


Der Dschinn

by Antares



Category: SG-1 und SGA
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Complete, Crossover, Deutsch | German, First Time, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 65,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney bekommt ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von Daniel, das sein Leben von Grund auf umkrempelt. Aber nichts im SGC hat ihn auch darauf vorbereitet, wie es ist, einen Dschinn mit einem sehr eigenen Willen daheim zu haben</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Kapitel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chayiana hat zwei wundervolle Fanarts zu dieser Story gemacht, die man hier ansehen kann:  
> [Chayianas Fanart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/613971)

**Staffeln:**  
SG-1: Ende 7 bis Anfang 8 (Inauguration, Lost City 1 und 2, New Order 1 und 2)  
SGA: Pre-SGA und Rising 1 und 2  
 **Anmerkungen:** Dies ist eine Art Canon-AU, da weitgehend alle Leute und Ereignisse – bis auf John Sheppard – mit den Personen und der Zeitlinie in SG-1 und SGA übereinstimmen.  
 **Beta:** Mein ganz herzlicher Dank gilt Patk für all die Diskussionen und das Abstimmen der einzelnen Ereignisse und so viele entscheidende Hinweise, die ich hier nicht benennen kann, weil das ein Spoiler für die Story wäre. An einigen Stellen sollte ich sie wohl als Co-Autorin anführen! *g* Danke sehr!  
Und ebenso danke ich Aisling, die mir geholfen hat, Bandwurmsätze loszuwerden, Tippfehler rauszufischen und seltsame Satzkonstruktionen zu beseitigen. Vielen Dank!  


\-------------------------------------------------  


** 1\. Kapitel  **

  
„Fein! Dann sprengen Sie doch das halbe Sonnensystem in die Luft!“ Wütend knallte Rodney McKay die Tür von Dr. Lees „Bastelzimmer“ – wie er es vor ein paar Tagen anlässlich eines anderen Wutanfalls genannt hatte – hinter sich zu. Mit weit ausholenden Schritten stapfte er in sein Büro, nicht nach rechts und links sehend, während er die Gänge des SGC durchquerte.

Er schäumte vor Wut. Man hatte ihn mal wieder für ein paar Wochen aus Area 51 abgezogen, um im Stargatecenter bei der Neueinrichtung einzelner Gateprotokolle zu helfen, aber niemand hier wusste seinen Input wirklich zu schätzen. Sie waren alles loyale Anhänger von Wunderdoktor Carter und zeigten nur wenig Interesse daran, seine Vorschläge wenn schon nicht umzusetzen, dann doch wenigstens in Betracht zu ziehen. Und wenn sie es dennoch taten, drehten sie es so, dass die eigene Clique dafür die Lorbeeren einheimste.

Seit er von seiner Strafversetzung aus Russland wieder zurück war, ging das seit nunmehr fast anderthalb Jahren schon so: er war zum Pendler zwischen Nevada und Colorado geworden. Wurde wie ein Botenjunge – ein promovierter Botenjunge wohlgemerkt! – zwischen diesen beiden Einrichtungen hin und her geschickt. Immer dorthin, wo man gerade seine Dienste benötigte. Im Rückblick hatte Russland inzwischen beträchtlich an Attraktivität gewonnen, denn dort war er auf amerikanischer Seite immerhin der Verantwortliche für das Naquadah-Programm gewesen. Hier war er … eine gut bezahlte Hilfskraft.

Es machte Rodney kreuzunglücklich, dass man sein Potential so verschwendete, nur weil Blondie hier der Ansicht war, keiner könne den Laden besser schmeißen als sie. Auf der einen Seite konnte sich Rodney einer gewissen Bewunderung nicht erwehren, wie Sam mit den Gegebenheiten jonglierte und immer wieder kreative Lösungen für im ersten Moment aussichtslose Probleme fand. Auf der anderen Seite erfüllte es sein Wissenschaftlerherz mit Grausen, welche Sicherheitsprotokolle sie dafür einfach ausschaltete, wie unkonventionell sie war und wie sehr sie zum Improvisieren neigte. Er hoffte nur, dass er niemals einen Posten bekam, auf dem das auch von ihm verlangt wurde, denn da war er ganz schlecht drin. Obwohl – inzwischen wäre er schon fast bereit jeden Posten anzunehmen, wenn es ihn nur aus dem SGC brächte und ihm wieder einen eigenen Verantwortungsbereich zurückgab.

Unterdessen war Rodney in seinem Büro angekommen und ließ sich schwer in seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf eine Weinflasche, die Daniel ihm geschenkt hatte. Der einzige, der ihm heute zum Geburtstag gratuliert und tatsächlich so etwas wie ein Geschenk für ihn gehabt hatte. Gut, Dr. Jackson hatte mit einem scheuen Grinsen zu verstehen gegeben, dass er die Flasche nicht konkret für Rodneys Geburtstag gekauft hatte, sondern dass sie ein Mitbringsel von irgendeiner Reise nach Europa war. Aber immerhin, alleine der Gedanke zählte, weil sonst niemand diesen Tag zur Kenntnis genommen hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob der Wein noch schmeckt, die Flasche ist jetzt gut hundert Jahre alt“, hatte Daniel gesagt und mit seinem Finger auf das Etikett gezeigt. „Entweder haben Sie soeben einen ganz edlen Tropfen bekommen, oder … Sie können es als Essig für ihren Salat benutzen“, hatte er mit einer entschuldigenden Geste hinzugefügt.

Rodney rieb mit seinem Ärmel den Staub von dem Etikett. Tatsächlich, ein Château Polignaque von 1902, nicht, dass das Rodney was sagte, er war mehr der Dosenbier-Typ, aber das war ein beeindruckendes Datum. Ohne richtig nachzudenken, hielt er schon einen Korkenzieher in der Hand, den er neulich für ein Experiment gebraucht hatte, sonst hätte er wohl keinen in seinem Büro gehabt. Sollte er seine Gehirnzellen wirklich in diesem Zeug ertränken und zum Absterben bringen? Er war sehr versucht.

Rodney fühlte bleierne Müdigkeit auf seinen Schultern lasten und das war nicht nur die Folge der vielen Nächte, in denen er sich im Bett herumgewälzt hatte, ohne einschlafen zu können. Diese Müdigkeit ging tiefer, saß ihm richtig in den Knochen. Irgendwo hatte er etwas falsch gemacht und seine Karriere, die so vielversprechend angefangen hatte, steckte in einer Sackgasse. Vielleicht sollte er doch in die freie Wirtschaft gehen? Dann wäre er zwar nicht mehr an den faszinierendsten Entdeckungen der Menschheit seit Albert Einstein beteiligt, aber er würde gutes Geld machen und hätte eigene Untergebene, die für ihn arbeiteten. Aber so fantastische Momente wie die Inbetriebnahme der Prometheus zögerten seine möglichen Bewerbungen immer wieder heraus. Es war so schwer sich vorzustellen, von all diesen bahnbrechenden Entwicklungen abgeschnitten zu sein.

Noch ein Blick auf die staubige Flasche, dann hatte er sich entschieden. Mit einer müden Bewegung startete er die Endlosschleife für die Kameras, die er immer startbereit auf seinem Computer hatte, wenn er mal ein paar Minuten nicht überwacht werden wollten.  
Anschließend nahm Rodney ein Wasserglas aus seiner obersten Schublade.  
„Verdammt, was soll’s!“, sagte er laut und setzte den Korkenzieher an.

Es wäre wahrscheinlich das Beste, den Rest des Abends durch einen Dunstschleier zu betrachten. War ja nicht so, als würde man seine Fähigkeiten heute noch benötigen. Major Ich-weiß-alles-besser war seit gestern von ihrer Mission mit SG-1 zurück und residierte wieder in ihren Räumlichkeiten, sodass man sie um Rat fragen konnte statt ihn.

Rodney zog noch einmal kräftig am Korken, der sich plötzlich mit einem lauten „Plop“ löste.

Blauer Rauch stieg aus der Flasche und Rodney ließ den Kopf frustriert auf die Tischplatte sinken. Verflucht. Von Daniel hatte er mehr erwartet und nicht, dass er mit Sam gemeinsame Sache machte und unter dem Vorwand seines Geburtstags ihm dieses ‚äußerst witzige’ Präsent aushändigte. Was würde der blaue Rauch machen? Seine Haut färben, so dass alle über ihn lachen könnten? Juckreiz auslösen, so dass er sich wie ein Schimpanse die ganze Zeit kratzen müsste? Was hatte sich seine blonde Nemesis jetzt wieder ausgedacht, um ihn zu demütigen? Resigniert wartete er auf die Wirkung, die sich jeden Moment entfalten musste.

Das Einzige, was er noch tun konnte, war, nicht panisch in den Flur zu rennen, auch wenn er heftig gegen den Impuls ankämpfen musste. Aber diese Genugtuung würde er ihnen nicht gönnen. Er wettete, dass sie schon an den Monitoren der Überwachungskameras saßen, und vielleicht sogar Wetten abgeschlossen hatten, wie lange er brauchen würde, um die Tür zu erreichen. Rodney starrte fatalistisch in den Rauch. Welche Art von Rauchbombe hatten sie wohl verwendet? Wann würde der gesundheitsschädigende Effekt einsetzen?

Der Rauch wirbelte herum, verdichtete sich zu den Konturen … einer blauen Pluderhose?  
Huh? So weit entwickelte Hologrammtechnologie? Seit wann verfügten sie im SGC denn darüber? Mit jeder Sekunde wurde es deutlicher, dass in der Pluderhose ein Mann steckte. Groß, dunkelhaarig, schlank, der blaue Rauch gab immer mehr von diesem gutaussehenden Hologramm frei und Rodney musste insgeheim bewundern, wie perfekt das Erscheinen inszeniert war. Da hatte sich jemand wirklich Mühe gegeben. Nicht nur ‚schnipp’ und da, nein, die Attraktivität des Holgramm-Mannes wurde Stück um Stück enthüllt, bis sich auch das letzte bisschen Rauch verflüchtigt hatte.

„Hey, ich bin John.“ Das Hologramm räkelte sich einmal, dehnte kurz die Muskeln unter einem völlig unzulänglichen, ebenfalls blauen – wie nannte man das Ding? Bolero? Es rollte die Schultern bis es vernehmlich knackte, dann machte es zwei Schritte und lehnte sich nachlässig mit einer Hüfte gegen Rodneys Schreibtisch, so dass Rodney direkt auf Augenhöhe mit seiner behaarten Brust war, die der vorne offene Bolero sehen ließ.

„Oh, mein Gott! Aus welcher Aladdin-Fortsetzung haben sie dich denn geklaut? Vermisst man dich bei Disney schon?“, fragte Rodney das Erste, das ihm durch den Kopf ging.

Das Hologramm verschränkte die Arme und klemmte die Hände unter die Achselhöhlen.  
„Hey! Keine Ahnung, wer dieser Aladdin ist.“ Es zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin ein Dschinn und soweit ich weiß, ist kein Disney hinter mir her.“

Das Hologramm – offenbar ein interaktives Modell, wie außerordentlich fortschrittlich – musterte ihn vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle, ehe es ein gedehntes „Meister“ anfügte.

„Na klar.“ Rodney stand auf und versuchte, mit seiner Hand durch das Hologramm hindurchzuwedeln. Seine Hand klatschte mit viel Schwung auf die nackte Haut der Taille.  
„Au! He, lass das!“  
Rodney ignorierte den Protest und tätschelte noch einmal die Hüfte, um sicher zu sein, dass er da jetzt tatsächlich solide Haut und Knochen fühlte. Hmm, da musste er jetzt wohl eine neue Arbeitshypothese aufstellen, wenn dieser John kein Hologramm war.

„Ein Dschinn, der John heißt?“, fragte Rodney ungläubig. „Dschinn John? Da war aber jemand nicht sehr kreativ in der Namensgebung.“  
John nickte aufseufzend. „Eine lange Geschichte.“  
„Wie hat Carter dich in die Flasche bekommen?“  
„Carter?“  
„Blond, sexy und … gemein?“, half Rodney Johns Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge.

„Blond, sexy und gemein ist nicht der Grund, warum ich in der Flasche bin“, grinste John. „Da würde ich mich mit Sicherheit dran erinnern. Nein, meine letzte Erinnerung ist weniger attraktiv. Ein korpulenter Sechzigjähriger mit Hängebacken, kaum mehr Haaren und einem ausgeprägten Hang zu gutem Essen. Man hat mich in die Flasche verfrachtet, weil man mir eine Mitschuld am Tod meines damaligen Meisters gegeben hat. Und das wird nicht gern gesehen in Dschinn-Kreisen. Zur Strafe konnte hundert Jahre lang niemand die Flasche öffnen – also schätze ich mal, dass wir jetzt vielleicht … schon im 21. Jahrhundert sind?“, fragte mit John mit leuchtenden Augen, offensichtlich ganz begeistert von der Aussicht.

„2003“, grummelte Rodney, fragte aber sofort alarmiert: „Mitschuld?“  
„Es war Krieg.“ Der Dschinn zuckte die Achseln als würde das alles erklären.  
Als nichts weiter kam, trotz aufforderndem Starrens nicht, setzte Rodney seine Befragung fort: „Also schön. Du behauptest also, dass du wirklich aus der Flasche kommst? Warum ist das dann eine simple französische Rotweinflasche?“ Aus jedem Wort klang Rodneys Unglauben. Er hielt John die Flasche hin. „Sollte die, wenn es eine Dschinn-Flasche ist, nicht ein bisschen prächtiger sein? Verziert und irgendwie … antik?“  
„Das wäre doch unlogisch, dann würde ja jeder sofort sehen, dass es die Flasche eines Dschinns ist.“ John schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hmm, wenn es schon Dschinns in Flaschen gibt, deren Daseinzweck darin besteht andere Leute Meister zu nennen und deren Wünsche zu erfüllen – denn das ist doch die Geschichte hinter den Dschinn, nicht wahr? – worin besteht dann der Sinn, deren Existenz zu verbergen?“ Rodneys Augen verengten sich misstrauisch.

„Eh … kulturelle Eigenheiten?“, versuchte es der Dschinn noch einmal.

Das Argument prallte an Rodneys verschränkten Armen ab.

„Okay“, seufzte der Dschinn. „Ich habe mir das Design nicht ausgesucht und keine Ahnung, warum man mich ausgerechnet in einer Rotweinflasche angesiedelt hat. Vielleicht war gerade nichts anderes zur Hand? Oder es ist eine Art Belohnung für den Finder und dann wäre es ja unlogisch durch aufwändiger Verzierungen alle Blicke drauf zu lenken.“

Na, schön, in der Frage kam er wohl jetzt nicht weiter. Und ganz überzeugt war Rodney immer noch nicht. „Angenommen, ich glaube dir, und du bist wirklich ein Dschinn, und ich will nicht sagen, dass das nicht möglich ist. Meine Tätigkeit im SGC hat mich schon die unwahrscheinlichsten Dinge sehen lassen. Aber … kannst du mir das irgendwie beweisen?“ Jetzt würden sie ja sehen, ob das nur ein ausgefeilter Scherz von Daniel und Sam war – oder ob dieser pluderhosige Mann vor ihm Recht hatte.

„Du meinst, einen anderen Beweis als die Tatsache, dass ich gerade in einer blauen Wolke aus einer französischen Rotweinflasche gekommen bin?“ John zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sicher doch. Wünsch, dir etwas.“  
„Meister.“  
„Was?“  
„Meister. Ein echter Dschinn sagt ‚Meister’.“ Rodney reckte herausfordernd das Kinn. Wenn schon Dschinn, dann auch richtig.  
John verdrehte die Augen. „Wünsch dir etwas – Meister.“

„Nein.“ Rodney verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Nein. Ich werde meine drei Wünsche sicher nicht so leichtfertig verschwenden. Kommt gar nicht in Frage!“, meinte er entschlossen. Er würde sich doch nicht von einem Dschinn austricksen lassen!

John schaute sich interessiert im Büro um. Etwas abgelenkt von seiner neugierigen Bestandsaufnahme sagte er: „Das ist nur ein weiteres Gerücht. Selbstschutz der Dschinns. Wir werden von anderen Dingen beim Zaubern begrenzt, aber nicht von der Anzahl der Wünsche.“ Er wandte sich wieder Rodney zu: „Also, spuck’s aus. Was hättest du gerne?“ Er breitete die Hände aus. „,Meister’?“  
Was hätte er gerne? Rodney trommelte auf die Schreibtischunterlage, dann tippte er etwas in seinen Computer und drehte den Bildschirm so, dass John ihn sehen konnte. Er zeigte auf den Monitor: „Könntest du mir genau diesen Quadrupol-Massenspektrometer hier in mein Büro schaffen?“  
John fixierte das Photo auf dem Bildschirm für einige Sekunden. „Bist du sicher?“  
„Was? Ja. Natürlich bin ich sicher.“ Mit seinem eigenen QP-MS wäre er nicht mehr darauf angewiesen, dass Carter ihm an ihrem eigenen Gerät Zeit zuteilte. Er wedelte mit der Rechten. „Nun mach’s schon.“  
John wandte den Kopf und blickte ihn an. „Ganz sicher?“  
Rodney zögerte einen Augenblick. Warum fragte … oh, natürlich. „Ha!“ Er schnippte mit den Fingern. „Du kannst es nicht! Ich wusste es. Von wegen Dsch…“

John verschränkte die Arme, zwinkerte mit den Augen, nickte andeutungsweise mit dem Kopf … und der massive Quadrupol-Massenspektrometer stand auf Rodneys Schreibtisch, zerquetschte den Pudding, der dort gestanden hatte, begrub diverse Aufzeichnungen und Bücher unter sich und nahm schließlich mehr als die Hälfte des Schreibtischs ein.

Ein Pappbecher kippte um und ein Rest Kaffee, schwarz, mit Zucker, tröpfelte auf Rodneys linken Schuh.

„Ein Quadrupol-Massenspektrometer – wie gewünscht …“ Johns Tonfall war so trocken wie die Wüste um Area 51 und trotzdem hätte Rodney schwören können, versteckte sich ein Lachen dahinter. „Meister.“

„Wow!“ Für einen Moment übersah Rodney mal ganz großzügig, dass man das Teil vielleicht auch an einen anderen Ort hätte zaubern können, wo es weniger Kollateralschäden verursacht hätte.  
Denn da war er. Niegelnagelneu und sein. Das neueste Modell, noch fortschrittlicher als das, welches in Carters Labor stand. Andächtig strich Rodney mit seinem Finger an dem Gehäuse entlang.  
Phantastisch. Seins.  
Mit leuchtenden Augen schaute er den Dschinn an. „Ich fühle, dass das das der Beginn einer sehr einträglichen Freundschaft ist.“ Er rieb sich begeistert die Hände. Carter würde vor Neid platzen!

Ups, Carter. Hmm, ja, der würde er womöglich erklären müssen, wo er das Ding her hatte und wenn die hinter Johns Existenz kam, dann … Laborratte. Als solche würde John nämlich enden und dann – nicht nur adieu, Dschinn, ciao Augenweide, sondern auch Auf Wiedersehen all ihr wundervollen technischen Errungenschaften, die seit ein paar Minuten nur einen Wunsch und ein Blinzeln entfernt waren. Vielleicht sollte er sich beizeiten mal eine Coverstory überlegen, um die Existenz von Mr. Pluderhose zu erklären. Aber jetzt musste er erst einmal nach seinem wundervollen Schätzchen schauen, das noch richtig fabrikneu roch.

„Es macht oft Probleme, solch große und außergewöhnliche Neuanschaffungen den Mitarbeitern zu erklären“, dämpfte John seinen Enthusiasmus.  
„Unsinn. Ich erzähle irgendetwas von … von … einer Erbschaft, die ich plötzlich gemacht habe.“ Rodney versuchte das Stromkabel, das halb eingeklemmt war, hervorziehen, um das Gerät endlich einzustecken. „Hilf mir mal.“ Ungeduldig bedeutete er dem Dschinn, seine Neuerwerbung etwas anzuheben.

„Die Erbschaft erklärt aber nicht das Fehlen dieses Geräts bei der Firma …‚Colson Industries’.“ John las den Namen von dem Firmenschild ab, das sich auf der Rückseite des Massenspektrometers befand.  
„Aberaberaber…“ Rodney stoppte seine Bemühungen das Stromkabel zu befreien und schaute den Dschinn unglücklich an.  
„Tja, hattest du gedacht, ich könnte etwas aus Nichts erschaffen? Der Stein der Weisen der Zauberei sozusagen?“ Spöttisch verzog der Dschinn die Mundwinkel. „Alles, was ich kann, ist es herbringen. Und dann fehlt es natürlich an anderer Stelle.“

„Du hast mich ausgetrickst!“, rief Rodney empört. Eine Festnahme wegen unerklärlichen Diebstahls von technischem Gerät, das fehlte gerade noch in seinem Lebenslauf. Und mit der Seriennummer wäre es ein Leichtes herauszufinden, dass er für das Gerät niemals bezahlt hatte. Sein Zeigefinger piekste Johns nackte Brust. „Du wusstest genau, dass … Schaff es weg! Sofort!“  
„Zu Befehl, Meister.“  
Bei dem betont diensteifrigen Tonfall hätte Rodney den Dschinn am liebsten sofort wieder in die Flasche beordert, aber erst musste er natürlich das belastende Gerät loswerden. „Los!“

Der Dschinn kam dem Befehl nach und Rodneys wunderschöner Quadrupol-Massenspektrometer verschwand wieder in den Lagerräumen der Colson Industries – jedenfalls hoffte Rodney das. Waren Dschinn nicht auch für ihre Heimtücke bekannt?

„Kleinere Dinge fallen nicht auf.“ Offensichtlich schaute er so betrübt drein, dass der Dschinn ihn zu trösten versuchte. Dann verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem angedeuteten Grinsen und er fügte noch hinzu: „Auch Wünschen will gelernt sein.“  
„Bah, ich …“

Es klopfte an der Tür und die Stimme eines Mannes war zu hören: „Dr. McKay?“  
„Ähm … ja. Eine Sekunde.“ Hektisch schaute sich Rodney um. „Ab in die Flasche!“, zischte er leise und machte eine entsprechende Handbewegung. Lauter rief er: „Ich komme.“  
Als er sah, dass John in der Flasche verschwunden war, öffnete er die Tür einen Spaltbreit und erkundigte sich: „Was gibt’s?“

Der Sergeant, der davor stand, hielt ihm einen Ordner hin. „Hier sind die Ergebnisse der Analysen von PX7 909. Außerdem lässt Major Carter ausrichten, dass die Tests auf Dienstag verschoben worden sind.“  
„Okay.“ Rodney nahm den Ordner entgegen und schloss die Tür vor dem verdutzten Sergeanten, dessen „Gute Nacht, Dr. McKay“, nur noch gedämpft durch die verschlossene Tür drang.

Er musste John hier wegbringen. Sofort. Sonst würden sie noch entdeckt werden.

Rodney ging zum Schreibtisch und ehe der Dschinn wieder herauskommen konnte, hatte er die Flasche schon verkorkt und in seine Aktentasche gestopft. Die Weinflasche durch die Kontrollen des SGC zu bringen stellte keinerlei Problem dar. Er musste John Recht geben, eine reich verzierte Dschinn-Flasche, wäre da schon weit weniger unauffällig gewesen.

Daheim angekommen, stellte er die Flasche auf den Wohnzimmertisch, ließ sich dann aber von den seltsamen Ergebnissen in dem Bericht von PX7 909 ablenken und schlief darüber auf seinem grünen Ledersofa ein.


	2. 2. Kapitel

****

2\. Kapitel 

 

Am nächsten Morgen war Rodney spät dran, hastete ins SGC und so kam es, dass er den Dschinn erst am nächsten Abend wieder aus der Flasche ließ. 

„Doktor McKay?“, war das erste, das John fragte, nachdem er wieder Form angenommen hatte. „Aber nicht Doktor der Medizin, nehme ich mal an?“ Er schaute sich interessiert um. Sah so aus, als wären sie hier bei McKay zu Hause. Er hatte sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt, dass er an einem anderen Ort in die Flasche ging, als er wieder herauskam. Olivgrünes Ledersofa, das antiquierte Modell eines Sonnensystems, Bücher, Zeitschriften und eine heillose Unordnung. McKays Büro war wesentlich ordentlicher und sauberer gewesen. 

„Medizin? Mit so einem Voodoo-Kram gebe ich mich nicht ab. Ich bin Astrophysiker. Einer der besten, wenn nicht der Beste auf dem Gebiet.“ Rodney setzte sich auf dem speckigen Sofa in Positur. „Ich bin an fast allen maßgeblichen Entdeckungen der letzten Jahre beteiligt gewesen – nun, ja, jedenfalls soweit man mir die notwendigen Informationen hat zukommen lassen. Aber außer vielleicht Major Carter hat niemand soviel Ahnung wie ich von Sternento…äh … von Sternenkunde, ich meine Radiotelemetrie, denn das ist das, was wir im Cheyenne Mountain machen.“  
Rodney sackte bei den letzten Worten in sich zusammen und John war klar, dass er auf irgendeine vorher abgestimmte Lüge ausgewichen war und Radiotelemetrie wohl nicht das Feld war, auf dem seine Kenntnisse als Astrophysiker benötigt wurden. 

Er musste mehr darüber herausfinden. „Astrophysik, huh? Das ist spannend. Einer meiner vorherigen Meister war an Astronomie interessiert. Er hatte sogar ein Teleskop auf dem Dach.“  
John schlenderte zu einem Sessel und ließ sich hineinfallen. „Was gibt es alles denn Neues im 21.Jahrhundert?“ 

In dem Moment jagte etwas unter dem Sessel hervor, miaute und eine braun-grau gemusterte Katze sprang Rodney auf den Schoß.  
„Das ist Faraday. Du hast sie erschreckt, als du dich auf ‚ihren’ Sessel gesetzt hast“, stellte Rodney das Tier vor und kraulte es hinter den Ohren. Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder John zu. 

„Was es alles Neues gibt? Du meinst wahrscheinlich nicht nur im Bereich der Astronomie. Nun, das kommt darauf an, wann du zum letzten Mal draußen warst.“  
John lockte die Katze mit leisem Fingerschnipsen. „He, du lässt es klingen, als wäre meine Flasche ein Knast.“  
„Ist sie das nicht? Ich meine, du hast doch nicht den ‚Schlüssel’ – sozusagen – den hat der jeweilige Meister. Und was kannst du da drinnen schon groß machen, außer Däumchen drehen?“ 

Wie sollte er Rodney erklären, dass „drinnen“ nicht das Problem war? Die viel größeren Schwierigkeiten lagen darin, sich den jeweiligen Wünschen desjenigen anzupassen, der die Flasche in Besitz hatte. John kraulte Faraday hinter dem Ohr und überlegte, wie viel er Rodney anvertrauen konnte. Es war oft eine Gratwanderung, die lebensnotwendige Bedeutung der Flasche deutlich zu machen, ohne die mitunter rohe Experimentierlaune des jeweiligen ‚Besitzers’ zu wecken. Die meisten Leuten waren gierig genug, ihn lieber bei 'Zauber'kräften zu halten, als ihre naiv-grausame Neugier zu stillen. Damit konnte er leben. Aber es hatte auch immer wieder solche gegeben, die unbedingt wissen wollten, ob ein Dschinn ohne Flasche wohl genauso hilflos war wie eine Fliege mit ausgerissenen Flügeln. Diese Art von Wissen hatte keinen Nutzen, war nur die gnadelose Ausnutzung des Stärkeren in Bezug auf den Schwächeren

Nun, sie hatten sich verrechnet und von ihnen lebte keiner mehr.

Faraday machte einen Buckel und wechselte von Johns Schoß auf Rodneys. 

John wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Rodneys Frage. „Im Innern der Flasche gibt es so etwas wie Zeit nicht. Sie ist irrelevant. Tausend Jahre fühlen sich kaum länger an als hundert. Ich brauche also keine Beschäftigung da drinnen. Ich gehe rein, komme raus und muss mich erst mal erkundigen, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist. Nur bei ganz kurz Zeitspannen sagt mir meine Intuition, dass höchstens Stunden oder Tage um sind.“ John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Um auf meine Frage zurückzukommen: Was ist passiert seit 1902?“ 

„Das klingt wie eine typische Daniel Frage“, murmelte Rodney, erklärte aber nicht näher wer dieser Daniel war. Stattdessen zog er sich seinen Laptop, der noch auf dem Wohnzimmertisch stand, heran, schaltete ihn ein und rief ein Online-Lexikon auf. „Hier.“ Er drehte den Bildschirm so, dass der Dschinn ihn sehen konnte. „Hier steht alles, was man wissen muss.“ 

John rutschte auf die Kante seines Sessels, damit er besser lesen konnte. „Cool. Das ist so ein Gerät, wie du es in deinem Büro hast, nicht wahr?“  
Für einen Moment schaute Rodney perplex, dann rief er: „Ach du meine Güte! Du hast ja wirklich von Nichts eine Ahnung. Die ganze technische Entwicklung der letzten hundert Jahre ist an dir vorbei gegangen. Herrje, du hättest dir wirklich kein Jahrhundert aussuchen können, in dem du mehr verpasst hast.“

Er schüttelte den Kopf, rückte näher an John heran, streckte seinen Zeigefinger aus und erklärte: „Das ist ein Computer, du solltest noch so etwas wie Lochkartensysteme kennen – und das ist was die Menschen in hundert Jahren daraus gemacht haben.“ Rodney schaute so stolz, als wäre das auch sein Verdienst. 

„Okay. Was kann das Ding alles?“ John spielte mit.  
„Dir Auskunft über alles – fast alles – geben, was du wissen möchtest. Du musst nur die richtigen Fragen stellen. Hier, schau mal, wir geben jetzt mal ... äh … Dschinn ein. Dann wirst du sehen, was wir alles über Dschinns wissen.“ 

„Fabelwesen aus der arabischen Mythologie“, las John vor. „Als Aufenthaltsorte bevorzugen Dschinns Wüsten, Wälder, Busch- und Strauchlandschaften, Ruinen, Grabstätten und Schlangengruben. Auch lieben sie Orte, die dunkel oder auch feucht sind, wie etwa Erdlöcher …huh … es scheint mir, als wäre euer Computer nicht in allen Bereichen zuverlässig.“ Er schaute auf und grinste Rodney an. „Schlangengruben und Erdlöcher sind so ganz und gar nicht mein Ding.“ 

„Okay, okay. Vielleicht sollten wir etwas weniger Spekulatives als Beispiel wählen.“ Rodney zog den Laptop wieder zu sich heran und tippte „Computer“ ein. Er überflog kurz den Eintrag und schob den Laptop dann zu John. „Hier, bis auf die üblichen Ungenauigkeiten, die man selbst bei den meisten angesehenen Wissenschaftlern nicht ausmerzen kann, ist der Artikel halbwegs passabel geschrieben. Lies ihn, während ich duschen gehe. Heute im Labor hat Dr. Lee nämlich was zum Explodieren gebracht und das würde ich gerne wieder aus den Haaren bekommen.“ Er erhob sich vom Sofa und Faraday wechselte zögerlich auf Johns Schoß. 

John kraulte die Katze und nickte. „Gut. Wie komme ich auf eine andere Seite?“  
Rodney wandte ihm ruckartig den Kopf zu. „Du willst auf eine andere Seite?“ Seine Augen verengten sich misstrauisch. „Woher weißt du, wie das Internet aufgebaut ist?“ 

Upps, John hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Er musste vorsichtiger sein, Rodney entging nicht viel. Er brauchte eine Ausrede. „Ja, ist das denn nicht wie ein Buch? Da kann ich doch auch blättern“, versuchte er sich herauszulavieren. 

Rodney seufzte. „Ja, ja, wie ein großes elektronisches Buch. Also, wie blättert man wohl?“ Er trat neben John, nahm die Maus in die Hand und erklärte deren Funktionsweise. Wenn er sich dabei wie ein Kindergärtner anhörte, als er sagte: „Und hier kannst du eine Seite zurückgehen, und hier kannst du einen neuen Suchbegriff eingeben, versuch’s mal“, so wies John ihn freundlicherweise nicht darauf hin. 

Während Rodney duschte, überflog John den Artikel über Computer und gab dann „McKay, Astrophysiker“ ein. Es kamen ein paar Links zu Veröffentlichungen, die er vor etlichen Jahren mal gemacht hatte. John lernte, dass er Meredith Rodney mit Vornamen hieß und er konnte sich Dr. McKays Doktorarbeit anzeigen lassen. Die letzten Jahre waren auffällig dünn dokumentiert, was Johns Vermutung, dass hinter der Radiotelemetrie noch mehr verborgen war, anheizte. Ehe er weitere Seiten aufrufen konnte, hörte er wie die Dusche abgestellt wurde. 

Schon eine Minute später kam Rodney in einem abgetragenen Bademantel undefinierbarer Farbe – ursprünglich war er wohl mal blau gewesen, jetzt war eine nur noch schmutzig blau-grau mit verfärbten Flecken – wieder ins Wohnzimmer, während er sich die Haare mit einem Handtuch trocken rubbelte.

„Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du uns vielleicht eine Pizza herschaffen könntest?“  
„Herschaffen?“  
„Na, du weißt schon, ‚Pling’.“ Rodney verschränkte die Arme und nickte mit dem Kopf. „Ich habe heute nämlich noch keinen von meinen drei Wünschen aufgebraucht und so eine Pizza mit doppeltem Käse käme mir gerade recht.“  
„Du erinnerst dich, dass sie dann irgendwo fehlt?“, mahnte ihn John.  
„Sie hat ja keine Seriennummer. Und wenn ich sie gegessen habe, kann sie auch niemand zu mir nachverfolgen.“  
„Es bleibt dennoch Diebstahl.“  
Rodney schnaubte. „Oh, Mann. Was bist du denn für ein Dschinn? Gewissensbisse wegen einer Pizza? Du hast doch bestimmt schon ganz andere Sachen herbeizaubern müssen.“ 

Johns Gesichtsaudruck wurde hart. Ja, das hatte er. Gegen seinen Willen, aber unfähig es nicht zu tun, wenn er überleben wollte. Manche Meister waren da sehr unerbittlich gewesen und hatten über seine Gewissensbisse nur gelacht. Doch daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken. 

Er zwang sich wieder zu einem Lächeln. „Ich kann auch kochen.“  
„Pizza?“, erkundigte sich Rodney spöttisch.  
„Wenn ich ein Rezept habe“, gab John ebenso schnippisch zurück.  
Rodney musterte ihn einen Moment als wolle er den Wahrheitsgehalt der Aussage überprüfen, dann nickte er. „Na schön. Aber dafür ist es heute zu spät. Ich werde mir also eine Pizza kommen lassen, damit du dein Dschinn-Gewissen nicht belasten musst. Willst du auch eine? Äh, essen Dschinns überhaupt was?“ 

„Wir können, aber wir müssen nicht. Aber wenn du schon fragst, ich nehme auch eine. Mit was belegt man die heutzutage?“  
„Was immer du willst. Freie Auswahl, manche schmeißen sogar Obst drauf.“  
„Nein danke. Zwiebeln und Pilze, bitte.“  
„Ja … ‚Meister’“, äffte Rodney Johns zögerlichen Tonfall vom Vortag nach und griff zu seinem Handy.  
John lachte und Rodney verdrehte die Augen. 

Zwanzig Minuten später deckte John nach Rodneys Anweisungen den Tisch und ließ sich von Rodney die Funktionsweise diverser Küchengeräte erklären. Das war immer der schwierigste Teil, ein Patzer wie den mit der Internetseite durfte er sich einfach nicht mehr leisten. Gottlob war es Rodney nicht aufgefallen, dass John bei 'Radiotelemetrie' nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt hatte. Wirklich, er musste einfach besser aufpassen.

„Da hat ja wirklich eine Menge Technik Einzug in der Küche gehalten“, flötete John und hoffte, dass er nicht zu dick auftrug.

Rodney schnaubte. „Die meisten lästigen Dinge muss man immer noch selbst machen. Reine Zeitverschwendung. Als hätte ich nichts Wichtigeres mit meiner wertvollen Zeit anzufangen.“ 

„Damit kann ich dir gerne helfen“, bot John an und Rodney ließ John nach dem Essen prompt den Tisch ab- und die Spülmaschine einräumen, die Hälfte davon erledigte John mit einem Blinzeln. Und ja, ein bisschen Show war auch dabei, es machte zu viel Spaß Rodney zwischen Neid und Bewunderung schwankend zu sehen. 

John ließ das letzte Messer im Geschirrkorb verschwinden. „So, das wäre erledigt.“ Er sah sich im Zimmer um und zeigte auf den ausgeschalteten Fernseher. „Und jetzt – zeig mir das da.“ 

Gegen Mitternacht, nachdem sie auf Johns Drängen hin im Fernsehen an einem Bericht über das Spaceshuttle Programm hängen geblieben waren, sperrte Rodney John wieder in der Flasche ein, ehe er ins Bett ging. 

Diese Reaktion war für John nichts Neues – seine Meister schienen sich wohler zu fühlen, wenn sie den Dschinn sicher in seiner Flasche verstaut wussten. Vielleicht war es auch das Gefühl, Macht zu haben, was diesen Vorgang für die allermeisten zu einem abendlichen Ritual machte. John hatte darüber nie ein Wort verloren, so lange es seinen Interessen nicht im Weg stand. Und vorläufig stand es auch hier seinen Interessen nicht im Weg. 

So ging das die nächsten Tage, Rodney ließ den Dschinn nur aus der Flasche, wenn er am Abend zu Hause war. Dann spielte er den Lehrmeister für ihn und machte ihn mit den Errungenschaften des 21. Jahrhunderts vertraut. John war ein sehr begieriger und sehr talentierter Schüler und Rodney ertappte sich dabei, dass er während seiner Arbeitszeit im SCG sich vertieft in die Sachgebiete einlas, über die er mit John am Abend sprechen konnte, damit er ihm ja keine Antwort schuldig blieb. 

Da John von dem für ihn neuen Medium des Fernsehens fasziniert war, verbrachte Rodney ganz entgegen seinen sonstigen Gewohnheiten abends auch noch zwei Stunden vor nur sehr mäßig spannenden Wissenschaftssendungen, die durch Johns trockene Kommentare aber enorm aufgewertet wurden. 

Dafür bekochte John ihn, wusch seine Wäsche, bügelte Hemden, holte die Haare aus der Dusche, fütterte die Katze und reinigte ein verstopftes Abflussrohr. 

Am vierten Abend teilte John ihm mit, dass das Tiefkühlfach jetzt leer gegessen war, und wenn Rodney wollte, dass er am nächsten Abend wieder etwas auf den Tisch brachte, er die Vorräte auffüllen musste. 

\--------------------------------------------------

John fand, es wurde Zeit für einen größeren Aktionsradius. 

Am nächsten Abend hatte Rodney Steaks und Kartoffeln mitgebracht, meckerte aber lauthals und wortreich die ganze Zeit herum, dass er sicher nie wieder nach der Arbeit einkaufen gehen würde, weil da ja nur Idioten, die nicht wussten, was sie wollten, unterwegs waren. 

Ah, das klang nach einer idealen Gelegenheit.

„Ich könnte die Einkäufe übernehmen“, schlug John vor, während er die Kartoffeln in Alufolie wickelte, um sie in den Backofen zu legen.  
„Du? Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich dich in diesem Aufzug einkaufen gehen lasse“, mit einer Handbewegung von Johns Haarspitzen bis zu dessen Pluderhosen, wies Rodney darauf hin, dass er immer noch in einem Dschinn-Kostüm steckte. Okay, damit hatte Rodney natürlich Recht.

„Ich könnte mir eine Hose und ein Hemd von dir borgen, dann fiele ich nicht auf“, versuchte John sein Glück.  
„Nein. Nein. Ich lasse sicher keinen Dschinn frei durch Colorado Springs spazieren.“  
John zuckte die Schultern, als läge ihm nicht wirklich etwas daran. Zuviel Eifer zu zeigen, war jetzt auch wieder ungünstig. „Dann musst du wohl weiter einkaufen gehen.“ 

„Du brauchst gar nicht so selbstgefällig gucken, es gibt nämlich noch eine dritte Möglichkeit, die nicht dich oder mich beim Einkaufen bedeutet“, erklärte Rodney süffisant. „Wir hier im 21. Jahrhundert haben nämlich Online-Shopping. Ich kann dort per Email hinschicken, was ich will und es wird bis vor die Haustür geliefert.“  
„Wie praktisch“, stimmte John zu, fand es aber schade, dass sein improvisierter Plan, die Wohnung zu verlassen, nicht aufgegangen war. Er musste sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen

Aber zumindest gelang es John Rodney zu überreden, ihn am nächsten Morgen wieder aus der Flasche zu lassen. Nachdem das Steak hervorragend war, die Kartoffel gerade richtig und John tatsächlich aus einer Dose Mais noch einen Salat bereitet hatte, sah Rodney, nach ein wenig gutem Zuspruch durch John, ein, dass er zum Frühstück gerne Rühreier mit Toast und frischen Kaffee haben wollte. Das war immerhin ein Anfang.

Auf derart gut vorbereitetem Boden und angesichts Rodneys solider Abneigung gegen „lästige Hausarbeiten“ sollte Johns Plan B eigentlich problemlos aufgehen.  
Als John nach dem Frühstück anbot, Rodneys Wohnung aufzuräumen und die Küche zu putzen, war Rodney hin und her gerissen, ob er das Angebot annehmen sollte. 

„Du kannst doch die Tür abschließen, dann komme ich nicht raus. Uh… Meister.“ John kraulte Faraday hinter den Ohren, der zufrieden schnurrte. Verflixt, dieses 'Meister'-Gesäusel ging ihm wirklich nicht flüssig genug über die Lippen.

Rodney schaute sich in seiner Wohnung um und was er sah, schien ihn wohl zu der Überzeugung zu bringen, dass er das Angebot Ordnung zu machen, kaum ausschlagen konnte.  
„Also gut. Wohnzimmer, Küche und Badezimmer. Mein Arbeitszimmer und mein Schlafzimmer sind tabu, verstanden?“  
„Du behältst die Unordnung da, wo du gerne möchtest, Meister“, zeigte sich John großzügig und hob beschwichtigend beide Hände.  
„Sehr witzig.“ Mit einem letzten zweifelnden Blick schloss Rodney John dann in der Wohnung ein und fuhr zur Arbeit. 

John räumte hastig und unter Einsatz von viel „Zauberei“ die Zimmer auf. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich herausfinden, was McKay, außer einem chaotisch schlechten Hausmann, sonst noch war. Als er angewidert eine Tüte mit Chips unter den Sofapolstern hervorzog, vertrödelte er trotz seiner Ungeduld dennoch ein paar Minuten mit der Überlegung, dass er schon in weit prächtigeren und weit ärmlicheren Behausungen gelebt, aber eine solche Vernachlässigung des Eigentums ihm zum ersten Mal untergekommen war. Früher waren gerade die armen Leute oft penibel sauber gewesen und die Reichen konnten sich Leute leisten, die für die sauber machten. Er konnte nicht abschätzen, wie reich McKay verglichen mit der restlichen Gesellschaft war. Aber der erstklassige Zustand der elektrischen Geräte und die Behutsamkeit, mit der er sie behandelte, stand im krassen Gegensatz zu der Verwahrlosung der Wohnung, musste John denken. 

Er lüftete und verbrachte ein paar Minuten am Fenster, beobachtete fasziniert das Treiben auf der Straße, die Autos, den Lärm und das Gewimmel. Dann entschied er, erst noch ein wenig mehr über diese überwältigende, neue Welt zu lernen, ehe er sich mitten hinein stürzte. 

Schließlich war er der Ansicht, dass er für heute genug getan hatte. Immerhin fast eine halbe Stunde hatte er für seine hausfraulichen Tätigkeiten aufgewendet. Er suchte noch einen Eimer und Schrubber raus, die er dekorativ mitten in die Küche stellte, damit er arbeitend aussah, sollte Rodney zufällig früher als normal zurückkommen. 

Anschließend machte er sich auf die Suche nach Rodneys Laptop. Als er ihn nicht fand, betrat er das Schlafzimmer. Er rümpfte die Nase über die Unordnung dort und war sehr versucht zu lüften, aber er hielt sich zurück, vor allem, als er auf dem Nachtschränkchen das gesuchte Teil entdeckte. Er nahm ihn mit in die Küche, denn dort säße er, anders als im Wohnzimmer, nicht direkt in Rodneys Sicht, und hätte ein paar Sekunden, den Laptop zu verstecken oder weg zu teleportieren. 

„So, dann zeig mal, was du sonst noch so kannst“, meinte John und schaltete das Gerät an. Als erstes beendete er seine unterbrochene Lektüre über Dr. McKay, versuchte „Major Carter“ in Colorado Springs zu finden, aber das war nicht war nicht sehr erfolgreich. Da kam er nicht weiter. Er las rasch die Seiten über Springs, den Cheyenne Mountain und NORAD durch, aber auf den offiziellen Seiten fand er auch nur die Geschichte mit der Radiotelemetrie. 

„Was hast du denn zuletzt gelesen?“, murmelte John und ließ sich Rodneys Verlauf anzeigen. Email-Dienste, ein Nachrichtenportal, zwei Seiten die „Big Boobs“ und „Big Dicks“ respektive hießen. Johns Augenbraue ging nach oben. Das war nicht wirklich wichtig, aber auf jeden Fall … interessant. Aber da er den Eindruck hatte, dass ihm eine Stoppuhr im Nacken saß, konnte er sich jetzt leider nicht mit McKays sexuellen Vorlieben beschäftigen, wenn er noch etwas Wichtiges herausfinden wollte. 

Auf McKays Email-Account bekam er leider keinen Zugriff, er probierte einige Passwörter aus, aber er kannte McKay noch zu wenig, um genau zu wissen, wie er tickte und welches wohl sein Geschmack beim Passwortbasteln waren. Er sah sich das System ein wenig genauer an und löschte dann alle Hinweise auf seine vergeblichen Hackversuche, so dass McKay nicht stutzig würde, wenn er das nächste Mal seine Emails aufriefe. 

„Dann zu deinen privaten Dateien.“ Die Übersicht enthüllte rasch, dass McKay nur unwichtige Dateien offen abgelegt hatte, aber mit ein bisschen Herumprobieren gelangte John dann auch in die versteckten Unterkategorien. Auch hier konnte er die Ordner nicht öffnen, jedenfalls nicht, ohne für McKay ein sichtbares Schlachtfeld zu hinterlassen. Aber bereits die Namen der Dateien, ließen ihm das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen. „Überlichtantrieb“, „Subraum“, „X-301“. Nicht alle Namen sagten ihm etwas, aber das machte nichts. Es war genügend dabei, das ihm sagte, dass er auf der richtigen Spur war. 

Ja! McKay war ein Glückstreffer! Der gute Doktor wusste viel mehr, als er bisher zugegeben hatte und John schwor sich, alles aus ihm herauszubringen, was er sonst noch so wusste. So nah wie jetzt war er seinem Ziel noch nie gekommen. Was McKay da auf seinem Rechner hatte, war wahrscheinlich … einfach alles wert! Nur noch ein bisschen Geduld, dann würde er diese Ordner auch öffnen können. 

John verwischte seine Spuren, ging ins Internet zurück und las, was er im letzten Jahrhundert so alles verpasst hatte. John las und las und las … 

\-------------------------------------------------

Rodney bastelte im SGC an einem modifizierten Naquadah-Reaktor, als ihn unvermittelt ein schrecklicher Gedanke wie ein fetter Bär aus dem Hinterhalt überfiel: Er hatte einen Dschinn in der Wohnung alleine gelassen! Einen Dschinn, der offensichtlich zaubern konnte. Und er, Rodney, war so naiv gewesen auf die Versicherung zu hören, dass es reichte die Tür abzuschließen, damit eben jener Dschinn nicht die Wohnung verlassen konnte. 

Er war ja so ein Hornochse! Rodney legte das Messgerät zur Seite und schlug sich mehrmals mit dem Handballen vor den Kopf. Oh, verdammt war er blöd! 

Auf keinen Fall wollte er seinen Nachbarn - oder schlimmer noch der Polizei, deren Vertreter in Rodneys Augen nicht gerade durch Intelligenz glänzten – erklären müssen, dass dieser Aladdin-Verschnitt ihm gehörte. Das war ja schon im Vorfeld peinlich! Aber garantiert würde Dschinn-John ihn ausgerechnet dann mit diesem langgezogenen „Meister“ - von dem Rodney irgendwie nie wusste, ob es jetzt leicht spöttelnd klang oder nicht - anreden, wenn er es am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte. 

Ha, er würde einfach alles leugnen! Schließlich konnte kein Mensch beweisen, dass er etwas mit John zu tun hatte. Jeder Schwachkopf konnte behaupten, Dr. McKay zu kennen. Er brauchte es nur konsequent abzustreiten und dann ...

… dann würde John todsicher geradewegs in einer Klapsmühle landen. Keine Papiere, komische Kleider und redete wirres Zeug - natürlich würden sie ihn einweisen. Zumindest bis er seine Fähigkeiten demonstrieren würde, um dort wieder herauszukommen. Und das würde ihn auf direktem Weg in einen staatseigenen Hochsicherheitstrakt und von dort als Versuchskaninchen ins nächste regierungseigene Labor befördern. Sie würden ihn untersuchen und befragen und pieksen und auseinander nehmen bis …

Rodney schluckte und ließ die Justierzange fallen. Auf keinen Fall! Er riss sich den Laborkittel herunter. Verflucht, warum hatte er nur nicht früher daran gedacht? John konnte offenbar nicht nur Materie bewegen sondern auch Rodneys Verstand lahmzaubern. Warum hatte er sich von der Harmlosigkeit des Dschinns nur so einlullen lassen? Und warum war er nicht misstrauisch geworden, als der Dschinn ihn heute früh auf einmal freiwillig mit ‚Meister’ angeredet hatte? Zwei Mal! Von sich aus angeboten hatte, die Wohnung aufzuräumen? Da hätten doch alle Alarmglocken bei ihm läuten müssen! 

Ohne Zweifel, John hatte etwas vor und nur der nach Rodneys Meinung nicht existierende liebe Gott mochte wissen, welche Absichten der Dschinn verfolgte. Es gab todsicher dutzendweise Legenden mit schlechten Beispielen was passierte, wenn sich Menschen mit einem magischen Wesen einließen. Schon bei dem Wort „magisch“ drohten Rodneys Hirnwindungen mit Rebellion. Aber bis jetzt gab es keine andere Erklärung für Johns verblüffende Fähigkeiten. Nicht ohne nähere Untersuchung - Was ihn schnurstracks zur Vorstellung von weißen Laborräumen, chromblitzenden Untersuchungstischen und verschlossenen Türen ohne Griffe zurück brachte.

Rodney schnappte sich seine Autoschlüssel, stürzte aus dem Raum und brauste – alle nicht unbedingt überlebensnotwendigen Verkehrsregeln missachtend – nach Hause. 

Seine Hände zitterten vor Aufregung, sodass er Schwierigkeiten hatte, den Schlüssel ins Schloss zu stecken, aber endlich gelang es ihm und er riss die Haustür auf. Er stürzte in seine Wohnung. Hoffentlich, hoffentlich hatte niemand John aufgegriffen! 

„John?“ Hektisch rufend betrat er das Wohnzimmer und dort saß sein Dschinn vor dem Ferneseher und schaute eine Nachrichtensendung.  
„Was ist passiert?“ John sprang auf, die Panik in Rodneys Stimme hatte sich wohl sofort auf ihn übertragen, und er schaute den anderen Mann besorgt an. 

Rodney atmete tief aus. Es fühlte sich an, als würde der fette Bär von seinen Schultern fallen. Der Dschinn war noch da. Machte nicht das nahe gelegene Einkaufszentrum unsicher. Saß nicht auf einer Polizeiwache und Rodney musste keinen dämlichen Gesetzeshütern, die überhaupt nichts von seiner Arbeit verstanden, Rede und Antwort stehen. 

„Nichts.“ Rodney ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. „Ich … ich … Nichts.“  
John sah nicht so aus, als würde er ihm auch nur ein Wort glauben. „Wenn ‚nichts’ los ist, warum kommst du dann wie von Furien gehetzt hier herein?“  
Rodney winkte ab. „Mir fiel nur plötzlich ein … dass Wochenende ist und ich nicht arbeiten brauche.“  
Johns Augenbrauen erreichten fast die Haarlinie. 

„Also schön“, sagte Rodney abwehrend. Er selber hätte seine Erklärung auch nicht geglaubt. Und was schadete schon ein bisschen Wahrheit? „Ich hatte plötzlich Angst, dass du verschwinden und in dem Aufzug durch Springs marschieren könntest.“  
„Aber du hattest doch die Tü…“  
Rodney unterbrach den Satz mit einer resoluten Handbewegung. „Verkauf mich nicht für dumm! Wir wissen beide, dass du“, Rodney malte zwei Anführungszeichen in die Luft, „’zaubern’ kannst.“ Er verschränkte die Arme. „In Ermangelung einer korrekten Bezeichnung für diesen Vorgang, der sich jeglicher naturwissenschaftlicher Erklärung entzieht, bislang jedenfalls. Da dürfte eine verschlossene Tür kein unüberwindbares Problem für dich darstellen.“  
John grinste schief und das war Rodney Bestätigung genug. 

Er stand auf und meinte: „So geht das nicht weiter. Wenn dich einer der Nachbarn zufällig durch das Fenster sieht! Komm, wir müssen dir erst mal was anderes zum Anziehen aussuchen.“  
Er ging ins Schlafzimmer und John folgte ihm.  
„Du bist ungefähr so groß wie ich, damit sollten dir meine Hosen einigermaßen passen.“ Rodney wühlte in seinem Schrank herum, holte eine Jeans heraus und hielt sie zweifelnd gegen Johns Körper. „Könnte hinkommen. Probier mal an.“ 

„Jetzt?“  
„Warum nicht jetzt?“  
„Ist das schicklich?“  
„Was? Oh, nein, du hängst noch den Moralvorstellungen des ausgehenden 19. Jahrhunderts an. Viktorianische Verklemmtheit. Ich verstehe. Aber das ist schicklich, keine Sorge. Und für Dschinns gibt es sowieso Sonderregelungen“, fügte Rodney noch verschmitzt hinzu. 

Das trug ihm ein breites Grinsen von John ein, ehe der Dschinn seinen Bolero auszog und anschließend seine blauen Pluderhosen ohne viel Federlesen zu Boden gleiten ließ. Darunter trug er … nichts. 

Rodney schluckte. Okay, vielleicht hatte die Frage doch mehr Berechtigung gehabt, als er im ersten Moment angenommen hatte. Für einen Augenblick konnte er seine Augen nicht von Johns schlankem, behaartem, sexy Körper losreißen. Der Dschinn sah wie ein Unterhosenmodell – ohne Unterhose, erinnerte ihn sein Unterbewusstsein – aus. Er wusste schon gar nicht mehr, warum er heute Morgen noch gedacht hatte, dass etwas mehr Barbara Eden einem Dschinn besser stehen würde. Dieser hier – war genau sein Fall. 

Entschlossen drehte sich Rodney um und marschierte zu seiner Kommode. Er suchte eine seiner neuesten Boxershorts heraus und wünschte, er hätte noch eine nicht getragene irgendwo in der Schublade. Was natürlich nicht der Fall. Er entschied sich für eine mit ‚männlichen’ Streifen, selbst wenn die mit den Entchen noch etwas neuer waren. Aber er hatte keine Lust gelbe und grüne Entchen zu erklären. 

Er drehte sich um und warf ihn John zu. „Hier. Ich weiß nicht, ob Dschinns immer unten ohne gehen, aber lass dir gesagt sein, unter einer Jeans, die einen Reißverschluss hat, macht sich das besser.“  
„Du bist der Experte für Modefragen.“  
„Oh ja. Unbedingt.“ Jetzt grinste auch Rodney schief. 

Im Endeffekt fanden sie dann eine Jeans, die John mit einem Gürtel passend machen konnte, dazu ein schwarzes T-Shirt undefinierbarer Größe, welches – fast – jeder hätte anziehen können, weiße Socken und eine graue Sweatshirtjacke. 

Der Dschinn sah nicht mehr wie ein Dschinn aus. Und Rodney wusste, dass er sich gerade etwas vormachte, denn er hatte nur Äußerlichkeiten verändert. Bei jedem anderen hätte er sich wohl schon in eine ausführliche Tirade gestürzt, wie unverantwortlich es wäre, jemanden bei sich daheim zu beherbergen, der von sich selbst behauptete ein Dschinn zu sein, da doch jeder wusste, dass es Dschinns nicht gab. 

Außer, dass er einen in seinem Wohnzimmer sitzen hatte. 

Der in einer Rotweinflasche wohnte. 

Und ohne Unterwäsche ging. 

Rodney schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und nahm sich vor, wenigstens die Grundregeln der Vorsicht walten zu lassen und den Dschinn morgen ein paar Tests zu unterziehen. Einfache Tests. Tests, die nicht weh taten und nichts mit Hirnsonden und Chrom zu tun hatten. Simple Tests. Nur zur Sicherheit. Wovon er ihm natürlich nichts sagen würde, denn wer wusste schon, zu was ein Dschinn sonst fähig war. Selbst wenn er kein echter Dschinn sein konnte, weil es Dschinns ja nicht wirklich … Rodney rieb sich die Stirn. Himmel, wo war das Aspirin? Das war ja fast so schlimm wie ein Zeitparadoxon. 

Und ja, gerade diese Zweifel, dass er die Macht – oder vielmehr die Machart – des Dschinns nicht einschätzen konnte, machte es wohl nötig, morgen mal ein paar Fakten zu schaffen. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

John bereitete das Abendessen zu und mit vollen Backen kauend fragte Rodney, wo er so gut kochen gelernt habe.  
„Ich habe genügend Zeit gehabt, mir alle möglichen Kenntnisse anzueignen. Auch Kochen.“  
„Wie oft … bist du draußen gewesen, und ja, ich weiß, dass du das Wort nicht magst, aber wie nennst du es?“ Rodney schaufelte noch eine Portion Nudeln auf seinen Teller. 

John ging nicht direkt darauf ein und meinte: „Etwa fünfzig Mal.“  
„Fünfzig? Wie alt bist du denn?“ Rodney blieb vor Erstaunen der Mund offen, was mit dem Halbgekauten darin nicht besonders attraktiv ausschaute.  
„Mehrere tausend Jahre. Wie fast alle Dschinns.“  
„Wow. Und wie bist du in die Flasche gekommen?“  
„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, das ist das Geheimnis der Dschinns.“  
„Und wo deine Zauberkräfte herkommen fällt auch unter die Rubrik, denke ich mal.“  
„Genau.“  
„Und alles andere, was du mir nicht sagen willst, ebenfalls. Ich verstehe.“ Leicht missmutig und um ein bisschen seine Macht auszuspielen befahl Rodney: „Hol mir noch ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank.“  
John verschränkte die Arme, blinzelte und das Bier stand vor Rodney.  
„Angeber.“  
John grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern. 

Rodney forderte John zu einer Partie Schach heraus und wusste dann im Endeffekt nicht ganz, ob er begeistert oder entrüstet sein sollte, dass es jemand gleich im ersten Anlauf schaffte, gegen ihn Remis zu spielen, obwohl er doch mehr als acht Züge voraus im Kopf berechnen konnte. 

„Das sind nur die tausend Jahre Erfahrung“, rechtfertigte er seinen Nicht-Gewinn. „Nach so langer Zeit wäre ich unschlagbar.“  
„Schach hat nicht nur mit Berechnung zu tun, sondern auch mit Taktik und Intuition und letzteres kann man auch in tausend Jahren nicht lernen“, versuchte John zu erklären.  
„Ich bin ein geschickter Taktiker!“  
„Und warum machst du dann nicht die Arbeit, die deinem Genie angemessen ist?“, nahm John einen Gesprächsfaden von etlichen Abendessen wieder auf, bei denen sich Rodney mal wieder lautstark beschwert hatte, dass man ihn unter seiner Qualifikation einsetzte. 

„Weil im SGC noch mehr gute Taktiker sitzen!“  
„SGC?“  
„Star….das, das ist die … ähm … die inoffizielle Abkürzung für unseren Verein, die Radiotelemetrie.“  
„Und bedeutet was?“  
„Was?“  
„Wie setzt sich dieses Akronym zusammen?“  
„Sternen … ge … ga ….Erforschung … Verdammt, ist doch auch egal. Ab in deine Flasche, ich will ins Bett gehen. Und glaub ja nicht, dass ich derweil einen Dschinn frei durch meine Wohnung laufen lassen. Kommt gar nicht in Frage. Hopp, hopp!“ Rodney klatschte zur Untermalung seines Befehls in die Hände und zeigte dann auf die Flasche. 

„Ja, Meister.“ Mit einer sehr spöttischen Verbeugung ging John in die Flasche zurück.


	3. 3 Kapitel

**3\. Kapitel**

 

Als John das nächste Mal aus der Flasche kam, fand er sich in McKays Büro wieder, dort, wo sie auch ihre erste Begegnung gehabt hatten.   
McKay stand vor ihm, schaltete sofort ein kleines, piepsendes und leuchtendes Gerät ein und begann, damit vor seinem Körper entlangzufahren. 

„Gut, dass ich so auf meine Gesundheit bedacht bin, manche Leute nennen mich hypochondrisch aber das stimmt nicht, ich will nur rechtzeitig wissen, ob ich mich mit etwas infiziert habe. Bei den ganzen Sachen, die hier so mitgebracht werden, weiß man ja nie. Und das kommt uns jetzt sehr gelegen, denn so hat man in der Krankenstation keinen Moment Verdacht geschöpft, als ich mir diese Gerätschaften ausgeliehen habe, weil das nicht das erste Mal ist“, plapperte Rodney vor sich hin, während er das Handteller große Gerät über Johns Beine gleiten ließ. 

„Hervorragend.“ McKay klang sehr erleichtert und richtete sich wieder auf. „Kein Naquadah im Blut, also hast du keine Schlange in dir und bist schon mal kein Goa’uld.“ Begeistert legte Rodney das Gerät zur Seite und griff nach einem weiteren. 

„Was ist ein Goa’uld?“, fragte John nach ein paar Sekunden des Schweigens.   
„Wie?“   
„Du sagtest, ich bin kein Goa’uld. Was ist das?“   
„Ähm … ja, das ist eine ganz schlimme Krankheit. Mit Parasiten. Wir haben der Bevölkerung noch nichts davon gesagt, wir wollen sie erst noch näher erforschen.“ Rodney ging um den Dschinn herum und ließ das medizinische Gerät über dessen Rücken gleiten, damit er John nicht in die Augen schauen musste. Verflucht, er müsste besser auf seine Zunge aufpassen! Sonst verriet er noch Sachen, die er nicht verraten durfte. Er war doch sonst nicht so gesprächig. Aber irgendwie fühlte er sich von Joh… dem Dschinn immer wieder überrumpelt. 

„Diese Radiotelemetrie-Station erforscht Parasiten?“, erkundigte sich John mit einem Hauch von Unglauben in der Stimme.   
„Ja.“ Rodney schaute ihn herausfordernd an. „Wir haben angeschlossene Labore, wo so etwas gemacht wird.“   
„Habt ihr in den Sternen gelesen, dass eine neue Pest droht?“ Dieses Mal war der Spott nicht mehr zu überhören.   
„Astrologie ist Humbug und Pest wird nicht durch Parasiten sondern durch das Bakterium Yersinia pestis ausgelöst“, verkündete Rodney voller Überzeugung. Er führte einen anderen Scanner quer über Johns Brust. „Jetzt wollen wir mal sehen, was mit dir sonst noch so los ist.“   
John enthielt sich einer Antwort. und beäugte das neue Gerät argwöhnisch.

Der Apparat begann ungesund zu piepsen.

„Hä? Was sind denn das für Anzeigen?“ Rodney klopfte auf das Gerät, als könnte er es so dazu bringen, Werte zu liefern, die ihm genehm waren. Er warf John einen Blick zu. „Diese Resultate ergeben überhaupt keinen Sinn.“ 

John zog die Mundwinkel herunter und zuckte die Schultern in universeller „was kann ich dafür“-Manier ehe er durchatmete und sie dann entspannt sinken ließ. 

Rodney schüttelte den kleinen Computer noch einmal frustriert und - tatsächlich. Der hektische Ton beruhigte sich zu einem leisen, gleichmäßigen Signal. Die wild ausschlagenden Werte pendelten sich ein. Es sah so aus, als hätte sich das Gerät wieder gefangen. 

Das war ja wirklich seltsam und Rodney schwor sich, das Teil später auseinander zu nehmen, um zu sehen, was das denn für eine Fehlfunktion war. 

Jetzt aber schien alles wieder im grünen Bereich zu sein. Er hielt den Scanner kurz auf sich – ja, er war so gesund wie immer. Er drehte ihn in Johns Richtung – und für einen Menschen wäre das ein eher durchschnittlicher Befund, aber für einen Dschinn…? 

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das hier“, er hielt John die Anzeige hin, „für einen Dschinn Normalwerte sind, für einen Menschen wären sie jedenfalls verbesserungswürdig.“   
„Sieht gut aus“, bestätigte John nach einem kurzen Blick darauf und wischte sich mit der Handfläche über das Gesicht. 

„Gut, dann brauche ich noch ein bisschen Blut von dir.“ Rodney suchte einen Stauschlauch und eine Spritze aus.   
John schaute ihn misstrauisch an. „Kannst du das selber untersuchen?“   
„Nein. Warum …? Oh, du meinst … Du hast recht, ich müsste einen Namen auf das Röhrchen schreiben und dann gerate ich in Erklärungsnotstand. Und unter meinem Namen lasse ich es lieber nicht untersuchen, denn je nachdem was dabei herauskommt ... Nein, nein. Lieber nicht.“ 

So machte er stattdessen noch ein paar weitere Scans, aber diese enthüllten nichts Verdächtiges. Dieser Dschinn schien so menschlich wie jeder halbwegs gesunde Mensch zu sein. Das ließ Rodney natürlich wundern, woher er dann seine Kräfte hatte, aber in erster Linie beruhigte es ihn, dass er nicht einen ganz geschickten Goa’uld bei sich aufgenommen hatte, der von seinem Apartment aus die Weltherrschaft anstrebte. 

Und das musste genügen. Denn hier begann sonst sein Dilemma. Wenn er wirklich mit aller Konsequenz hinter das Geheimnis des Dschinns kommen wollte, müsste er minutiöse Untersuchungen durchführen, den Dschinn nicht besser als eine Laborratte behandeln, ihn im Namen der Wissenschaft verletzen – und wäre dann keinen Deut besser als die Leute, vor denen er ihn beschützen wollte. 

Und die Bestätigung, dass er kein Goa’uld war, hatte Rodneys größte Sorge beseitigt, vor dem Rest beschloss er die Augen zu verschließen und aufs Beste zu hoffen. 

Ziemlich gut gelaunt, dass er für sich selbst genügend Versicherungen gefunden hatte, dass er den Dschinn noch etwas behalten konnte, beorderte er John in sein Gefäß zurück, packte er die Flasche wieder ein und verließ das SGC. Er beschloss spontan, John noch ein bisschen von seiner neuen Welt zu zeigen. Er wusste nicht genau wo dieser Impuls herkam, denn wenn er richtig nachdachte, hatte er noch so viele unerledigte Dinge im Labor liegen, die alle seiner Aufmerksamkeit bedurften. Und die er jetzt, da seine brennende Sorge wegen seiner Vertrauensseligkeit nicht nur für den Untergang des Abendlandes sondern der ganzen Welt verantwortlich zu sein, von ihm genommen war, auch wieder anpacken konnte, ohne sich in Tagträumereien zu verlieren. Aber der Drang, John … auszuführen war stärker und siegte. 

Da er keinem Mitarbeiter über den Weg laufen wollte, fuhr er eine gute halbe Stunde nach Chipita Park raus, wo es eine tolle Sicht in die hohen Rocky Mountains und ein paar nicht sehr frequentierte Spazierwege gab. 

„Cool.“ Johns Blick, als er auf dem Parkplatz mitten im Grünen aus der Flasche kam, war so glücklich und begeistert, dass Rodney mitgrinsen musste.   
„Gefällt es dir hier?“   
„Wo sind wir?“   
„Mitten in den Rocky Mountains. Natur pur. Wollen wir ein paar Schritte gehen?“   
„Ja!“ John nahm einen tiefen Zug der frischen, kühlen Luft. 

Es stellte sich dann schnell heraus, dass Rodney und John unterschiedliche Vorstellung davon hatten, was ein ‚paar Schritte’ waren und dass John das nicht so wörtlich aufgefasst hatte, wie McKay es gemeint hatte.   
Aber Rodney fiel es sehr schwer Johns enthusiastischem: „Noch bis da vorne, da haben wir bestimmt einen tollen Blick“, etwas entgegen zu setzen und so war er im Endeffekt weiter gewandert, als er das in den letzten zehn Jahren je gemacht hatte. 

Wieder im Auto zurück schimpfte er über seine unbequemen Schuhe, Blasen, unermüdliche Dschinns und schwor laut und voller kreativer Flüche, sich nie wieder zu so etwas hergeben zu wollen. 

„Danke, Rodney, das war ein wundervoller Tag“, musste der Dschinn natürlich antworten und es mit so einem begeisterten und strahlenden Blick begleiten, dass Rodney Mühe hatte, seinen Vorsatz mit noch mehr Nachdruck zu verteidigen.   
„Schon gut. Dafür erwarte ich heute Abend aber auch mindestens ein Vier-Gänge-Menü.“   
„Dann sollten wir vielleicht lieber auswärts essen, denn vier Mal Nudeln steht sicher nicht auf deiner Liste.“   
„Wieso …?“   
„Du hast nicht eingekauft.“ John gab sich betont gleichgültig. „Ich würde dir die Einkäufe ja gerne abnehmen, aber …“   
„Ja, ja. Ich habe verstanden. Und ab morgen kannst du einkaufen gehen, denn wenn ich dich nicht in der Flasche einsperren will – und dann kannst du nicht die Wohnung aufräumen, oder dich sonst wie nützlich machen – habe ich wohl keinen Einfluss darauf, ob du die Wohnung verlässt oder nicht.“ 

„Ich komme auf jeden Fall zurück, denn schließlich bist du mein Meister“, versicherte ihm John.   
„Gibt’s da eigentlich so einen Vertrag zwischen Dschinn und Meister? Was deine und was meine Pflichten sind?“, erkundigte sich Rodney interessiert, während er auf die Interstate nach Denver bog.   
„Das ist alles Verhandlungssache“, erwiderte John.   
„Mit anderen Worten, du passt alles deinen Wünschen an, und lässt mich im Unklaren, außer wenn es sich absolut nicht vermeiden lässt.“ Rodneys Tonfall verriet, dass er sich von der vorgeblichen Verhandlungsbereitschaft des Dschinns nicht täuschen ließ. 

John beleidigte Rodneys Intelligenz nicht durch ein Dementi. 

Sie hielten kurz vor Denver an einem kleinen Diner, der die besten Hamburger in ganz Colorado versprach und es stellte sich heraus, dass der Werbeslogan in diesem Fall durchaus zutraf. 

Gut gesättigt machten sie sich auf den Rückweg und im Radio erfuhren sie dann, dass Hayes zum neuen Präsidenten gewählt worden war.   
Als Rodney es mit einem abfälligen Prusten kommentierte, erkundigte sich John: „Hast du ihn nicht gewählt?“   
„Ich bin Kanadier. Ich habe mit dem amerikanischen Präsidenten nichts zu tun.“   
„Doch, hast du. Denn er bestimmt die Politik und ob deine kleine Radiotelemetriestation die nötigen Mittel bekommt, um weiter zu bestehen.“   
„Das wird sie. Da kannst du Gift drauf nehmen. Das einzige Problem ist, Hayes kommt mit Senator Robert Kinsey im Doppelpack daher. Kinsey wird der neue Vizepräsident und was ich davon zu halten habe, das weiß ich noch nicht.“ 

„Warum nicht?“   
„Er steht dem SGC sehr kritisch gegenüber. Er würde die Einrichtung wohl am liebsten selber leiten und wenn das nicht geht, schließen.“   
Johns Augenbrauen schoben sich in die Höhe. „Ziemlich viel Interesse an einer einfachen Radiotelemetriestation. Würde er dich rauswerfen?“   
„Mich? Nein, ich bin viel zu oft in Nevada als dass er mir schon mal über den Weg gelaufen wäre. Aber er hat große Probleme mit Colonel O’Neill und dessen Team.“   
„Mitarbeiter von dir?“ 

„Ja, der Trupp, dem Daniel Jackson, von dem ich deine Flasche bekommen habe und Doktor Barbie, auch bekannt als Major Carter, angehören“, antworte Rodney gehässig. „Du weißt schon, die von der ich dachte, dass sie dich in die Flasche gestopft habe.“   
„Ich erinnere mich. Blond, sexy und gemein.“   
„Genau die.“   
„Dann sollte es dich doch freuen, wenn sie gehen müssen.“ John warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.   
„Wir brauchen sie“, stieß Rodney zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „So ungern ich es zugebe, aber sie haben schon zu oft unseren Hintern gerettet als dass wir auf sie verzichten könnten.“ 

„Wow, jemanden, der dir ein solches Geständnis abringt, würde ich gerne mal kennen lernen.“   
„Ganz sicher nicht.“ Das fehlte gerade noch! Rodney konnte sich schon lebhaft ausmalen, wie nicht nur Sam sondern auch Daniel versuchen würden, den Dschinn für ihre eigenen Zwecke einzuspannen. Daniel würde ihm Löcher in den Bauch fragen und Sam würde versuchen ihm seine Geheimnisse zu entlocken und dabei in den Mitteln nicht zimperlich sein. Nein, das könnte er John nicht antun. Und falls dann noch der NID Wind von der Sache bekäme – nein, auf gar keinen Fall! 

Er schoss John einen Blick zu. „Mittlerweile siehst du zwar nicht mehr aus wie ein Statist aus 1001 Nacht, aber du hast ja keine Ahnung, wozu gewisse Leute fähig sind.“

„Na, dann klär' mich doch mal auf.“ John klang etwas frustriert.

Rodney seufzte. „Du brauchst dich nur einmal zu verplappern und die falschen Leute hören es und schwupps – endest du als Versuchskaninchen.“

Johns Antwort klang amüsiert. „Blond, sexy und gemein _gefährlich_? Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Radiotelemetrie so ein Haifischbecken ist. Rodney, ich bin nicht völlig dämlich und kann absolut auf mich aufpassen, wirklich.“ Johns Grinsen bekam etwas Zähnefletschendes. „Es hat sich noch nie ausgezahlt, sich mit einem Dschinn anzulegen und ich bin ein Dschinn, schon vergessen?“

Rodney schnaubte kurz. „Du bist ein Rätsel und jeder halbwegs normal skrupellose Wissenschaftler, der sein Geld wert ist würde seine Großmutter verkaufen, um dich in die Hände und ins Labor zu bekommen – egal welche Fachrichtung. Und man wäre nicht zimperlich dabei, Widerstand zu brechen.“

John schwieg einen Moment und Rodney hoffe schon, dass das Thema damit beendet war.

Aber so viel Glück hatte er nicht.

„Weißt du“, setzte John nach, „ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich von deiner Sorge gerührt oder durch deine Meinung über mich beleidigt sein soll.“

Rodney bog in die Einfahrt der Tiefgarage seines Apartmenthauses ab. „Kannst du dir raussuchen.“ Er setzte rückwärts in eine Parklücke und stellte den Motor ab, ehe er den Schlüssel abzog und sich im Sitz zu John umwandte. „Das ist mein Ernst, John. Es gibt da draußen zu viele Leute, die dich ohne Bedenken auseinander nehmen würden, um herauszukriegen wie du tickst. Und das … uh, … das will ich nicht.“

John musterte ihn einen langen Moment lang intensiv. Dann kroch ein schiefes Lächeln über sein Gesicht. „Okay.“

Rodney fühlte sich nicht wirklich beruhigt.

Im Apartment angekommen, schauten sie sich noch die Nachrichten an, damit John sich ein Bild von Hayes und Kinsey machen konnte, die auf allen Kanälen präsent waren. Danach bot Rodney John an, auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer zu nächtigen, wenn er nicht in die Flasche zurück wollte. 

John zeigte sich erfreut über diesen Vertrauensbeweis, zog es aber vor, die Nacht an seinem gewohnten Platz zu verbringen. Immerhin verkorkte Rodney die Flasche nicht, so dass John am nächsten Morgen schon den Kaffee zubereitet hatte, als Rodney aufwachte.

\-------------------------------------------

So ging es die nächsten Tage weiter. John brachte Rodneys Wohnung auf Vordermann, bekochte den Wissenschaftler und hatte ihm dann endlich die offizielle Benutzung des Internets mit der Begründung abgeschmeichelt, dass er außer Haus zwangsläufig anderen Leuten begegnete und es besser war, dann nicht so zu wirken, als hätte er die letzten hundert Jahre unter einem Stein – oder vielmehr in einer Flasche – verbracht. Je unauffälliger, desto besser. Und es sparte eine Menge Zeit, nicht jedes Mal wieder alle Hack- und Surfspuren beseitigen zu müssen, sondern nur die wirklich verräterischen.

Dank Rodneys sorglosem Umgang mit den Namen seiner Mitarbeiter fand John rasch heraus, dass es über Colonel Jack O’Neill und Major Samantha Carter nichts herauszufinden gab. Und das im Zeitalter des aufblühenden Internets. Die beiden waren zu unauffällig, um nicht schon auffällig zu sein. Ein paar Eckdaten, kurze Erwähnung von ein paar Einsätzen, die schon lange zurück lagen, und in den letzten Jahren nichts mehr. John geriet ins Grübeln, das noch verstärkt wurde, als er nach Daniel Jackson suchte. 

Da beschäftigte das Militär, für das McKay als Astrophysiker arbeitete, tatsächlich einen Historiker, der seine sehr zweifelhafte Karriere vor ein paar Jahren mit der These beendet hatte, dass die Pyramiden Landebasen für außerirdische Raumschiffe waren und fast die gesamte Geschichte des Altertums umgeschrieben werden musste? Nach diesem katastrophalen Vortrag gab es keine Publikationen mehr, nichts, was auf wissenschaftliche Forschungen Hinweise gab. Warum zog die Regierung mit Steuergeldern so einen Mann, der in den Augen der Fachwelt als Spinner abgestempelt wurde, durch? 

Beim Militär gab es meist nur einen Grund dafür, man wollte jemanden mundtot machen und an weiteren Veröffentlichungen hindern. Sah so aus, als ob an den Theorien von Daniel Jackson viel mehr dran war als die Öffentlichkeit wusste. Alle Puzzlesteinchen, die Rodney ihm bisher geliefert und die er selbst zusammen getragen hatten, passten hervorragend zusammen.

John sah sich in seiner Einschätzung bezüglich Rodneys Nützlichkeit bestätigt. 

Am Abend diskutierte er mit Rodney über die - nicht mit Geheimhaltung behafteten – Sachen, die er gelesen hatte. Bislang hatte Rodney Johns unstillbare Neugier befriedigt, ohne etwas daran verdächtig zu finden. Offenbar hatte der Wissenschaftler in Rodney jedes Verständnis für Johns Wissensdurst. John hoffte, dass das noch ein Weilchen so blieb. Zeit wurde von Mal zu Mal zum wichtigeren Faktor und was er bis jetzt herausgefunden hatte, ließ ihn vorsichtig Hoffnung schöpfen. Außerdem, musste John zugeben, machten ihm die Gespräche mit Rodney schlichtweg Spaß.

Ihre Themen rangierten dabei von den neuesten Filmen, über die bilateralen Beziehungen Kanadas zu den USA, die heißesten Models, die Rolle des US-Militärs in der Welt, bis hin zu dem Aufbau der Strukturen im Profi-Football – wobei Rodney den Dschinn von den Vorteilen des Eishockeys zu überzeugen versuchte. 

Das Schöne mit John – aus Rodneys Sicht – war, dass er noch keine vorgefestigte, über Jahre gewachsene Meinung hatte, sondern alle Standpunkte mit gleichem Anfangs-Interesse betrachtete. Er nahm es Rodney nicht übel, wenn er lange Monologe über ein Thema hielt, das ihm sehr am Herzen lag. 

Mit geschickten Gegenfragen brachte John ihn manchmal sogar dazu, ein wenig mehr zu sagen, als Rodneys Verschwiegenheitsklausel bei pingeliger Auslegung erlaubte. Aber Rodney tröstete sich damit, dass der Dschinn viel zu wenig Verständnis für diese Sachen haben konnte, als dass das ins Gewicht gefallen würde. Egal wie sehr John an allem interessiert war, das mit dem Weltraum, Flugzeugen, Fliegen und Raumfahrt zu tun hatten – er konnte unmöglich genug davon verstehen, als dass Rodney da hätte Schaden anrichten können. Garantiert. 

Und weil eine von Johns harmlosen Zwischenfragen – er hatte sie in schönster O’Neill-Manier gestellt, indem er sich dümmer machte als er war – McKay dann noch auf den Weg brachte bei einem Problem, an dem er schon seit Wochen knabberte, war Rodney begeistert.   
„Das ist es! Das ist es! Das ist der Durchbruch!“ 

Er parkte John vor dem Fernseher, um seinen Geistesblitz niederzuschreiben. Weit nach Mitternacht fing er immer häufiger zu gähnen an und gegen zwei Uhr nachts befahl er John, ihm einen Kaffee zu machen. 

„Willst du nicht lieber ins Bett gehen und morgen mit klarem Verstand weiter schreiben?“  
„Nein, nein.“ Rodney wehrte Johns Frage wie eine lästige Fliege mit einem Handwedeln ab. „Das muss ich jetzt machen, sonst ist es weg. Na los, Kaffee. Stark. Sofort! “ Er schnipste mit den Fingern. 

John atmete bei dieser Unverschämtheit einmal tief durch, schaffte es aber, nichts zu sagen und verschwand in der Küche. Er ‚besorgte’ sich ein Paket koffeinfreien Kaffee und bereitete Rodney eine große Henkeltasse voll zu. Ihr Inhalt schmeckte, als könne der Löffel drin stehen, in Wahrheit war es, was die Wachhalteeigenschaften betraf, aber nur braunes Wasser.   
„Bitte sehr.“   
„Gib her.“   
Rodney goss das heiße Gesöff mit viel Pusten und Schlürfen in sich hinein und John machte es sich in seinem Sessel mit einem Buch bequem. Er beobachtete von dort aus, wie Rodneys Kopf immer wieder nach vorne sackte, Rodney sich aber jedes Mal aufrappelte, wenn das passierte und noch ein paar Gleichungen eintippte. 

Eine dreiviertel Stunde musste John warten, dann kippte Rodney langsam und in Zeitlupe nach links und John gelang es noch so eben, den Laptop vor dem Herunterfallen zu bewahren.   
Behutsam breitete John eine Decke über Rodney aus und schob ihm ein Kissen unter den Kopf. Erst als er sicher war, dass Rodneys leises Schnarchen seine Tiefschlafphase eingeleitet hatte, zog er sich den Laptop heran. 

McKay arbeitete an einer Modifizierung des Subraumantriebs und John überflog das, was er bisher geschrieben hatte. Er verbesserte ein paar Flüchtigkeitsfehler, an die sich Rodney morgen sowieso nicht würde erinnern können und korrigierte eine Gleichung, indem er ein paar Vorzeichen veränderte. Er speicherte alles ab und bevor er den Laptop wieder zurückstellte, öffnete er noch den Ordner, der mit ‚SGC’ betitelt war. 

„Stargate-Center“ – dann lag Rodney mit seiner Stammelei, um die Abkürzung aufzulösen, ja doch nicht so daneben, immerhin bis ‚Sterne’ war er ja schon mal gekommen. Triumphierend ballte John die Hand zur Faust. Ja, diese Leute wussten, was ein Stargate war. Besser hätte er es nicht treffen können. Jetzt musste er nur noch irgendwie mit den Leuten vom SGC in Kontakt kommen. 

John ging auf Rodneys Seite mit den Berechnungen zurück, machte den Laptop aber nicht aus, so dass McKay ihn gar nicht erst verdächtigen würde, die Berechnungen angeschaut zu haben. Zufrieden mit sich und dem, was er gelernt hatte, verschwand John in seiner Flasche.

\-----------------------------------------------------

John hatte jetzt einen Haustürschlüssel, so dass er kommen und gehen konnte, wie er wollte. Das schien Rodney weniger auffällig zu sein, als wenn sich John vor die Tür stellte und in die Wohnung zauberte.  
Darüber, dass John sich trotz Schlüssels jeden Morgen für ein bis zwei Stunden in irgendeinen Park zum Laufen transportierte, verloren sie kein Wort. Rodney fragte nicht und John rückte nicht von sich aus damit heraus. Nur die Laufschuhe, die plötzlich in Rodneys Schuhregal auftauchten, sprachen von dieser Tätigkeit.

Und zu noch etwas konnte John Rodney überreden. Er war fasziniert vom Autofahren und so suchten sie eines Abends eine abgelegene Forststraße auf und John machte voller Begeisterung seine ersten Fahrversuche. Er war ein Naturtalent, und nach zwei Stunden beherrschte er das Fahrzeug halbwegs. Er war fasziniert. Das war – fast wie fliegen, vor allem, wenn man entsprechend Gas gab. Rodneys empörtes Quieken war das Sahnehäubchen für seinen Geschwindigkeitsrausch.   
Bis Rodney ihm unmissverständlich klar machte, dass man für so etwas auch im Knast landen konnte. Und ob er das bitteschön wollte? Mit seinem falschen Führerschein und ohne seine Flasche und überhaupt?   
John ging vom Gas und sie bummelten in angemessener Geschwindigkeit nach Springs zurück. 

Es zeigte sich, dass Nachbarn die besten Spitzel abgaben, denn ein paar Tage später musste Rodney sich von Mrs Winter, der Mitbewohnerin am Ende des Ganges, anhören, dass sein Kollege, der nette Dr. Sheppard, ja ein ganz reizender Zeitgenosse sei. Er habe ihr doch tatsächlich die Einkäufe vom Wagen aus nach oben getragen und so nett mit ihr geplaudert. 

„Dr. Sheppard? Bist du verrückt? Wie kannst du mit ihr reden? Was hast du Mrs Winter sonst noch erzählt?“, platzte Rodney denn auch prompt statt einer Begrüßung heraus. Er fuchtelte wild mit den Armen herum und marschierte vor John auf und ab.   
„Pscht, Rodney.“ John fing ihn am Ellenbogen ein und hielt ihn fest.   
„Ich bin nicht Rodney, sondern ‚Meister’ für dich!“, zischte Rodney wütend los. Er fühlte sich, als würden sich Gefahren zusammenbrauen gegen die er machtlos war, und ihm gerade ganz wichtige Teile seines fein säuberlich arrangierten Lebens entgleiten, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte und mit dieser Wut musste er irgendwo hin. 

„Das passt aber ganz schlecht zu der Geschichte, die ich Mrs Winter erzählt habe“, erklärte John kalt.   
„Ja, verflucht, was hast du ihr denn erzählt?“ Rodney versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien.   
Doch John hielt ihn eisern fest. „Ich bin Dr. John Sheppard, ein Studienkollege von dir. Wir haben uns lange Jahre nicht gesehen, aber jetzt bin ich für ein paar Monate hier in Springs und du warst so nett, mich in deiner Wohnung aufzunehmen.“   
„Studienkollege? Doktor? Ja, bist du denn…?“   
„Wolltest du ihr lieber sagen, ich sei ein Dschinn, der dir den Haushalt führt?“ Spöttisch musterte John Rodney, der immerhin nicht mehr gegen die Hand auf seinem Arm ankämpfte. 

„Nein.“ Resigniert seufzte Rodney auf. „Aber …“   
„Gut. Dann sollten wir unsere Geschichte abstimmen, damit sie glaubwürdig klingt. Setz dich“, er schob Rodney zum Sofa bis der sich draufplumpsen ließ. 

„Warum ‚Sheppard’?“, war das erste, das Rodney fragte.   
„Weil mich mein alter Meister Schafe hüten ließ und der Name ist hänge geblieben. Ich mochte ihn.“   
„Den Meister?“  
John rollte die Augen. „Den Namen.“   
„Schäfer?“ Rodney zog das Wort unglaublich in die Länge.   
„Schäfer. Hirte. Hüter. Wächter.“ John zuckte etwas verlegen die Achseln. „Es klingt nach einer guten Aufgabe. In der einen oder anderen Sprache haben mich später alle meine Meister so ähnlich genannt.“ 

Rodneys Gedanken gingen eigene Wege. „Nur ‚Meister’? Gab es eigentlich auch ‚Meisterinnen’?“   
„Ja.“   
John holte Luft um weiter zu reden, aber Rodney unterbrach ihn: „Mit wem ist es leichter?“   
„Lenk nicht vom Thema ab.“   
„Ha! Du kannst dir noch schlechter etwas von einer Frau als einem Mann befehlen lassen, habe ich recht?“, frohlockte Rodney.   
„Nein.“ 

Nein, das war es wirklich nicht. Intelligenz und Einfühlungsvermögen spielten eine viel größere Rolle, ob John mit einem ‚Meister’ klargekommen war, oder nicht. Bei Frauen hatte es aber häufiger als bei Männern das Problem gegeben, dass sie sich ihn in verliebt hatten – und das war vor allem durch die in dem entsprechenden Jahrhundert vorherrschende Auffassung bestimmt, was moralisch war und was verdammenswert. Liebe unter Männern hatte es nur bei den wenigstens Gesellschaften unter die akzeptablen Verhaltensweisen geschafft. Und so gab es weit mehr Frauen, die mehr oder weniger offen versucht hatten ihn zu verführen oder zu ehelichen, je nachdem in welcher Funktion sie ihn vorher ihrer Umwelt vorgestellt hatten. 

„Glaube ich dir nicht.“  
„Rodney, das tut doch jetzt auch nichts zur Sache.“ Meine Güte, wenn sich Rodney erst mal in etwas verbissen hatte, konnte er wirklich hartnäckig sein. „Was hältst du davon, ich erzähle dir etwas über deine Vorgänger und Vorgängerinnen, nachdem wir abgeklärt haben, wo und wann du John Sheppard zum ersten Mal getroffen hast?“ 

Mit einem großzügigen Kopfnicken stimmte Rodney zu. 

Es war ein zähes Ringen, sich auf einige Eckpunkte zu einigen, denn Rodney wollte auf gar keinen Fall, dass irgendjemand auf die Idee käme, Johns Unwissenheit oder im besten Falle sein Halbwissen, könnte Rückschlüsse auf ihn zulassen.   
„Wenn du eine besonders dumme Antwort gibst, werden gleich alle Leute sofort daraus schließen, dass ich auf der Uni, auf der du warst, auch nicht mehr gelernt haben kann“, beklagte er sich. 

John rang sichtlich um Fassung und presste die Zähne fest aufeinander. Er schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen, ehe er kalt bemerkte: „Gut, dann haben wir uns auf der Schule getroffen, dafür dürfte mein Intellekt doch noch ausreichen. Oder fühlst du dich auch davon bedroht?“   
„So habe ich es nicht gemeint. Ich …“   
„Doch, du hast es genauso gemeint.“   
„Ich …  
„Schule also. Danach haben wir nur noch Briefkontakt gehabt, der kann ja nicht negativ auf dich abgefärbt haben. Auf welcher Highschool warst du?“ 

Rodney gab John widerwillig die benötigten Daten und erzählte ihm in groben Zügen, wie die Highschool so ausgesehen hatte und nannte ein paar besonders markante Lehrer. 

Verdammt, John war ein Dschinn und eine – zugegebenermaßen – sehr kompetente und unterhaltsame Haushaltshilfe, Koch und … nein, Rodney schüttelte innerlich den Kopf über sich. John war noch so viel mehr. Er war die beste Unterhaltung, die er seit Jahren gehabt hatte. Er war witzig, schlagfertig und dadurch, dass Rodney ihm so vieles erklären musste, was von John hinterfragt wurde, gewann er in manchen Dingen plötzlich einen anderen Blickwinkel darauf. John war nicht nur ein Dienstbote mit Zauberkräften, der ihn davon abhielt an seinen Zwölf-Stunden-Arbeitstag im SGC daheim noch vier Stunden dran zu hängen und so einen Sechzehn-Stunden-Arbeitstag daraus zu machen, sondern seine Anwesenheit im Apartment brachte Rodney erst überhaupt dazu, den Dienstschluss im Auge zu behalten. 

Aber warum hatte er so hochgestapelt und sich ausgerechnet einen Doktortitel ausgesucht? Er hätte doch jedes beliebige andere unauffällige Detail wählen können. 

„Du musst doch zugestehen, je weiter unser erstes Zusammentreffen zurück liegt, umso weniger werden die Leute darüber wissen wollen“, versuchte Rodney ein wenig an Boden gut zu machen.  
John beantwortete es mit einem Achselzucken. 

Aber jedenfalls stand nach zwei Stunden ihre Coverstory für John fest – und sie hätten etwas, was sie allen Mrs-Winter-Typen, die in Zukunft etwas darüber würden wissen wollen, erzählen konnten, ohne sich bei jedem zweiten Satz zu widersprechen. 

John gab sich noch eine Weile verschnupft, aber als Rodney sich dann zu einem Schachspiel bereit erklärte und es unter viel Gemecker verlor, war der Frieden wieder hergestellt.


	4. 4. Kapitel

**4\. Kapitel**

Bis zum nächsten Tag. 

An dem schlug John vor, sie könnten doch am nächsten Abend grillen. „Der Wetterbericht ist hervorragend und das wäre doch mal eine nette Abwechslung“, versuchte er Rodney von seinem Plan zu überzeugen, während er in einer Pfanne rührte. 

„Morgen? Morgen kann ich nicht. Da war irgendetwas … warte mal.“ Rodney schaute in seinen Terminplaner, um dann mit einem Seufzen zu verkünden: „Morgen Abend ist das jährliche Familien Sommer-Barbecue bei Colonel O’Neill im Garten. Und aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund habe ich dieses Jahr eine Einladung dazu bekommen. Tja“, er kratzte sich am Kopf, „das ist nichts, wo man nicht hingeht. Egal, wie wenig Lust man hat. Es sei denn, sie sind nicht rechtzeitig von P3X 439 zurück. Ich habe also noch Hoffnung.“ 

„P3X 439?“, fragte John erstaunt.   
Shit, er hatte es schon wieder getan. Rodney hätte sich in den Hintern treten können. Er lachte falsch. „So nennen wir unsere Außenstelle. Kleiner Witz unter Kollegen.“ _Außenstelle_ , Rodney war stolz auf sich. Brauchte ja niemand wissen, dass die Lichtjahre entfernt war.   
„Ah.“ John nickte. „Okay, ein Sommerfest also.“   
„Ja. Leider.“ 

Dieses Sommerfest hatte eine langjährige Tradition und war eingeführt worden, nachdem Daniel Jackson zum ersten Mal für tot gehalten worden war. Die Trauerfeier hatte in O’Neills Haus stattgefunden, ehe SG-1 herausgefunden hatte, dass ihre Erinnerungen manipuliert worden waren und Daniel noch lebte. Nach seiner glücklichen Rettung hatte es ein Barbecue gegeben, um diesen erfreulichen Umstand zu feiern. Und dabei war es geblieben, jetzt war es Tradition, sich einmal im Jahr bei O’Neill im Garten zu treffen. Daniel hatte ja auch fast seine jährliche Sterberate erfüllt, dachte Rodney seufzend. 

„So langweilig?“, neckte John und holte ihn damit aus seinen Überlegungen.   
Rodney nickte. „Die versammelten Dummköpfe des SGC mit ihrem noch nervigeren Anhang, sprich Kinder und Säuglinge“, er sprach jedes Wort wie eine ansteckende Krankheit aus, „werden da sein.“   
„Nimm mich mit, dann wird es unterhaltsamer“, schlug John wie nebenbei vor. „Ich werde dich schon ablenken.“ Das wäre _die_ Gelegenheit mehr über das SGC herauszufinden! Damit er nicht zu eifrig wirkte und damit seine Hände etwas zu tun hatten, suchte er ein Schneidebrett und ein großes Messer aus. 

„Auf gar keinen Fall!“ Rodney ging nicht auf Johns spielerischen Tonfall ein. „Wenn Carter dich in die Finger kriegt! Oder noch viel, viel schlimmere Leute. Was glaubst du denn wohl, was passiert, wenn die auf einmal einen Dschinn mit deinen Fähigkeiten untersuchen können? Die stürzen sich doch nur darauf! Nein, das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Wir haben doch schon ausführlich darüber gesprochen.“ Energisch schüttelte Rodney den Kopf. 

„Du vergisst, dass ich nicht der Dschinn sein werde, sondern dein geschätzter Schulfreund, John Sheppard. Niemand wird irgendetwas vermuten.“   
„Ich traue denen alles zu. Nein und nein. Das ist mein letztes Wort. Was gibt es eigentlich heute Abend zu essen?“ 

„Verdammt, McKay, für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich? Glaubst du, ich könnte nicht einmal auf einem informellen Grillfest auf mich aufpassen? Ich kann dir versichern, ich habe weit gefährlichere Situationen durchgestanden.“ 

Vor Rodneys fasziniertem Blick gab John seine lässig gegen den Kühlschrank lehnende Haltung auf und straffte sich.   
Wenn das Messer in seiner Hand plötzlich tödlicher und schärfer aussah, so musste das an Rodneys Einbildungskraft liegen. Keine reine Einbildung war, dass John plötzlich größer wirkte. Und gefährlicher. Kälter. Entschlossener. Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper war angespannt, und er sah aus wie seine Katze, kurz bevor sie lossprang. Dieselbe tödliche Eleganz.   
Zum ersten Mal dachte Rodney bewusst daran, dass der Dschinn im Laufe der Jahrtausende sicher die eine oder andere lebensbedrohliche Situation kennen gelernt hatte, vielleicht sogar jemanden getötet hatte. Jedenfalls sah er in diesem Moment so aus, als wäre er durchaus dazu fähig. 

Doch ehe Rodney ihn darauf ansprechen konnte, wich die Spannung wieder aus Johns Körper, er öffnete die Kühlschranktür, zog eine Plastikschale raus und fragte: „Tomatensalat?“ 

Rodney blinzelte, versuchte die beiden Bilder des Dschinns in seinem Kopf übereinander zu legen doch er scheiterte. Er nahm sich vor, herauszufinden, was der nach außen so harmlose Dschinn noch alles vor ihm verbarg. Er liebte ein gutes Rätsel, das forderte ihn heraus und   
dieses hier schien ihm eines der größten zu sein, vor dem er seit langer Zeit gestanden hatte.

„Ist mir recht“, beantwortete er Johns ausstehende Frage. 

Sie machten etwas gezwungen Konversation während des Abendessens, denn jeder hing sichtbar eigenen Gedanken nach. Dass sie den Tag dennoch harmonisch beendeten lag daran, dass Rodney ein Computerspiel mit Autorennen hervorkramte und John in die spannende Welt von Schneller und Rasanter einführte. Mit großem Eifer und viel Wettbewerbsgeist stürzte er sich auf den Joystick, so dass er Rodney sogar im allerletzten Rennen schlagen konnte. Da McKay bis dahin aber 17:0 führte, tat das dessen guter Laune keinen Abbruch.

\----------------------------------------------------

Er hatte sich zum Affen gemacht. Eigentlich hätte er ja voraussehen können, dass es in Demütigung und Gestammel enden würde, aber er hatte es nicht wahrhaben wollen. Rodney schloss noch in der Erinnerung an diese schrecklichen Minuten gepeinigt die Augen. Wie … wie erniedrigt er sich gefühlt hatte, als Sam „Nein“ gesagt hatte.

Dabei hatte alles so gut angefangen. Er hatte sie zufällig in der Kantine getroffen – denn natürlich waren sie rechtzeitig von P3X 439 zurückgekommen, was auch sonst – und sie hatte ihn zu sich gewinkt. Sie ihn, nicht umgekehrt. Über dem mittelmäßigen Essen hatten sie sich zivilisiert über fachliche Fragen unterhalten. Beim blauen Wackelpudding waren sie dann beide ins Schwärmen über das köstliche Dessert gekommen. Und als sie mit ihm lachte, statt über ihn, hatte er sich ein Herz gefasst und sie gefragt, ob er sie heute Abend zum Grillfest bei O’Neill abholen dürfte. 

Sie hatte ihn angesehen, als ob er ihr einen unschicklichen Antrag gemacht hätte und nicht, als ob er ihr eine Fahrgelegenheit angeboten hätte. Und dann hatte sie eindeutig über ihn, und seine Vermessenheit ausgerechnet sie einzuladen, gelacht. Er hatte es mit irgendeiner schneidenden Bemerkung quittiert, er hoffte jedenfalls, dass sie schneidend gewesen war, denn er konnte sich ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr daran erinnern, was er geantwortet hatte, so sehr hatte er gegen die Übelkeit, von ihr bloßgestellt worden zu sein, ankämpfen müssen. 

Irgendwie hatte er es zurück in sein Labor geschafft. Da an arbeiten nicht mehr zu denken war, hatte er beschlossen, nach Hause zu fahren, um sich wenigstens ein bisschen zu sammeln, bevor er zu diesem beschissenen Barbecue musste. 

Er überraschte seinen Dschinn, der nur in Boxershorts gekleidet auf dem Wohnzimmerteppich keuchend Liegestütze machte. 

„Mein Gott, war das heute ein Tag!“ Rodney ließ direkt hinter der Einganstür seine Jacke auf den Boden fallen, kickte im Gehen einen Schuh Richtung Garderobe und den nächsten Richtung Badezimmertür. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer, ließ sich auf das Sofa plumpsen, hielt die Hand auf und sagte: „Sandwich.“ 

Wow, das war selbst für Rodney eine neue Form der Rücksichtslosigkeit, dachte John. Manchmal könnte er ihm wirklich den Hals umdrehen, wenn er sich so benahm. Aber er schluckte seinen Ärger runter. Völlig verschwitzt erhob sich John vom Boden, warf einen raschen Blick auf die Uhr, griff nach seinem T-Shirt und fuhr sich damit über den Oberkörper zum Abtrocknen.  
Er setzte sich neben Rodney auf das Sofa, streckte seinen Daumen über seine Schulter und sagte im selben Tonfall: „Küche.“   
„Was?“ Rodney schaute ihn überrascht an.   
„Da ist alles, was du brauchst, um dir ein Sandwich zu machen.“ Johns Finger zeigte noch einmal in die entsprechende Richtung.   
„Komm schon, John“, jammerte Rodney. „Das war wirklich ein beschissener Tag im SGC. Nein, oberbeschissen. Ehrlich.“ Er warf John einen hoffnungsvollen Blick zu. 

Wer konnte solchen Augen schon widerstehen? John seufzte, schnipste, und alle Sachen, die man für ein Sandwich brauchte, standen auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. „Dann will ich aber auch alle Details hören.“   
Rodney pappte Brot, Majonäse, Schinken und Käse zusammen, biss gierig hinein und sagte kauend: „Sam Carter“, als würde das alles erklären.   
Nun, vielleicht tat es das aus Rodneys Sicht auch, dachte John und beschloss später nachzubohren, was sie jetzt wieder angestellt hatte. Erst einmal ließ er Rodney essen. 

Nach dem ersten Sandwich erinnerte sich Rodney, dass es noch Grillzeugs beim General gab und lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück, um seinem Dschinn einen längeren Blick zuwerfen. 

Schon in seinem schwarzen T-Shirt sah der Dschinn gut aus, schoss es Rodney durch den Kopf – aber ohne T-Shirt war das noch mal eine ganz andere Gehaltsklasse. Und so verschwitzt, mit kleinen Schweißbächen, die aus seinen wilden Haaren langsam über sein Gesicht rannen, ehe er sie mit dem inzwischen völlig zerknüllten T-Shirt auffing, konnte er für jede Aftershave oder Duschgel Werbung antreten. Rodney hätte es sofort gekauft, wenn er sich von so billigen Werbetricks beeindrucken ließe. 

„Rodney? Warum bist du schon zurück?“   
„Was? Was? Ach so, warum ich schon wieder da bin? Ich muss mich noch für das Grillfest umziehen.“ Dieses supertolle Ereignis, auf dem er alleine ankommen und wahrscheinlich auch die meiste Zeit alleine herumstehen würde. Denn Sam würde schon dafür sorgen, dass alle wussten, was für einen Fauxpas er heute in der Kantine begangen hatte. Und nein, er war nicht paranoid. Er kannte nur Sam. 

„Es ist kaum drei Uhr.“   
„Duschen, rasieren, anziehen … das braucht seine Zeit“, redete sich Rodney sich lahm heraus und flüchtete ins Badezimmer. Dass John ihm mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen nachblickte, sah er schon nicht mehr. 

Während er sich einseifte, begann sich ganz langsam ein Gedanke in seinem Kopf zu formen. Erst schubste er ihn vehement zurück, aber die Verlockung war da. Er bräuchte nicht alleine dort hingehen, nicht alleine herumstehen, sich nicht krampfhaft an seinem Drink festhalten, weil er keinen Gesprächspartner hatte. Im Nebenzimmer war jemand, der ihn nur zu gerne begleiten würde. Der so …heiß war, dass er Getuschel hervorrufen würde. Und Sam ganz deutlich machen, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die er fragen konnte. 

Die Frage war, wusste John schon so viel über das 21. Jahrhundert, dass er ihn nicht mit völlig unmöglichen Fragen blamieren würde? Aber dann musste Rodney daran denken, wie weltfremd viele seiner Physiker-Kollegen waren, da hatte man auch manchmal den Eindruck als ob sie in einer Parallelwelt lebten und von dieser nicht viel mitbekamen. 

Und je länger er darüber nachdachte, umso verlockender wurde der Gedanke John mitzunehmen. Und schaffte es Einwände wie: ‚Du willst doch keine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn lenken’, ganz schnell wieder nach hinten zu schubsen. Hatte ihm John jetzt versichert, dass er schon ein großer Junge war und auf sich alleine aufpassen konnte, oder nicht? Eben. Sollte er seinem Dschinn da nicht ein wenig Vertrauen entgegenbringen, vor allem wenn es ihm so wunderbar in den Kram passte? 

Das heiße Wasser prasselte auf Rodney nieder und wusch alle Widerstände und Einsprüche weg. Als er sich abtrocknete hatte er sich schon fast überzeugt, dass das der beste Plan war, den er je gehabt hatte. Er schwang ein Handtuch um die Hüften und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo er seinen Dschinn bei ein paar Dehnübungen antraf. Wenn der Mann keine Eifersucht hervorrief, dann wusste er auch nicht. 

„Ich nehme dich übrigens mit zum Grillen. Also spring unter die Dusche und zieh dir was an“, verkündete Rodney ohne Vorwarnung und hatte das Vergnügen zu sehen, wie sich Johns Gesichtszüge von Unglauben zu Begeisterung veränderten.   
„Wirklich? Das ist nicht einer deiner miesen Scherze? Das fände ich schon ziemlich mies“, sagte John und rieb sich durch den Nacken, aber Rodney konnte das hoffnungsvolle Leuchten in seinen Augen sehen.   
„Kein Scherz. Die Einladung lautet auf mich und politisch korrekt auf meine ‚Begleitung’, so dass jeder mitbringen kann, wen er will. Da steht nicht drin, dass man keine Dschinns mitbringen darf. Sieh also zu, dass du so … so … unwiderstehlich wie möglich aussiehst“, brachte Rodney schnell hervor und räusperte sich. 

„Unwiderstehlich?“ John grinste herausfordernd und machte ein paar Schritte mit einem übertriebenen Hüftschwung auf Rodney zu.   
„Nicht so. Sei einfach du selbst. Du weißt schon … lässig und elegant und ja, halt irgendwie unwiderstehlich.“ Rodney knetete nervös an dem Knoten seines Handtuchs herum. Oh, Gott, noch deutlicher konnte er wohl nicht werden, um dem Dschinn mitzuteilen, welche Wirkung er manchmal auf ihn hatte. 

John schien auch zwischen den Zeilen lesen zu können, denn das Grinsen, das er ihm jetzt zuwarf, konnte man nur als raubtierhaft bezeichnen. „Ja, Meister.“   
Johns 'Meister' war eindeutig suggestiv gedehnt.   
„Ich werde deinem Wunsch nachkommen.“   
Oder war da doch eher der Wunsch der Vater des Gedankens und John neckte ihn nur wieder auf seine ironische Art? Rodney war sich nicht sicher.   
John verschwand im Bad und Rodney lehnte für einen Moment die Stirn gegen das kühle Holz der Tür. Er hoffte, dass er jetzt nicht mit höherem Einsatz spielte, als er verkraften konnte. 

Eine viertel Stunde später spazierte John ins Schlafzimmer, mit nichts als einem zerknüllten, feuchten Handtuch in den Händen, dass er strategisch korrekt aber sittlich völlig unzureichend vor seine Genitalien hielt. „Ich habe nichts zum Anziehen“, verkündete er und schien sich sehr darüber zu amüsieren, dass Rodney zunächst heftig schluckte ehe er mit dem Kopf in der Schublade abtauchte, um John anschließend ein paar Boxershorts zuzuwerfen.

Nachdem John wenigstens seine wichtigsten Teile bedeckt hatte, musste Rodney einsehen, dass der Dschinn Recht hatte. Es würde nicht passen, wenn er in einer viel zu weiten Jeans mit einem offensichtlich geborgten Hemd dort auftauchte. 

„Könntest du mal eine Ausnahme von deinen strikten Prinzipien machen, oder nein, warte, wie wäre es, wenn du das Geld in die Kasse hinein – das funktioniert doch auch andersherum, oder? – und etwas Schickes zum Anziehen aus einem Laden herauszauberst? Würde das deine Dschinn-Moral besänftigen?“ 

John gab ihm ein halbes Nicken. „Was hast du so im Sinn?“   
„Nichts zu Auffälliges. O’Neill legt Wert auf legere, zivile Kleidung. Besorg dir eine schwarze Jeans“, Rodney stockte, fügte dann aber mit dem Recken des Kinns hinzu, „schön eng und gut sitzend und irgendein Hemd dazu, was dir gefällt. Teuere Badelatschen, so dass du mit nackten Füßen gehen kannst.“ Pah, sollte der Dschinn doch denken, was er wollte! Schneller atmend schaute er ihn herausfordernd an. 

„Wird erledigt“, versprach John mit einem unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck, in dem aber kein Spott mitschwang, was Rodney schon mal beruhigte. Denn noch jemand, der sich über ihn lustig machte, das hätte er heute nicht verkraftet. 

Eine viertel Stunde später hatten sie sich gemeinsam für eine Ausgeh-Garderobe entschieden und Rodney hatte Mühe, die Finger von John zu lassen. Wie gerne hätte er mal über die Hose gestrichen, die keinen Platz mehr für ein Blatt Papier ließ, wie sehr verlockte es ihn, das Stückchen Haut zu berühren, das über dem Gürtel sichtbar wurde, wenn John sich reckte und das Hemd hochrutschte. 

Hatte mal jemand etwas von Sex auf zwei Beinen gesagt? Nun, John erfüllte dieses Klischee aufs Beste. Und als der Dschinn auf ihn zutrat, um den Reißverschluss an Rodneys Polo-Hemd noch einen Zentimeter tiefer zu ziehen und dabei Rodneys Brust berührte, bekam er Atemprobleme. Wahrscheinlich war er auf das Aftershave des Dschinns allergisch, redete er sich und verdrängte den empörten Ausruf seines Gehirns, dass das doch seins war, in die hinterste Ecke.

\-----------------------------------------

An O’Neills Haus abgekommen, parkte Rodney den Wagen, rieb seine schweißnassen Hände an seiner Hose trocken, atmete ganz bewusst drei Mal tief durch, wie es ihm seine Psychologin geraten hatte und bereitete sich seelisch darauf vor aus dem Wagen zu steigen. Hoffentlich steuerten sie jetzt nicht geradewegs in eine Katastrophe. Was wäre, wenn der Dschinn sich verplapperte? Oder völlig dusselige Fragen stellte? War John eigentlich schon so weit, dass er sich überhaupt unterhalten könnte, ohne aufzufallen? Sollten sie vielleicht doch lieber wieder zurück fahren?

Doch John war schon ausgestiegen und zwei Schritte vorgegangen und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen. 

Es war schon einiges los in O’Neills Garten. Rauchschwaden stiegen von dort auf, wo Teal’c den Grill bediente, Kinder rannten schreiend über den Rasen, ein paar Leute versuchten sich am Boccia-Spiel und viele Grüppchen standen noch etwas steif und förmlich mit einem Getränk in der Hand herum. 

„Hallo, Rodney“, begrüßte ihn Daniel, der gerade um die Ecke bog und schüttelte seine Hand. „Schön, dass Sie es geschafft haben zu kommen.“ Nun gut, damit hatte er wohl überhaupt keine Gelegenheit mehr, einen Rückzieher zu machen. Jetzt hieß es wohl nach vorne sehen und das Beste hoffen. 

Daniel wurde von O’Neill begleitet, der ein Six-Pack Bier von seiner rechten in seine linke Hand hinüber schob und ebenfalls seine Hand ausstreckte: „McKay.“   
„Colonel.“ Rodney schlug ein.   
Dabei warf O’Neill Daniel einen fragenden Blick zu, der Rodney nicht entging, weil er ihn wie eine Schlange das Kaninchen fixierte, um herauszufinden, ob Sam schon die Geschichte aus der Kantine herumgetrascht hatte.   
Daniel nickte kaum wahrnehmbar mit dem Kopf und Rodney wäre es bestimmt entgangen, wenn er nicht auf jede kleinste Kleinigkeit geachtet hätte. 

Oh, nein! Diese Einladung hatte er nicht O’Neill, sondern Daniel zu verdanken! Und der Colonel hatte sich gerade bei seinem Kollegen versichert, dass Rodney nicht uneingeladen auf der Party aufgetaucht war. Rodney wäre am liebsten vor Schmach im Boden versunken! Verflucht, sei der Gut-Mensch Daniel, der sich immer einmischen musste! Er hatte nicht auf diese Party gewollt. Oh, nein, ganz bestimmt nicht! Und jetzt war er hier und O’Neill musste so tun, als habe er ihn auf die Gästeliste gesetzt. Ging es eigentlich noch peinlicher? Diesen Tag würde er am besten aus seinem Kalender streichen. 

„…ihr Begleiter?“, hörte er Daniel fragen und er riss sich zusammen.   
„Äh … ja … das ist …“ Rodneys Kopf war so leer wie ein neu formatierter Rechner. 

„John Sheppard“, rettete der Dschinn ihn in diesem Moment von seinem Blackout. Er streckte O’Neill die Hand hin und erklärte weiter: „Colonel, ich bin eine alter Schulfreund von Rodney und habe mich für ein paar Wochen bei ihm einquartiert. Danke für die Einladung, bei diesem Wetter ist ein Barbecue eine hervorragende Idee.“   
„Danke. Herzlich willkommen.“ O’Neill bedachte John mit einem beifälligen Blick. 

Wahrscheinlich hatte der Colonel angenommen, alle seine Freunde wären in gesellschaftlicher Hinsicht genauso ungeschickt wie er, dachte Rodney böse. Hah! 

John schüttelte auch Daniel die Hand. „Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen.“   
„Mich ebenfalls, Mr Sheppard.“   
„Doktor Sheppard“, berichtigte Rodney, der sich plötzlich wieder auf ihre Coverstory besann.   
„Doktor Sheppard“, verbesserte Daniel liebenswürdig. „Und in welchem Fach?“, fragte er John.   
„Mathematik.“   
„Nun, das liegt bei einem Freund von Rodney wohl nahe“, lächelte Daniel. „Möchten Sie ein Bier? Oder lieber etwas Nicht-Alkoholisches?“   
„Nun, da Rodney fährt, sage ich nicht nein zu einem Bier“, meinte John mit seinem charmantesten Lächeln.   
Rodney war sehr froh, dass er John mitgenommen hatte.

„Jack?“, wandte sich Daniel an den Colonel, dessen Blick aufmerksam von Rodney zu John gegangen war.   
Der Colonel kramte ein Bier aus dem Six-Pack und streckte es John hin. „„Bitte sehr. Gegrilltes gibt es dort drüber, falls Teal’c es nicht in Grillkohle verwandelt. Salate stehen im Wohnzimmer.“ Er deutete mit seiner Hand auf die geöffnete Terrassentür des Hauses. „Ach ja, Cola und Wasser sind im Kühlschrank in der Küche“, fügte er an McKay gewandt zu.   
„Danke.“ 

Es kamen neue Gäste an, denen O’Neill sich zuwenden musste, und so machten sich John und Rodney als erstes in die Küche auf, um auch für Rodney eine Flasche zum Festhalten zu holen.   
Das wäre aber gar nicht nötig gewesen, denn John im Schlepptau erwies sich als ein Garant, dass die Mitarbeiter des SGC Rodney begrüßten und neugierig seinen Begleiter kennenlernen wollten. 

Das war alles gut und schön und die bewundernden Blicke taten Rodney auch gut, aber es gab jemand ganz Bestimmtes, den Rodney noch nicht gesehen hatte und deretwegen er John vor allen Dingen mitgebracht hatte. Er schaute sich suchend um. Ah, da war ja Sam! Sie kam direkt auf ihn zu. Sehr schön. 

„Hallo, Rodney“, begrüßte sie ihn und wie gewünscht ging ihr Blick sofort zu John an seiner Seite.   
„Hallo, Sam. Dies ist Sam Carter“, wandte sich Rodney an John. „Ich habe dir von ihr erzählt.“   
Der Schalk in Johns Augen verriet, dass er sich sehr wohl an Rodneys Charakterisierung der blonden Wissenschaftlerin erinnerte, als er sie jetzt begrüßte. „Major Carter. Sehr erfreut.“   
„Ebenfalls. Mr…?“   
„Das ist John. Ein alter Schulfreund, der für ein paar Wochen bei mir wohnt“, erklärte Rodney genüsslich, und um das Ganze noch etwas wirksamer zu machen legte er John kumpelhaft eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Dr. John Sheppard.“   
„Freut mich, Dr. Sheppard.“ 

Für fünf, sechs Sekunden spürte John, wie Rodney neben ihm die Situation genoss. Ihm machte es nichts aus, dass er als Eifersuchtsgift eingesetzt wurde, wenn sie nur halb so berechnend und gemein war, wie Rodney immer klagte, hatte sie es wohl verdient. Er lächelte sein charmantestes Lächeln. Carter stand ganz oben auf seiner Liste potentiell nützlicher Personen, mit denen es Kontakt zu knüpfen galt.

Dann winkte Carter einen Mann, der sich bis dahin mit Dr. Lee unterhalten hatte, heran. „Pete Shanahan, mein Freund.“ Etwas linkisch verflocht sie ihre rechte Hand mit seiner linken, biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe und ließ dann ein etwas unechtes Lachen hören. Es schien nicht alle Tage zu sein, dass sie Shanahan als ihren Freund vorstellte. 

Während sie die üblichen Begrüßungsfloskeln austauschten, merkte John, wie sich Rodneys Hand auf seiner Schulter verkrampfte und dann herunter rutschte. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, was für ein Schlag das für Rodneys Ego sein musste. John wusste nicht genau, was die beiden Wissenschaftler verband oder besser gesagt nicht verband, und er nahm bald an, dass es mehr im beruflichen als im persönlichen Bereich lag. Aber sie schienen diese beruflichen Differenzen irgendwie mit in den persönlichen Bereich reingeschleppt zu haben und in diesem Moment schien es erwiesen, dass Rodneys Plan, Sam eifersüchtig zu machen, gescheitert schien. 

Das konnte sich womöglich recht nachteilig auf deren Arbeitsverhältnis auswirken – und damit auf Johns Aussichten über Rodney an Sam Carter und das SGC heranzukommen. Verflixt! Das lief nicht so gut. 

Außer … er änderte etwas daran und legte auch auf Rodneys Seite die Messlatte etwas höher. Es war klar, dass Rodney auf dieser Party der versammelten IQ-High Society – so vielen Doktoren war er noch nie in einer halben Stunde vorgestellt worden – nicht mit seinem Intellekt angeben wollte, sondern mit seinem Aussehen. Nun, da könnte er doch noch etwas für Rodney tun. Nachlässig drapierte er seinen Arm halb auf Rodneys Schulter halb in Rodneys Nacken – und niemanden, wirklich niemandem schien es zu entgehen, als er dann mit seinem Daumen kleine Kreise in Rodneys Halsbeuge beschrieb. 

Rodney zog die Luft ein und verhielt sich ganz ruhig, Sam riss für eine Sekunde die Augen auf, ehe sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und Shanahan warf einen schnellen Blick von Sheppard zu McKay. 

Sam war die erste, die sich wieder fing und mit einem Lachen, das sie in Johns Augen durchaus sympathisch machte, sagte sie: „Das verspricht eines der interessantesten Grillfeste seit langem zu werden. Komm, Pete, wir werden mal sehen, welche Salate es gibt.“ 

John fuhr mit seinen sanften Kreisbewegungen fort, auch als sie kein Publikum mehr hatten, bis Rodney seine Sinne wieder zusammen gesammelt hatte und sich zu ihm drehte. „Du … du …“, meinte er hilflos.   
Rodney war sichtlich aus dem Gleichgewicht und John fand es – anziehend. Für einen Moment gab er dem Gefühl nach und musterte Rodney mit den Augen eines Mannes, der keine Pläne hatte, keine Ziele zu verfolgen, außer seinen Liebsten zu necken. Es war so lange her. 

„Es hat funktioniert, oder nicht?“, lachte John warm.   
„Viel zu gut“, stieß Rodney hervor. Dann fing er sich wieder, schüttelte einmal den Kopf als wolle er Johns Charme abschütteln, ergriff dessen Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her Richtung Grill. „Ich muss dringend etwas essen auf den Schreck.“

Während sie anstanden, um einen Hamburger auf den Teller gelegt zu bekommen, beugte sich John zu Rodney vor.   
„Schreck?“, wisperte er so nah an Rodneys Ohr, dass der glaubte den Luftzug zu vernehmen, den die Aussprache des Wortes hervorrief. 

Ein Schauder durchrieselte Rodneys Körper und John war erstaunt zu sehen, wie einfach es war, ihn dazu zu bringen, auf ihn zu reagieren.   
Vielleicht sollte er diesen Abend wirklich einmal nur genießen und nicht an morgen denken, nicht an den Tag, das Jahr, das Jahrhundert danach. Nicht an Taktik, Strategie, nicht an … Schluss jetzt.   
Er lachte leise, sog den Duft von Rodneys Aftershave ein und ließ von da an immer mal wieder nachlässig eine Hand auf Rodneys Arm oder Taille ruhen. Da Rodney ihn niemals zurechtwies, schien es wohl auch in seinem Sinne zu sein. 

John beobachtete aufmerksam seine Umgebung, hörte sich um, ließ Rodney auch mal eine halbe Stunde allein, als der sich mit einem anderen Doktor über die Beurteilung eines kürzlich erschienenen Aufsatzes stritt. Für eine Sekunde sah es so aus, als wollte Rodney den Doktor stehen lassen und John folgen, dann ließ er den Dschinn alleine ziehen. 

John plauderte ein paar Minuten mit Sam Carter und fand sie sympathischer als Rodney sie geschildert hatte – allerdings musste er zugeben, dass er sie ja auch nur außerdienstlich kennen gelernt hatte. Wenn Rodney in ihr – berechtigt oder unberechtigterweise – den Grund für seinen fehlenden beruflichen Aufstieg sah, konnte ihre Stellung innerhalb des SGCs ihr schon genügend Macht geben, um Karrieren zu fördern oder zu schaden. 

Als sie zu O’Neill ging, mischte er sich etwas unter die Menge, hörte sich um, plauderte ohne etwas auszuplaudern – und am Ende stand für ihn fest, dass Rodney McKay mit diesem Auftritt für eine Menge Gesprächsstoff gesorgt hatte. 

Die meisten Leute nahmen ihm den Schulfreund ab. Nur einmal vernahm John durch Zufall das Gerücht, dass McKay wohl für ihn bezahlt hatte und er in Wahrheit von einem Escort-Service war, aber ins Gesicht sagte es ihm niemand und er wiederholte es für Rodney nicht.   
Wie kamen diese Leute dazu zu denken, Rodney hätte es nötig, für Begleitung zu zahlen? Sein eigener Ärger überraschte ihn selbst ein wenig. 

Rodney macht sich dann kurz vor Mitternacht wieder mit John auf den Heimweg. Alles in allem war er wesentlich zufriedener mit dem Verlauf des Abends, als er es noch am Nachmittag befürchtet hatte.

John erzählte ihm, dass er am nächsten Tag mit Lou Ferretti eine Mountainbike-Tour machen würde. Da das nichts war, an dem Rodney beteiligt werden wollte, wünschte er ihm nur viel Spaß dabei. Dass er auch noch von Dr. Lee eine Einladung zum Testen eines Computerspiels bekommen hatte, verschwieg John an dieser Stelle erst einmal, denn er wollte Rodney nicht allzu deutlich machen, dass er den näheren Kontakt zu dessen Arbeitskollegen suchte.


	5. 5. Kapitel

**5\. Kapitel**

 

„Das ist gar nicht schlecht gelaufen, nicht wahr?“, fragte ihn Rodney daheim, kaum dass sich die Eingangstür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.   
„Je nachdem, was du erreichen wolltest, war es ein voller Erfolg“, bestätigte John. „Oder ein totales Desaster.“ Aber seine Augen funkelten dabei heiter. Rodney zu necken hatte sich im Laufe des Abends zu einer Quelle des Vergnügens entwickelt, gleichgültig, ob Rodney indigniert nach Worten gesucht oder es hm mit gleicher Münze kräftig heimgezahlt hatte. Der Abend war im Nu verflogen. 

„Meine Ansprüche waren gering, ich wollte nur nicht den halben Abend allein mit meinem Getränk zubringen.“ Rodney zog seine Schuhe aus und kickte sie Richtung Schuhregal.   
„Anfangs jedenfalls.“ Er grinste John über die Schulter zu, während er die Jacke abstreifte und aufhängte. 

„Ich glaube, du verkaufst dich jetzt zu billig.“ In Johns Entspannung mischte sich leichter Unmut darüber, dass Rodney in persönlichen Dingen so ein geringes Selbstwertgefühl von sich hatte. Da könnte er gut ein wenig seines unerschütterlichen Glaubens der Beste zu sein aus seinem beruflichen Bereich herübertransferieren. 

„Ich glaube, ich brauche jetzt doch ein Bier“, erklärte Rodney, um die Diskussion darüber gar nicht erst aufleben zu lassen. 

John verschränkte andeutungsweise die Arme und hatte eine Sekunde später zwei Dosen Bier in der Hand. Eine davon reichte er Rodney. 

Nachdem er sie geöffnet hatte, klickte er sie kurz gegen Rodneys und sagte: „Auf einen gelungenen Abend.“ 

„Ha“, wandte Rodney mit erhobenem Zeigefinger ein. „Halbwegs gelungenen. Schließlich war sie nicht so getroffen, wie sie sein sollte.“ Er nahm einen Schluck aus der Dose und in seine Stimme schlich sich Enttäuschung. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie mit diesem Polizisten zusammen ist.“ Rodney setzte die Dose noch einmal an. „Sie geben ein hübsches Paar ab. Sehr … harmonisch.“ Er starrte desillusioniert in den Papierkorb, in den er die Öse der Dose warf. 

John machte einen unwillkürlichen Schritt in Rodneys Richtung ehe er sich selbst stoppte.   
Verflucht. Es war der ideale Zeitpunkt, es war die ideale Gelegenheit und Rodney war der ideale Kandidat.   
Aber würde er morgen noch in den Spiegel sehen können, wenn er Rodneys Enttäuschung jetzt ausnutzte?   
Anderseits brauchte er Rodney, unbedingt. Die Uhr tickte und John Zeit lief langsam aber unaufhörlich ab – war vielleicht schon abgelaufen. 

Rodney sah hoch und blickte ihn an, ein Mundwinkel unglücklich nach unten verzogen und John wollte ihn. Das ganze intelligente, sarkastische, voller Widersprüche steckende, perfekte Paket namens Rodney, mit dem er eben ein paar der prickelndsten Stunden seines Lebens verbracht hatte. 

Was sagte man so schön über verzweifelte Zeiten und verzweifelte Maßnahmen? 

Als Rodney jetzt ein wenig zu schnell das Bier in sich hineinschüttete und dabei etwas aus seinen Mundwinkeln wieder herausfloss und über sein Kinn lief, war das die Gelegenheit für ihn. 

„Lass mich“, sagte er, als Rodney mit seinem Ärmel über das Kinn wischen wollte. Er schob Rodneys Arm zur Seite, strich mit seinem Zeigefinger über Rodneys Kinn und rieb mit dem Handballen hinterher. Rodney starrte ihn an, offenbar nicht ganz sicher, wie er das auffassen sollte. John starrte zurück und ließ seinen Daumen über Rodneys Lippen gleiten. Rodney schluckte – und da war er, der Moment in dem Rodney begriff. 

Das war kein Party-Pseudoflirt mehr. 

John rückte näher. Rodneys Lippen waren weich unter Johns Daumen, nachgiebig. John musterte sie. Keine sarkastische, schiefe Linie mehr, kein spöttisch missbilligender Strich. Ein männlicher, kräftiger Mund. Er stützte die freie Hand gegen die Wand neben Rodneys Kopf ab und schaute in McKays Augen. 

So blau und so voller Verwirrung in diesem Moment, als ob Rodney nicht glauben konnte, was John ihm da gerade anbot. Dann schien er irgendetwas in seinem Geist Revue passieren zu lassen, vielleicht den heutigen Tag, vielleicht all die Gelegenheiten, bei denen er John zu verstehen gegeben hatte, wie attraktiv er ihn fand, denn Rodney öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen. John beugte sich vor und verschloss Rodneys Mund mit seinen Lippen. Er erstickte Rodneys halbherzig protestierendes „John“ zu einem undeutlichen „Wom“, dessen gedämpfter Klang ihm einen angenehmen Schauder über den Rücken jagte. 

John ließ seine Hand in Rodneys Halsbeuge gleiten, erkundete sanft Rodneys Kehle mit seinem Daumen, ertastete die zarte, empfindliche Haut hinter Rodneys Ohrläppchen. Seine Finger raspelten über Rodneys kurze Bartstoppeln, elektrisierend, erregend. Er ließ seine Zunge spielerisch über Rodneys Lippen streichen und sandte ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel, dass Rodneys Bewunderung für seinen Körper nicht nur der Aussicht gegolten hatte, Carter damit eifersüchtig machen zu können. 

Rodney keuchte kurz auf, öffnete den Mund und küsste zurück.   
Halleluja! Rodney war an Bord damit, fand ihn wohl tatsächlich … ‚irgendwie unwiderstehlich’, um mal Rodneys Worte zu benutzen.   
Rodneys schob seine Hand, einladend unter Johns Hemd und John tauchte in den Kuss wie ein Verdurstender.

* * * 

Mit einem Aufseufzen erwiderte Rodney den Kuss. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass das noch auf Johns Programm stand, hätte er versucht, ihn schon früher von dem Grillfest wegzulotsen. Es war nicht so, als ob Rodney keine Angebote für Sex hatte, dazu reichten alleine schon seine Titel, wenn er sie geschickt einsetzte. Und wenn er erst mal seinen Nobelpreis hatte, würde das noch einfacher werden. Aber es waren fast alles One-Night Stands, niemand, für den man Zeit aufwenden musste, wenn man Zeit so viel besser im Labor oder mit dem Computer verbringen konnte. Die Aussicht, jetzt etwas mit seinem Dschinn anzufangen, der in den letzten zwei Wochen zum festen Bestandteil seines Lebens geworden war, erschreckte und faszinierte ihn zugleich.

Im Moment aber überwog die Faszination, denn Johns Zunge in seinem Mund fühlte sich einfach nur phantastisch an. Es hatte etwas von einem Kampf, einen Wettstreit um die Oberhand, aber mit einem anderen Einsatz als bei ihren Schachspielen. Es jagte Rodney ein Kribbeln durch den Körper und ließ sein Glied zucken.  
Fabelhaft, das war etwas ganz anderes als blonde Zufallsbekanntschaften aus irgendwelchen Bars. 

Er zog an Johns Hüfte und der folgte der wortlosen Aufforderung willig, drückte seinen Körper gegen Rodneys, so dass Rodney seinen Kopf etwas in den Nacken legen musste.   
Wärme, Bartstoppeln, ein fester Griff statt molliger Rundungen. Oh ja! Das war ein Mann, der sich gegen ihn presste und ihm die Knie weich werden ließ. Endlich! Rodney verbiss sich ein Stöhnen.  
Kontakt, mehr Kontakt.  
Er kippte sein Becken nach vorne, rieb sich an Johns enger Jeans und es war köstlich, Johns Erektion durch den Stoff zu spüren. Johns Hand auf seinem Hintern, der ihn an sich presste, das Rollen seiner Hüften, mit dem John antwortete. Schwere, warme Lust erwachte in Rodneys Bauch und begann über seine Nerven in den ganzen Körper auszustrahlen.   
Der Dschinn … – verflucht, er war tatsächlich dabei, sich von einem Dschinn verführen zu lassen! 

Das ließ Rodney einen Moment inne halten, aber dann machte Johns Zunge irgendetwas ganz verboten Gutes und John sog die Luft ein, nein sog Rodneys *Geruch* ein und verdammt, das war so heiß, dass sich jeglicher Zweifel schneller als Eis in der Sonne auflöste.   
John wohnte schon seit gut zwei Wochen bei ihm, der Mann konnte *zaubern*, von Kontrolle konnte kaum die Rede sein. Wenn bis jetzt nichts Schreckliches passiert war, würde auch nichts mehr passieren. Er hatte jetzt schon so lange Vogel-Strauß Taktik betrieben, da könnte er es auch noch etwas länger tun und überha…  
John löste den Kuss, ließ die Stirn mit einem Ton auf Rodneys Schulter sinken, der fast einem Wimmern gleich kam und Rodney war geliefert. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht hier und jetzt zu kommen. 

Johns Hand verließ Rodneys Hintern und fummelte, unbeholfen vor Eifer, an dem Reißverschluss von Rodneys Hose herum. Oh, Teufel, ja! Er brauchte dringend mehr Platz in seiner Hose – vorzugsweise sogar gar keine Hose – und wenn John es bis zu seiner Unterhose schaffte, würde Rodney den Abend im Stehen in der Diele, mit nur einer Hand an seinem Schwanz zu Ende bringen. Das war ihm definitiv zu wenig für den Abend. 

„Ein Zimmer weiter gibt es ein bequemes Bett“, sagte er, die Stimme heiser vor Spannung. 

„Dann sollten wir uns dahin begeben“, erwiderte John rau. 

In fast peinlicher Hast zog Rodney John ins Schlafzimmer. Auf dem Bett lagen noch die Kleidungsstücke, die sie rausgesucht, dann aber verworfen hatten, bevor sie auf O’Neills Barbecue gegangen waren. Mit einer ausholenden Handbewegung fegte Rodney sie zu Boden. 

Für einen Moment standen jetzt beide etwas unschlüssig herum, diese Unterbrechung hatte auch die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der sie sich gerade geküsst hatten, verdrängt. Ehe die Bewegungslosigkeit in Peinlichkeit abdriften konnte, rettete sie Faraday. Empört fauchend schoss die Katze aus dem Kleiderstapel hervor, direkt zur Tür hinaus. 

Rodney blinzelte verblüfft. John lachte leise und, Gütiger, selbst das gab Rodney eine wohlige Gänsehaut.   
„Bin ich froh, dass wir unseren Beobachter los sind.“ Mit einem kleinen Tritt ließ John die Tür ins Schloss fallen. „Jetzt zu uns.“ 

Er zog Rodney am Handgelenk so dicht zu sich heran, dass Rodney seinen Atem am Hals spüren konnte. „Wo waren wir noch mal stehen geblieben?“ Johns Zähne schabten über Rodneys Haut, knabberten, dann biss John zu und Rodneys Knie hätten um ein Haar nachgegeben.

„Hier“, japste er und öffnete den Reißverschluss an Johns Jeans. „Und hier.“ Er knöpfte Johns Hemd auf, zu viele Knöpfe für Rodneys Geschmack, und streifte es hinunter. 

„Hm, ja, ich erinnere mich“, murmelte John gegen Rodneys Kiefer. „Lass mich…“ Er zog sich zurück und streifte Rodneys Hemd und Poloshirt über den Kopf. 

Als Rodneys Finger durch Johns Brusthaare glitten, ließ der für einen Moment den Kopf in den Nacken sinken und gab sich ganz dem Gefühl hin. Rodneys erst etwas zögerliche, dann immer sicherer werdende Bewegungen auf seiner Brust, seinen Armen und seiner Taille fühlten sich so gut an, taten ihm so gut. Rodneys warme Hände hinterließen Muster aus Erregung auf seiner Haut, die sich zu immer komplexeren Knotenpunkten aus Hitze verwoben. Mit Rodneys Haut unter seinen Fingern war es nicht anders, jeder Quadratzentimeter, den er eroberte, über den er strich, komplettierte das Bild von Rodney in seinem Kopf. 

Erst Rodneys leises Zetern holte ihn aus seinem zeitlosen Dahindriften. „So enge Jeans mögen ja toll aussehen, aber verdammt, du musst schon mal mithelfen, sonst kriege ich das Ding nie ausgezogen.“ Dazu zerrte Rodney an dem Stoff herum und versuchte vergeblich, John die Hose über die Hüften zu schieben. 

Oh, Rodneys Bewegungen hatten einem Ziel gedient und er hatte es gar nicht mitbekommen. Und weil er so geistesabwesend war, schaffte Rodney es noch, ihn rückwärts aufs Bett zu schubsen. 

„Hey!“, beschwerte er sich lachend, schaute dann aber von dort, wo er lag, zu Rodney auf, der ihn mit einem solchen Blick voller Bewunderung und Hunger betrachtete, dass John ein Mal schlucken musste. 

Er griff in seinen offenen Reißverschluss und rieb suggestiv über seine eng anliegende Unterwäsche. Rodney ließ prompt ein leises, unterdrücktes Geräusch hören, das verdammt nach einem runtergeschluckten Stöhnen klang. Ein Stöhnen, dass John in den Schwanz fuhr, als hätte eine Hand dort hingegriffen. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, hob das Becken an zerrte Jeans mitsamt Unterhose über die Hüften hinunter, ehe er Rodney die Beine hinstreckte. „Zieh!“ 

Rodney zog. Die Jeans kam mit einem Ruck frei, nahm Johns Unterwäsche mit und ließ John in all seiner nackten Glorie vor Rodneys Augen zurück.  
Rodney grinste provokant.  
Ah … das Spiel kannte John auch. Er kratzte mit den Nägeln über seine Brust, neckte seine Brustwarzen mit dem Daumen und schaute Rodney herausfordernd an. 

Rodney ließ ein ungeduldiges Knurren hören, bückte sich und zog seine Hose aus. John schien sich seiner Sache und seiner Wirkung auf ihn ja verdammt sicher zu sein, dachte Rodney. Ha, davon ließ er sich aber nicht in die Defensive drängen. Nach einem weiteren Blick auf Johns Nacktheit, ließ auch er die Unterhose folgen. Na bitte. 

„Socken.“   
„Was?“   
John zeigte auf Rodneys weiß bestrumpfte Füße. „Sehr anregend“, grinste er.   
„Wir waren nicht alle barfuss unterwegs“, brummelte Rodney und wurde die Frotteesocken los. 

„Sonst noch was, was wir vorher erledigen müssen?“, erkundigte sich Rodney spitz.   
John zögerte einen Moment, dann fragte er: „Hast du … alles im Nachtschränkchen?“ Er machte eine kleine Kopfbewegung in Richtung auf das fragliche Möbelstück.   
„Alles im N…? Oh, ja. Das…ich …glaube schon.“ Rodney verzog das Gesicht. „Mist, John. Das ist schon so lange her, ich muss erst mal nachsehen.“ 

Er robbte über John, zog die Schublade auf, wühlte ein wenig darin herum und murmelte die ganze Zeit: „Nun komm schon. Hier muss doch noch … ich hätte schwören können…“ Dann hielt er triumphierend eine Pappschachtel hoch und verkündete: „Das Haltbarkeitsdatum ist noch nicht überschritten.“   
„Hervorragend.“ 

„Und das hier“, Rodney wurde etwas rot, als er eine Tube Gleitgel hochhielt, „ist neueren Datums.“   
„Selbst ist der Mann“, grinste John. 

Rodney knuffte ihn gegen den Oberarm, musste dann aber ebenfalls grinsen. Und weil er schon mal halb auf John lag, war es das Natürlichste der Welt, sich vorzubeugen und Johns lächelnde Lippen zu küssen. 

John zog ihn fester auf sich und ja, nackt und waagerecht war viel besser als die Diele. Sehr viel besser. Er rieb sich gegen John und dessen harschem Atem nach zu schließen, waren sie sich da einig. Rodney begann, sich mit feuchten Küssen und sanften Bissen an Johns Körper hinab zu arbeiten.

John reagierte darauf mit lustvollen, kleinen Tönen, die nie Worte wurden. Leise, tiefe Laute, die durch seinen Brustkorb vibrierten und deutlicher nach ‚mehr’ verlangten, als es Worte getan hätten. 

Als Rodney endlich Johns Schoss erreicht hatte hielt John ihn auf: „Warte.“ Er drehte sich in die 69er Position.   
„Hey, weißt du wie unhygienisch Füße auf dem Kopfki…“ John hauchte heißen Atem gegen Rodneys Glied und strich behutsam mit dem Finger darüber. Ah, zum Teufel mit der Hygiene. John konnte das Bett am nächsten Morgen frisch beziehen.   
„Oh mein Gott, fester.“ 

John gehorchte mit dem größten Vergnügen. Es war nicht nur für Rodney lange her, auch John konnte sich trotz der Zeitlosigkeit in der Flasche kaum mehr erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal mit einem Mann so viel Zeit für vorbereitende Herumtändelei gehabt hatte, wie heute mit Rodney. In den letzten, ziemlich sexualfeindlichen Jahrhunderten, waren es, wenn überhaupt, immer nur kurze, fast anonyme Begegnungen gewesen, die ihn kaum erfüllt zurückgelassen hatten. Dazu kam noch die tiefsitzende Überzeugung seiner Partner etwas Verbotenes und Perverses zu tun, und das hatte John viel Freunde an dem eigentlichen Akt genommen. 

Aber Rodney schien keinerlei Zweifel dieser Art zu haben, denn als John sich jetzt vorbeugte, um seine Hände durch seine Lippen zu ersetzen, sagte Rodney laut: „Ja! Oh, ich glaube, es gibt keinen Mann, der nicht einen guten Blowjob liebt.“ 

John fühlte Lachen in sich aufsteigen, hätte gerne etwas Passendes darauf geantwortet, da er aber den Mund voll hatte, begnügte er sich damit, Rodney zu beweisen, dass er Recht hatte, und verwöhnte ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst. Rodney war leicht zu erregen und schon bald begleiteten Johns Bewegungen ein stetes Gemurmel und Gestöhne von „oh Gott, so gut“ und „so phantastisch“. 

John hatte nichts dagegen, dass Rodney sich jetzt nur noch auf das konzentrierte, was er mit ihm machte, das hieß, er wurde wenigstens nicht abgelenkt. Er konnte sich so auf Rodney einstimmen, dass er ganz genau mitbekam, wenn Rodney kurz davor stand zu kommen – und dann konnte er seine Bewegungen etwas verlangsamen und etwas weniger Druck ausüben. 

Nachdem er es zum dritten Mal gemacht hatte, wimmerte Rodney „nein, nein, nein“, dann holte er tief Luft und befahl John mit einer um Ruhe bemühten Stimme: „Entweder lässt du mich das nächste Mal kommen, oder du hast gewaltigen Ärger am Hals.“ 

John entließ Rodneys Glied aus seinem Mund, schlängelte sich wieder nach oben, bis er seinen Kopf neben Rodneys auf das Kopfkissen legen konnte und meinte süffisant: „Ein anderes Mal, würde ich gerne herausfinden, welch interessante Form dein Ärger annimmt.“ 

Er sprach mit einer so dunklen und verführerischen Stimme, dass durch Rodneys Kopf unweigerlich Bilder von Fesseln und Augenbinden rauschten und sein Schwanz in Johns Hand zuckte. Und als die nachtschwarze Stimme weiterfragte: „Willst du noch mehr?“, gab es für Rodney nur eine Antwort. 

„Du hast mich jetzt lange genug scharf gemacht, komm zur Sache.“ Und obwohl Johns Hand ihn fast atemlos machte, schaffte er es zu fragen: „Was genau möchtest du?“   
„In dich?“   
„Nichts dagegen“, erwiderte Rodney ehe er sich auf den Bauch drehte. Er rieb sich gegen das Laken als Johns lange, schlanke Finger mit genau dem richtigen Druck über seinen Rücken glitten, ihn streichelten, massierten und verwöhnten. Das war so perfekt. Wie eine Gleichung, die mit all den richtigen Komponenten und Vorzeichen plötzlich Sinn machte. Genauso fühlte sich das hier an. 

John merkte, dass Rodney förmlich mit der Matratze verschmolz und neckte ihn nicht länger. Er nahm ein Kondom und reichlich von dem Gel und versenkte sich nach kurzer Vorbereitung in Rodney. Rodneys Stöhnen sprang John an wie ein Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt. Oh Himmel! Nicht bewegen, sonst was das hier vorbei, noch ehe es richtig angefangen hatte.   
„Still halten“, presste er heraus und hielt Rodneys Hüften mit festem Griff still. Rodney lachte unterdrückt, die Vibrationen deutlich fühlbar, dann zog er seinen Schließmuskel zusammen. Bastard! John grunzte und stieß zu. 

Na bitte, ging doch, schoss es befreiend durch Rodneys Kopf. Endlich kam John in die Gänge. Für ein paar Augenblicke ließ er John den Rhythmus vorgeben, dann machte er ihm deutlich, dass er jetzt keine weiteren Neckereien und Verzögerungen mehr wollte. „Komm schon.“ Er bewegte sich auf Johns Glied, glitt rascher auf und ab, bis John seinen neuen Takt aufnahm. Er hörte John hinter sich keuchen und laut ein und ausatmen. Dazu kam das sinnlich-dekadente Geräusch, wenn ihre schweißnasse Haut aufeinander traf und beides zusammen ließ Rodney kontinuierlich aufstöhnen. 

Er war jetzt ganz kurz davor, alles in ihm pulsierte, brannte, drängte ihn, sich noch schneller und heftiger zu bewegen. So viel von John in sich aufzunehmen, wie nur eben möglich war. Johns hartes Glied wieder und wieder gegen genau die richtige Stelle in seinem Innern hämmern zu lassen. Noch ein halber Atemzug – und Rodney spürte es von allen Seiten an ihn heranbranden. „Ja“ – er wusste nicht, ob er das Wort nur gedacht oder laut gesprochen hatte, jedenfalls verharrte John bewegungslos und mit seinen überreizten Sinnen konnte Rodney spüren, wie er sich in ihm verspritzte. 

„Rodney“. 

Ein Atemhauch gegen Rodneys Halsbeuge, der auch ihn in seinen Höhepunkt taumeln ließ. Keine zusammenhängenden Gedanken mehr, nur noch Verlangen, dass sich explosionsartig entlud und Rodney mit dem Gefühl unendlicher Erleichterung und Schwerelosigkeit zurückließ. 

Der erste fassbare Eindruck als er aus dem watte-schwarzen Nirwana wieder zurückkam, war Johns Brust, die gegen seinen Rücken presste. Das schnelle Heben und Senken verriet, dass es auch für John eine wunderbare Anstrengung gewesen war. 

Für einen Moment verharrten sie so, dann zog sich John aus Rodney zurück und der ließ sich, gesättigt und sehr zufrieden mit sich und Welt, nach vorne auf die Laken sinken. 

Als John sich neben ihn rollte, schlang er einen Arm um Johns Taille und meinte nur schläfrig: „Wow.“   
„Genau das Wort, das ich auch gewählt hatte“, grinste John.   
„Nein, du hättest ‚cool’ gesagt“, verbesserte ihn Rodney und wunderte sich nur ein ganz klein wenig darüber, wie gut er John inzwischen kannte.   
„Drückt aber dasselbe aus“, erwiderte John und gähnte. 

Ein paar Minuten noch genossen sie den Nachklang, doch ehe John zu schläfrig wurde, ging er ins Bad, entledigte sich des Kondoms und brachte für Rodney einen warmen Waschlappen mit, um ihn wenigstens etwas zu säubern, ehe er im Reich der – hoffentlich angenehmen- Träume verschwand. 

Doch selbst als Rodney schon sanft vor sich hin schnarchte, hatte John noch keine Ruhe gefunden. Er wollte das auf den Adrenalin-Schub zurückführen, den die letzte Stunde für ihn bedeutet hatte, aber tief im Innern wusste er, dass das nur ein Vorwand wäre. Und so ließ er nur langsam das Gefühl zu, dass er sich schuldig fühlte. Er hatte zu Beginn wie ein eiskalter, berechnender Bastard gehandelt und Rodneys Nützlichkeit für ihn ausdrücklich ins Kalkül gezogen. 

Das war schnell vorbei gewesen, denn auch er hatte Rodney in den letzten Wochen zu schätzen gelernt, sich prächtig mit ihm amüsiert und gestritten und wollte die gemeinsamen Stunden auf gar keinen Fall missen. Rodney war so offen mit seinen Gefühlen ihm gegenüber gewesen, dass er schon in der Diele sich hoffnungslos in die Sache verstrickt hatte und gar nicht mehr zurück gekonnt hätte, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte. 

Das passierte ihm nicht oft. War ihm bei den letzten Meistern, mit denen er gelebt hatte, überhaupt nicht mehr passiert, denn John hatte sein Herz fest im Griff gehabt. Nach dem ersten Mal noch nicht, aber nach dem dritten, vierten Mal hatte er eingesehen, dass er sich nicht die nächsten tausend Jahre in regelmäßigen Abständen das Herz brechen lassen konnte. 

Deshalb war er auf emotionalen Abstand zu seinen Besitzern gegangen. Er war ihnen ein Freund, wenn sie das wollten, mehr aber nicht. Das hieß nicht, dass er sich vollständig sexuellen Begegnungen versagt hatte, er hatte aber immer strikt zwischen den beiden Bereichen getrennt. 

Jetzt hatte Rodney ihn erwischt. 

Und plötzlich wurde John klar, dass seine Schlaflosigkeit nicht daher rührte, dass er den Abend unter zweifelhaften Vorzeichen begonnen und deshalb Gewissensbisse hatte, sondern dass er in seine eigene Falle getappt war und auf dem allerbesten Wege war, für Rodney all das zu empfinden, was er sich geschworen hatte, nie wieder zu tun. 

Er war dabei, sich ausgerechnet in den Mann zu verlieben, den er benutzen musste, um sein eigenes Leben wieder zurück zu bekommen. Den Mann, den er in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten immer wieder würde belügen müssen, oder ihm zumindest eine sehr modifizierte Version der Wahrheit zu erzählen. 

Er war so ein Idiot! Als ob er nicht schon Schwierigkeiten genüg hätte – jetzt auch noch das! Kein Wunder, dass er nicht einschlafen konnte.


	6. 6. Kapitel

**6\. Kapitel**

John musste dann doch im Laufe der Nacht eingeschlafen sein, denn er wurde am nächsten Morgen von Rodney mit einem sehr gekonnten Blowjob geweckt. Na super, das fing ja gut an Damit hatte sich sein Vorsatz, einen gewissen Abstand zu Rodney zu halten, wohl erledigt. Er hatte aber nicht das Herz und nach einer Weile auch nicht mehr die nötige Entschlossenheit, Rodney von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen und gab sich ganz den wunderbaren Gefühlen hin. 

Er strampelte die Zudecke zur Seite und als er sah, dass Rodney sich im selben Rhythmus anfasste, in dem er auch ihn anfasste, setzte sowieso sein Denkvermögen aus, denn das war eine der heißesten Sachen, die er seit langem gesehen hatte. Und so küsste er Rodney auch voller Begeisterung und ohne irgendwelche Nebengedanken, als der mit seinem eigenen Geschmack auf seinen Lippen wieder zu ihm nach oben gekrabbelt kam. 

Leider konnten sie es nicht länger ausdehnen, denn Rodney musste ins SGC.

* * * 

Als er am frühen Abend wieder zurückkam, war seine Wohnung seltsam leer.  
„John?“ Keine Antwort.

Für einen Moment überfiel Rodney Panik, er sah John auf einem Seziertisch liegen, der Bauch aufgeschnitten, helle Lampen darüber und er wurde mit elektrischen Stromstößen malträtiert. Oh, nein! 

Rodney atmete er einmal tief durch und mit der Sauerstoffzufuhr zu seinem Gehirn kam auch die Erinnerung zurück, dass John an diesem Nachmittag mit Ferretti zum Mountainbiken verabredet gewesen war. Wenn er also jetzt nicht in der Wohnung war, hatte es wohl länger gedauert und Johns Abwesenheit hatte eine ganz natürliche Erklärung. Sie waren einfach noch nicht zurück.

Rodney schüttelte sich, um die schrecklichen Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Er wollte nicht in Betracht ziehen, dass das eine Vorahnung war, denn an so einen unbewiesenen Hokuspokus wie Vorahnungen glaubte er natürlich nicht. 

Er marschierte entschlossenen Schrittes in die Küche und fand dort unübersehbar an die Dunstabzughaube geklebt, einen Zettel vor. 

_„Wenn du schon Hunger hast, bevor ich zurück bin, im_  
Kühlschrank steht noch der Rest von meinem Obstsalat.   
John.“ 

Diese Worte beruhigten Rodney weiter und er holte die Schale aus dem Kühlschrank. Mal sehen, was der Dschinn so für sich selbst kochte. In dem Moment hörte er die Eingangstür zuschlagen, stellte den Salat auf den Tisch, rannte aus der Küche und kam mit John zusammen im Wohnzimmer an. 

„Das war phantastisch!“, strahlte ihn sein begeisterter Dschinn an. „Vier Stunden waren wir unterwegs. Mit tollem Blick in den North Cheyenne Canyon und auf Colorado Springs. Die meiste Zeit war der Trail für Autos gesperrt Zwei Mal mussten wir sogar durch einen unbeleuchteten Tunnel fahren. Und bergab hat Ferretti ein anständiges Tempo vorgelegt. Mein Rad hatte einen Tacho und ich habe an einer Stelle tatsächlich gut fünfzig Stundenkilometer drauf gehabt!“ 

„Wie außerordentlich unvorsichtig!“, raunzte ihn Rodney an.   
„Keine Sorge, ich hatte einen Helm auf. Ferretti hat mir einen geliehen“, wischte John den Einwand mit einer Handbewegung weg, trat auf Rodney zu, und küsste ihn überschwänglich auf den Mund.   
„Wäh. Du bist ganz verschwitzt“, beschwerte sich Rodney, als seine Finger auf ein schweißnasses T-Shirt trafen und machte einen halben Schritt zurück. Und da fiel ihm zum ersten Mal die dunkelblaue, wie eine zweite Haut sitzende Radhose auf, die John trug. Ganz sicher kein Kleidungsstück, das er in Rodneys Schrank gefunden hatte! 

„Ist die auch von Ferretti?“   
„Nein, dafür schuldest du dem Major 84 Dollar.“ John grinste. „Aber als er mich in meiner Jeans sah, hat er sich rundweg geweigert, so mit mir zum Mountainbiken zu gehen. Wir sind dann ins nächste Sportgeschäft und haben dort die Hose erstanden.“   
„Ach ja?“ Und wahrscheinlich hatte Ferretti dort John in immer neuen Hosen antreten lassen, eine enger als die andere, um ihn anzuglotzen. 

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich einfach so dein Geld ausgegeben habe“, sagte John jetzt entschuldigend als er Rodney düsteren Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Ich … ich kann’s dir leider auch nicht zurückgeben.“   
„Es geht doch nicht um die popeligen 84 Dollar.“   
„Worum dann?“   
„Um …um …“ Oh nein! Er würde seinem Dschinn bestimmt nicht aufs Butterbrot schmieren, dass er gerade einen Eifersuchtsanfall gehabt hatte. „Ach, gar nichts. Und jetzt geh unter die Dusche, du riechst so etwas von … reif, so will ich dich nicht in der Küche haben.“ 

„Du bist immer so charmant.“ Mit einem Kopfschütteln verschwand John im Bad, von wo Rodney ihn ein paar Minuten später schief singen hörte. 

Der Herr Dschinn schien ja wirklich ausgezeichneter Laune zu sein und Rodney ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass ihn das wurmte. 

Als er ins Schlafzimmer ging, um eine bequemere Hose anzuziehen, lagen dort Johns Sachen in einem Haufen auf dem Boden. Er kickte sie mit dem Fuß zur Seite und dabei sah er, dass John auch das Lederarmband, das er immer am rechten Arm trug, abgelegt hatte. Da er sich davon sonst nicht einmal im Bett oder wenn er in die Flasche ging trennte, war Rodneys Neugier erwacht. 

Er hob das Armband auf, drehte es um und schaute, ob es eine besondere Widmung hatte, ob er endlich herausfinden würde, ob irgendeiner von Johns früheren Meistern ihm so nahe gestanden hatte, dass er dieses Teil aus sentimentalem Wert behalten hatte und deshalb immer trug. 

Aber obwohl er ganz genau hinschaute, es drehte und wendete, er fand keine solche Inschrift, die ihm einen Blick in die Vergangenheit des Dschinns ermöglicht hätte. 

Dafür fand er etwas anderes. In das Armband eingebettet war, ungefähr so groß wie ein Jefferson Nickel, eine Art Chip. Eine Sekunde starrte Rodney drauf, dann begannen die Zahnräder seines Gehirns zu rattern. 

Ein Chip! Jajajaja! Rodney reckte die Hand mit dem Chip triumphierend in die Höhe.   
Ein Stück Mikrotechnik! Etwas wissenschaftlich Erklärbares! Etwas Handfestes!   
Von wegen … Zauberkräfte! Technik! Er hatte Recht! 

Rodney ballte beide Fäuste vor der Brust zusammen und kniff für eine Sekunde die Augen zusammen. Riesengroße Erleichterung durchflutete ihn. 

Seit gut zwei Wochen schon musste er die Kröte schlucken, dass er angeblich einen Dschinn mit Zauberkräften beherbergte – und jetzt das! Es gab eine logische Erklärung dafür.   
Und ja, verdammt, es gab immer eine logische Erklärung, das war es, was er stets predigte. Und wenn Menschen von Zauberkraft und Übersinnlichem sprachen hieß das nur, dass sie noch nicht die technischen Mittel hatten, um die Naturgesetze oder die Technik, die dahinter stand, richtig zu deuten oder zu lesen. 

Aber er konnte das und dieser Chip war der Beweis dafür. 

Rodney hörte, dass die Dusche noch immer lief und fummelte den Chip aus dem Armband heraus. Nichts geschah. Weder erschien ein zweiter Dschinn, noch kam John ins Schlafzimmer gerannt, noch ereignete sich irgendeine Katastrophe in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe. 

Rodneys wissenschaftlicher Eifer lief auf Hochtouren. Hmmm, wozu diente dieser Chip wohl? Es gab nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden, denn von sich aus würde John nicht mit der Sprache rausrücken. Das hatte er in den letzten Tagen gelernt. Rodney kramte in seinem Portemonnaie bis er ein 5 Cent Stück gefunden hatte und bastelte das stattdessen in das Armband. Den Chip nahm er an sich. Jetzt würde er mal abwarten, was passierte. Beschwingt ging er ins Wohnzimmer zurück. 

Der Chip schien schon mal nicht lebensnotwendig zu sein, wie Rodney für eine Sekunde – und eine Sekunde zu spät, wenn es wahr gewesen wäre – befürchtet hatte. 

Frisch geduscht kam John jetzt ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich neben ihm aufs Sofa fallen. Yep, das Lederarmband war wieder an seinem rechten Arm. Noch schien er nichts gemerkt zu haben. Rodney überlegte, ob er ihn unter irgendeinem Vorwand in die Flasche schicken könnte, aber dazu fiel ihm nichts ein. Aber er könnte ihn vielleicht zum Zaubern bringen. 

„Kannst du mir ein Bier aus der Küche holen?“, erkundigte sich Rodney und legte seine Füße auf den Wohnzimmertisch.   
Für einen Sekunde sah es so aus, als würde John aufstehen wollen, dann jedoch siegte offensichtlich seine Bequemlichkeit und die vier Stunden ungewohntes Radfahren verlangten ihren Zoll. Er verschränkte die Arme, blinzelte – und nichts geschah.   
John wiederholte die Aktion – nichts.   
Sichtbar beunruhigt presste jetzt er jetzt sein Armband mit den Fingern der anderen Hand – und immer noch nichts. 

„Scheiße, Rodney.“ Für einen Moment flackerte echte Panik in seinen Augen auf, dann zwang er sich nachzudenken. Er rieb sich mit einem Finger über das Kinn und starrte auf die Platte des Wohnzimmertischs.   
John sprang auf und begann auf und ab zu marschieren. „Ich muss … ich … oh, verflucht.“ Er strich hilflos mit seiner Hand durch seine nassen Haare. Dann ließ er sich wieder neben Rodney aufs Sofa fallen. „Ich … brauche jetzt mal ein paar Minuten allein.“ 

Jetzt hatte er ihn lange genug zappeln lassen. „Suchst du dies hier?“, erkundigte sich Rodney und hielt den Chip aus dem Armband hoch.   
John schluckte schwer, starrte Rodney für ein paar Sekunden wortlos an und streckte dann seine Hand aus. „Bitte.“   
Rodney hatte irgendeine flapsige Bemerkung erwartet. Dass John jetzt dermaßen .... uncharakteristisch ernst war, sagte ihm mehr, als alle Worte. Sheppard brauchte diesen Chip – unbedingt.   
„Erst bekomme ich ein paar Antworten“, stellte Rodney klar und schloss seine Hand fest um das kleine Teil. „Also, warum brauchst du dieses Stück Technik zum „zaubern“ – und du merkst, ich verwende das Wort nur noch unter Vorbehalt.“ 

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war John wirklich versucht, Rodney die Wahrheit zu sagen. Denn Rodney war bisher der erste, der in einer Ära lebte, die fortschrittliche Technologie kannte und auch lieber an komplizierte Technik als an Zauberkraft glaubte. Er würde John weder den Scheiterhaufen für seine ‚gottlose Forschungen’ androhen, noch Johns Flasche eines Tages voller Todesangst ins Meer werfen, so dass sie erst Jahrzehnte später wieder an Land gespült wurde. 

Nein, Rodney wäre wahrscheinlich sogar begeistert, wenn er wüsste, über welches Wissen er verfügte. Aber auch Rodney würde ihn wohl mit großem Misstrauen betrachten, wenn er ihm erklärte, was oder wer er wirklich war. Vor allem nach den ganzen Berichten die er in den Missionsberichten des SGC gelesen hatte und den schlechten Erfahrungen, die die Menschen bisher mit jemandem wie ihm gemacht hatten. 

Wenn er mit Rodney wirklich ehrlich sein wollte, müsste er ihm auch das enthüllen und dazu war er einfach noch nicht bereit. Er würde seine Lügen-Geschichte noch etwas weiter spinnen. 

So zuckte er mit den Schultern, dann antworte er, während er das jetzt nutzlose Lederarmband von seinem Arm nahm: „Okay. Du hast mich erwischt. Ich kann nicht wirklich zaubern, ich brauche diesen Apparat dazu.“   
„Wie funktioniert er?“   
„Das weiß ich nicht.“   
„John!“   
„Nein, wirklich“, beteuerte er. „Jeder Dschinn bekommt so ein Armband bei seiner Initiationsfeier feierlich überreicht. Dir wird die Wirkungsweise erklärt, aber dazu musst du natürlich nicht wissen, wie es funktioniert.“ Das hörte sich doch sehr logisch an – hoffte er.   
„Ist es eine Art … Mini-Transporter?“   
„Vielleicht könnte man es so nennen. Deshalb kann ich ja auch nur Dinge ‚herzaubern’, die es irgendwo schon gibt.“ 

Rodney schaute den Dschinn abwägend an. „Ich will es ausprobieren, gib mir das Armband.“   
„Das wird dir nichts nützen, das können nur Dschinns bedienen.“   
„Gib her.“ Rodney machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung und nach kurzem Zögern reichte ihm John das Armband rüber.   
Rodney wechselte das 5 Cent Stück wieder gegen den Chip aus, presste auf das Armband und wünschte sich ganz fest die Bierdose aus der Küche her.   
Nichts geschah. 

„Muss ich irgendeinen bestimmten Spruch dazu aufsagen?“, erkundigte er sich sarkastisch.   
„Nein, du musst nur ein Dschinn sein“, erwiderte John resigniert.   
Das glaubte Rodney einfach nicht. Irgendetwas an der Sache war faul. Diese moderne Technik, die in dem Armband steckte, passte so gar nicht zu dem alt-orientalischen Sagenkreis, aus dem der Pseudo-Dschinn angeblich stammte. Da passte einfach hinten und vorne etwas nicht zusammen, ohne dass Rodney den Finger drauf legen konnte, was es war.   
„Wer oder was *bist* du nun eigentlich überhaupt?“ 

„Jemand, der in einer Flasche wohnt und bin bisschen Technik benutzt.“ John legte die Unterarme auf die Knie und verschränkte die Hände.   
„Haha, sehr witzig. Also heraus mit der Sprache.“ 

John ließ den Kopf hängen, starrte auf den Boden zwischen seinen Beinen, um nicht antworten zu müssen. Nach endlosem Schweigen presste er sich ab: „Eine Lebensform, McKay. Eine, die diese Flasche und den Chip da braucht.“ Jetzt schaute er Rodney wieder an. „Können wir es dabei belassen? Wenigstens für den Moment?“ 

Rodney fixierte ihn einen Augenblick, dann begriff er, dass nicht viel dabei rauskommen würde, wenn er John jetzt weiter bedrängte und so stimmte er halbherzig zu. „Schön. Belassen wir es dabei. Für den Moment.“ 

Aber ein rein ‚technisches’ Thema war ja wohl erlaubt und so erkundigte er sich: „Brauchst du das Armband auch, um in der Flasche zu verschwinden, oder kannst du das ohne deinen Mini-Transporter?“   
John schien offensichtlich ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken, wie viel er ihm bei dieser Frage enthüllen sollte, dann rang er sich aber durch zu sagen: „Ich brauche meinen ‚Mini-Transporter’, wie du so schön sagst, um in meine Flasche gehen zu können.“ 

Nach einer Weile des Schweigens fragte Rodney: „Was passiert, wenn ich dir das nicht gestatte?“ Er bekam hektische rote Flecken im Gesicht als er das fragte.   
„Dann sterbe ich nach einer gewissen Zeit. Die Zeit in der Flasche ist zur Regeneration unbedingt notwendig. Ohne die Flasche – und ohne die Möglichkeit mich in die Flasche zu begeben – war’s das für mich.“ John Stimme verriet keine Emotion. 

Hinter dem harmlosen Äußeren einer Rotweinflasche versteckte sich zwar ein fast unzerstörbares Material, aber er fürchtete, dass Rodney anders als seine anderen Meister zuvor, eventuell über die technischen Mittel verfügte, um zumindest beträchtlichen Schaden anzurichten. Und ja, John wusste, dass er mit ‚Meister’ den Begriff verwendete, den die Besitzer der Flasche so gerne auf sich selbst anwandten. Er schalt sich, dass er es in all den Jahrtausenden nicht geschafft hatte, sich einen etwas weniger eindeutigen Begriff zu überlegen, der das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und demjenigen, der gerade die Flasche verwaltete, nicht zu Gunsten des … uh … Flaschenverwalters ausdrückte.

Er sah Rodney in die Augen. „Du könntest mit der Flasche eine Menge Schaden anrichten.“ 

„Das also ist die Macht der so genannten ‚Meister’? Deshalb gibt es das ganze Brimborium mit den drei Wünschen und der Flasche und dem ganzen Getue? Ihr braucht jemanden, der euch herauslässt, sonst hockt ihr auf ewig drin – und wenn ihr dann draußen seid, braucht ihr wen, der von Zeit zu Zeit die Flasche verschließt, damit ihr regenerieren könnt?“ 

Nur so konnte es sein. Denn wenn es reichte, nur in der Flasche zu verschwinden, wäre der Dschinn ja nicht genötigt einen ‚Meister’ anzuerkennen. Dann könnte er seine Flasche einfach irgendwo an einer verborgenen Stelle abstellen und machen, was er wollte. Wenn er das nicht tat, musste er auch irgendetwas von dem Menschen wollen, dem er angeblich diente, schlussfolgerte Rodney. 

John seufzte. Nun, vielleicht hatte es nicht nur Vorteile, bei einem Meister zu wohnen, der sich selbst als Genie bezeichnete. Genies zogen einfach viel zu oft die richtigen Rückschlüsse.   
„Eine ziemlich exakte Analyse meiner Situation“, gestand er Rodney mit einem angedeuteten Kopfnicken zu und hielt noch einmal seine Hand auf. 

Rodney ignorierte sie. „Wieso hast du mir das nicht schon viel früher gesagt?“ 

John ließ die Hand sinken. „Du hast die Flasche von selbst, jeden – bis auf ein, zwei – Abende verkorkt. Es gab keinen Grund, dich extra auf die Notwenigkeit hinzuweisen.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist nicht besonders klug, jede lebensgefährliche Schwäche offen zu legen, wenn’s nicht unbedingt sein muss.“ 

„Und wie viele Tage kannst du überhaupt überleben?“   
„Das hängt davon ab, wie viel Energie ich für den Mini-Transporter aufwenden muss. Also, wenn du die Pizza per Telefon beim Lieferservice bestellt, habe ich länger.“ John versuchte das Verhör zu beenden. 

Aber Rodney war hartnäckig, sein wissenschaftlicher Bluthund-Instinkt ließ ihn noch einmal fragen: „Wie lange?“   
„Vier, fünf Tage, wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst“, brachte John mit stoischer Miene hervor. „Spätestens dann muss ich mit dem da“, er zeigte auf den Chip in Rodneys Hand, „zurück in die Flasche.“ 

Rodneys Augen leuchteten auf. „Die Flasche lädt den Transporter wieder auf? Wie das? Befindet sich darin eine Art Mikro-Generator? Naquadah betrieben?“ Er sah sich suchend um, als wolle er die Flasche in ihre Bestandteile zerlegen und untersuchen, sobald er ihrer habhaft werden konnte. 

„McKay!“ Johns Stimme holte Rodneys Aufmerksamkeit zurück. John fuhr sich mit den Handflächen übers Gesicht. „Ich kenne die technischen Details nicht, Rodney.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich in die Flache gehe, merke ich ‚drinnen’ nicht viel davon. Wenn ich wieder rauskomme, hat der Transporter erneut Energie.“ Sheppards Augen wurden schmal und er fixierte Rodneys Gesicht. „Es macht sich allerdings unangenehm bemerkbar, wenn ich zu lange nicht drin war. Und du“, sein Zeigefinger schien Rodney aufspießen zu wollen, „lässt die Finger von der Flasche. Keine Untersuchungen, keine Experimente.“ 

Rodney hob die Hände in der universellen „wer, ich?“-Geste. „Schon gut. Kapiert. Keine Versuche, kein Durchleuchten und der Scanner bleibt ausgeschaltet.“ ‚Vorläufig’ fügte er im Geiste hinzu. „Also vier, fünf Tage? Abgespeichert.“ Er tippte sich an die Stirn. 

Da für Rodney der Mini-Transporter offensichtlich nutzlos war, und er nicht am Verfall des Gesundheitszustandes seines ‚Dschinns’ Schuld sein wollte, reichte er John das Armband wieder zurück.   
John legte es an, berührte es mit seiner anderen Hand und schon standen zwei Dosen Bier auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. Er war mehr als erleichtert, dass es noch funktionierte und Rodney nicht unabsichtlich irgendetwas zerstört hatte bei seinen Untersuchungen. 

Keinem der beiden stand nach dieser Angelegenheit der Sinn nach Sex und so verschwand John nach dem Abendessen und einem Film, dem sie beide keine rechte Aufmerksamkeit schenkten, in seiner Flasche. 

Rodney verkorkte sie – und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er eine gewisse Verantwortung für John trug. Ihm passierte nichts, wenn er ihn da drin vergessen würde, aber für John bedeutete das womöglich Ewigkeiten, ehe ihn wieder jemand herausließ. Behutsam, damit die Flasche ja nicht herunterfiel und zersplitterte und damit auch Faraday sie nicht einfach vom Tisch fegte, stellte Rodney sie in den Schrank, wo sie in Sicherheit war. 

Er musterte das Gefäß einen Moment nachdenklich. Natürlich wusste John mehr über seine gläserne Behausung und die Technik, die ihn am Leben hielt. Klar war auch, dass John nicht mit der Sprache herausrücken wollte. Die Frage war, was hatte er zu verbergen? Und warum? Nun, das würde er herausfinden. Rodney McKay besaß nicht umsonst zwei Doktortitel. 

Er fuhr er noch einmal ins SGC, erleichterte das Mikrotechnik-Labor um eine Handvoll winziger Überwachungskameras – der Zugangscode war wirklich ein Witz – und installierte sie in seinem Wohnzimmer. Die letzte platzierte er in der Küche, erst danach ging er ins Bett.

\------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Tag, einem Samstag, teilte Rodney John mit, dass er unvorhergesehen ins SGC müsse. Eine Ausrede, die John sofort schluckte, denn es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Rodney am Wochenende arbeiten musste. Im SGC angekommen, schaffte Rodney es dann aber nicht, wirklich etwas zu erledigen, denn er konnte die ganze Zeit nur daran denken, ob John ihm endlich unfreiwillig verraten würde, was es mit dem Armband wirklich auf sich hatte. Doch der Dschinn stellte Rodneys Geduld auf eine harte Probe, weil er erst einmal genau das tat, was er auch tun sollte.

Er räumte das Frühstücksgeschirr weg, wischte durch die Küche, machte Betten, spielte ein paar Minuten mit Faraday und stellte den Fernseher an.   
Während er eine Reportage über den zweiten Weltkrieg schaute, machte er Gymnastik und Lockerungsübungen. Dann zog er seine Turnschuhe an, presste das Armband und verschwand. Eine gute Stunde später kam er zurück, duschte und fuhr Rodneys Laptop hoch.

Mit einer Tasse Kaffee setzte er sich an den Wohnzimmertisch und Faraday sprang auf seinen Schoss. Rodney dachte noch, dass es unvernünftig sei und einer der beiden sicher den Kaffee über die Tastatur schütten würde, als John auch schon mit großer Selbstverständlichkeit seine Firewall hackte und auf sein Unterverzeichnis, das er ‚1001 Nacht’ genannt hatte, Zugriff nahm. 

Rodney starrte auf den kleinen Monitor, als hätte ihn der Schlag getroffen. 

Nein, nein, nein! Nicht dieser Ordner! Damals hatte er es für eine gute Idee gehalten, dem Ordner einen solchen Namen zu geben, der nach Kindermärchen und Langeweile klang, der von Weltraummission so weit entfernt wie möglich war. Er hatte gedacht, es würde mögliche Hacker – an die er darüber hinaus nie wirklich geglaubt hatte – davon abhalten, dort herumzuschnüffeln. Viel zu uninteressant. Viel zu verschroben. Aber jetzt hatte er ausgerechnet mit dem einen Mann zu tun, auf den diese Namensgebung eine unwiderstehliche Anziehungskraft haben musste. Fasziniert und verzweifelt zugleich schaute Rodney zu, wie sicher und ohne Zögern John darin herumscrollte, als ob er etwas Bestimmtes suchte. 

Nein. Das ging doch nicht! Bitte, bitte lass es ein Versehen sein und lass John wieder in das Hauptverzeichnis zurückkehren! Denn in dem Verzeichnis mit dem Namen, der ihm damals so witzig vorgekommen war, hatte Rodney die Missionsberichte von SG-1 abgelegt, die er gar nicht besitzen dürfte. Die er in einer Nacht und Nebelaktion aber mal von O’Neills Computer heruntergezogen hatte. O’Neill deshalb, weil er Angst hatte, dass Carter ihm auf die Schliche kam und er befürchtete, dass Jackson so eine Unordnung in seinen Files wie in seinem Büro hatte. 

Und diese Berichte, die Rodney gar nicht haben durfte, durchforstete John jetzt in aller Seelenruhe! Gut, Rodney hatte die vollständigen Namen durch Anfangsbuchstaben ersetzt aber jeder halbwegs intelligente Mensch – und Rodney musste in diesem Moment zugeben, dass der selbsternannte Dschinn doch etwas intelligenter war, als er ihn hatte glauben lassen – konnte wissen, wer mit S., J., T, oder O. gemeint war. Es war klar, dass John dies nicht zum ersten Mal tat, denn er begann nicht vorne, sondern suchte gezielt einen Ordner, in dem er dann weiter las. 

Für einen Moment war Rodney wie betäubt von dem, was er sah, dann wusste er nur noch, dass er ihn stoppen musste.  
Sofort.  
Retten, was noch zu retten war. Alles, so gut es ging vertuschen, denn mit der Wahrheit konnte er unmöglich rausrücken, da er damit auch sich selbst schwer belasten würde. Seiner Karriere konnte er Adieu sagen, wenn irgendetwas davon publik wurde. Er musste die Sache also ohne die Hilfe des SGC klären, obwohl Rodney schrecklich gern ein paar kräftig gebaute Wachen mit nach Hause genommen hätte. Aber in dieser Sache war er auf sich allein gestellt. 

Wieder einmal raste er vom Cheyenne Mountain in unerlaubter Geschwindigkeit nach Hause, aber ein Strafmandat war jetzt wohl auch sein kleinstes Problem. Wörter wie „Industriespionage“, „Hochverrat“, „nationale Sicherheit“ und „Alien-Invasion“ schwirrten durch Rodneys Kopf. Dazu kamen noch die heftigen Selbstvorwürfe, dass er so leichtsinnig gewesen war, diese Dateien nicht noch besser geschützt zu haben. Aber wer konnte schon ahnen, dass er mal jemanden an seinen Laptop lassen würde, der besser war als Dr. Lee, den er seine Firewall hatte testen lassen? 

Rodneys Vermutungen flatterten wild umher, gaukelten ihm Schreckensszenarien vor und seine Überlegungen funktionierten nur noch in eine Richtung. Alles machte jetzt für ihn grausamen Sinn. Gott weiß, was dieser Mini-Transporter noch alles konnte, welche technischen Spielereien diesem … diesem … was für eine Art Lebensform John auch war – sonst noch zur Verfügung stand und wem er Bericht erstatte. Wahrscheinlich war er niemals joggen gewesen, sondern das waren alles konspirative Treffen gewesen. Und natürlich würde sich ein Spion – ein … hm, ein was eigentlich? Ein Außerirdischer? Ein Nebelwesen? Wie sollte er sonst in die Flasche passen? Oder war John ein Mensch und es hatte eine ähnliche Technik wie der Musterspeicher des Tors damit zu tun? 

Er musste unbedingt die Flasche untersu… Egal. Natürlich würde sich so jemand bei ihm, Dr. Dr. Rodney McKay einquartieren. Er war unbestreitbar das – wenn auch verkannte – Genie des SGC und über alle wichtigen Forschungsvorhaben im Bilde. Er hatte die höchste Sicherheitsstufe. Und selbst wenn er noch nie auf einer Mission durch das Stargate gewesen war, so wusste er doch alles über Stargates, was es darüber zu wissen gab. Hinzu kam, dass er über immense Technik-Kenntnisse auch auf anderen Gebieten verfügte, hinter denen sie vielleicht auch her waren. Und sie wussten, dass er einer der besten auf seinem Gebiet war. 

Und an Sam Carter zu kommen war wahrscheinlich noch schwerer, die war noch besser überwacht als er und wohl auch noch misstrauischer, wen sie in ihr Haus ließ. Vor allem nach dem Vorfall mit Orlin, der in ihrem Keller das Heimwerker-Stargate gebaut hatte. Ja, das alles macht einen schrecklichen Sinn. 

Vor seiner Wohnungstür holte Rodney einmal tief Luft, dann betrat er sein Apartment. 

„Rodney?“, meinte der Möchtegern-Dschinn fragend, als Rodney hinter das Sofa trat, auf dem er saß. Natürlich war John jetzt ganz ordnungsgemäß auf einer stinklangweiligen Internetseite über Mountainbikes unterwegs, wie Rodney wütend und mit einem raschen Blick auf den Bildschirm feststellen musste. 

Plötzlich wusste Rodney, was er tun musste, falls der … der … okay, John, gestern Abend die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Denn dann hatte er ihm ein Druckmittel in die Hand gegeben, das Rodney jetzt gnadenlos nutzen würde. 

„Mach weiter“, sagte er betont um Ruhe bemüht und wedelte mit seiner Hand Richtung Bildschirm. „Ich habe nur etwas vergessen.“ 

Mit laut klopfenden Herzen, und Blut, das ihm in den Ohren rauschte, trat er zu Johns Flasche. Er fürchtete jeden Moment der Dschinn wäre ihm auf die Schliche gekommen und würde ihn daran hindern. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah und Rodney steckte den Korken in seine Hosentasche. Das fühlte sich schon mal ganz hervorragend und nach einem Pluspunkt für ihn an. 

Danach trat er zu der Lampe, in der er die Minikamera untergebracht hatte und baute sie aus. Mit dem winzigen Teil auf seiner Handfläche trat er zu John und hielt sie ihm hin. 

„Hier drauf ist alles dokumentiert, was du heute Vormittag gemacht hast. Und jetzt heraus mit der Sprache. Für wen arbeitest du?“ Rodney schaffte es, dass seine Stimme nur ganz minimal zitterte.   
John schaute ihn überrascht an. „Für wen ich arbeite?“   
„Hör auf, John! Verkauf mich nicht für dumm, denn das ist etwas, was ich überhaupt nicht ausstehen kann.“ Rodneys Ton war schon etwas schärfer geworden und er merkte selbst, dass sein Geduldsfaden am Reißen war.   
„Wem verkaufst du deine Ergebnisse? Nun sag schon. Und lohnt es sich? Bekommst du wenigstens genug dafür?“ ‚Genug dafür, mein Vertrauen so missbraucht zu haben und mir schon seit Tagen etwas vorzuspielen?’, hätte Rodney noch gerne angefügt, aber er wollte dem anderen Mann keine Munition liefern. 

„Ich arbeite für niemanden“, erklärte John ruhig. „Ich …“   
„Hör auf zu lügen! Das hast du in den letzten Tagen wahrhaftig genug getan!“, schleuderte Rodney ihm entgegen. Er hätte sich gerne auf John gestürzt, aber ein Rest von Vernunft sagte ihm, dass er dabei den kürzeren ziehen würde. 

John, der bis dahin auf dem Sofa gesessen hatte, erhob sich jetzt, um mit Rodney auf Augenhöhe zu sein. Shit, er hatte Rodney unterschätzt. Das war ihm schon lange nicht mehr passiert. Für gewöhnlich war er einen Schritt voraus.   
„Rodney, ich kann dir nicht alles erklären, aber ich kann dir hoch und heilig versprechen, dass ich mit niemandem zusammenarbeite und dass ich …“ 

„Diese ganze Dschinn-Masche war doch nur dazu da, um mich einzulullen! Wer würde schon glauben, dass ein Spion *auffällig* daherkommt, anstatt heimlich, still und leise? Und dann dieser ordentliche Trick mit dem Mikrochip, wirklich clever. Wo hast du die Technik eigentlich her? Und ich bin so blöd, dass ich darauf reingefallen bin. Du bist ein hervorragender Schauspieler! Wirklich, du hast mich tatsächlich dazu gebracht, dir diese Dschinn-Geschichte wider besseres Wissen abzukaufen. Ausgerechnet ich habe dir diesen Kinderkram geglaubt. Jedenfalls fast.“ Rodney musste an dieser Stelle aufhören, denn die Stimme drohte ihm zu brechen. Er kam sich so ausgenutzt, so benutzt vor. 

Die Enttäuschung in ihm war gewaltig und so fragte er, obwohl er es nicht vorgehabt hatte: „Was hast du mir noch alles vorgespielt?“ 

Es war klar, worauf er mit dieser Frage hinaus wollte, aber John ging ganz bewusst nicht darauf ein. „Ich habe dir nichts vorgespielt. Und es ist doch auch ganz egal, ob ich mich Dschinn nenne oder sonst wie, Tatsache bleibt, alles, was ich dir über den Mini-Transporter erzählt habe stimmt. Ich brauche ihn und die Flasche unbedingt und …“

Rodney machte zwei rasche Schritte zu Johns Flasche hin, hielt sie hoch und fragte böse: „Und wenn ich sie jetzt fallen lassen?“   
John erstarrte. Kein Muskel zuckte in seinem Gesicht. Es tat weh, dass Rodney so etwas in Betracht zog. Aber er ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie sehr in die Worte getroffen hatten und meinte bewusst ruhig: „Passiert gar nicht. Es ist kein Glas, es sieht nur so aus.“   
„Glaube ich nicht.“   
„Versuch’s. Glaub mir, nicht alle Dinge sind immer so, wie sie im ersten Moment scheinen.“ 

Rodney musterte John mit zusammengekniffen Augen. Falls der Dschinn – und ja, er nannte ihn in seinem Kopf mangels besserer Bezeichnung immer noch so – ihm damit etwas sagen wollte, wusste er jedenfalls nicht was. Deshalb hielt er immer noch unschlüssig die Flasche in die Luft.   
John trat auf ihn zu, nahm im die Flasche ab, ohne dass Rodney sich ernsthaft gewehrt hätte, und warf sie mit voller Wucht auf den Boden.   
„Nein!“, schrie Rodney, musste dann aber erleichtert feststellen, dass sie nichts zersprungen war, ja nicht einmal einen Kratzer hatte. 

„Wie kann das sein?“, fragte er erstaunt.   
„Das kann ich dir nicht erklären“, war Johns wenig überraschende Antwort.   
„Verdammt!“, stellte Rodney aus tiefster Überzeugung fest. „Immer verbirgst du dich hinter deinen Geheimnissen. Von mir willst du alles wissen, bedienst dich an meinen technischen Geräten, knüpfst Kontakte zu meinen Kollegen, schnüffelst durch meine privaten Dateien – und da soll ich dir noch irgendetwas glauben?“ 

John hob in einer unglücklichen Geste die Hände. „Ich …“ 

Als nichts weiter kam, fragte Rodney bitter: „Bist du nur deshalb mit mir ins Bett gegangen, weil dir das als der sicherste Weg schien, dich meiner Kooperation zu versichern?“ Rodney wollte nicht, dass es so gewesen war, aber bei all den Lügen, die John bisher erzählt hatte, war das eine Sache, die er nicht ausschließen konnte. Dagegen wären die Demütigungen durch Sam und die Einladung, die nicht von O’Neill stammte, vernachlässigbar. Rodney wollte nicht, dass eine der schönsten Nächte, die er je gehabt hatte, im Nachhinein durch so etwas beschmutzt wurde. 

Mit Bitterkeit stellte Rodney jetzt allerdings fest, dass John bei dieser Frage, die doch wirklich nicht schwierig war, einen Moment zögerte, ehe er antwortete: „Nein, das war nicht der Grund, warum ich mit dir ins Bett gegangen bin.“ 

„Du bist so ein Arschloch“, war alles, was Rodney darauf erwidern konnte. Zu mehr fehlten ihm die Worte, die Kehle war ihm wie zugeschnürt und er spürte tatsächlich Tränen der Wut und Enttäuschung hinter seinen Augenlidern brennen, die er dem anderen Mann aber auf gar keinem Fall zeigen wollte. 

„Wenn du mir nichts glaubst, dann glaub mir wenigstens das“, versuchte John, sein Zögern von gerade wieder gut zu machen. „Wir …“ 

Es klingelte an der Tür und Rodney nutzte begierig den Vorwand, ein wenig Abstand zu John zu gewinnen und ging zur Tür. 

John hörte, dass es einer der Nachbarn war, der offensichtlich ein Paket für Rodney entgegen genommen hatte. Als er mitbekam, dass Rodney und der Nachbar es gemeinsam in die Wohnung trugen, verschwand er lieber in seiner Flasche. 

Das Paket wurde mit einem lauten ‚Rumms’ auf dem Fußboden abgestellt. Doch bevor John seine Flasche wieder verlassen konnte, merkte er, wie Rodney sie verkorkte. 

Sein letzter Gedanke war, dass er dieses Mal wirklich tief in der Patsche steckte, wenn Rodney ihm noch nicht einmal Gelegenheit für eine Erklärung gab. Warum nur hatte er nicht vehementer betont, dass er absolut freiwillig mit Rodney ins Bett gegangen war? Denn dieser Punkt schien für Rodney viel mehr Bedeutung als jede mögliche Industriespionage zu haben. Ja, das Gespräch hatte wahrhaftig besser laufen können. John wünschte, er wäre in solchen persönlichen Dingen gewandter. 

Ein paar Minuten saß Rodney auf seinem Sofa vor der verkorkten Flasche und überlegte, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Sein Kopf war so verflucht leer und lieferte einfach keine Antworten. Was sollte er mit John machen? Ihn einfach in seiner Flasche lassen und ignorieren? Versuchen die Flasche loszuwerden, ehe irgendjemand auftauchte, der nach John suchte? Oder diesen Hintermännern zuvor kommen und die Flasche untersuchen, um herauszufinden, wer John geschickt hatte? Wer über diese faszinierende Technologie verfügte und sich nicht scheute, sie einzusetzen? 

Er brauchte Zeit für eine wohl fundierte Antwort. Zeit, um sich über einiges klar zu werden, Zeit um einen gewissen Abstand zu bekommen und wieder mit wissenschaftlicher Präzision entscheiden zu können. 

Und da Zeit ja etwas war, das John nicht im geringsten tangierte – wenn er diesem Punkt Glauben schenken durfte – packte Rodney die Flasche ein und fuhr zurück ins SGC, das er erst vor zwei Stunden Hals über Kopf verlassen hatte. 

Die Flasche nahm er lieber mal mit, er wollte sie jetzt nicht aus den Augen lassen, denn wer wusste schon, ob John nicht doch irgendwelche Möglichkeiten hatte, daraus zu verschwinden. Oder ob irgendwelche Auftraggeber sie nicht in Rodneys Apartment suchen kämen, wenn er nicht zur vereinbarten Zeit Bericht erstatte. Da hatte er sie lieber in seinem direkten Sichtfeld. 

Niemand störte Rodney im Laufe des Nachmittags, und da Gleichungen und Formeln eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn hatte, beschäftigte er sich damit. 

Seine Ruhe wurde erst gestört, als gegen halb vier aufgeregt ein Airman in sein Büro gestürzt kam und von einem Computer-Zwischenfall auf der Peterson Airbase berichtete, wo dringend seine Expertise für benötigt würde. Der Airman machte es so dringend, dass Rodney nicht einmal mehr seinen Computer runterfahren konnte, und im Laufschritt verließ er das SGC, um in einen bereitstehenden Wagen zu springen und sich zur Airbase hinaus fahren zu lassen. 

Erst im Auto fiel ihm ein, dass die Flasche noch auf dem Schreibtisch stand – aber Gott sei Dank hatte er sie ja gut verkorkt und ins Stargatecenter kam niemand rein oder raus, der nicht die Sicherheitssperren passiert hatte. Es gab wohl kaum einen sichereren Ort für die Dschinn-Flasche. Zumal sie im harmlosen Gewand eines alten Rotweins daher kam.


	7. 7. Kapitel

**7\. Kapitel**

 

„Rodney, haben Sie die Auswertung, um die ich Sie gebeten hatte, vielleicht schon fertig gestellt?“  
Daniel Jackson betrat Rodneys Büro nach einem pro forma Klopfen und redete schon während er die Tür öffnete.   
„Rodney?“   
Ein rascher Blick zeigte ihm, dass Rodneys Büro leer war. „Dann nehme ich mal an, dass Sie vor dem Wochenende nicht mehr dazu gekommen sind“, sagte Daniel zu selbst und wollte das Büro wieder verlassen, als sein Blick auf die Flasche fiel, die mitten auf dem Schreibtisch stand. 

Hey, das war doch immer noch der Wein, den er Rodney vor ein paar Wochen zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Er hätte sich ja denken können, dass das nicht das passende Geschenk gewesen war, aber er hatte nichts anderes zur Hand gehabt. 

Daniel trat näher, nahm die Flasche hoch und sah, dass sie geöffnet worden war. Dann hatte Rodney den Wein also doch probiert. Daniel schmunzelte. Sein Blick blieb an dem Etikett hängen.1902 – er musste Rodney unbedingt mal fragen, wie das Zeug geschmeckt hatte, oder ob er es lediglich noch für eine Sauce Vinaigrette benutzt hatte. 

Château Polignaque – irgendetwas nagte an Daniels Erinnerungen. Da war doch was mit dem Schloss gewesen. Irgendetwas hatte damals, als er die Flasche gekauft hatte, seine Neugierde geweckt, aber er war nie dazu gekommen, hinterher zu forschen und hatte es dann auch in dem ganzen Trubel, der ein normaler Arbeitstag im SGC war, vergessen. Jetzt spürte er wieder das Prickeln einer Ungereimtheit ganz kurz unter der Oberfläche und beschloss der Sache nachzugehen. 

Er erkundigte sich, ob Rodney noch im Mountain war. Als er erfuhr, dass der Wissenschaftler Hals über Kopf auf die Peterson Airbase gerufen worden war, um dort bei einem schwerwiegenden Computerproblem zu helfen, stand für Daniel fest, dass er sich die Flasche mal kurz „borgen“ würde. Außerdem war morgen Sonntag, da würde Rodney wahrscheinlich ohnehin nicht reinkommen, sondern von der Airbase direkt nach Hause fahren. Das Fehlen der Flasche würde ihm also nicht vor Montag auffallen. Und bis dahin könnte er die Flasche ja zurückgebracht haben, wenn sich Jacks Zustand über das Wochenende nicht dramatisch verschlechterte und alles andere auf den Rang von Nebensächlichkeiten delegierte. 

Daniel seufzte. Natürlich hatte Jack, stur wie er war, auf P3X 439 die Antiker-Datenbank in seinen Kopf geladen. Und jetzt warteten sie alle darauf, dass er anfing antikisch zu reden und zu denken. Mal wieder. Daniel wollte sich lieber nicht daran erinnern, wie haarscharf es vor ein paar Jahren gewesen war, dass Jacks Gehirn das heil überlebt hatte. Das war jetzt wirklich nicht der Moment dafür. 

Das Geheimnis der Flasche hier würde ihn vielleicht ein bisschen ablenken. Sicherheitshalber schrieb er Rodney einen kleinen Zettel, auf dem er vermerkte, dass er die Flasche für eine nähere Untersuchung mitgenommen hatte. Er platzierte den Zettel mitten auf Rodneys Keyboard, dort würde er ihn bestimmt sofort finden.

Bereits seinen Blick auf das Etikett der Flasche gerichtet, verließ er Rodneys Büro und bekam nicht mehr mit, dass der Luftzug beim Schließen der Tür den kleinen Zettel anhob und auf den Boden unter den Schreibtisch wehte.

\---------------------------------------------------

Als John bemerkte, dass seine Flasche geöffnet wurde, hatte er sich schon eine Entschuldigung parat gelegt. Er musste noch einmal an Rodneys Verständnis appellieren, und ihn versuchen zu der Einsicht zu bringen, dass der Abend zusammen doch nur die logische Folge aus den ganzen gemeinsam verbrachten Abenden vorher war. Er musste Rodney klarmachen, dass er sonst nicht mit seinen ‚Meistern’ ins Bett stieg, dass das mit Rodney eine absolute Ausnahme war, und dass das alleine doch schon Rodney zeigen musste, wie einzigartig er für ihn war – selbst wenn er nicht immer mit der vollen Wahrheit rausrückte.

Außerdem, wenn er es nicht schaffte, Rodney zu besänftigen, konnte er auch den Rest seiner Pläne für weiß Gott wie lange vergessen. Womöglich endgültig. 

Und er würde Rodney verlieren. 

Er würde Rodney auf jeden Fall verlieren. 

So oder so. 

Das musste er akzeptieren. 

Aber der Gedanke, dass Rodney bis an sein Lebensende glauben würde, von John lediglich benutzt worden zu sein, war absolut inakzeptabel. 

John war so fixiert darauf, seine Entschuldigung loszuwerden, ehe Rodney ihn unterbrechen konnte, dass ihm etwas passierte, was ihm schon Jahr und Tag nicht mehr passiert war. Er achtete nicht erst auf die Umgebung, schaute sich nicht erst kurz um wo er war und passte seine Vorstellung dann den Gegebenheiten an, sondern erschien einfach so, wie er zuletzt in die Flasche gegangen war. 

Dieses Mal platzte er noch im selben Moment, als seine Stimmbänder wieder funktionierten, heraus: „Rodney, bitte, ich kann dir alles erklären.“ 

Erst dann hatte sein Gehirn die Gelegenheit, die anderen Informationen zu verdauen, die es in den letzten Sekunden aufgenommen hatte. Und zwar, dass er, während er Form angenommen hatte, zwei Männerstimmen gehört hatte. 

Die eine hatte gesagt: „Verdammt, Daniel, lass die blöde Flasche doch Flasche sein und komm jetzt endlich ins Bett.“   
Und die zweite Stimme hatte geantwortet: „Ja, gleich, Jack. Nur noch eine Sekunde.“ 

Tja, und nun fand sich John Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Daniel Jackson wieder. Der hatte eine Hand auf der Flasche liegen und trug nichts als Boxhershorts und ein verwaschenes T-Shirt, das verkündete, dass er den Gran Canyon überlebt hatte.  
Hinter ihm stand, oder John sollte wohl besser sagen, lungerte Colonel O’Neill, der seine Hände von hinten um Daniel geschlungen hatte und gerade an seinem Hals knabberte. Als er sich erstaunt aufrichtete, sah John dass auch er nur das kurze Unterteil einer Pyjamahose und ein graues Air Force T-Short trug. 

Einen Moment sagte keiner der drei etwas, John viel zu erstaunt sich nicht Rodney gegenüber zu sehen und die beiden wohl auch völlig überrascht, einen Mann in Jeans und T-Shirt in ihrem Esszimmer zu haben. 

O’Neill fing sich als erster. Er rief: „Wo zum Teufel kommen Sie her?“ 

Oh, Scheiße! Das sah nicht gut aus. John wollte zwar Kontakt zu den Mitgliedern des Stargate Centers haben – aber sicher nicht so.   
Er setzte sein harmlosestes Lächeln auf und meinte freundlich: „Guten Abend, Colonel O’Neill, guten Abend, Dr. Jackson.“ 

„Bis gerade war der Abend noch gut, jetzt aber sicher nicht mehr“, knurrte O’Neill und starrte John böse an. „Sie sind doch der Freund von McKay, dieser Doktor …?“   
„Doktor Sheppard“, half ihm Daniel auf die Sprünge.   
„Genau der. Also, raus mit der Sprache, was ist das für eine Nummer mit der Flasche und dem Beamen?“ Und als wäre es ihm gerade erst aufgefallen, fügte er noch empört hinzu: „Und noch dazu mitten in mein Esszimmer!“

John legte unauffällig seine linke Hand über das Armband an seinem rechten Handgelenk, so dass er jederzeit seinen Mini-Transporter aktivieren konnte. Und er überlegte fieberhaft: Was sollte er Jackson und O’Neill erzählen? Und könnte er die beiden damit erpressen, dass er sie zusammen in diesem Aufzug angetroffen hatte? Er entschied sich die Sache mit der Erpressung mal noch außen vor zu lassen und es erst einmal auf die höfliche Tour zu versuchen. Plötzlich hatte er eine Idee. 

„Nun, Sir, Rodney und ich haben mit diesem kleinen Mini-Transporter rumgespielt und verschiedene Sachen ausprobiert und … irgendwie … ich weiß auch nicht wie, muss ich dann hier gelandet sein.“   
„Sie sind aber aus der Flasche gekommen“, stellte Daniel fest und musterte John über seine Brillengläser und mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
„Ich hatte die Flasche bei diesem Versuch zufällig bei mir“, versuchte sich John herauszureden.   
„Bullshit. Ich mag ja fürs Kleingedruckte langsam eine Brille brauchen, aber der Rauch kam aus der Flasche und aus dem Rauch kamen Sie“, schnappte O’Neill. „Außerdem müssten dann zwei Flaschen da stehen. Blöde Ausrede.“ 

Daniel bedeutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung, sich ein Bisschen zurückzuhalten. 

„Dann müssen sie also außer am Beamen auch noch an Miniaturisierung gearbeitet haben“, meinte Daniel nicht unfreundlich aber genauso unerbittlich wie O’Neill.   
„Und ich deshalb hätte ich gerne eine Erklärung dafür, wieso McKay das mit Ihnen in seiner Garage, oder wo auch immer erprobt, statt im SGC“, beendete der Colonel unbeirrt von Daniels Geste den ersten Teil des Verhörs und zog fragend eine Braue hoch.   
„Und wo er die Ausrüstung dafür her hat“, legte Daniel noch nach. 

Die beiden schauten John um Antwort heischend an.

\-------------------------------------------------

Zur selben Zeit betrat Rodney sein Büro. Diese Dummköpfe! Er hätte sich die halbe Zeit sparen können, wenn sich einer dieser Schwachköpfe daran erinnert hätte, dass am Vormittag zwei zentrale Programmupdates gelaufen waren – und zwar *bevor* Rodney den Rechner und die Festplatte zerlegt hatte. Hardwarefehler! Mein Gott! Zuse würde sich im Grab herumdrehen. Diese Amateure scheiterten schon an den Grundlagen binärer Gleichkommarechnung und Boolescher Logik, Kompatibilitätsdiskrepanzen waren offensichtlich bereits weit jenseits ihrer Fähigkeiten. Denen durfte man nicht mal die Reparatur eines Staubsaugers anvertrauen. Geschweige denn modernste Technik.

Es ärgerte Rodney maßlos, dass er das alles in einem Viertel der Zeit hätte erledigen können, aber fast den halben Tag verplempert hatte, weil diese Air Force Heinis einfach zu dusselig waren und nicht die Zähne auseinander bekamen. 

Rodney seufzte tief auf. Es war heute nicht sein Tag.   
Und dann fiel sein Blick auf seinen Schreibtisch, und es wurde noch weniger sein Tag, als es bisher schon gewesen war.

Johns Flasche war weg! 

Rodney zwang sich zur Ruhe. Vielleicht hatte sie nur jemand zur Seite gestellt, weil er irgendetwas auf seinem Schreibtisch gesucht hatte? Er durchwühlte hektisch das ganze Zimmer, fand die Flasche aber nirgends. Verflixt, eine Weinflasche war doch kein Briefkastenschlüssel, der mal so in einen Schuh rutschen konnte. Mit jeder Schranktür, die er öffnete, wurde er nervöser und kurzatmiger.  
Nichts.

Denk, Rodney! Wo könnte die Flasche sein, wer könnte sie haben? Er stürzte an seinen Computer. Zwei illegale Mausklicks in die Zugangsaufzeichnungen der Pforte sowie das Gateaktivierungsprotokoll zeigten ihm, dass niemand Außenstehendes den Stützpunkt betreten hatte. Johns Flasche war zumindest nicht von seinen potentiellen Hintermännern zurückgeholt worden. Das erleichterte ihn nur marginal, denn das hieß, jemand aus dem SGC selbst hatte die Flasche. Wer war in seinem Büro gewesen? 

Fünf quälend ergebnislose Telefonanrufe später war er mit seinem Latein am Ende. Niemand wusste etwas – oder alle logen ihn an. 

Rodney stützte die Ellebogen auf der Tischplatte auf und legte seinen Kopf in die Hände. Da er dazu die Augen zumachte, überfielen ihn prompt Bilder von John, der auf einem OP-Tisch lag, ein verrückter Weißkittel über ihn gebeugt, in der Hand irgendetwas, das fürchterlich spitz und schmerzhaft aussah. Er hob den Kopf an und ließ ihn ermattet gegen die Lehne sinken. Seine Verzweiflung wuchs. 

Aber vielleicht – ja! Er schnippte mit den Fingern. Die Krankenstation! Wenn jemand John entdeckt hatte, dann wäre einer der Quacksalber von dort involviert, womöglich schon mit einem Skalpell in der Hand.

Zehn Minuten später saß Rodney auf einem Untersuchungsbett, klagte über Schmerzen in seinem Kniegelenk und ermittelte unauffällig den Verbleib des einschlägigen medizinischen Personals. Es fehlte keiner und die, die fehlten hatten Grund. Oder man belog ihn auch hier. 

Was blieb ihm jetzt noch? Carter! Und Lee! Wenn irgendetwas Undurchsichtiges mit seiner Flasche im Gange war, wäre einer von denen noch am ehesten darin eingeweiht. Aber seine Suche zeitigte auch hier dasselbe Resultat: Niemand wusste etwas, niemand hatte einen Dschinn zum Sezieren irgendwo herumliegen. 

Rodney kehrte wieder in sein Büro zurück, ihm war übel. Er hätte eigentlich schon längst etwas essen müssen, aber bereits bei dem Gedanken an Schokoriegel oder irgendetwas anderes Süßes zur Stärkung wurde ihm schlecht. 

Und ihm war klar, dass er sich langsam aber sicher mit der Alternative befassen musste. Wenn *wirklich* niemand die Flasche mitgenommen hatte, dann blieb nur noch die Erklärung übrig, dass John wieder gelogen hatte und sich vielleicht doch irgendwie alleine aus der Flasche befreien konnte – als eingebautes Notfallprotokoll sozusagen – und sich samt seiner Flasche irgendwohin abgesetzt hatte. 

Die Enttäuschung lag wie ein großer, hässlicher Stein in seinem Magen. 

Wer stand hinter John? Die Anzahl der Leute, an die man Technologie für Subraumantriebe oder ähnliches verkaufen konnte, war doch verschwindend gering. Und dass John für den Trust arbeitete, die einzige Organisation, der er wirklich zutraute, etwas damit anfangen zu können, das glaubte er erst recht nicht. Wollte es einfach nicht glauben. Wessen Interessen vertrat John also? Die eines bislang unbekannten Mitspielers? Eine fremde Rasse? Oder bloß seine eigenen? 

Zwei Wochen waren nicht ausreichend, einen Menschen wirklich kennen zu lernen. Eine bittere Pille, aber die Tatsache, dass John offenbar die ganze Zeit hinter seinem Rücken spioniert hatte und es mit der Wahrheit alles andere als genau nahm, sprach leider für sich. Fortschrittlichste, unbekannte Mikrotechnologie, gehackte Dateien, Geheimnisse. Die Summe schrie „Spion“ und „Gefahr“. Und nachdem er John erwischt und konfrontiert hatte, war John so plötzlich verschwunden, als hätte es seine Flasche nie gegeben. 

Es nützte nichts, die Fakten zu sehen und der logischen Schlussfolgerung keinen Glauben schenken zu wollen, egal, wie sehr diese Folgerung biss. 

Rodney wünschte sich, er hätte jetzt ebenfalls eine Flasche zur Hand gehabt. Vorzugweise eine volle.

\----------------------------------------------------------

John zermarterte sich sein Gehirn nach einer plausiblen Antwort, die nicht zu viel verriet. Aber das war natürlich bei zwei Leuten, die selbst schon in etlichen Goa’uld-Ringen und anderen Transportstrahlen gesteckt hatte, nicht so ganz einfach.

„Ich versichere Ihnen, das mit der Flasche war wirklich nur ein Zufall. Rodney wollte mich von der Garage ins Wohnzimmer beamen, während ich eine alte Weinflasche in der Hand hatte.“ Warum nicht mit den Fakten weitermachen, die O’Neill schon angeboten hatte? Umso größer war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er die Erklärung glaubte. John zuckte die Schultern und setzte sein unschuldigstes Gesicht auf. 

„Die … äh … die andere Flasche muss wohl jetzt in der Garage sein. Sie wissen ja, die … uh …“, er kreiste mit den Händen als wolle er eine Spule abwickeln. „Dimensionsüberlagerung .. eh … also zwei Dinge können nicht zum gleichen Zeitpunkt denselben Raum einnehmen, wenn die Dimensionsverschiebung kleiner als minus nullkommanulleinsacht…“

Jack hob abwehrend die Hand. „Und wie sind Sie dann hier raus gekommen? Falsch abgebogen?“, frozzelte er. .   
„Unsere Experimente stecken noch in den Kinderschuhen. Da können wir wahrscheinlich froh sein, dass nicht mehr passiert ist“, log John. 

Daniel hatte die Flasche vor sich stehen und nach einem weiterem Betasten des Etiketts meinte er mit trügerisch ruhiger Stimme: „Wie kann es sein, dass ich heute Nachmittag exakt die Flasche aus McKays Büro mitgenommen habe, von der Sie behaupten, Sie hätten sie zufällig in der Hand gehabt, als Sie Ihre Beam-Experimente machten?“ 

John hob die Schultern und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf: „Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich gibt es mehr Flaschen von der Sorte als nur eine.“   
„Nein, gibt es nicht.“ Daniel drehte die Flasche so, dass John das Etikett sehen konnte. „Das *ist* dieselbe Flasche. Etwas daran hat mich schon immer gestört. Und jetzt weiß ich wieder, was es ist.“ 

John schaute ihn interessiert an. Er würde auch gerne wissen, was an seiner Flasche so ‚falsch’ war, dass es einen Archäologen dazu brachte, so stutzig zu werden.

„Ein Zufallsergebnis, übrigens“, er lächelte John an. „Ich musste mich aus einem anderen Grund mit den Winzern der Region Languedoc befassen, denn Sie ahnen gar nicht, wozu man versiegelte Weinflaschen noch alles benutzen kann.“ Er warf einen Blick auf Jack und dessen Miene verfinsterte sich.

John brauchte einen Moment, dann erinnerte sich an den Missionsbericht, der SG-1 nach Südfrankreich geführt hatte, da dort tatsächlich eine Goa’uld Larve in einer uralten versiegelten Weinflasche statt einer Kanope aufgetaucht waren. Sein Pech, dass Daniel da tiefer nachgeforscht hatte. 

Daniel fuhr fort: „Und da bin ich auf den Vermerk gestoßen, dass das Weingut Polignaque 1902 schon sämtliche Weinflaschen bestellt hatte, einen Teil davon sogar etikettiert, als es völlig überraschend an einen Konkurrenten verkauft wurde, der den Wein des Jahrgangs dann unter seinem eigenen Namen abgefüllt hat. Alle Flaschen wurden umetikettiert, das gab große Diskussionen, denn eigentlich war es ja ein Polignaque Wein, was außer dem Besitzer auch noch eine bestimmte Region bezeichnet. Mir hat es meine Recherchen sehr erschwert – aber lassen wir das.“ 

Daniel schob John die Flasche hin. „Von daher weiß ich also sehr genau, dass es keine Weinflaschen mit diesem Etikett mehr geben sollte.“ 

John mimte immer noch den Ahnungslosen. „Sie sind der Archäologe, nicht ich. Wahrscheinlich hat jemand die Flasche als Liebhaberstück behalten.“ 

Verflucht, aber wer konnte denn auch ahnen, dass sie die blöden Dinger umetikettierten? Und dass das Daniel Grund genug war, die Flasche von McKays Schreibtisch mit heim zu nehmen? Am besten, wenn er das Weinflaschen-Design später ganz loswerden würde. Aber wenn er ein bisschen Glück hatte, würde sich das Problem ohnehin von selbst lösen. 

„Aber gleich zwei? Eine in McKays Garage und eine, die ich ‚zufällig’“, man hörte die Gänsefüßchen, die Daniel beim Sprechen machte, deutlich heraus, „Rodney zum Geburtstag schenke?“   
„Was weiß ich.“ John schüttelte den Kopf.  
Und auch Jack meinte: „Worauf willst du damit eigentlich heraus?“   
„Das mir an dieser Geschichte ein wenig zu viele Zufälle beteiligt sind.“ 

Das brachte Jack auf seine zweite Frage zurück. „Okay. Selbst wenn ich den Beam-Fehler akzeptiere“, meinte O’Neill. „Wo kommt dann die technische Ausrüstung dafür her? Im SGC gestohlen? Von den Russen? Denn McKay hat doch mal eine gewisse Zeit in Russland verbracht? Alte Kontakte? Den Russkis traue ich alles zu.“ 

„Jack, wir sind nicht mehr im Kalten Krieg.“ Daniel legte O’Neill beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm. „Die Russen sind nicht mehr unsere Feinde, sie arbeiten jetzt mit uns zusammen. Amerikas Feindbild ist inzwischen ein neues.“   
„Was nicht heißt, dass alte Feinde nicht die Gelegenheit ergreifen, wenn sie sich ihnen bietet“, wollte Jack nicht locker lassen.   
„Die Zeiten haben sich gewandelt.“   
„Pff, sag das mal Colonel Chekov.“   
„Wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe“, erwiderte Daniel mit einem kleinen Lächeln. 

„Die Russen haben nichts damit zu tun“, erklärte John, nachdem Jack und Daniel ihren kleinen Zwist beendet hatten und ihn wieder anschauten.   
„Gut, wer dann? Mister! Sie stellen meine Geduld hier auf eine ganz schöne Probe!“ Jack machte einen Schritt auf John zu. 

„Jeder halbwegs fähige Physiker – und Rodney ist einer der besten, die es gibt – kann mit Ausdauer und einfachen Materialen solch einen Transporter bauen. Sehen Sie, im Grunde genommen ist alles nur eine Frage der Quantemechanik….“ 

Als John bei ineinander verschränkten Photonen und Heisenberg-Kompensatoren angekommen war – Rodney hätte bei manchen Sachen wohl nur ungläubig die Augenbrauen hochgezogen – hob Jack abwehrend die Hand und John fürchtete, dass er jetzt aufgeflogen war. 

Aber Jack rief: „Ack! Das reicht. Nicht Sie auch noch. Ich habe davon genug in meinem Team. Lange Rede kurzer Sinn, Sie wollen mir verkaufen, Sie beide seien harmlose Hobby-Bastler, ganz auf dem Enterprise ‚Scotty beam me up’ Trip? Und Sie haben sich gedacht, wir basteln uns mal einen kleinen Transporter? Und weil da irgendetwas in Ihrem netten Kochrezept noch nicht stimmt, kommen Sie mit blauem Rauch aus einer Flasche?“ 

„Soll ich Ihnen lieber sagen, ich bin ein Dschinn?“, fragte John mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns an.   
„Vergessens Sie’s.“ Jack winkte entschieden ab. „Ich denke, wir sollten McKay herrufen, vielleicht kann der ja noch etwas zur Klärung beitragen.“

\-------------------------------------------------

Rodney saß niedergeschlagen an seinem Schreibtisch. Der Adrenalinschub, der eingesetzt hatte als er das Fehlen bemerkt hatte, und der ihn während der ergebnislosen Jagd hinter der Flasche begleitet hatte, war verflogen. Verzweiflung und Müdigkeit machten sich breit. Und es dauerte nicht lange, da kamen die ersten Selbstvorwürfe begleitet von ‚Hätte doch’- und ‚Wäre doch’ Szenarien.

Und deren Liste war ekelhaft umfangreich und umfasste so einfach Dinge wie ‚Hätte er John doch nur ein Handy gegeben, dann könnte er ihn jetzt anrufen’. Bei diesem Gedanken schnaubte er spöttisch über sich selbst, denn *natürlich* würde ein flüchtiger Spion das Handy mitnehmen, mit dem er zu orten war und es noch abheben, wenn es klingelte. Bis hin zu ‚Wäre er nicht so leichtsinnig gewesen und hätte die Flasche nicht auf dem Tisch stehen lassen’. Über Letzteres konnte er nicht einmal mit Galgenhumor lachen. Dieser Fehler hing wie ein Mühlstein um seinen Hals. Wenn John etwas zugestoßen … Ha. Zugestoßen. Flüchtiger Spion, schon vergessen? 

Zugegeben, wenn man ihm einen Laptop gegeben hätte, auf dem geschützte Dateien lagen, dann wäre das auch seine erste Handlung gewesen, den Code zu knacken, um sich genau diese Dateien anzusehen. Dass John neugierig und wahnsinnig wissbegierig war, das hatte er ihm ja wohl an jedem einzelnen Tag zu verstehen gegeben. Rodney hatte nur nicht eins und eins zusammengezählt und vorausgesehen, was John mit dieser Neugierde anstellen konnte. 

Aber das entschuldigte nicht, dass John es tatsächlich getan hatte. Und der Himmel wusste für wen. 

Rodney wünschte sehr, er hätte in seinem Büro irgendeine Flasche mit einem starken, das Bewusstsein einlullenden Alkohol stehen. Aber die einzige Flasche, die er in letzter Zeit geschenkt bekommen hatte, hatte ja auch keinen Alkohol enthalten, sondern einen Dschinn. Und wie pathetisch war das eigentlich, dass er mit seinen Gedanken jetzt sozusagen einen vollen Kreis geschlagen hatte und wieder an der Ausgangssituation angekommen war? 

Nach einem Moment des Vor-Sich-Hin-Stierens, kam ihm ein trübsinniger Gedanke. In der Krankenstation gab es bestimmt medizinischen Alkohol, davon könnte er sich ja was besorgen. Zum Teufel mit den durch Alkohol absterbenden Gehirnzellen! Manchmal brauchte ein Mann einfach ein bisschen C2H6O. 

Doch bevor er diesen Gedanken in die Tat umsetzen konnte, wurde er von dem Klingeln seines Telefons aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Der plötzliche Ton in dem bis auf das Surren der Klimaanlage vollständig ruhigen Raums erschreckte ihn so sehr, dass sofort wieder sein Herzklopfen begann. 

„Dr. McKay“, krächzte er und räusperte sich.   
„McKay?“, bellte am anderen Ende Colonel O’Neill in den Hörer. „Na, da haben wir Sie ja doch noch gefunden.“   
„Guten Abend, Colonel. Was gibt’s?“, brachte Rodney schon mit deutlich festerer Stimme heraus, selbst wenn er seine Hände nicht am Zittern hindern konnte.   
„Bewegen Sie Ihren Hintern sofort – und damit meine ich prontissimo – zu meinem Haus. Adresse kennen Sie ja. Wir haben hier was, was Ihnen gehört. O’Neill Ende.“   
„Was…?“   
Aber da hatte der Colonel schon aufgelegt und eigentlich brauchte Rodney ja auch nicht fragen, dieser Anruf so spät am Abend konnte nur Eines bedeuten! Sie hatten seinen Dschinn gefunden! 

Er schnappte sich seine Autoschlüssel und raste los. 

Seine Gedanken jagten sich, während er durch die Nacht zu O’Neills Haus fuhr. Falls, nein, ‚wenn’ – er wollte hier ja keinen Pessimismus verbreiten – wenn er John wieder zurück hatte, dann musste er Johns Neugier halt mit etwas anderem als SCG Geheimnissen zu befriedigen versuchen. Außerdem war John ihm auch einige Erklärungen schuldig. Und diese Überlegung brachte ihn mitten hinein in das Minenfeld der Beziehung, die er mit John hatte. Und ja, das was sie hatten, konnte man wohl als Beziehung definieren. Jeannie vielleicht nicht, aber Jeannie war ja auch naiv genug, an die große Liebe zu glauben und dafür sogar ihre Karriere zu opfern. 

Doch jetzt wollte er sich nicht über seine Schwester ärgern, jetzt musste er herausfinden, ob er John noch eine Chance geben wollte – und dann fiel Rodney ein, dass er sich diese Frage ja schon beantwortet hatte, bevor er sie sich gestellt hatte. Sein Unterbewusstsein war ihm wohl einen Schritt voraus. 

Blieb nur noch die Sache mit dem Sex. Und ja, er hatte seine Prioritäten wohl nicht in der richtigen Reihenfolge, wenn er John das Herumschnüffeln in seinem Computer, den Missbrauch seines Vertrauens, den dieses unbefugte Lesen darstellte, eher verzeihen konnte, als die Vorstellung, dass John nur mit ihm ins Bett gegangen war, weil er … ja was denn eigentlich? Zugriff auf seinen Laptop haben wollte? Von ihm Geheimnisse erfragen wollte? 

Rodney schnaubte angewidert. Dafür hätte John sich nicht so ins Zeug legen müssen, einen Teil der Geheimnisse hatte er ja vorher schon ausgeplaudert. Aber warum hatte John bei der Frage dann so gezögert?   
Rodney kam ein schrecklicher Gedanke: Hatte John es etwa als seine Pflicht angesehen, mit ihm ins Bett zu gehen, um ihn bei Laune zu halten? Ihn, seinen Meister, jedenfalls in der Beziehung, dass er eine gewisse Macht über Johns Bewegungsfreiheit und ja, sogar in gewisser Weise, über sein Leben hatte? 

Wenn John das so sah, dann machte es wahrscheinlich Sinn. Siedendheiß fiel Rodney wieder ein, dass er John immer wieder hatte sehen lassen, wie attraktiv er ihn fand. Wahrscheinlich hatte sich der Dschinn in die Ecke gedrängt gefühlt und hatte angenommen, Rodney wartete auf so einen Schritt. Oh, Gott, das war ja fast noch schlimmer als die Vorstellung, John hätte es aus Berechnung getan. 

Dort war O’Neills Haus. Er blieb davor stehen und starrte auf die erleuchteten Fenster.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Jack und Daniel hatten sich inzwischen – nacheinander, damit immer einer auf Sheppard aufpassen konnte – etwas angezogen, das weniger Rückschlüsse auf ihre geplante Abendgestaltung zuließ. Jetzt saßen sie in der Parodie einer netten Abendunterhaltung um Jacks Wohnzimmertisch herum, tranken jeder einen Saft und machten etwas angestrengt Konversation.

Ein Klingeln an der Haustür unterbrach ihre Bemühungen um vorgespielte Normalität.   
Jack ging die Tür öffnen. 

„Sie haben ihn? Sagen Sie mir, dass Sie ihn haben!“ Rodney wartete die Antwort nicht ab, sondern stürzte an O’Neill vorbei.   
Er hielt auf dem Treppenabsatz, der mit drei Stufen zu Jacks Wohnzimmer hinunter führte, kurz an und atmete erleichtert auf, als er John gesund und munter am Tisch sitzen sah. Ein tiefer Seufzer entwich ihm. 

„Oh, mein Gott, ich bin ja so froh, dass du auf keinem Seziertisch liegst“, sprudelte Rodney den Gedanken, der ihn am meisten bedrückt hatte, hervor.   
„Igitt, warum sollten wir Ihren Freund sezieren?“, erkundigte sich Jack, der sich jetzt wieder auf das Sofa fallen ließ.   
„Weil das doch das ist, was alle mit einem ‚Dschinn’ machen wollen!“, rief Rodney aufgeregt. Er schaute die drei Männer der Reihe nach erstaunt an. Dann dämmerte ihm etwas …   
„Du … du hast ihnen nicht gesagt, dass du ein Dschinn bist?“, fragte er und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. 

Oh nein! Dafür ließ er sich jetzt schon seit einer halben Stunde ausfragen und erfand immer neue Ausreden? Und Rodney hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als sein Geheimnis in den ersten dreißig Sekunden auszuplaudern? John wusste nicht, ob er aufbrausen oder lachen sollte. Er presste sich ein:„Rod- _ney_ “, ab. 

Rodneys Augen wurden groß, er schaute sich hektisch um und ließ sich dann zu einem tief empfunden „Scheiße“ hinreißen. 

„Uh…“, mischte sich Daniel ein, der die Situation offensichtlich eher amüsant als beunruhigen empfand. „Dr. Sheppard hat etwas in der Richtung angedeutet, aber wir haben es natürlich nicht für bare Münze genommen.“ 

„Oh, Mist.“ Rodney ließ sich in den einzigen freien Sessel fallen. „Und was jetzt?“ 

„Jetzt sollten Sie vielleicht noch einmal ganz von vorne beginnen“, schlug Daniel in liebenswürdigen Tonfall vor.   
„Wir sollten die Sicherheit alarmieren“, knurrte Jack.   
„Das können wir immer noch tun, wenn wir die Geschichte gehört haben“, entschied der Archäologe – und der Colonel äußerte keinen Protest mehr. 

Und so erzählten John und Rodney abwechselnd, was seit Rodneys Geburtstag geschehen war, wobei sie einige Sachen außen vor ließen. Die Sache mit dem Computer, und die Sache mit Sam, und die Sache mit dem Armband und die Sache mit … 

Die Geschichte hatte etliche Lücken, die auch nach Gegenfragen durch Jack und Daniel nicht vollständig gefüllt wurden, aber immerhin schienen ihnen die beiden schon mal ‚im Prinzip’ zu glauben. Rodneys glaubhafte Versicherung, dass er die Sache nur deshalb nicht dem SGC gemeldet hatte, weil er John ein Laborrattendasein ersparen wollte, traf immerhin bei Dr. Jackson auf vollstes Verständnis. Der Colonel jedoch war wegen des Sicherheitsaspekts höchst verstimmt und machte Rodney deswegen ein paar sehr deutliche Vorwürfe. 

Am Ende stand aber die Frage: Was tun mit John, egal ob die Beteiligten jetzt glaubten, dass er ein Dschinn war oder nicht? Die Diskussion ging hin und her. O’Neill wollte John immer noch ins SGC schaffen lassen. Rodney bestand darauf, dass er das niemals zulassen würde, bis Daniel einen Kompromiss fand. 

„Jack, wir haben doch im Moment andere Sorgen.“ Er sah den Colonel vielsagend an. „Und auch du willst John doch nicht völlig schutzlos irgendwem im SGC ausliefern, oder? Wenn Untersuchungen nötig sind, sollten die doch von Janet oder Sam durchgeführt werden, nicht wahr? Das können wir aber im Moment nicht garantieren, weil sich doch täglich, stündlich was ändern kann. Was hältst du also davon, Rodney nimmt die Flasche und … äh … den Dschinn erst noch einmal mit nach Hause und in ein paar Tagen, wenn wir mit … dieser ... uh … Situation weiter sind, auf die eine oder andere Art, dann beratschlagen wir erneut.“ 

Er legte seine Hand auf Jacks Arm und warf ihm einen bittenden Blick zu. „Rodney scheint die Sache doch halbwegs im Griff zu haben. Wenn ich heute nicht zufällig die Flasche aus dem Büro mitgenommen hätte, wüssten wir doch immer noch nichts davon.“ 

O’Neill strich sich mit einer Hand durchs Gesicht und John fiel auf, wie müde er aussah. „Aber …“ Der Protest klang nicht mehr sehr überzeugend. 

Und so fuhr Daniel sicherer fort: „Rodney schwört, dass er John inzwischen nicht außer Landes bringt. Und John schwört, dass er sich für einige Untersuchung durch Sam und Janet bereiterklärt. Ist das ein für alle tragbarer Kompromiss?“ 

Es ging noch etwas hin und her, Rodney versuchte noch etwas herauszuschlagen und Jack ebenfalls, aber als John feierlich schwor, dass er sich an alle Auflagen des Kompromisses zu halten gedächte, konnten Jack und Rodney dem nicht nachstehen und stimmten ebenfalls zähneknirschend zu.


	8. 8 Kapitel

**8\. Kapitel**

 

Auf dem Heimweg war die Stimmung in Rodneys Wagen auf sehr angespannt. John saß auf dem Beifahrersitz und hielt die Flasche in einem festen Griff. Er pulte geistesabwesend an dem vermaledeiten Etikett herum, das ihn in einen solchen Erklärungsnotstand gebracht hatte und starrte durch das Seitenfenster in die Nacht. 

Er wusste, dass der Hauptteil der Schuld an dieser verfahrenen Situation bei ihm lag. Denn Rodney mochte manchmal ungeschickt in der Wortwahl sein, und ihn alles in allem auch viel zu viel herumkommandieren für seinen Geschmack, aber der Vertrauensbruch war von ihm begangen worden. In keiner der Gesellschaften, in der er bisher gelebt hatte, war das Lesen von persönlichen, vertraulichen Aufzeichnungen ein Kavaliersdelikt gewesen, oftmals hätte er dafür die Todesstrafe befürchten müssen. Aber noch niemals war die Notwendigkeit auch so groß gewesen, es zu tun. Und ob es ihm gefiel oder nicht, er musste sich überlegen, wie er weiterhin an die nötigen Informationen herankommen könnte, falls Rodney jetzt Dateien, Passwörter und Zugangsdaten von seinem Laptop löschte. 

Oder er könnte den ganz anderen Weg gehen. 

Er könnte Rodney alles sagen. Mit der vollen Wahrheit rausrücken und darauf hoffen, dass Rodney alles verstehen würde. Warum er sein Vertrauen missbraucht hatte, wer er war und was er wollte. 

Schon bei dem Gedanken daran verspürte John einen Fluchtinstinkt. Tausende von Jahren hatten ihn konditioniert, gerade das nicht zu tun. Es war eine Frage des persönlichen Unbehagens. Er hatte es immer vorgezogen zu verschwinden, ehe ihm jemand zu eng auf die Pelle rückte und anfing zu viele Fragen zu stellen. Aber das hier war Rodney und das hier war das Einundzwanzigste Jahrhundert. Alles hatte sich geändert. John zwang sich bewusst, einen Teil seiner Körperspannung abzubauen. Seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände öffneten sich wieder. 

Er musste die Frage logisch angehen. Was würde er gewinnen, wenn er Rodney einweihte? Was sprach dagegen?

Nun, als allererstes sprach einmal dagegen, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob Rodney im falschen Moment nicht wieder versehentlich die Wahrheit herausposaunte. Nicht absichtlich natürlich. Aber Rodney ließ sich leicht von seiner Begeisterung mitreißen, und wenn Sam Carter durch Zufall die richtigen Knöpfe drückte, könnte es schon sein, dass McKay Sachen sagte, die er später bereuen würde. 

Damit würde ihm aber die Entscheidungsgewalt aus der Hand genommen werden, wem er was wann enthüllte. Und das war gar nicht in Johns Sinn. 

Das Ganze wurde noch komplizierter, weil nun auch Jackson und O’Neill in die Sache verwickelt waren. Sie wussten, dank Rodneys Indiskretion, dass er kein ‚normaler’ Mensch war. Und egal, ob sie die Sache mit dem ‚Dschinn’ jetzt glaubten oder nicht, ihnen war klar, dass er nicht nur Rodneys Schulfreund, war. Glücklicherweise wussten sie nicht, dass er Rodneys Computer ausspioniert und viel zu viel über das Stargate-Programm in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, sonst säße er wohl schon in einer Zelle. Aber auch so würden sie ihn früher oder später ins SGC schaffen lassen. 

Warum sie das nicht sofort getan hatten, war ein Rätsel für John. Er an O’Neills Stelle hätte es angeordnet. Welche Informationen fehlten ihm also? Warum hatte Daniel gesagt, dass sie im Moment größere Sorgen hatten? Was konnte einen Wissenschaftler davon abhalten einem Geheimnis, wie er eins war, sofort auf den Grund zu gehen? Und was hinderte einen Offizier wie O’Neill, ein potentielles Sicherheitsrisiko wie er es darstellte, sofort wegzusperren? Was würde in den nächsten Tagen geschehen, das die beiden noch abwarten wollten? 

John biss sich auf die Unterlippe und starrte auf das Armaturenbrett. Er konnte das jetzt nicht klären, aber er konnte davon ausgehen, dass sie ihn früher oder später ins SGC bringen lassen würden. Was ihm eigentlich ganz recht sein könnte, denn im Prinzip wollte er ja dort hin, denn dort stand das Stargate, der zentrale Punkt seines ganzen Plans. Wenn O’Neill ihn dort hinschaffen ließ, musste er nicht einmal Rodneys mit hineinziehen. 

Aber - und das war die Crux – sie würden ihn nicht als freien Mann dort hinbringen. Nicht zu seinen Bedingungen. Und sobald sie ihm seinen Armband-Transporter abnahmen, waren seine Handlungsmöglichkeiten begrenzt. Und O’Neill würde Vorsicht walten lassen, dessen war er sich sicher. Darauf zu hoffen, dass er ihm das Armband ließ, war wahrscheinlich etwas zu optimistisch. Und ohne technische Hilfsmittel käme er wohl kaum bis zum Gate. Wenn John erst einmal im SGC war, konnte er auch kaum auf Rodneys Hilfe zählen, denn so groß war dessen Einfluss wohl nicht. Er war kein Colonel O’Neill, der sich auch übers Protokoll hinwegsetzen konnte, und damit durchkam. 

John atmete tief durch. Rodney hatte an einer roten Ampel gehalten und angetrunkene Nachtschwärmer torkelten lachend und scherzend über die Straße. Ihre Ausgelassenheit stand im krassen Gegensatz zu dem belastenden Schweigen im Innern des Wagens. 

John warf einen raschen Blick auf Rodney, doch der tat so, als müsste er all seine Aufmerksamkeit darauf verwenden, das Umspringen der Ampel auf Grün nicht zu verpassen. 

Ja, wahrscheinlich sprach bisher wirklicht nicht viel dafür Rodney einzuweihen. Außer seinem Bedürfnis mit Rodney reinen Tisch zu machen, damit er den harten Zug um seine Mundwinkel wieder verlor. Ein Gefühl, dass ihn gleichermaßen lockte wie ängstigte. 

_Die Preisgabe von Informationen muss zu jeder Gelegenheit sorgfältig überlegt werden. Sowohl ein Zuviel als auch ein Zuwenig kann verheerende Auswirkungen haben._

Damals hatte er diese Lektionen zum Gähnen selbstverständlich und glasklar gefunden. Natürlich war das so. Logisch. Doch heute verstand er besser, dass in diesem ‚sowohl – als auch’ das ganze Dilemma lag. Wenn dann noch persönliche Erwägungen ins Spiel kamen, geriet das Ganze schnell zu einem undurchschaubaren Wirrwarr. 

Er rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und seufzte innerlich. 

Schon jetzt stellte sich die Frage, welchen Ärger Rodney durch ihn am Hals hatte. Er hatte nicht nur Johns Existenz dem SGC verschwiegen, er hatte schlichtweg gelogen, um ihn auf O’Neills Grillparty mitschleppen zu können. Das würde nicht folgenlos bleiben. Wenn Rodney Pech hatte, war seine Karriere im SGC vorbei und könnte sich auf einem ähnlich weit entfernten Posten wie damals in Sibirien wieder finden. Mit Sicherheit würden sie seine Bewegungsmöglichkeiten im SGC einschränken, weil er als kompromittiert galt. Rodney – wenn auch ungewollt – Schaden zuzufügen, war mit Sicherheit das Letzte, was John wollte. Jetzt sah er ein, dass er in dieser Beziehung wohl zu blauäugig an die Sache herangegangen war. Es hätte ihm von Anfang an klar sein sollen, dass er Rodney mit seinem Plänen schaden würde. Es blieb nur die Frage, wie groß der angerichtete Schaden war. 

Vielleicht schuldete er es ihm alleine schon deshalb, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen? 

John ließ den Kopf gegen die Nackenstütze sinken. Verflucht, die Frage, ob er Rodney mit der vollen Wahrheit konfrontieren wollte und sollte, war keine Frage, die er jetzt innerhalb von ein paar Minuten während einer Autofahrt entscheiden konnte. Er musste sich alle Für und Wider noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Und er musste Rodney sagen wie Leid ihm das alles tat. Es war alles so weit aus dem Ruder gelaufen, wie er es niemals vorausgesehen hatte. 

Der Wagen wurde langsamer und bog in die vertraute Seitenstraße ein. Rodney stellte den Motor ab. „Wir sind da“, waren die ersten Worte, die er sprach, seit sie bei O’Neill losgefahren waren. 

Als er aussteigen wollte, hielt John ihn mit einer Hand auf seinem Arm zurück. „Es tut mir Leid“, sagte er. Er wusste, dass es nicht genug war, bei weitem nicht, und dass es nur sehr unzureichend das tiefsitzende Gefühl von Schuld, Unentschlossenheit und Ratlosigkeit ausdrückte, das ihn belastete. Und er wusste auch, dass man nach einem einzigen Satz nicht wieder zur Tagesordnung übergehen konnte. Man konnte nicht „tut mir Leid“ sagen und alles war wieder in Ordnung. Aber es war Anfang. Hoffte er. 

„Ja, mir auch“, meinte Rodney knapp und stieg aus. 

In der Wohnung verschwand Rodney gleich im Bad und John stellte seine Flasche auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Er setzte sich aufs Sofa und starrte die Flasche an. Gefängnis hatte sie Rodney mal genannt. John schloss die Augen.

Er wollte nicht dort reingehen, weil er fürchtete, dass Rodney so verletzt, so durcheinander war, dass er ihn in absehbarer Zeit nicht wieder rauslassen würde. Es war ihm klar, dass Rodney gar keine andere Möglichkeit hatte, als ihn jetzt einzusperren – er hätte nicht anders gehandelt. Aber er musste darauf vertrauen, dass Rodney ihn während seines Eingesperrtseins nicht auslieferte. 

Alles in ihm schrie danach, die Flasche zu nehmen und zu rennen.   
Aber wohin? Dies war wahrscheinlich seine letzte Möglichkeit, alles zu Ende zu bringen. Er musste Rodney vertrauen – und das fiel ihm verdammt nicht leicht. 

Als er Rodney aus dem Bad kommen hörte, stand er auf.   
Für einen Moment standen sie sich um Worte verlegen gegenüber, dann meinte John: „Gute Nacht, Rodney.“   
„Gute Nacht, John.“   
John nickte, verschwand in seiner Flasche und registrierte, dass Rodney sie verkorkte. Jetzt konnte er nur hoffen, dass er Rodney nicht falsch eingeschätzt hatte.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Rodney begann den Sonntag voller Unentschiedenheit. Ja, er wollte Antworten von John. Unbedingt. Lieber gestern als heute. Aber das hatte ja schon beim letzten Mal so wunderbar geklappt. John war verdammt schwer zu knacken. Wie ein Politiker gab er immer nur das zu, was er beim besten Willen nicht mehr leugnen konnte. Nur Fakten brachten ihn dazu, mit weiteren Fakten herauszurücken. Und leider hatte Rodney keine neuen Fakten.

Nur eine Deadline schwebte jetzt drohend über seinem Kopf. Ein paar Tage hatte Jackson gesagt. Ein paar Tage und dann würde das SGC die Sache in die Hand nehmen. Diese Deadline wäre vielleicht das einzige, das John dazu bringen könnte, endlich Farbe zu bekennen und ihm genau zu sagen, wie tief sie eigentlich in der Sch… in Schwierigkeiten steckten. 

Bevor sie ihn im SGC auseinander nahmen. 

Zum ersten Mal verspürte Rodney wirklich Angst, dass er das nicht verhindern konnte.   
Deshalb *musste* er vorher wissen, wer oder was John war. 

Und bevor sie das nicht geklärt hatten, konnte er auch keinen Frieden mit seiner privaten Situation machen. Selbst dann nicht, wenn John jetzt vor ihm auf die Knie sinken würde und ihm sagen, dass er ihn liebte. Ja, weil das ja auch so wahrscheinlich war. John konnte ja noch nicht mal … nein, er würde nicht wieder an die Nacht nach dem Barbecue denken. 

Er starrte die Flasche mit nachdenklichem Blick an. Die Wahrheit steckte da drin, aber egal mit welcher Geschichte John herausrücken würde – immer vorausgesetzt ‚dieses Mal’ war es die richtige! – bezweifelte Rodney, dass sie ihm viel Platz für eine Beziehung mit John lassen würde. Die Nacht nach dem Barbecue schien genauso ein One-Night-Stand zu bleiben, wie so viele seiner Beziehungen – und er gebrachte das Wort jetzt wirklich in einem ganz weiten Sinn. 

Vielleicht sollte er Jeannie anrufen, die hatte mehr Erfahrung in Beziehungsfragen. 

Voller Schreck ließ sich Rodney auf den Küchenstuhl fallen. Wo kam denn der hirnverbrannte Gedanke her? Er hatte mir ihr nicht mehr gesprochen, seit sie sich an diesen vegetarischen Englischlehrer weggeworfen hatte. Er musste ja wirklich schon ziemlich durcheinander sein, wenn solche Gedanken in sein Hirn sprangen! 

Er setzte erst einmal Kaffee auf. Das half immer. 

Bis zum Nachmittag hatte er schon drei Mal das Telefon in die Hand genommen und Jeannies Nummer gewählt – aber jedes mal wieder aufgelegt. Die Angst vor ihren Fragen und vielleicht auch ihrem Spott, war stärker als sein Bedürfnis mit jemandem darüber reden zu können. 

Rodney hatte auch Johns Flasche immer wieder in die Hand genommen, drauf und dran, sie zu entkorken und die Sache zu beenden. Aber konnte er wirklich abschätzen wie John reagierte, wenn er sich in die Ecke gedrängt fühlte? Und John war fit. Fitter als er. Nicht, dass Rodney glaubte, dass John ihn angreifen würde – aber wer wusste schon, was der Selbsterhaltungstrieb aus einem Menschen machen konnte? 

Nicht, dass John ein Mensch war. Oh nein, und damit biss sich die Katze in den Schwanz. Rodney ließ den Kopf frustriert gegen die Sofalehne sinken.   
Während er gegen die Decke starrte, fiel ihm ein, dass er ja bereits Untersuchungsprotokolle von John hatte, die er O’Neill zukommen lassen könnte, die John entlasteten. Das würde ihm etwas Luft verschaffen und die Untersuchungen vielleicht noch ein bisschen hinauszögern. 

Himmel, wo hatte er die nur wieder hingelegt? Es dämmerte schon, als er die Papiere endlich in der Hand hielt. Er machte eine Kopie davon, denn O’Neills Briefkasten war ja nicht Fort Knox. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was irgendjemand mit diesen Untersuchungsergebnissen anfangen könnte – aber Vorsicht zahlte sich immer aus, vor allem in so einer undurchsichtigen Geschichte. Da würde er ganz sicher nicht seine Originale aus der Hand geben. 

Denn natürlich hatte Rodney nicht vor, O’Neill noch einmal persönlich unter die Augen zu treten. Wer wusste schon, ob der dann nicht doch die Flasche von ihm einforderte. Nein, nein, da war es besser das Zeug einfach in den Briefkasten zu werfen 

Eine halbe Stunde später stand er vor O’Neills Haus. Alle Fenster waren dunkel und nicht einmal der Wagen des Colonels stand in der Einfahrt. Rodney warf die Papiere in den Briefkasten und fuhr wieder heim.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Am Montagmorgen lag Rodney der Eindruck einer herannahenden Gefahr wie ein Stein im Magen. Aber da er nicht der Typ war, der an Vorahnungen glaubte, schob er das Gefühl auf den Frischkäse, der vielleicht doch nicht mehr ganz frisch gewesen war.

Er stieg ins Auto und fuhr ins SGC, die Flasche neben sich, denn er hatte sich nicht überwinden können, sie auch nur für ein paar Stunden aus den Augen zu lassen. Das Risiko, dass sie jemand in seiner Abwesenheit „abholte“ war ihm einfach zu groß. Für einen Moment hatte er daran gedacht John herauszulassen, aber seine Angst, dass er dann flüchtete und ihn mit einem Haufen von Fragen zurückließ war ebenfalls zu groß.

Und so hatte er die Flasche in braunes Packpapier gewickelt, in eine Plastiktüte gesteckt, diese Tüte in einen leeren Karton, den Karton wieder in eine Tüte, die in seine übliche Tasche, die er immer mit ins SGC nahm. Ja, vielleicht war er ein wenig paranoid, aber Vorsicht war besser als Rücksicht, oder wie der blöde Spruch hieß. 

Sobald er das SGC betrat, merkte er, dass irgendetwas anders war als sonst. Er war strenger als sonst kontrolliert worden, und in den Gängen sah er mehr Mitarbeiter als sonst die Köpfe zusammen stecken und tuscheln. Rodney fiel nur ein Grund dafür ein und eine Welle von heißer Panik durchlief ihn. Er war drauf und dran wieder in sein Auto zu springen und heim zu fahren. Aber dann atmete er tief durch und sagte sich, nur einer Gefahr, die er benennen konnte, konnte er auch begegnen. Seine Tasche eisern umklammernd schaffte er es bis in sein Büro. 

Danach verbrachte er den Vormittag damit herauszufinden, was hier vor sich ging. Auch die ständigen Gate-Aktivierungen schienen ihm nicht normal, aber als er sich vorsichtig umhörte, wurde ihm nur gesagt, dass alle SG-Teams zurückgerufen worden waren. Mehr nicht. 

Weder Jackson noch O’Neill waren aufzutreiben und als er neugierig genug war, es bei Major Carter zu versuchen, musste er feststellen, dass auch sie nicht zu sprechen war. Dr. Lee wusste nichts, oder wollte nichts wissen. Und Walter, der sonst eine sichere Quelle für Gerüchte aller Art war, murmelte nur irgendetwas von „Wer weiß, was jetzt noch hinterherkommt. Es kann ja nicht besser werden.“ 

Die wildesten Gerüchte machten die Runde. Hammond sei suspendiert, nein, in Washington, nein, er habe seinen Abschied eingereicht weil er mehr Zeit für seine Familie haben wollte. O’Neill würde sich ganz seltsam benehmen, nein, er sei in einem Antiker-Gerät verschollen gegangen und nur die Asgard könnten ihn noch retten. Dr. Jackson und der Rest von SG-1 würden natürlich mit drin hängen und irgendeine Dr. Weir hatte auch noch ihre Finger in der Sache drin. Alles wilde Spekulationen, die so bruchstückhaft überhaupt keinen Sinn für Rodney ergaben. 

Rodney bedauerte, dass er keinem SG-Team angehörte, denn so war er nicht der erste, dem man etwas mitteilte. Ja, er war kaum besser gestellt als die Frau hinter der Theke, die ihm sein Mittagessen servierte und ihm unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit erzählte, der Ex-Jaffa sei mit Major Carter durchgebrannt. 

Am Nachmittag klärte sich die Lage dann. 

Dr. McKay wurde Dr. Weir, der neuen Leiterin des SGC, vorgestellt. 

Im Nachhinein wusste Rodney nicht mehr, was er zu ihr gesagt, ob er überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte, denn ihn beherrschte nur noch der Gedanke, was das für John und ihn bedeutete, wenn das SGC jetzt eine neue Führung hatte. Wo waren Jackson und O’Neill? Wie viel Einfluss hatten sie noch? Und *hatten* sie überhaupt noch Einfluss, wenn jetzt nicht mehr Hammond das Sagen hatte? 

Mist, verfluchter Mist! Er musste weg. Erst einmal weit weg. Zuwarten, wie sich das alles entwickelte und ja, er musste auch den Kopf frei bekommen, um wieder klar denken zu können. Für eine Sekunde spielte er mit dem Gedanken, sich einfach aus dem Staub zu machen, aber das würde wohl zu viel Ärger geben und auf ihn aufmerksam machen Etwas, das er überhaupt nicht gebrauchen konnte. 

Er schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. Er war so blöd! Hatte er nun noch Urlaubstage bis zum Sankt Nimmerleinstag, die er nehmen könnte, oder nicht? Das wäre die Lösung. Ein Anruf, bei der er der Frau im Personalbüro keine Chance ließ ‚Nein’ zu sagen und Rodney war raus aus dem Cheyenne Mountain. 

Eine halbe Stunde später stand er in seinem Apartment und schmiss rasch ein paar Sachen in zwei Reisetaschen. Er würde so viel Entfernung wie möglich zwischen sich und das SGC bringen. 

Am schnellsten schaffte man natürlich tausende von Kilometern wenn man das Flugzeug nahm. Aber wenn Rodney etwas im Fernsehen gelernt hatte, dann, dass es selten dämlich war, ein Ticket zu buchen und eine Spur zu hinterlassen, die nachverfolgt werden konnte. Also blieb nur noch der Wagen. In Windeseile packte er alles zusammen, auch eine Tasche mit Sachen für John, und fuhr los. Als erstes zur Bank, um Bargeld abzuheben, denn auch Kreditkarten hinterließen eine lesbare Spur. 

Rodney konnte nicht sagen, warum er all diese Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergriff, denn schließlich hatte er ganz problemlos Urlaub bekommen und konnte in diesem Urlaub natürlich hinfahren wohin er wollte. Aber es war ihm äußerst wichtig, das SGC im Unklaren über seinen Aufenthaltsort zu lassen. 

Er fuhr erst einmal grob Richtung Westen. Hauptsache weg von zu Hause. Gegen Mitternacht suchte er sich ein Motel; und am nächsten Morgen setzte er sich übermüdet nach einer grauseligen Nacht voller Alpträume wieder in den Wagen. 

Las Vegas. Dort würde er untertauchen. Vegas und Salt Lake City waren die größeren Städte in seiner Fahrtrichtung, aber die Hauptstadt der Mormonen kam nicht in Frage. Vegas also. In der Stadt der Glückritter und Spieler würde ihn niemand suchen, der ihn auch nur einigermaßen kannte. Er trat das Gaspedal ein wenig weiter durch. 

Am späten Nachmittag kam er in Las Vegas an, checkte in ein Motel ein und fühlte zum ersten Mal, dass der Abstand zum SGC anfing, groß genug zu werden. Dann hatten John und er ja jetzt genügend Zeit alles durchzusprechen, sich auszusprechen. Das würde bestimmt … wundervoll werden. Rodney ließ ein sarkastisches „Hah“ hören. 

Er stellte seine Reisetasche auf den geblümten Bettüberwurf und ließ sich daneben aufs Bett fallen. Mit einer Hand zog er den Reißverschluss der Tasche auf und schob die T-Shirts zur Seite.  
Johns Flasche.  
Jetzt könnte er ihn herauslassen und mit ihm reden, bevor er entscheiden würde, was weiter zu tun. Könnte – denn jetzt, wo das Gespräch unmittelbar bevorstand, bekam Rodney ein ganz flaues Gefühl im Magen. Was, wenn John ihm etwas sagte, was er überhaupt nicht hören wollte? Was, wenn wirklich alles Lug und Trug gewesen war? Was, wenn sich alle seine schlechten Ahnungen bestätigten? 

Rodney stellte fest, dass er das nicht auf leeren Magen ertragen konnte und beschloss, dass es vernünftiger war, zuerst etwas essen zu gehen. Und nein, dass war keine Verzögerungstaktik, das war wirklich Hunger, der dieses Vorgehen diktierte. Außerdem, mit Hyperglykämie war nicht zu spaßen. Das fehlte ihm gerade noch, dass er mitten im Gespräch womöglich … Ja, eindeutig, er musste etwas in den Magen bekommen. 

Mit vollem Magen saß er dann vor der Flasche und starrte sie an. Zwei, drei Mal streckte er seine Hand aus, um sie zu öffnen, bis ihm einfiel, dass er einen passenden Eröffnungssatz für John parat haben sollte. Nicht zu aggressiv, aber auch nicht zu nachsichtig. So, dass John gezwungen wäre, mit der Wahrheit herauszurücken. Genau. Während er noch über den perfekten Wortlaut nachgrübelte, schlief er ein. 

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er ziemlich zerknautscht und mit einem schmerzenden Rücken. 

So ging das nicht weiter. Rodney war erzürnt über sich selbst. Er war doch kein Feigling. Er musste jetzt Nägel mit Köpfen machen. Rodney duschte ausgiebig mit heißem Wasser bis sein Rücken wieder halbwegs beweglich war. Da man nicht wusste, ob Hotelzimmer nicht abgehört wurden, entschied er sich, das Gespräch ins Freie zu verlegen. 

Der nahe gelegene Valley of Fire State Park schien ihm wie geschaffen dafür zu sein. Unterwegs hielt Rodney noch an, um Frühstück zu kaufen, dann war er eine Stunde später am Parkeingang, wo er den Eintritt bezahlte. 

Er war in einer Welt aus Farben gelandet. Aubergine, Rostrot, Karmesinrot, Feuerrot, Blutrot, Orange, Hellrosa, dunkles Pink – die Felsformationen wiesen alle Schattierungen von Rot auf, die kaum ein Maler auf seiner Palette hatte, doch hier waren sie alle vertreten. 

Die Straße wand sich in Kurven durch die atemberaubende Landschaft und immer wieder änderte sich das Bild. Wuchtige Felsen, schräg abfallende Platten, und natürlich Steinbrücken wechselten sich ab – ohne dass Rodney wirklich ein Blick dafür hatte. 

Rodney suchte sich einen Parkplatz, nahm Johns Flasche, das Frühstück, und stieg zu einem schattigen Platz auf. Jetzt war es soweit. Sich noch einmal vergewissernd, dass niemand sie sehen konnte, entkorkte er die Flasche. 

John erschien, schaute sich erstaunt um und meinte dann mit einem begeisterten Grinsen: „Cool.“ 

Das war so sehr John, dass es Rodney einen Stich ins Herz gab. Gott, was hatte er ihn in den letzten Tagen vermisst. Im Nachhinein wurde Rodney erst richtig klar, wie gerne er mit John über die Ereignisse diskutiert hätte, seine Meinung dazu gehört hätte. 

Okay, dafür waren sie ja jetzt hier. Aber zuerst musste er John wohl mal über die neue Situation in Kenntnis setzen. Er reichte John einen Kaffee rüber, öffnete den Pappkarton, in dem die Donuts fürs Frühstück lagen und sagte: „Sie haben das SGC dicht gemacht.“ 

„Was?“ Das war wie ein Faustschlag in Johns Magen. Dichtgemacht? Doch nicht jetzt, doch nicht wenn er so nahe dran war! Das konnte doch nicht sein. Durchatmen, John. Vielleicht übertrieb Rodney wieder nur mal ein bisschen? 

Doch bevor er seine Frage formulieren konnte, fuhr Rodney fort: „Ja, dichtgemacht. Wie schon befürchtet, hat sich Kinsey durchgesetzt. Das SGC ist für drei Monate geschlossen. Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Sie haben tatsächlich General Hammond abberufen. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?“ 

John schüttelte wie betäubt den Kopf. Nach so vielen Jahren einen General von heute auf morgen abzuberufen, zeigte, über welche Macht der neue Vizepräsident verfügte. „Das ist Wahnsinn.“ 

Nein, verflucht, nein! Das durfte doch nicht sein! John spürte Wut in sich aufsteigen, er hätte gerne seine Hand auf den roten Felsen niedersausen lassen, aber der war wohl nicht der richtige Adressat für seinen Zorn. Dieser Kinsey! Dessen schleimige Art hatte ihm schon in den Fernsehinterviews nicht gefallen, aber dass er sich jetzt auch noch in die Politik des SGC einmischte, machte den Kerl gleich noch mal unsympathischer. Scheiße, diese Entwicklung war das Letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte. 

„Einfach so.“ Rodney schaute ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „Sie schicken Hammond wohl nach Washington, wie ich gerüchteweise gehört habe.“ Rodney wedelte empört mit seinem Donut von links nach rechts und musste dann die Hälfte wieder vom Boden klauben. Er pustete drauf, befand sie für essbar und stopfte sie in den Mund. 

Kauend meinte er: „Stattdessen haben sie so eine blonde Tussi vorbeigeschickt, wahrscheinlich eine von Kinseys Marionetten. Eine Zivilistin, kommt irgendwo aus dem Bereich der Diplomatie. Dr. Weird oder so, nee, so ähnlich. Elizabeth, jedenfalls. Jetzt habe ich es: Dr. Elizabeth Weir. Ja, die soll wohl jetzt für Kinsey dort aufräumen.“ 

„Das ist allerdings wirklich … uh … oberbeschissen“, pflichtete John ihm mühsam beherrscht bei. In seinem Kopf purzelten die Gedanken wild durcheinander. Hammond weg, das SGC geschlossen, eine neue Führung, hoffentlich verlor nicht auch noch Colonel O’Neill seinen Einfluss, denn das würde seine Situation nicht gerade verbessern. 

„Was ist mit dir?“, erkundigte er sich. Wenn das SGC dicht war, wo arbeitete McKay dann? Und hatte das vielleicht etwas damit zu tun, dass sie hier in dieser – zugegebenermaßen – herrlichen Landschaft saßen? War McKay gefeuert worden? Hatten sie ihn vielleicht sogar vor die Tür gesetzt, weil sie die Sache mit ihm herausbekommen hatten? War er der Grund? John merkte, wie ihm der Atem stockte, als er auf Rodneys Antwort wartete. 

„Mit mir? Mich haben sie mal wieder zurück nach Area 51 geschickt. Da kann ich meine Brillanz dann mal wieder auf irgendwelche …“, Rodney stoppte gerade noch rechtzeitig, ehe er John etwas von den Alien-Artefakten, die in Area 51 lagen, erzählte. Bis ihm einfiel, dass John ja alles darüber wusste. „Ist auch egal. Denn ich bin es leid wie ein Bauer auf dem Schachfeld hin und her geschickt zu werden und habe einfach eine Woche Urlaub eingereicht.“ Rodney nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Kaffeebecher. 

„Urlaub?“ John musste mit Gewalt wieder seinen Mund schließen. Rodney wollte sich doch wohl nicht verkriechen, wenn so wichtige Entscheidungen anstanden? Da wäre es doch wohl besser, wenn er Präsenz zeigte und versuchte mit den anderen SGC-Mitarbeitern, allen voran SG-1, die Dinge in seinem Sinn zu beeinflussen. „Was sagt denn Colonel O’Neill dazu?“

„Jetzt kommt das Merkwürdigste, O’Neill und sein Team sind nicht zu sprechen. Für niemanden. Kannst du dir das vorstellen, dass die in so einer Situation einfach abtauchen? Offizieller Sprachgebrauch ist, dass O’Neill noch an den Folgen einer Krankheit leidet, die er von P3X 439 mitgebracht hat. Aber kam er dir krank vor, als wir ihn am Samstag gesehen haben? Ich hoffe nur, es war nicht ansteckend. Wie dem auch sei, inoffizielle Quellen vermuten ganz stark, dass sie auf irgendeiner Mission sind. Was für ein schlechtes Timing ist denn das?“ 

John dachte nach. War SG-1 wirklich auf einer unaufschiebbaren Mission – oder waren sie vielleicht abgetaucht? Wenn ihr Verhältnis zu Kinsey so schlecht war, wie Rodney angedeutet hatte und wie auch einige Missionsberichte, die er gelesen hatte bestätigten, war das durchaus möglich. „Vielleicht wollten sie einfach nur nicht im SGC sein, wenn Kinsey dort auftaucht?“ 

Rodney stopfte den letzten Bissen seines Donuts in den Mund. „Oh, du meinst sie haben sich extra abgesetzt, damit er sie nicht festsetzen kann, oder so? Dass er versucht, ihnen irgendetwas anzuhängen? Das könnte natürlich sein. Hmm… umso mehr ein Grund ebenfalls für eine Zeitlang zu verschwinden. Denn wenn Kinsey oder diese Dr. Weir herausbekommen, was ich alles kann, versuchen sie mich womöglich gegen das SG-1 Team auszuspielen, was meinst du?“ 

John vermutete ja eher, dass die sich gar nicht Mühe gemacht hatten, seine Qualifikationen zu prüfen, sondern dass sie ihn einfach nur dahin zurück geschickt hatten, wo er herkam, damit er nicht arbeitslos herumsaß. Er hatte aber nicht das Herz, das Rodney so klipp und klar mitzuteilen, deshalb sagte er: „Das kann schon sein.“ 

Dann fügte er noch nachdenklich hinzu: „Vielleicht ist es wirklich nicht so schlecht, zu warten bis Colonel O’Neill wieder da ist und sich bis dahin möglichst unauffällig zu verhalten.“ Denn er hatte genug von Kinsey gesehen, gehört und gelesen, um sich sicher zu sein, dass der bestimmt keine Hemmungen hatte, etwas, das von sich behauptete ein Dschinn mit Zauberkräften zu sein, von Kopf bis Fuß durchleuchten zu lassen und dann für seine Zwecke einzusetzen. Was auch immer die waren. Und er wollte einfach daran glauben, dass O’Neill wiederkam, dass das irgendwie nur ein Zwischenspiel war und nicht die Vorbereitung, um das SGC für immer zu schließen. 

„Deshalb sind wir hier“, bestätigte Rodney. Dann rutschte er herum, so dass er John direkt ansehen konnte. „Und noch aus einem anderen Grund.“ Er holte tief Luft. „Du wirst mir jetzt ganz genau sagen, wer du bist. Warum du dich bei mir einquartiert hast. Was das alles soll. Und nein, ich werde keine Ausflüchte mehr dulden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Technik, die du benutzt, nicht wie Manna vom Himmel auf dich gefallen ist. Du weißt, was dahinter steckt, wo sie herkommt, und ich wette, du weißt noch viel, viel mehr. Also, heraus mit der Sprache. Ich will wissen, woran ich bin. Wir haben jetzt alle Zeit der Welt darüber zu reden.“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute John auffordernd an. 

„Ja.“ Das hatten sie wohl. Denn wenn das SGC geschlossen war, die Gatereisen eingestellt, rückte sein ganzer Plan in weite Ferne. Sicher, drei Monate waren nicht viel, waren ein Wimpernschlag, wenn er an all die Jahrtausende dachte, die er schon gewartet hatte. Aber wer garantierte denn, dass sie das Stargate danach wieder in Betrieb nahmen? Vielleicht hatte Kinsey ganz andere Pläne? Dann müsste er sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen. Aber was? John fühlte sich auf einmal unendlich alt. Fühlte all die Jahre auf seinen Schultern lasten, die er schon nach einer Lösung gesucht hatte. Und er fühlte Zweifel an sich nagen, dass er es je schaffen würde. 

Was paradox war, denn noch nie war er so nah dran gewesen. Aber noch nie hatte die Lösung auch so in seiner Reichweite gebaumelt – nur um dann wieder weggezogen zu werden. Es galt jetzt so viele neue Parameter zu berücksichtigen, so viele neue Mitspieler. Es hatte sich gewaltig viel verändert. John brauchte Zeit. Wenigstens etwas. Und mehr Informationen, wenn irgendwie möglich. 

„Ja?“, fragte Rodney. „Und?“ Er beugte sich interessiert vor. 

„Okay.“ John drehte sein Gesicht in die Sonne und genoss für einen Moment die Wärme.   
Womöglich würde er nun doch noch weit stärker auf Rodneys Hilfe setzen müssen, als das Rodneys Karriere gut tun konnte. Es widerstrebte ihm, ihn noch tiefer in diese Sache hineinzuziehen, denn die Dinge hatten sich schon ungünstig genug für Rodney entwickelt.   
Aber wenn er Rodneys Hilfe wollte, würde er ihm tatsächlich reinen Wein einschenken müssen. 

Er öffnete die Augen und wandte sich wieder Rodney zu. „Gib mir vierundzwanzig Stunden, ja?“ Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob das reichte, um zu einer fundierten Entscheidung zu kommen und mehr Informationen zu erhalten. Und außerdem, wenn er Rodney dann alles sagte, und der sich anschließend von ihm abwenden würde, denn das war nicht ausgeschlossen, so hätte er wenigstens noch vierundzwanzig Stunden mit ihm gehabt. Gott, was für ein pathetischer Grund. John seufzte. 

Rodney lehnte sich zurück. Ein ‚nein’ lag ihm auf der Zunge. Aber dann erinnerte er sich daran, wie lange er gebraucht hatte, um den Nerv zu finden, John aus der Flasche zu lassen. „Okay“, entschied er. „Und du versprichst bei … bei … allem, was dir heilig ist, dich nicht abzusetzen?“   
„Versprochen.“   
„Schön. Spielen wir also vierundzwanzig Stunden lang Touristen, wenn es das ist, was du willst.“   
„Danke.“ Ja, das war das was John wollte. Nachdenken konnte er auch während er mit Rodney die geschenkte Zeit genoss. Und vorsichtig nach weiteren Informationen fischte, denn das, was ihm Rodney bisher erzählt hatte, war bestimmt noch nicht alles, was er wusste. Und jedes noch so kleine Detail konnte ihm helfen, ehe er sich für einen neuen Aktionsplan entschied. 

Als erstes wäre es wohl interessant herauszufinden, wo sie eigentlich waren, denn das hier sah gar nicht nach der Umgebung von Colorado Springs aus.   
Er lehnte sich auf die Ellenbogen zurück, schaute sich in der grandiosen Landschaft um und erkundigte sich: „Wo sind wir hier?“ 

Rodney erklärte es ihm. „Willst du mehr sehen?“ fragte er, nachdem er John auch noch von Las Vegas und seiner tour de force mit Auto erzählt hatte.   
„Unbedingt.“   
Sie gingen zum Auto zurück und setzten ihre Fahrt durch den Nationalpark fort. 

Immer wieder gab es Parkplätze, an denen die beiden ausstiegen, um ein paar Schritte zu machen, auf einen Felsen zu klettern, oder einfach nur die phantastische Szenerie auf sich wirken zu lassen. Beide gaben sich wirklich große Mühe, so zu tun, als seien sie ausschließlich zu ihrem Vergnügen hier. 

Als John zu einer Felsformation laufen wollte, die weiter als nur ein paar Meter vom Auto entfernt war stopfte Rodney Johns Flasche in seinen Rucksack und nahm sie mit.   
Eine halbe Stunde später hatte Rodney reichlich gejammert, wie sehr der Rucksack drückte und dass das ganz schlecht für seine Schultern war, in denen er sowieso, wegen der langen Bildschirmarbeit, schon unter Verspannungen litt.   
Als das bei John nicht wirkte, verkündete er klipp und klar, dass er es nur bis zu den von John angestrebten Felsen schaffen würde, wenn er nicht den Rucksack tragen müsste.   
So ging der Rucksack auf John über. 

Nach der Wanderung steuerte Rodney noch den Parkplatz neben dem kleinen Campingplatz an, auf dem man über eine Treppe zu einem flachen Felsen hinaufsteigen konnte, in den uralte Petroglyphen eingeritzt waren. John bedauerte, dass sie kein Zelt mitgenommen hatten, um an diesem, laut Rodney, geschichtsträchtigen Platz eine Nacht zu verbringen. Aber Rodney war froh, dass er überhaupt nicht daran gedacht hatte, eine Zwei-Mann-Hundehütte und für den steinigen Boden völlig unzureichenden Isomatten einzupacken, so gab es jetzt auch keine Diskussion darüber. 

Sie fuhren noch zum höchst gelegenen Aussichtspunkt und genossen die letzten Sonnenstrahlen, die die Leuchtkraft der Steine noch einmal dramatisch erhöhten und die Farben noch satter aussehen ließen. Selbst Rodney sagte nichts mehr, stand für einen Moment ergriffen neben seinem Wagen und ließ dieses überwältigende Naturschauspiel auf sich wirken, bis die Farben verblassten und ganz langsam in Schattierungen von Grau übergingen Erst als die ersten Sterne herauskamen, fuhren sie weiter ins nächste Motel.   
Mit geschicktem Nachfragen stachelte John Rodneys Neugier an, so dass der erst einmal „Dr. Elizabeth Weir“ googelte, nachdem John in seiner Flasche verschwunden war. 

Beim Zähneputzen gestand sich Rodney ein, dass ihm das Sightseeing mit John viel Spaß gemacht hatte – selbst wenn er ihm ein wenig unwirklich vorgekommen war. Er würde so gerne einen Schlussstrich ziehen. Nur, das konnte er nicht, ehe John nicht geredet hatte. 

Er hätte gerne wenigstens auf der persönlichen Ebene etwas zwischen ihnen geändert, wusste aber nicht, wo und wie er anfangen sollte. Seine eigenen Unsicherheiten, was John in ihrer Verbindung sah, quälten ihn, er brachte aber nicht den Mut auf, John konkret darauf anzusprechen. Er war sich immer noch nicht hundert Prozent sicher, dass John sich nicht als jemand herausstellen würde, zu dem er keine Beziehung haben konnte oder wollte. 

Außerdem hatte John den ganzen Tag über auch gar keine Anstalten gemacht, auf ihn zuzukommen. Er war nett, höflich und freundlich gewesen, hatte ihn geneckt und sich ein paar Rededuelle mit ihm geliefert – ganz wie in alten Zeiten – aber mehr nicht. Sie hätten genauso gut irgendwelche Arbeitskollegen sein können, die gemeinsam ein paar freie Tage nutzten. 

Wenn er nicht kurz vor dem Einschlafen lebhafte Erinnerungen an den Abend nach dem Barbecue und den nächsten Morgen gehabt hätte, hätte er bald glauben können, zwischen ihnen wäre nie etwas gewesen.


	9. 9. Kapitel

**9\. Kapitel**

 

Am nächsten Morgen erzählte Rodney John, dass Dr. Weir als Friedensaktivistin angefangen hatte, seit einigen Jahren aber schon für die Regierung arbeitete und viele bedeutende Friedensverträge ausgehandelt hatte. Rodney war der Ansicht, dass ihre Vergangenheit sie nicht unbedingt für einen Job ausgerechnet in einer Militäreinrichtung prädestinierte. 

„Die ist mal mit einem so einem Tauben-Banner ‚Make Peace, not War!’ rumgelaufen, John!“, erklärte er mit viel Händefuchteln, was sein T-Shirt zum Hochrutschen brachte. 

Rodney war so sehr … Rodney in diesem Moment, dass John einen Seufzer unterdrücken musste. Mit einem sehnsüchtigen Gedanken dachte er daran, dass er gerne seine Hand auf dieses kleine Stückchen nackter Haut gelegt hätte. Aber John riss sich zusammen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Situation. 

Er teilte Rodneys Ablehnung nicht. Er schöpfte sogar leise Hoffnung, dass mit so jemandem vielleicht leichter zu verhandeln war als mit dem Militär. Eventuell könnte er dann sogar darauf verzichten, Rodney noch tiefer mit in die Sache hineinzuziehen. Was er ihm natürlich nicht sagte, sondern sich stattdessen erkundigte, ob Rodney wusste, in welcher Verbindung sie zu Kinsey stand. Doch darüber konnte der Wissenschaftler leider keine Auskunft geben. Es gab keine dokumentierten gemeinsamen Auftritte der beiden, ihre Zusammenarbeit schien erst jüngeren Datums zu sein. 

Sie warfen die leeren Kaffeebecher in den Papierkorb, packten ihre wenigen Sachen zusammen, bezahlten das Motel und machten sich wieder auf den Weg. 

Da Rodney anhand eines Sonnenbrandes in seinem Nacken, dem Gesicht und den Armen die richtige Schlussfolgerung zog, dass die Sonne hier in der Wüste Nevadas weit heißer und brennender war als in Springs, hielt er unterwegs bei einem Straßenverkaufstand an. Neben Postkarten und falschem Indianerschmuck, kalter Cola, Eis, Traumfängern und T-Shirts mit dummen Sprüchen gab es tatsächlich Sonnencreme zu kaufen. Rodney wählte die mit dem höchsten Lichtschutzfaktor. 

„Dann brauche ich noch einen Sonnenhut“, verkündete er.  
John hielt ihm eine olivgrüne Kappe mit der schwarzen Aufschrift „Nevada-Arizona“ hin. „Was ist mit diesem?“  
„Baumwolle. Nein, wenn ich schwitze, wird das klatschnass. Ich brauche eine Microfaser.“  
„Microfaser – okay.“ John suchte weiter. 

Rodney auch und hielt mit einem begeisterten Ausruf eine Scheußlichkeit von Hut hoch: „Hier! UV 45+ mit Nackenschutz. Genau das, was ich suche!“  
„Rodney, der Hut ist leuchtend orange.“  
„Hast du was dagegen? Ich mag die Farbe, ich habe sogar eine Fleecejacke in der Farbe.“  
„Das Teil ist abgrundtief hässlich.“ John hoffte, dass das deutlich genug war. 

„Das Teil gibt meiner empfindlichen Haut genau den richtigen Schutz.“ Mit einer resoluten Geste streckte er der Verkäuferin den Hut hin. „Praktische Erwägungen und Gesundheitsaspekte sollten immer vor schnöden Überlegungen wie Schönheit rangieren“, teilte er John ungefragt mit.  
John zog ein Gesicht, das seine Abneigung ausdrückte, Rodney ließ sich aber nicht davon beirren und setzte den Hut, nachdem er ihn bezahlt hatte, sofort auf. 

Am Auto angekommen, suchte John ein kleines Taschenmesser aus und meinte zu Rodney: „Halt still.“ Er schnitt das Preisschild, das immer noch den Hut zierte, ab.  
Mit einer nachlässigen Geste strich er auch noch ein paar Haare zur Seite, die auf der schweißnassen Haut in Rodneys Nacken klebten. 

Ein akuter Stromstoß des Verlangens raste durch Johns Körper. Alles in ihm drängte danach sich einfach vorzubeugen und eine Berührung, einen Kuss einzufordern. Rodney war erhitzt, und brachte dadurch für ihn den Moment ihrer Vereinigung wieder lebhaft vor Augen. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, den anderen Mann mehr als nur zufällig zu berühren. Zu ihrer kurzen Intimität zurückzukehren. Ein tiefes Sehnen, das fast wehtat, ergriff von ihm Besitz. 

Er strich mit seinem Finger noch einmal über Rodneys Wange. „Wir müs…“ 

Alles, was er sagen wollte, ging in einem lauten Rattern und Knattern unter, denn in dem Moment kamen vier Harley Davidsons über die Straße gebrettert und erfüllten die ganze Gegend mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krach. 

Der Moment war vorüber und sie fuhren weiter zu ihrem nächsten Ziel. 

Nach den – laut Rodney – anstrengenden Wanderungen am Vortag kam ihm ein Tag Motorboot fahren auf dem Lake Powell gerade recht. John hatte ein Segelboot leihen wollen, weil er darauf brannte, mal wieder zu segeln, aber davon hatte Rodney nichts hören wollen. Segeln klang verflucht anstrengend und das war ganz und gar nicht das, was er sich unter einem Tag Faullenzen vorstellte. 

Deshalb fuhren sie mit einem kleinen, gemieteten Motorboot raus, schauten sich den Stausee an, bis sie in einer abgeschiedenen Bucht, in der sie ganz alleine waren, ankerten.  
Rodney setzte sich in den Schatten, unter das Sonnensegel, und arbeitete an seinem Computer. 

„Mehr Recherchearbeiten?“ erkundigte sich John.  
Rodney antwortete nur mit einem geistesabwesendem „Hmm“, weil er bereits wie wild auf der Tastatur herumtippte. 

John hatte sich eine Schnorchelausrüstung geliehen. Er zog Schwimmflossen an, setzte die Taucherbrille auf und ließ sich vom Boot nach hinten ins Wasser fallen. Lake Powell war jetzt nicht gerade das Eldorado, was den Fischreichtum oder die Farbenpracht der Unterwasserwelt betraf, aber nach so langer Zeit, war das völlig egal. Mal wieder einen ganzen Tag im und am Wasser zu verbringen, war erfreulich genug. 

Immer wieder schaute Rodney von seiner Arbeit auf, ob noch etwas von John zu sehen war, die Luftblasenspur vom Schnorcheln oder spritzendes Wasser. Wenn er ihn längere Zeit aus den Augen verlor, beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag. Er konnte erst weiterarbeiten, wenn er sicher war, dass John nicht plötzlich abgesoffen war – selbst wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob selbsternannte Dschinns wirklich ertrinken konnten. 

Als John nach zwei Stunden außer Atem aber grinsend wieder an Bord kam, fühlte Rodney sich besser. 

„Du solltest es auch einmal versuchen.“ John schüttelte sich und ein paar Tropfen trafen Rodney.  
„Nein danke, du bist nass genug.“ Übertrieben wischte Rodney die Wassertröpfchen von seinem Laptop.  
„Es ist aber ganz klares Wasser – und nicht salzig“, meinte John, drehte Rodney den Rücken zu und ließ die nasse Badehose zu Boden sinken, ehe er nach einem Handtuch griff und begann, sich trocken zu rubbeln.  
„Was …?“  
Rodney vergaß, was er eigentlich fragen wollte. Das Vakuum in seinem Kopf verstärkte sich noch, als John das Handtuch hochnahm und sich die damit die Haare rieb. Das erlaubte ihm erneut freie Sicht auf Johns Hinterteil, etwas worüber er jeden Abend phantasierte. 

Am liebsten wäre Rodney von seiner Sonnenliege aufgestanden, wäre vor John auf die Knie gesunken und …  
„Was meinst du mit ‚Was?’“, fragte John, ließ das Handtuch auf den Boden fallen und stieg in eine trockene Badehose.  
„Hmm?“  
„Rodney? Was ist los? Hast du einen Sonnenstich? Du siehst so erhitzt aus.“ John drehte sich um, kniete neben Rodneys Liege nieder und legte ihm eine kühle Hand auf die Stirn. 

„Quatsch, Sonnenstich. Ich habe doch nur im Schatten gesessen.“ Rodney nahm Johns Hand von seiner Stirn, hielt sie aber einen Moment in seiner Hand fest und sagte: „Du bist ja ganz verkühlt.“  
„Ich bin gerade richtig“, lachte John, zog sich die zweite Liege neben Rodneys und ließ sich drauf fallen. Dann drehte er sich so, dass er seinen Kopf auf Rodneys Oberschenkel legen konnte.  
Er wusste, dass er das eigentlich nicht tun sollte, dass er damit den Trennungsschmerz nur noch größer machte. Aber er konnte der Versuchung dieser Zärtlichkeit nicht widerstehen. Sagte sich, dass er sich auch einmal ein klitzeklein wenig Egoismus erlauben durfte. Nur für eine halbe Stunde. 

‚War das jetzt das endgültige Friedensangebot?’, dachte Rodney panisch. Was erwartete John jetzt? War der gestrige Tag eine Art … Vorspiel für diesen Moment der Versöhnung gewesen? Musste er jetzt darauf irgendwie reagieren? Aber wie? Am gestrigen Tag hatte John immer mal wieder eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt. Er war Rodney nicht ausgewichen, wenn der sich gegen ihn gelehnt hatte, wenn sie gemeinsam auf einer Bank gesessen hatten. Es waren winzige Berührungen auf einem Weg zu mehr Normalität gewesen – und Rodney hatte jede einzelne genossen, hatte jedoch immer auch Selbstzensur betrieben, um nichts Unbedachtes zu tun. 

Und jetzt … streichelten seine Hände wie von selbst durch Johns Haare, ohne dass er das mit allen Konsequenzen durchdacht hatte! Erschrocken wollte Rodney seine Hand zurückziehen, doch als John genüsslich die Augen schloss und eine kleines Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte, beschloss Rodney mal ausnahmsweise darauf zu hören, was sein Körper sagte und nicht sein Verstand. Und wenn sein Körper ‚Streicheln’ vorschlug, dann würde er das tun. 

Er kämmte mit seinen Fingern durch die halbnassen Haare und John streckte seine Hand aus und legte sie auf Rodneys Bein. So dösten sie fast eine halbe Stunde auf dem sanft schaukelnden Boot dahin. Rodney konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal dermaßen entspannt gewesen war. 

Auch John genoss den Moment der Ruhe, den Frieden und die Schläfrigkeit dieses warmen Nachmittags auf dem Wasser. Die kleinen Wellen klatschten sanft gegen die Felsen der Bucht und lullten ihn mit ihrem Klang ein. Er konnte fast vergessen, dass es da noch die Geschichte mit dem Dschinn gab, die er in Kürze zu Ende bringen musste. Seine vierundzwanzig Stunden waren vor einer Stunde abgelaufen und es war John klar, dass auch Rodney das wusste, und ihn nur noch nicht gedrängt hatte. 

In diesem Augenblick wünschte er, dass es einfach so weiter gehen könnte wie die letzten beiden Tage. Aber aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass das nicht so war. Das Universum gestattete nur kurze Atempausen, danach machte es unerbittlich weiter. Aber daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken, er konnte es sowieso nicht ändern. Wenn es dann so weit war, musste er es nehmen, wie es kam und bis dahin wollte er auch diesen Moment sommerlicher Zufriedenheit genießen. 

John ging noch einmal von Deck aus schwimmen, dieses Mal begleitete Rodney ihn sogar, zu verlockend war das kühle Wasser, nachdem er den ganzen Nachmittag im eigenen Saft geschmort hatte. Danach steuerten sie wieder die Marina an, um ihr Boot zurückzugeben. Nachdem alles geregelt war, gingen sie zu ihrem geparkten Wagen zurück, deponierten die nassen Badesachen im Kofferraum, packten die Flasche in den Rucksack, den sie mitnahmen und beschlossen, noch eine Kleinigkeit am Hafen zu essen. 

„Deine Zeit ist schon seit drei Stunden um“, meinte Rodney während sie durch die kleinen Sträßchen an Souvenirshops vorbei zum Hafen gingen, und an den Segelbooten entlang schlenderten, deren Masten im Wind sanft hin und her schaukelten.  
„Ich weiß.“  
„Gut. Wenn ich was im Magen habe, kannst du loslegen.“  
John nickte.  
Rodney hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl, aber würde nicht zulassen, dass John erneut einen Rückzieher machte. 

Die Auswahl an Essen in der Marina war nicht gerade reichhaltig. Da ihnen nicht der Sinn nach Pancakes oder Sandwich stand, blieb nur die Frittenbude an der Strandpromenade übrig. Einer dieser typischen umgebauten Lieferwagen, der vorne halb aufgeklappt werden konnte und somit ein Dach gegen Sonne oder Regenschauer hatte. 

„Fred’s Finest Fast Food“ hatte Hotdogs, Dutzende von Burger-Variationen, Pommes frites und frittierten Fisch im Angebot, die es mit einem überdimensionierten Schild mit vier verschlungenen „F“ bewarb. Dazu Salat, dem die sommerlichen Temperaturen gar nicht gut getan hatten, so traurig wie er in seinen Plastikschälchen vor sich hinwelkte. 

Auch der Imbissbudenbesitzer schwitzte. Sein ‚Fred’ T-Shirt zierten dunkle Schweißflecken unter den Armen und am Rücken. Die Schürze, die er umgebunden hatte, zeigte etliche andere undefinierbare Flecken. Aber sein unappetitliches Äußeres konnte weder Rodney noch ein paar andere hungrige Urlauber abhalten, ihren Hunger und Durst bei ihm stillen zu wollen. 

Als sie endlich an der Reihe waren, bestellte John eine Dose Cola und einen Hotdog. Rodney wollte eine Portion Pommes frites und einen Hähnchenburger. 

„Hähnchen ist aus“, beschied ihm der Budenbesitzer.  
„Aber es steht doch auf der Karte“, sagte Rodney.  
„Ja, aber gibt’s nicht mehr. Dafür müsste ich erst ins Kühlhaus gehen.“ ‚Fred’ machte eine undeutliche Bewegung mit seinem Kinn in Richtung des flachen Gebäudes, das vielleicht fünfzig Meter von seinem Wagen entfernt war.  
„Dann tun Sie das.“  
„Nee, Mister, sehen Sie mal wie viele Leute nach Ihnen auch noch was wollen. Entweder essen Sie das, was da ist, oder Sie lassen’s.“ Er nahm seine Baseball-Kappe ab, strich sich durch die verschwitzen Haare und setzte die Kappe wieder auf. 

So schnell gab Rodney nicht auf. „Da steht Hähnchen auf der Karte, Sie haben Hähnchen, dann will ich auch Hähnchen.“ Rodneys Zeigefinger unterstrich jedes Mal das Wort ‚Hähnchen’ mit einem Zeigen auf die Speisekarte, die hinter dem Imbissbudenbesitzer an der Wand angebracht war. 

„Geht das da vorne auch mal weiter?“, ließ sich jetzt eine ungeduldige Stimme von weiter hinten in der Schlange vernehmen.  
Rodney drehte sich in Richtung des Sprechers um. „Es geht weiter, wenn ich meinen Hähnchenburger habe.“ 

John musste Rodney Respekt zollen. Wenn er sich mal was in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, ließ er sich nicht so leicht davon abbringen, meckernde Zeitgenossen hin oder her. Gespannt verfolgte er den Fortgang dieser Auseinandersetzung. Er würde sein Geld ja auf Rodney setzen. 

„Cheeseburger oder Hotdog?“, fragte ihn der Budenbesitzer jetzt schon mit deutlich drohendem Unterton.  
„Gewerbeaufsichtsamt oder Gesundheitsbehörde?“, schoss Rodney ebenso prompt und böse zurück.  
Für einen Moment fixierten sich die beiden, dann gab ‚Fred’ nach.  
„Na, schön!“ Wütend riss er sich die Schürze herunter, öffnete die Tür seines Lieferwagens und stapfte in Richtung Kühlhaus davon. 

Der Abmarsch des Budenbesitzers wurde bei der hungrigen, wartenden Menge nicht sehr gut aufgenommen.  
„Das gibt’s doch nicht!“, waren noch die freundlichsten Aussagen.  
Etliche machten in Rodney aber auch den Verursacher dieser Verzögerung aus und titulierten ihn „Querulant!“, was noch mit am freundlichsten war. 

Da Fred sich mit seinem Gang zum Kühlhaus reichlich Zeit ließ, beschlossen die ersten zu gehen und sich etwas anderes zum Essen zu suchen. Nur wenige standen noch unschlüssig herum, als John plötzlich einen merkwürdigen, verschmorten Geruch wahrnahm. Und roch es nicht auch nach Gas? Erst glaubte er, er habe sich getäuscht, weil der ranzige Fettgeruch alles überdeckte, aber dann war er sich sicher. 

Er machte zwei, drei Schritte um den Wagen herum, dort, wo die Gasflaschen nur sehr unzureichend gesichert neben der Imbissbude standen. Zwei der Ventile waren nicht mit Schutzkappen abgedeckt und John wollte wetten, dass dort schon seit einiger Zeit Gas ausströmte. 

Aber das er klärte noch nicht den Brandgeruch, der ständig stärker wurde. John öffnete die Tür des Imbisswagens, die der nachlässige Besitzer nur locker angelehnt hatte. Es genügte ihm ein Blick, dann sah er es: es war die Schürze, die Fred sich so wütend heruntergerissen hatte! Sie war auf dem Grill gelandet und hatte Feuer gefangen! 

John wurde schlagartig klar, was das bedeutete, denn er sah, dass Fred auch noch eine Gasflasche direkt im Wagen stehen hatte! Die brennende Schürze, in Kombination mit dem Gas und dem heißen Fett aus der benachbarten Friteuse, das war eine ganz gefährliche Mischung! Der Karren würde eher früher als später explodieren und ihnen um die Ohren fliegen! Sie mussten hier weg! Sofort! 

Er schlug die Tür zu, rannte die drei Schritte zurück und machte eine scheuchende Handbewegung: „Los! Weg hier! Sofort!“, schrie er den wenigen Leuten zu, die immer noch nicht aufgegeben hatten, heute hier etwas zu essen zu kaufen. „Der Wagen explodiert gleich!“

John sah, dass die anderen Leute alle ein paar Schritte weiter entfernt waren, unter dem Schatten der wenigen Bäume, nur Rodney lehnte direkt an der Theke. War der drohenden Katastrophe am allernächsten! 

„Renn, Rodney!“, schrie er aus Leibeskräften und riss an Rodneys Hand. Nur weg von dem Wagen, nur weg von dem Brandgeruch, der immer stärker wurde! 

Auch die anderen Leute schienen inzwischen begriffen zu haben, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, denn sie setzen sich in Bewegung. 

John zog Rodney hinter sich her so schnell es ging. Weg, weg, so weit es möglich war! Als Rodney stolperte, riss er ihn hoch und rannte weiter. Rodney und er schafften vielleicht zehn, fünfzehn Meter, dann zerriss ein ohrenbetäubender Knall die abendliche Ruhe der Marina. 

‚Das reicht nicht’. Panisch stolperte John noch zwei Schritte weiter, riss Rodney mit sich. ‚Das kann ein Mensch nicht überleben.’ 

Während dieser Sekunden raste eine Unzahl von Gedanken durch seinen Kopf. Rodney wäre nicht der erste Meister, den er durch einen Unfall verlöre. Aber trotzdem war es anders. Ganz anders. Schon seit tausenden von Jahren hatte er niemanden mehr so nah an sich heran gelassen. ‚Jetzt weißt du auch wieder wieso’, flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Innern. Aber im selben Moment wusste er, dass er es immer wieder tun würde, dass er nicht einen der Tage missen wollte, die sie zusammen gehabt hatte. Rodney hatte eine Seite in ihm berührte, wie noch niemals jemand anderer zuvor.  
Scheiße, wieso musste Rodney gerade im Begriff sein zu sterben, ehe er sich das eingestand? 

John spürte die Druckwelle der Explosion eine Sekunde bevor sie ihn erreichte. Das war aber genug, um Rodney vor sich auf den Boden zu stoßen und sich über ihn zu werfen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob er das überleben konnte – aber mit einer seltsamen Ruhe gestand er sich ein, dass es ihm egal war, solange es Rodney das Leben rettete. 

Er war so ein Idiot, dass er Rodney niemals etwas von seinen Gefühlen gesagt hatte, waren die letzten Gedanken, ehe die ersten Metallteile unendlich heiß und scharfkantig auf seine Haut trafen und ihm den Arm, den er zum Schutz hochgerissen hatte, zerfetzten. Ein, zwei Sekunden blieben die Schmerzen aus, dann stürzte John in einen Strudel von Agonie, der ihn aufstöhnen ließ. Schwärze waberte von allen Seiten an ihn heran und sein Körper schien nur noch aus zerfetzten Nervensträngen zu bestehen, die ihn mit einem Ozean aus Schmerz überzogen, der jeden seiner Sinne überschwemmte. 

Aber noch war es nicht vorbei. Für einen Moment hörte es sich wie ein Kriegsszenario an, als der Imbiss-Wagen weiter explodierte und weitere Metallstücke durch die Luft jagten, die mit lautem Knall auf dem Boden, in den Mauern und im Wasser einschlugen. Staub wirbelte auf, Menschen schrieen, es gab noch eine zweite, kleinere Explosion – und alles, an das John in diesem Moment denken konnte, war, ob er Rodney hatte beschützen können? 

John atmete tief durch und versuchte einen Fokus außerhalb seines Körpers zu finden. Er blendete die fürchterlichen Schmerzen in seinem zerfetzten Arm so gut es ging aus und konzentrierte seine Sinne nur auf den Mann, der unter ihm lang. Das war nicht einfach und erforderte seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung und seine volle Konzentration. 

Aber dann spürte er es, das hektische Heben und Senken von Rodneys Rücken. Dem Himmel sei Dank! Er hatte es geschafft, Rodney war noch am Leben! Unendliche Erleichterung überflutete ihn. Rodney hatte die Explosion überlebt, nichts anderes war in diesem Moment wichtig. Völlig erschöpft ließ er seine Gedanken wegdriften. 

Das nächste, was er spürte, war, dass die Explosionsgeräusche aufgehört hatten und Rodney sich vorsichtig unter ihm hervor arbeitete. Er wollte zur Seite rollen, konnte es aber nicht. Irgendetwas in seinem Rücken fühlte sich nicht richtig an. Er wollte Rodney darauf hinweisen, aber er konnte die Worte nicht formen, nur kaum hörbar nuscheln. 

„Schsch, John. Ganz ruhig. Bleib ganz ruhig liegen.“ Voller Panik flatterten Rodneys Hände nervös über seinen Körper, berührten ihn an der Wange, am Hals, um dann unkoordiniert seine Haare aus der Stirn zu streichen. „Jemand hat schon einen Krankenwagen gerufen.“ 

Nein! Nein, Rodney wusste doch auch, was auf dem Spiel stand!  
Aber nicht alles, weil du es ihm nicht gesagt hast, du Idiot.  
Er konnte nicht in ein Krankhaus eingeliefert werden. Er sammelte all seine inneren Kräfte, atmete ganz flach und fragte: „Mein Rücken?“ 

„Oh, Gott, John. Das ist ganz schrecklich. So fürchterlich. Da … da steckt ein Metallteil drin. Es … es…“ Rodney kämpfte sichtbar mit seinen Emotionen und seiner Panik, brachte dann aber heraus: „Etwa dreißig Zentimeter lang und scharfkantig. Da ist überall Blut.“ 

„Zieh es … raus und … dreh mich um“, presste sich John zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen ab.  
„Nein, nein! Du wirst sterben! Der Blutverlust. Wir warten auf den Krankenwagen.“  
„Tu es!“ John legte all seine Autorität in diese zwei Worte und hoffte, dass sie durch Rodneys Panik dringen würden.  
„Ich kann das nicht.“ Rodneys Stimme überschlug sich.  
„Dann sterbe ich“, wisperte John. Das Dumme war, trotz aller Melodramatik war das die reine Wahrheit, hoffentlich verstand Rodney das auch. 

_Dann sterbe ich._ Die Endgültigkeit in Johns Worten schaffte es, Rodney aus seiner nutzlosen Feedbackschleife von ‚Nein! Nein! Nein!’ herauszureißen.  
John brauchte seine Hilfe.  
Jetzt sofort.  
Selbst wenn sich alles in Rodney dagegen sträubte, dieses Metallteil anzufassen, das in einem See von Blut schwamm, der Johns T-Shirt eingefärbt hatte. Wenn John der Ansicht war, dass es raus musste, dann würde er das jetzt für ihn tun. Vielleicht konnte er mit dem Metall nicht in die Flasche gehen? Er würde Johns Entscheidung nicht in Frage stellen. 

Rodney riss den Rucksack auf, rupfte mit zittrigen Fingern das Handtuch heraus, das Johns Flasche polsterte und wickelte es um das Metallstück. Er holte tief Luft, schluckte, hörte nicht auf die Zweifel in seinem Kopf, die ihm sagten, dass er das nicht könnte. Er zog an dem Metallstück.

Ein grässliches, knarzendes, schmatzendes Geräusch begleitete die Aktion und wäre Rodney nicht so angespannt gewesen, wäre ihm wohl schlecht geworden.  
Aber er bekam das Teil herausgezogen, warf es einen halben Meter weg, falte das Handtuch und presste das Bündel, das bei der Menge des Blutes, das aus dem Loch in Johns Rücken rann, fürchterlich unzureichend wirkte, auf die Wunde und drehte John herum. Vielleicht half der Druck, wenn John auf der Wunde lag, die Blutung etwas zurückzuhalten. 

„Was jetzt?“  
„Muss … in mein … repositorio …“ Johns Augen schauten ihn glasig an.  
„In dein *was*?“ Halluzinierte John schon?  
„Mein repos… meine Flasche.“  
„Ja, ja, natürlich.“ Selbstverständlich musste John in die Flasche, da hätte er ja auch gleich dran denken können, machte sich Rodney Vorwürfe. Wieder ein paar Sekunden unnötig verschwendet, in denen das Leben aus John heraus floss. 

Rodney griff erneut in den Rucksack und entkorkte die Flasche. „Geh! Geh!“  
„Hilfe. … Leg … das Armband auf … meine Haut.“ Jedes Wort war für John eine Qual und Rodney kämpfte gegen seine Tränen an, den anderen Mann so hilflos zu sehen. 

Warum konnte er nicht …? Jetzt sah Rodney, dass John seinen Arm nicht bewegen konnte, um an das Armband zu gelangen. Er war regelrecht vom Körper abgetrennt und wurde nur noch von ein paar Sehnen gehalten. Sehnen, die silbrig glänzten und so gar nichts Menschliches an sich hatten. Rodney wusste, dass er in diesem Moment keinen Gedanken auf dieses Rätsel verschwenden durfte, sondern tun musste, was John ihm aufgetragen hatte. 

Er schob Johns T-Shirt ein paar Zentimeter nach oben, platzierte Johns Arm mit dem Armband so, dass es direkt auf der Haut von Johns Bauch zu liegen kam. 

„Rette … dich“, flüsterte John mit ersterbender Stimme, dann löste er sich vor Rodneys Augen in den bekannten blauen Rauch auf und verschwand in der Flasche. Rodney verschloss sie sofort mit dem Korken.

Hoffentlich hatte er nicht nur die sterblichen Überreste des Dschinns darin eingeschlossen!  
Rodney kämpfte gegen seine schwarzen Gedanken an, die ihn von allen Seiten überfallen wollten. Hoffentlich war es noch rechtzeitig gewesen. Hoffentlich war die Heilungskraft der Flasche groß genug. Hoffentlich … 

Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf. Genug. 

Er steckte die Flasche in den Rucksack und blickte auf. Direkt in die geschockten Gesichter von drei Männern, die ein paar Meter entfernt von ihm im Dreck hockten und offensichtlich alles mitbekommen hatten. Ein rascher Blick zeigte Rodney, dass sie die einzigen waren, die anderen waren zu sehr mit sich selbst und den anderen Verletzten, beschäftigt. 

Shit, mit einem Mal wusste er, was John mit ‚Rette dich’ gemeint hatte. 

Bei diesen drei Männern konnte er richtig sehen, wie ihre Gedanken rasten. 

Rodney erhob sich, stellte fest, dass er völlig blutverschmiert war, dies alles aber Johns Blut war und nicht seins. John, der ihn mit seinem Körper beschützt hatte und der ihm deshalb im Moment nicht helfen konnte, der sich nicht wehren konnte und so lange hilflos in der Flasche wäre, bis Rodney ihn wieder herausließe. 

Und er müsste alles, wirklich alles dransetzen, dass es wirklich er war, der John wieder herausließ. Denn man brauchte kein solches Genie zu sein, wie er eins war, um zu wissen, dass hinter John weit mehr steckte, als er bisher zugegeben hatte. Die seltsame Sprache, die er benutzt hatte und die fast wie Latein geklungen hatte, die silbrigen Sehnen – nein, John durfte niemanden im die Hände fallen. Nicht einem Arzt und schon mal gar nicht diesen Leuten, die sich jetzt ebenfalls erhoben hatten und deren Haltung plötzlich viel drohender geworden war. Es würde nur noch Sekunden dauern, bis sie ihre Sprachlosigkeit überwunden hätten und von Rodney Erklärungen verlangen würden, die er nicht geben konnte und wollte. 

Er musste hier weg. Umgehend. 

„Stopp!“, rief auch schon einer der drei. „Was seid ihr für Freaks?“  
Rodney ignorierte ihn und machte ein paar Schritte.  
„Halt! Du und der … Typ … der Typ in der Flasche da. Seid ihr für die Explosion verantwortlich?“  
„So ein Quatsch! Dann hätte ich mich wohl rechtzeitig in Sicherheit gebracht und nicht am Imbiss-Wagen gewartet!“, versuchte ihm Rodney mit Logik zu kommen. 

Logik war aber nicht das, was die Leute in diesem Moment hören wollten. Sie suchten einen Schuldigen und sie hatten nur gehört „für die Explosion verantwortlich“ – und schon gesellte sich ein Pärchen zu den drei Männern.  
„Der da?“  
„Ja. Der da benimmt sich ganz merkwürdig und kann nicht schnell genug von hier wegkommen.“  
Rodney blieb nicht verborgen, dass sie wohlweislich den Part mit der Flasche verschwiegen, wahrscheinlich, um nicht als Spinner abgetan zu werden.  
„Dann sollten wir ihn dran hindern.“ 

Rodney rannte los, ohne sich um den Ausgang der Diskussion zu kümmern. Er rannte Richtung Strand, ohne Plan, ohne nachzudenken, bis ihm aufging, dass die einzige logische Richtung der Parkplatz war. Nur mit dem Auto hatte er eine Chance zu entkommen, denn laufen gehörte nicht gerade zu den Disziplinen, in denen er jemals einen Preis gewonnen hatte, oder in Zukunft gewinnen würde. 

Waren sie schon hinter ihm? Rodney wagte sich kaum umzuschauen, aber riskierte dann doch einen Blick über seine Schulter. Verdammt! Ja! Und die Gruppe war bereits um drei, vier Leute angewachsen, so wie es aussah. Wenn sie ihn in die Finger kriegen wü… ja, dann hätten sie nicht nur ihn, sondern auch John und das durfte auf gar keinen Fall passieren. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte noch ein bisschen und bog in Richtung Ortszentrum ab. Dort, im Gassengewirr, wäre es wahrscheinlich leichter sie abzuhängen als am Strand, wo man ihn auf Kilometer Entfernung sehen konnte. 

Rodney rannte, rannte, rannte, obwohl alles in seinem Körper gegen das Tempo protestierte. Er erinnerte sich an seinen Sportlehrer, der immer gepredigt hatte, Füße hoch, Kopf hoch, Arme mitnehmen, dann ist man schneller. Rodney versuchte es, auch wenn das die Flasche gewaltig durchschüttelte. Er hoffte nur, dass es da drin irgendeine Art von Dämpfungsfeld gab, die John vor den Erschütterungen schützte. Denn bei seinen Verletzungen, konnte ihm das Herumschwenken sonst nicht gut tun. Aber wenn er es nicht machte…wurde er langsamer. Und langsam bedeutete … Rodney zwang sich, nicht weiter in diese Richtung zu denken. 

Inzwischen machte er in jede Sekunde einen Atemzug – das war nicht übertrieben, denn er hatte im Kopf mitgezählt. Schweiß rann ihm in die Augen, er versuchte ihn mit dem Arm wegzuwischen. Der ganze Brustraum brannte, und er hatte den Eindruck er müsste noch schneller atmen, aber das konnte er nicht. Und wenn er ganz ehrlich mit sich selbst war, auch das Tempo konnte er nicht mehr lange durchhalten. 

Als Rodney um die nächste Ecke bog, wäre er fast mit einem Jugendlichen zusammengestoßen, der dort auf der Straße mit seinem Skateboard herumfuhr. Für eine Sekunde dachte er daran, das Skateboard zu stehlen, dann sah er ein, dass es ihn eher behindern als schneller machen würde, da er es noch niemals ausprobiert hatte. 

Aber … aber das wussten die anderen ja nicht! Hektisch griff Rodney in sein Portemonnaie, holte einen Zwanzig-Dollar Schein heraus, drückte ihn dem Jugendlichen in die Hand und keuchte: „Fahr hinten zum … Camping raus, dann gehört der … Schein dir.“  
Er schnappte noch einmal nach Luft. „Lass dich nicht erwischen, sieh … aber zu, dass sie dich sehen.“ Er zeigte auf die Gruppe von Leuten, die man gerade die Querstraße herauf rennen sah.  
„Warum?“  
„Tu’s einfach.“ Rodney legte noch einen Zwanziger dazu. Die Schritte seiner Verfolger waren jetzt deutlich zu hören.  
Als der Jugendliche nickte, riss sich Rodney noch seinen signalfarbenen Sonnenhut vom Kopf und stülpte ihn dem jungen Mann über. „Bitte.“  
„Na schön.“ Der Jugendliche zuckte die Schultern, steckte die Scheine ein – vierzig Dollar waren offenbar genug, um für so einen durchgeknallten Erwachsenen mal eben zum Campingplatz zu skaten – und rollerte mit seinem Brett davon. 

Selbst wenn nicht alle auf seinen Trick hereinfielen, aber vielleicht schaffte es ihm wenigstens einige vom Hals. Ihm kam auch zu Gute, dass inzwischen die Dämmerung hereingebrochen war und alles in gnädiges Halbdunkel tauchte. 

Rodney lief in die andere Richtung. Es war nicht mehr weit, versuchte er sich und seine keuchenden Lungen zu überzeugen. Gleich hast du es geschafft. 

Endlich! Der Parkplatz kam in Sicht, jetzt waren es nur noch wenige Meter. Rodney war dem Erfinder der Autoschlüssel mit Fernbedienung noch niemals so dankbar gewesen. Denn er wusste genau, hätte er einen Schlüssel in das Schloss fummeln müssen, hätte er es in der nächsten halben Stunde nicht geschafft. Seine Finger zitterten viel zu sehr. Adrenalin, Schock, Erschöpfung, von allem etwas. 

Rodney kam am Wagen an, riss die Tür auf, setzte sich hinter das Lenkrad und verriegelte sofort alle Türen. Erst dann holte er Johns Flasche aus dem Rucksack und legte sie behutsam auf den Beifahrersitz. Bis ihm einfiel, dass sie dort runterfallen könnte. Er legte sie in den Karton mit dem Altglas und den leeren Bierdosen. Das würde John gefallen. 

Rodney merkte, dass er noch fast genauso schnell wie vorher atmete, obwohl es doch gar nicht mehr nötig war. Er zwang sich, nur jeden zweiten Atemzug zu machen. Er spürte ein  
Brennen im der Luftöhre und musste husten. Noch mehr Schweiß als zuvor lief ihm am ganzen Körper herunter. Jetzt, da er nicht mehr in Bewegung war, spürte erst einmal so richtig, dass er klatschnass war. Selbst seine Hände am Lenkrad waren glitschig. Aber er hatte keine Zeit, das jetzt zu ändern, denn er musste weg hier, sofort. 

Gerade als Rodney anfahren wollte, sah er, dass einer der Männer, der Wortführer, sich nicht von seinem Täuschungsmanöver hatte ablenken lassen und ihm, statt dem Skateboard-Fahrer gefolgt war. Er hatte ihn wohl nur nicht eingeholt, weil er noch unsportlicher war als Rodney, bestimmt dreißig Kilo zuviel mit sich rumschleppte und wahrscheinlich auch nicht so motiviert wie Rodney gewesen war. 

Er stellte sich Rodney in den Weg, der zögerte für eine Zehntelsekunde, dann war es ihm aber schockartig klar, dass er für John diesen Typen da vorne sogar anfahren würde. Nicht über den Haufen fahren, dafür würde die Geschwindigkeit nicht reichen, aber wenn er nicht beiseite sprang wäre Rodney Willens und fähig ihn anzufahren und zu verletzen. Diesen Charakterzug bei sich zu entdecken erschreckte Rodney, gleichzeitig stattete es ihn auch mit einer eiskalten Nervenstärke aus. Er würde etwas nach links einschlagen, dann erwischte er ihn nur am Bein … das sah Rodneys Plan vor. 

Glücklicherweise war dem Mann der Anlass doch wohl nicht wichtig genug, denn als er sah, dass Rodney nicht stoppen würde, sprang er zur Seite und rollte sich zwischen zwei Wagen in allerletzter Minute in den Dreck. Rodney verschwendete keinen weiteren Gedanken an ihn, gab Gas und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. 

Schon bald hatte er den Zufahrtsweg zu der Marina hinter sich gelassen und war wieder auf der Hauptstraße. Rodneys Nerven beruhigten sich so ganz langsam. Was sollte er jetzt als nächstes tun? Wie lange musste John in der Flasche bleiben? Stunden? Tage? Was geschah, wenn er die Flasche zu früh öffnete? Was, wenn John schon gar nicht mehr lebte? 

Nein, verflucht, rief er sich zur Ordnung, John wusste doch, wie viel er seinem Körper zumuten konnte. Wie viel ein Dschinn … oder was auch immer er war, aushalten konnte. ‚Und wenn er es wusste und dich trotzdem geschützt hat?’, war sofort die nächste Frage, auf die er keine Antwort hatte. Ja, John musste einfach überleben, denn es wäre gemein und ungerecht ihn mit all den Fragen zurückzulassen, machte sich Rodney Mut. Und den Nachgedanken, dass die Welt tatsächlich oft gemein und ungerecht zu ihm war, verscheute er sofort. 

Er angelte mit einer Hand nach einer Flasche mit Wasser, goss sie auf einmal in sich hinein und stopfte noch einen Energieriegel hinterher. Er musste durchhalten. Musste eine gewisse Entfernung zwischen sich und die Leute in der Marina bringen. Durfte nicht der Polizei in die Hände fallen. Musste John retten. 

`John retten`, wurde sein Mantra für die nächsten hundert Kilometer. Er hielt nicht an, trank im Fahren und brachte immer mehr Abstand zwischen sich und den Ort der Explosion.  
Trotzdem merkte er nach gut zwei Stunden, dass ihm immer wieder die Augen zufielen und er für einen Moment wegdöste – nur um hochzuschrecken und krampfhaft die Augen aufzureißen. Er konnte sich nicht mehr konzentrieren konnte, egal wie laut er die Musik im Radio drehte und auch das geöffnete Fenster, mit seiner Frischluftzufuhr half nicht mehr weiter. Er musste anhalten. Irgendwo die Nacht verbringen. 

Wahrscheinlich wäre es am besten, wenn er jetzt in einem Motel eincheckte, die Flasche nähme, sie auf den Tisch stellte, sich selbst eine Dusche und einen guten Nachtschlaf gönnte und sie erst am nächsten Morgen öffnen würde. Damit hätte John auch genügend Zeit, sich etwas zu erholen, sofern man sich von solchen Verletzung überhaupt in so kurzer Zeit erholen konnte. Rodney wusste aber auch, dass er mit der bohrenden Ungewissheit die ganze Nacht über kein Auge zutun würde. Er musste sich vorher vergewissern, dass John überlebt hatte. 

Eine viertel Stunde später folgte er einem Motelschild, das ihn von der Hauptstraße wegbrachte. Nach einem halben Kilometer fuhr er in die hinterste, dunkelste Ecke eines Motelparkplatzes. Zweieinhalb, nein, fast drei Stunden war John jetzt da schon drin, das *musste* doch einfach reichen, redete Rodney sich gut zu, als seine Hand auf dem Korken lag. Er vergewisserte sich noch drei Mal, dass niemand in der Nähe war, atmete tief durch und zog den Korken von der Flasche. 

Dauerte das immer so lange, ehe der blaue Rauch erschien? Rodney biss sich auf die Unterlippe und starrte auf die Flasche, die er auf den Beifahrersitz gestellt hatte. Mit einem erleichterten Ausatmen sah er, wie sich die ersten Rauchschwaden verdichteten.  
Das sah … ja, das sah nach John aus.  
Und war alles an ihm dran?  
Nervös trommelten Rodneys Finger auf das Lenkrad. 

Noch eine – wie Stunden scheinende – Sekunde, dann saß John in genau demselben T-Shirt und der Bermuda-Shorts neben ihm, die er bei dem Unfall getragen hatte. Alles picobello sauber und ohne Risse – das ließ Gutes für Johns Verfassung hoffen. Ein erster kritischer Blick von den Haarspitzen bis zu den Sandalen und Rodney atmete erleichtert aus. Die äußere Inspektion hatte keine Verletzungen mehr ergeben. John war so attraktiv wie immer. Unendliche Erleichterung durchflutete ihn warm. 

John streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus, als müsste er sich vergewissern, dass Rodney kein Trugbild war. „Rodney! Du hast es also geschafft. Bist du verletzt? Wo sind wir?“

„Ich bin in Ordnung, nur so müde, dass ich kaum die Augen offen halten kann. Wir sind hinter Kayenta, circa drei Stunden vom Lake Powell entfernt.“ 

„Hat jemand etwas von meinem kleinen … äh … Trick mitbekommen?“  
„Das ist eine lange – und sehr heldenhafte, möchte ich betonen – Geschichte. Und ich erzähle sie dir ein anderes Mal. Erst bist du mir noch ein paar Erklärungen schuldig.“ 

John musterte Rodney von Kopf bis Fuß, sah das getrocknete Blut, die verschwitzen und jetzt am Kopf klebenden Haare, einen langen, halb verkrusteten Schnitt auf der Stirn und Rodneys müde Augen.  
„Wir sollten dazu in ein Motel gehen. Du brauchst eine Dusche und ein Bett und ich schwöre, dass ich dir danach Rede und Antwort stehen werde. Abgemacht?“ 

Rodney gähnte. „Abgemacht. Ich werde uns hier ein Zimmer mieten.“  
„Das werde ich machen. Gib mir dein Portemonnaie.“  
„Warum?“  
„Du siehst aus, als kämest du gerade von einem … Massenmord“, stellte John fest und zeigte auf Rodneys T-Shirt und seine Shorts, die über und über mit getrocknetem Blut bedeckt war. John nahm sanft Rodneys Hände in seine Hand und drehte sie mit den Innenflächen nach oben, damit auch Rodney sah, dass sie ebenfalls blutig und aufgeschürft waren. „In diesem Aufzug solltest du kein Zimmer mieten.“  
„Könnte Schwierigkeiten machen“, sah Rodney ein und gab John seine Geldbörse. „Ist noch genug Bargeld drin? Ich musste nämlich einen Skater bezahlen.“  
„Skater?“  
„Gehört mit zu deiner heldenhaften Rettung“, lächelte Rodney müde.  
„Ich verstehe. Erklärst du mir morgen. Ja, hier sind noch hundert Dollar drin.“ 

John verschwand und fünf Minuten später kam er wieder.  
„Zimmer 117. Ganz hinten am Eck, ihr bestes Zimmer, weil wir so viel Lärm machen können, wie wir wollen und uns niemand hört.“  
Rodney hätte fast geschworen, dass John dabei etwas rot wurde, aber vielleicht war das auch nur das schreckliche Licht von der Neon-Leuchtreklame. „Was … was ist das hier für ein Motel?“  
„Offensichtlich eins, das man vor allem stundenweise mietet. Denn diese hier“, er hielt Rodney Kondome hin, „gab’s mit dem Anmeldeformular. Und als ich sagte, dass wir bis morgen Mittag bleiben, hat sie noch zwei dazu gelegt.“ John verschwieg, dass sie ihn dabei schamlos von oben bis unten gemustert hatte, und verkündet, dass seine Kleine wirklich Glück habe, jemanden erwischt zu haben, der die ganze Nacht konnte. 

Rodney lachte, erleichtert darüber, dass sie das Zimmer hatten, aber auch erleichtert, dass John prompt etwas passiert war, das zeigte, dass nicht alles ernst und düster und mit Gefahr verbunden war. Es fühlte sich gut an und zum ersten Mal seit der Explosion fühlte er sich wirklich besser. Er fuhr um das halbe Motel herum bis zum angegebenen Zimmer. 

John schloss auf und trug ihre Sachen herein. Kein Vergleich zu der sauberen Funktionalität der letzten Motels in denen sie genächtigt hatten. Dieses hier war heruntergekommen, verwohnt. Die Farben des Bettüberwurfs waren verblichen, die Glastür zum Badezimmer hatte einen Sprung, das Kabel für den Fernseher war mit ein paar Klemmen sichtbar an der Wand befestigt. Immerhin waren frische Bettlaken aufgezogen und der kleine Kühlschrank enthielt Getränke und eine Plastiktüte mit Eisstücken. 

Rodney kümmerte sich nicht um das Aussehen ihres Zimmers, sondern verschwand sofort im Badezimmer und drehte die Dusche an. Er musste aus diesen Sachen heraus, und zwar schnellstens. Während er duschte, holte John noch den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten aus dem Wagen herein.

Dieses Mal war es Rodney, der nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet ins Zimmer kam und sich aufs Bett fallen ließ.  
„Also, was ist jetzt los mit dir? Raus mit der Sprache und keine weiteren Ausflüchte!“ Rodney wollte die Hände vor der Brust verschränken, rief aber stattdessen: „Au!“ und warf einen Blick auf seine aufgeschürften Handinnenflächen. 

„Ich werde dich jetzt erst einmal verarzten“, sagte John, setzte sich neben Rodney aufs Bett und verband dessen Hände mit ein paar Mullbinden. Dann desinfizierte er, unter lautem Gemecker Rodneys, dessen Stirnwunde und klebte ein Pflaster drüber. Die Knie, auf denen Rodney gelandet war, als John ihn zu Boden gestoßen hatte, waren ebenfalls in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden und John klebte zwei weitere große Pflaster auf. 

„Der Rest sind nur kleinen Schürfwunden“, versuchte er Rodney zu beruhigen.  
„Dann wollen wir nur mal hoffen, dass sich nichts davon infiziert“, bemerkte Rodney düster. „Wer weiß, welche Keime alles in dem Staub und Dreck drin waren.“ 

Als John den Erste-Hilfe-Koffer zur Seite räumte, meinte Rodney resolut: „Und dieses Mal will ich die Wahrheit wissen. Denn das hatte nichts mehr mit einem bisschen fauler Zauberei zu tun, das alles … du … siehst nach sehr fortschrittlicher Technik aus. Was ist hier los? Und ich will keine weiteren Aladin-Geschichten hören! Verstanden?“ Er wickelte sich aus dem feuchten Handtuch, ließ es einfach auf den Boden fallen und krabbelte unter die Zudecke. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Betthaupt und klopfte neben sich auf die Matratze, damit John dort wieder Platz nahm. 

John setzte sich neben Rodney, winkelte ein Knie an, umfing es mit seinen Händen und erwiderte mit ruhiger Stimme, die in deutlichem Gegensatz zu Rodneys herausfordernder stand: „Verstanden. Ich werde dir alles erzählen. Es ist wohl wirklich Zeit dafür. Es wird aber etwas länger dauern.“

„Dann reich mir noch eine Cola zum Wachbleiben rüber und fang an.“ 

 


	10. 10. Kapitel

**10\. Kapitel**

 

John holte tief Luft: „Also, vor einigen Millionen Jahren sind die, die ihr Antiker nennt…“ 

Sofort unterbrach Rodney ihn energisch. „Oh, nein! Ich habe zwar gesagt, ich will alles wissen, aber wenn du _derart_ früh anfängst, dann sitzen wir ja noch Weihnachten hier. Komm zur Sache!“ 

„Ich bin bei der Sache. Denn ich bin ein Antiker.“ Okay, das war jetzt ganz und gar nicht so geplant gewesen, der Part hätte erst später kommen sollen. Nach etwas Vorbereitung und einleitenden Worten, aber jetzt war es wohl zu spät dafür. John hätte sich auf die Zunge beißen können. Aber gesagt war gesagt und John blieb nichts anderes übrig als Rodney gespannt anzuschauen. 

Rodney blieb ganz ruhig und wiederholte: „Ein Antiker?“ 

‚Antiker’ schien in dieser Galaxis keine negativen Reaktionen hervorzurufen. Das war schon mal gut, dachte John. Zu genau hatte er noch den abschätzigen Klang von einigen Leuten in den Ohren, die sein Volk für alles Übel in der Pegasus-Galaxie verantwortlich machten.   
John nickte zustimmend. 

Dann schien die Bedeutung der Worte, die er gerade einfach nur mechanisch nachgeplappert hatte, in Rodneys Kopf eine Verbindung zu vorhandenen Inhalten eingegangen zu sei, und er schien festgestellt zu haben, dass ‚Antiker’ etwas anderes als ‚Kanadier’, ‚Franzose’ oder ‚Italiener’ bedeutete. 

Er belebte sich sichtbar. Er setzte sich schwungvoll aufrechter hin, bekam glänzende Augen und fuchtelte aufgeregt mit den Händen herum. „Du bist ein richtiger, lebender Antiker? Einer der legendären Gatekonstrukteure? Oh, Wahnsinn! Oh, Mann, ich habe hunderte von Fragen an dich. Ich weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll! Das ist so … so … phantastisch! Das wird die Wissenschaft revolutionieren und ich werde mittendrin stehen. Also, du musst mir alles erzählen!“ 

Rodney hatte ohne Punkt und Komma gesprochen, während sich in seinem Kopf die Möglichkeiten überschlugen. Er kannte einen Antiker! Einen echten Antiker, der mit ihm sprach, mit ihm wohnte, mit ihm in Urlaub fuhr und jetzt hundertausende von Fragen, die er hatte und für die die Wissenschaft noch keine Antworten gefunden hatte, für ihn beantworten könnte. John hätte keine bessere Erklärung für seine Geheimniskrämerei liefern können. Er war so ein Glückspilz! 

Begeistert wandte er sich erneut an John: „Also, vor allen Dingen musst du mir etwas über die Funktionsweise der Stargates erzählen. Es gibt da immer noch einige Probleme. In erster Linie, warum man bei den Gates nicht … oder bei … Ach, verflucht, John, ich will eigentlich alles auf einmal wissen.“ Er schenkte John ein total begeistertes, breites Grinsen. 

„Vielleicht später?“, erkundigte sich John. Er war sehr erleichtert, wie gut Rodney die Antiker-Sache aufgenommen hatte. Eine Klippe war umschifft. Er wäre gerne auf Rodneys Fragen eingegangen, hätte es doch bedeutet, dass er sein weiteres Geständnis, das vielleicht nicht auf ganz so viel Gegenliebe treffen würde, noch ein wenig hinauszögern könnte. Aber da er einmal angefangen hatte, wollte er es jetzt auch durchziehen. 

Glücklicherweise sah Rodney nach kurzer Überlegung ein, dass später noch genug Zeit für wissenschaftliche Fragen wäre, denn er nickte resolut mit dem Kopf und entschied. „Okay. Später. Machen wir weiter. Und dann würde ich gerne gleich mal als Erstes wissen, warum du, wenn du so ein mächtiger Antiker bist, als Dschinn verkleidet durch die Gegend tingelst?“   
„Ich…“   
Rodney wartete Johns Antwort nicht ab, sondern streckte eine Hand aus, tätschelte Johns Knie und strahlte ihn an: „Hab ich ein Glück, dass du kein Goa’uld sondern ein Antiker bist. Denn das sind ja die Guten! So wie … Oma Desala, die Daniel geholfen hat.“   
„Ja, ungefähr so. Nur, Oma Desala gehört zu den Aufgestiegenen, während mir das Aufsteigen verwehrt ist.“  
„Warum?“   
„Dazu komme ich, wenn du mich weitererzählen lässt.“ John lächelte   
Rodney tat, als würde er seine Lippen mit einem Reißverschluss verschließen. „Okay, kein Wort mehr von mir.“

Das wagte John zu bezweifeln, aber er fuhr erst mal fort: „Vor einigen Millionen Jahren sind also die Antiker in diese Galaxie gekommen. Eine große Seuche zwang sie später, von hier zu fliehen und sie sind in die Pegasus-Galaxie gegangen. Dort haben sie lange Zeit gelebt, bis … grob gesagt, eines ihrer Forschungsprojekte, die Wraith, außer Kontrolle geraten ist. Es folgte ein langer und sehr verlustreicher Krieg gegen die Wraith und …“ 

„Was sind denn Wraith?“, unterbrach Rodney. 

Wie beschrieb man am besten die Geißel der Pegasus-Galaxie? John verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Hybridwesen. Sie sehen fast humanoid aus, sind aber, vereinfacht erklärt, eine Kreuzung zwischen einem Iratus-Käfer und einem Menschen. Sie ernähren sich von Menschen, denen sie ihre Lebensenergie aussaugen. Stell dir eine Art Vampir vor, dann bist du nah dran.“   
„Nette Zeitgenossen also.“   
„Genau.“ Für eine Sekunde schloss John die Augen. Bilder von vertrockneten, leblosen Körpern, viele von ihnen gute Freunde und Familienmitglieder, erschienen vor seinem inneren Auge. Mariana, Quirilus, Prudentia … Die Liste war unendlich lang. 

Energisch drängte John die Erinnerung zurück und fuhr fort: „Diese Wraith“, er spie das Wort förmlich aus, „wurden immer stärker und mächtiger und bedrohten nicht nur die Menschen in der Pegasus-Galaxie, sondern auch das Überleben der Antiker selbst. Das war vor ungefähr zehntausend Jahren, um dir einen Zeitrahmen zu geben.“ 

„Zehntausend Jahre? Wir sind ja schnell vorangekommen. Aber gut, wahrscheinlich ist immer nur Stargates erbauen auch nicht weiter aufregend. Was geschah dann?“ Gespannt schaute Rodney John an.   
Als John einen Moment nach den richtigen Worte suchte und dazu die hässliche grüne Tapete fixierte, meinte Rodney ungeduldig: „Weiter! Was passierte vor zehntausend Jahren Einschneidendes?“

„Halte dir vor Augen, dass wir in der Endphase in einem seit Jahrhunderten dauernden Krieg waren, den wir zu verlieren drohten. Zu dem Zeitpunkt gab es große gesellschaftspolitische Auseinandersetzungen darüber, wie der Krieg weiter geführt werden sollte. Die stärkste Fraktion wollte, dass unsere gesamten wissenschaftlichen und wirtschaftlichen Ressourcen dem Ziel des Aufstiegs gewidmet werden sollten. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass sie sogar eine ‚Aufstiegsmaschine’ gebaut haben? Dass sie damit die spirituelle Erfahrung des Aufstiegs, die am Ende eines Lebens stehen sollte, einer Maschine anvertrauten? Ihre Argumentation war: Wenn alle Antiker aufgestiegen sind, wären die Wraith-Kriege damit beendet. Keine Antiker mehr, keine Wraith-Kriege mehr.“ 

„Äh … Klingt logisch“, warf Rodney ein. 

John lachte bitter auf. „Ja, die Sache hat aber einen Haken. Diese Gleichung galt nur für die Antiker, nicht für den Rest der Galaxis. Unsere Forschungen hatten die Wraith erst ermöglicht.“ Er hob in einer resignierten Geste die Hände: „Wir hatten das Problem doch in die Welt gesetzt, vor dem wir uns verdrücken wollten! Sicher hätten wir uns durch den Aufstieg gerettet, aber wir hätten die hilflosen Pegasus-Völker auch mit dem von uns geschaffenen Problem zurückgelassen.“   
Johns leidenschaftlicher Appell ließ keinen Zweifel daran, welche Position er in dieser Auseinandersetzung der Ideologien vertreten hatte.   
Er zwang sich sichtlich zur Ruhe und fuhr fort:„Es gab also auch jene, die die Meinung vertraten, das Aufsteigen noch etwas aufzuschieben und alle Mittel in dem Kampf gegen die Wraith zu verwenden.“ 

„Und irgendwie vermute ich, dass du zu der Gruppe gehört hast, die erst … aufräumen wollte, bevor sie geht“, sagte Rodney.   
„Ja.“ John nickte. „Es schien mir nicht gerecht, dass wir uns so aus der Verantwortung stehlen wollten. Ich war mit dieser Einschätzung nicht allein, vor allem im Militär war diese Meinung verbreitet.  
„Du bist beim Militär gewesen?“   
„He, was soll der erstaunte Unterton?“ John boxte ihn spielerisch in die Seite. 

Rodney ließ sich einen Moment Zeit mit der Antwort, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Du bist der unmilitärischte Militär, der mir je begegnet ist.“ Er bestätigte seine eigenen Worte mit einem Nicken. „Und das soll was heißen, denn ich kenne immerhin O’Neill. Wie der es bis zum Colonel gebracht hat, frage ich mich manchmal wirklich. Welchen Rang hattest du?“ 

„General, wenn du es mir eurem Militär vergleichen willst.“ Johns Gesichtsausdruck konnte man nur als selbstgefällig bezeichnen. 

„General? Upps.“ Rodney schenke John ein schiefes Grinsen, in dem eine angedeutete Entschuldigung mitschwang. „Äh … bist du nicht etwas jung dafür?“, fragte er zu seiner Verteidigung. 

Mit einem Schulterzucken meinte John: „In Kriegszeiten wird man schneller befördert als im Frieden. Vor allem in so einem verlustreichen Krieg, der große Lücken in unsere Reihen gerissen hatte.“ 

Rodney nickte erneut. „Ich verstehe. Die irdische Geschichte hat dafür Beispiele genug. Aber was ist schief gegangen? Denn nur eine andere Meinung vertreten kann ja noch nicht strafbar sein.“   
„Nun, unsere Meinung war in weiten Teilen des Rats sehr unpopulär …“   
„Ach nein?“ Rodneys Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus. 

John beachtete die Unterbrechung nicht, auch wenn es ihm gut tat, dass Rodney mit ihm übereinstimmte. „Sie gewann aber stetig an Anhängern. Was einigen Leuten missfiel. Zumal es immer deutlicher wurde, dass denen, die aufsteigen wollten, die Zeit davon lief. Die Wraithangriffe kamen immer häufiger, wurden immer heftiger. Es wurde erwogen, die Stadt aufzugeben, durch das Gate zur Erde zu gehen und dort weiter den Aufstieg für alle zu verfolgen.“ 

John starrte in die Ferne. „Und in dieser aufgeheizten Situation genügte dann ein kleiner Anlass, um uns verhaften zu lassen. Einer aus unseren Reihen hatte leichtfertig geäußert, dass wir ja einfach das Stargate in die Luft jagen könnten, dann wären alle gezwungen, sich mit dem Wraith-Problem zu befassen. Uns war die Tragweite dieser Äußerung im ersten Moment gar nicht klar gewesen.“ 

Er blickte Rodney ins Gesicht. „Das war natürlich nicht ernst gemeint, nur ein Gedankenspiel, denn niemals hätte jemand von uns den anderen unseren Willen aufgezwungen und ihre freie Entscheidung in dieser Art und Weise unmöglich gemacht. Wir hätten niemals die einzige Möglichkeit, die Stadt zu verlassen, vernichtet.“

„Welche Stadt? War denn nur noch eine einzige Stadt übrig geblieben?“, fragte Rodney entsetzt. 

John holte tief Luft und seine Stimme wurde leiser. „Ja, nur noch eine einzige Stadt, die durch unsere Schilde geschützt wurde, Atlantis.“ 

Johns Augen bekamen bei der Nennung des Namens für einen Moment einen sehnsuchtsvollen Ausdruck. Er hatte immer mal wieder kurz an Atlantis gedacht, sich aber gezwungen, nicht zu lange bei dem Verlorenen zu verweilen, um sich auf das Jetzt konzentrieren zu können. Was nützte es einem weit entfernten Traum nachzutrauern, wenn er nicht sicher war, jemals wieder dort hin zu kommen? So hatte er Atlantis als Symbol zum Weitermachen und Durchhalten auserkoren, sich aber nicht gestattet jeden Abend in Gedanken durch die Gänge und Türme zu schlendern, um die Trauer nicht zu akut werden zu lassen. Die Nennung des Namens ließ mit einem Schlag aber alles wieder lebhaft auferstehen.

„Atlantis? Die ‚Verlorene Stadt’? Warte mal, warte mal.“ Rodney schnipste mit den Fingern. „Ich glaube, Daniel Jackson sucht danach. Aber der sucht ja immer was. Zu Beginn war es seine Frau, dann das Kind seiner Frau, und seit einiger Zeit liegt er allen mit der ‚Verlorenen Stadt’ in den Ohren. Er hofft, dort Waffen zu finden, die wir gegen Anubis einsetzen können. Aber hey, das weißt du ja selber, denn du hast die Missionsberichte ja auch gelesen.“ Rodney stupste John mit seinem Fuß an. 

„So weit bin ich noch nicht gekommen. Kannst du dir vorstellen, man hat mich vorher unterbrochen?“   
„Sauerei.“ Rodney schüttelte gespielt geschockt den Kopf.   
„Ja, nicht wahr?“ John nahm Rodney die Cola-Flasche aus der Hand, trank ein paar Schlucke, bis Rodney ihm sie wieder wegnahm. 

Dann wurde John wieder ernst „Also Dr. Jackson sucht Atlantis?“ Das war ja eine sehr interessante Information! Wenn er bereits einen Namen für die Stadt hatte, musste er ja wohl auch einige Unterlagen dazu entdeckt haben. Und wer konnte schon vorhersagen, was die Papiere, Urkunden oder sonstigen Quellen jemandem verraten konnten, der wusste, wonach er suchte? 

„So viel ich weiß. Das fällt nicht gerade in mein Gebiet. Es ist das, was man in der Kantine so mitbekommt. Du solltest ihn selber fragen, wenn wir wieder zurück sind. Aber jetzt mach mit deiner Geschichte weiter. Also sie wollten euch verhaften lassen, ist es ihnen gelungen?“ Aufregung klang in Rodneys Stimme mit. 

Johns Finger strichen die Bettdecke glatt. „Ja. Wahrscheinlich wussten sie sogar, dass wir niemals die letzte Verbindung zur Erde kappen würden, aber es lieferte dem Rat einen Grund, uns als ‚Rebellen’ zu brandmarken und vor Gericht zu stellen. Aufgrund meines hohen militärischen Ranges, galt ich als einer der Rädelsführer und sie wollten an mir – und vier weiteren – ein Exempel statuieren. Da die Todesstrafe bei uns aus moralischen Gründen verboten war, musste man eine andere Möglichkeit finden, uns dauerhaft und unwiderruflich aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen.“ 

„Und was war das?“, fragte Rodney bang. Denn ‚Todesstrafe’, ‚unwiderruflich’ und ‚dauerhaft’, klang sehr erschreckend. Er ergriff Johns Hand und hielt sie fest in seiner. 

„Das Urteil lautete, dass unsere Körper für den Rest unseres Lebens in einer Stasiskammer eingeschlossen wurden. Sehr geschickt, denn dann musste sich man sich nicht die Hände mit einem Todesurteil schmutzig machen. Aber im Prinzip war es dasselbe. Denn auch in Stasis alterst du und irgendwann stirbst du. Es dauert nur.“ Johns Stimme war betont emotionslos. 

Rodney konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass diese Aussicht selbst einen Antiker erschrecken würde.   
„Deine Leute gefallen mir immer weniger.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. Irgendwie hatte Oma Desala in Daniels Erzählungen … netter geklungen. Auch wenn der ganze Nicht-Einmischung-Blödsinn – und wenn man es doch tat wurde man aus deren Club rausgeschmissen – natürlich schon erste Kratzer auf dem Bild der Antiker hinterlassen hatte.  
Aber jemanden für immer in Stasis einzuschließen, das war noch eine Stufe mehr – eigentlich war es ein Todesurteil, auch wenn es hübscher formuliert war. 

Nur gut, dass John ja doch offensichtlich irgendwie entkommen war und jetzt vor ihm saß. 

„Wie bist du da raus gekommen? Hat dich jemand wieder … aufweckt oder rauslassen? Ich meine, eure Gruppe muss doch noch Sympathisanten gehabt haben, die noch auf freiem Fuß waren?“

John nickte. „Ja, natürlich. Aber du vergisst, dass nach der Zerschlagung unserer Fraktion die meisten die Stadt verlassen wollten. Entweder doch noch durch Aufstieg oder durch das Stargate. Es wäre also nicht viel Zeit geblieben uns da wieder rauszuholen. Und außerdem haben die Antiker des Rats dieselben Überlegungen wie du angestellt – und noch weitere Vorsorge getroffen.“

John starrte gedankenverloren auf seine Finger, die auf der Bettdecke die Streifen nachzogen. Unbewusst hatte seine zweite Hand diese Übersprungshandlung aufgenommen, nachdem Rodney seine andere Hand jetzt festhielt. Er schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen. Was jetzt kam, könnte ihn die Freundschaft mit Rodney kosten. Das könnte für den anderen Mann ein Schritt zuviel sein, zu abstrakt, zu weit, zu … fremd. Das könnte seine Begeisterung, einen Antiker getroffen zu haben, schnell verfliegen lassen. Aber um den Dschinn zu erklären, musste er Rodney noch mehr erzählen. Außerdem hatte er volle Aufklärung versprochen. 

„Damit es völlig sinnlos war, unsere Körper wieder aus der Stasis zu holen, hat man unser Bewusstsein aus unserem Körper heraustransferiert.“ 

Rodney schnappte hörbar nach Luft. 

„Da ein Computer, egal wie groß, für die Speicherung eines vollständigen Bewusstseins völlig unzureichend ist, diese Datenfülle kann selbst das hochentwickeltste Programm nicht verarbeiten, haben sie es in speziell dafür konstruierten Nanitenkomplex transferiert.“ 

Als Rodney jetzt doch eine Zwischenfrage stellen wollte, hob John abwehrend die Hand. Er musste da jetzt durch, ehe er den Mut verlor. Vor allem, da Rodney bei der Erwähnung der Naniten den Körperkontakt unterbrochen und seine Hand weggezogen hatte. 

„Für diese, nennen wir sie Bewußtseins-Naniten, schufen sie ein Gefäß, das ebenfalls aus Naniten besteht, welche die Aufgabe haben, aus der Umgebung unablässig kleinste Mengen von Energie zu beziehen und zu speichern, damit die Naniten, die mein Bewusstsein speichern, ständig mit der notwendigen Energie versorgt werden. Sozusagen der zweite Teil meines ewigen Gefängnisses. Und der Grund, warum ich zwischendurch immer wieder in die Flasche muss, um mich mit Energie zu versorgen.“ 

„Du bestehst aus einem Haufen … Minirobotern?“ Zweifelnd schaute Rodney John an. 

„So könnte man sagen.“ Mit dem Pokerface hätte John in Las Vegas ein Vermögen machen können. 

„Das muss ich erst mal verdauen.“ 

Das war auf der einen Seite total faszinierend, denn die Technik, die dahinter steckte musste einfach revolutionär sein. Der Wissenschaftler in Rodney sprang sofort darauf an, wollte hunderte von Fragen stellen. Dann war da aber auch noch die Tatsache, dass Rodney mit diesem … diesem … Haufen aus Spinnentierchen im Bett gewesen war. Urgs. Er hatte Bilder von den Replikatoren auf dem russischen U-Boot gesehen, und mit denen wollte man wirklich nicht intim werden. Das war selbst für SGC Verhältnisse ein neues Allzeit-Tief an „Seltsam“. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass auch die Replikatoren inzwischen menschliche Form annehmen konnten und er wusste nicht, ob ihn das jetzt beruhigte oder noch nervöser machte. 

Aber in einem Punkt hatte er Recht gehabt. „Dann gibt es so etwas wie die ‚Dschinn’ tatsächlich nicht wirklich.“ Eine gewisse Genugtuung war seinen Worten anzuhören. Damit hatte sich sein Grundsatz, dass alle Magie nur Wissenschaft war, für die man noch keine Erklärung hatte, mal wieder bestätigt. 

John antwortete mit einem freudlosen, kurzen Lächeln: „Wie man's nimmt. ‚Genius’ nannte man das vom Körper getrennte und im ‚repositorio’, dem Lebenserhaltungssystem, gefangene Bewusstsein des Verurteilten. Aus dieser Tatsache heraus ist wohl die Legende der ‚Genies’, der Dschinns entstanden. Geister, Dämonen, die in Flaschen leben.“ 

John zuckte mit den Schultern und erklärte weiter: „Es war nicht vorgesehen, dass der Bestrafte eigenständig aus dem ‚repositorio’ entkommen konnte. Das Gericht konnte ihn zu Verhörzwecken, oder um Aussagen zu gewinnen, zeitweise daraus entlassen. Aber letztendlich muss die Flasche immer wieder für längere Zeiten verschlossen sein, damit die Energieaufladung überhaupt funktioniert und die Naniten das Bewusstsein fortgesetzt bewahren können.“ Er warf Rodney ein kleines Lächeln zu. „Wir haben diesen Punkt ja ausgiebig diskutiert.“ 

Bevor Rodney etwas darauf erwidern konnte, wurde John wieder ernst und fuhr mit Bitterkeit in der Stimm fort: „Das perfekte Gefängnis – der Gefangene muss sich immer wieder hinein begeben, sich einsperren lassen, um überleben zu können.“ 

Rodney war angewidert. Nicht von John, aber von dessen Rechtssystem. Wie musste man sich fühlen, wenn das gesamte Leben – da man in der Flasche ja kein Zeitgefühl hatte, wie John ihm erklärt hatte – aus einer Abfolge von Verhören und Befragungen bestand? Wenn man genau wusste, man käme nur raus, um den Gerichtssaal zu sehen und müsste dann wieder in seinem ‚repositorio’ verschwinden?

„Das war also eine gängige Praxis bei euch?“ Er spürte Wut und das Gefühl von Ungerechtigkeit heiß durch seine Adern fließen.   
„Für schwere Kapitalverbrechen – ja.“  
„Oh ja – und eine andere Meinung in politischen Fragen zu haben, ist natürlich ein Kapitalverbrechen.“ Rodney schüttelte den Kopf. Das erinnerte weit mehr an Diktaturen als an eine fortschrittliche Gesellschaft, die er irgendwie mit Aufgeklärtheit und Gerechtigkeit assoziierte. Das war eine sehr deprimierende Vorstellung – auch für die Zukunft der Erde. 

Resolut nahm er noch einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche und wechselte das Thema, das gar nicht gut für seinen Blutdruck war. „Einer von denen, die sich entschieden haben durch das Stargate zu gehen, hat also vor zehntausend Jahren deine Flasche mit auf die Erde genommen?“ 

„Ja.“ John hatte auf einmal wieder das Bild einer jungen, lachenden Frau vor Augen. „Serena, meine Cousine. Die einzige, die aus der Familie meiner Mutter überlebt hatte. Sie ist ein ziemliches Risiko eingegangen, mich hierher zu schmuggeln. Aber in den letzten Tagen ging es drunter und drüber in der Stadt, so dass es ihr tatsächlich gelungen ist. Sie hat mein ‚repositorio’ mit Hilfe von Freunden gestohlen und rausgeschmuggelt.“ 

Rodney war der unbekannten Cousine im Nachhinein sehr dankbar dafür. „Und das Ding sieht jetzt wie eine französische Rotweinflasche aus, weil Naniten jede Form annehmen können, habe ich Recht?“   
„Genau. Ich habe ihr Aussehen im Verlauf der Jahrtausende verändert und angepasst. Je nachdem, was der Zeit und dem Kulturkreis angemessen schien.“ 

„Deins auch?“ Rodney biss sich auf die Unterlippe.   
„Nein. Ich wollte, wenn ich in den Spiegel schaue, mich sehen.“   
„Kann ich verstehen. Äh … gute Wahl“, fügte Rodney noch hinzu und räusperte sich verlegen. „Äh .. ja. Wo war ich? Genau: Und in die Flasche rein und raus kommst du mittels des Minitransporters, der in deinem Armband steckt.“ 

„Richtig, den hat Serena mit Hilfe von Freunden gebastelt. Denn wenn ich für immer in dem Gefäß hätte bleiben müssen…“   
„… hättest du auch gleich tot sein können“, vollendete Rodney den Gedankengang. „Dann bleibt noch die Frage zu klären: Warum ein Dschinn? Warum ein Mann in blauen Pluderhosen mit neckischem Bolero? Hätte es da nicht etwas … ich weiß nicht, weniger … Märchenhaftes aber dafür Heldenhafteres gegeben?“ 

„Du wirst verstehen, dass du der erste bist, dem ich überhaupt etwas von außerirdischen Völkern, von Minitransportern und Naniten erzählen kann, ohne dass er mich für verrückt hält. Früher musste eine andere Erklärung her, warum ich in der Flasche wohne und Sachen herzaubern kann. Nach ein paar Fehlversuchen bin ich auf die Idee gekommen, die Legende mit den Flaschengeistern dafür zu nutzen.“ 

John seufzte übertrieben und warf Rodney einen schiefen Blick zu. „Dass sie ausgerechnet Pluderhosen tragen, war für mich bekleidungstechnisch natürlich etwas unglücklich. Aber die Aussicht darauf, Wünsche erfüllt zu bekommen, macht die meisten Menschen gierig und geneigt, mich und meine“, er malte zwei imaginäre Anführungszeichen in die Luft, „‚Flasche’ gut zu behandeln. Die Legende passte perfekt und so bin ich dabei geblieben.“ 

„Na, so perfekt nun auch wieder nicht, wenn ich bedenke, welche Mühe du hast, das Wort ‚Meister’ über die Lippen zu bringen“, grinste Rodney schief.   
„Das war der Preis, den ich dafür zahlen musste. Ich durfte auf keinen Fall zu mächtig scheinen, das hätte den Menschen Angst gemacht. Und wer will nicht einem Dschinn Befehle erteilen?“ 

John stellte diese Frage leichthin, aber Rodney sah an der Verspannung in Johns Schultern, an der Art und Weise wie er die Augen verengte, dass manche ‚Meister’ sich ihm gegenüber Sachen herausgenommen hatten, die ihm den Titel erst so verhasst gemacht haben mussten. Aber wenn sie um seine Erpressbarkeit mit der Flasche wussten, wollte er das nicht von der Hand weisen. So waren Menschen nun einmal. 

Dagegen war er ja richtig ein 1A-Meister gewesen, denn die paar Sachen, die John für ihn herbeigezaubert hatte, waren an ein einer Hand abzuzählen. Und die Hausarbeit, die er ihn immer hatte machen lassen? Aufräumen? Putzen? Kochen? Nun, irgendetwas musste John ja schließlich tun, damit ihm nicht langweilig wurde. Rodney zerquetsche jeden Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen, dass er tatsächlich einen Antiker-General als Hausboy eingesetzt hatte, mit aller Macht.   
Waren sie jetzt zusammen im Urlaub, oder nicht? Wie viele Meister waren wohl mit ihrem Dschinn in Urlaub gefahren? Nun? Wahrscheinlich keiner. Also. Kein Grund für Gewissensbisse. 

„Rund fünfzig Mal hast du das mitgemacht?“, fragte er stattdessen. 

John zog in einer betont lässigen ‚Es gibt Schlimmeres’-Geste die Schultern hoch. „Ich hatte ja keinen Einfluss darauf, wo die Flasche als nächstes landen würde. Manchmal sind Jahrhunderte vergangen, ehe wieder jemand die Flasche geöffnet hat. Und so habe ich eine … uhm … Rundreise durch die Zeit und die Kulturen gemacht. Bis ich bei dir gelandet bin.“ 

„Und jetzt? Verbringst du ein paar Jahre mit mir und dann schmeiße ich deine Flasche wieder in den Ozean?“ Das kam harscher heraus, als Rodney es geplant hatte, aber die Idee, dass John nur auf … Durchreise bei ihm war, bis er zum nächsten ‚Meister’ wechselte, verursachte ihm einen Kloß im Hals. 

„Nein.“ 

Als John nicht sofort eine Erklärung nachlieferte rief Rodney: „Nein? Hey, das reicht nicht! Komm schon, John. Jetzt hast du mir schon so viel erzählt, jetzt kannst du mir auch noch Rest erz… Oh, mein Gott! Ich glaube ich weiß es. Du willst nach Atlantis, noch einmal deine alte Heimat sehen und dann sterben. Die Flasche wegwerfen oder irgend so einen heldenhaften Mist anstellen, damit du in den ewigen Frieden eingehen kannst, wenn du schon nicht aufsteigen kannst, weil Naniten nicht aufsteigen können, stimmt’s?“ 

„Nein.“ John starrte Rodney an, als habe er den Verstand verloren. Wie konnte ausgerechnet Rodney auf so eine absurde Idee kommen?

Doch Rodney sah den geschockten Blick nicht, denn er war viel zu sehr in seinen eigenen, wütenden, Gedanken gefangen. Die ganze Perfidie des Plans des Antiker-Rats wurde Rodney noch einmal so richtig deutlich. Denn nicht nur, dass sie Johns Körper von seinem Geist getrennt hatte, den Körper in Atlantis verrotten ließen und den Geist zum Spielball von wechselnden Meistern gemacht hatten, daneben hatten sie ihm auch noch die Chance zum Aufstieg genommen, dem erklärten Ziel fast aller Antiker, wenn er Daniel und auch John richtig verstanden hatte.

Nicht sterben. Nicht aufsteigen. Nicht wirklich leben. 

Das war wirklich eine Verbrecher-Bande! 

Erst Johns Antwort riss ihn aus seinen wirbelnden Gedanken. 

„Nein. Jedenfalls nicht ganz. Du hast nur zum Teil Recht. Ja, mein Ziel war es immer, irgendwann einmal nach Atlantis zurückzukehren. Jedes Mal, wenn ich die Flasche verlassen habe, habe ich gehofft, dass die Menschheit schon weit genug in ihrer technischen Entwicklung ist, um mir das zu ermöglichen. Aber ich will nicht nach Atlantis, um ‚heldenhaften Mist’ anzustellen.“ Er schenkte Rodney bei diesen Worten ein kleines, spöttisches Lächeln. „Wenn ich hätte Selbstmord begehen wollte, hätte ich in den letzten Tausenden Jahren genügend Gelegenheit dazu gehabt, dafür hätte ich nicht auf Atlantis hoffen müssen.“ 

„Du willst … deinen Körper befreien, damit auch er Frieden findet? Ist das so ein Ehrenkodex, oder so?“, erkundigte sich Rodney.   
Lange Zeit sagte John nichts, biss die Lippen aufeinander, holte dann Luft, zögerte aber doch noch einmal.   
„Sag’s mir. Ich lache auch nicht, egal wie seltsam das Ritual ist“, versicherte ihm Rodney mit Nachdruck. 

„Es hat nichts mit Lächerlichkeit zu tun. Es ist nur so … Wenn du meine exakten Pläne kennst, gibt dir das sehr viel Macht über mich.“ Es war der letzte Puzzlestein. Und John zögerte nicht, weil er kein Vertrauen in Rodney hatte, sondern weil mit jedem Detail mehr, das er Rodney enthüllte, es umso gefährlicher für Rodney wurde, wenn sie – wer immer ‚sie’ sein könnten - ihn von den besten Verhörspezialisten ausquetschen würden. Das musste natürlich nicht sein – aber die Gefahr bestand. 

„Noch mehr Macht, als die Flasche zu besitzen?“, erkundigte sich Rodney mit großen Augen.  
„Ja.“   
„Wow.“ Für einen Moment überlegte Rodney, ob er so viel Verantwortung haben wollte. Aber es war John – und für den hatte er heute schon mal sein Leben riskiert. Fast jedenfalls. Ja, gut, nachdem John seins für ihn riskiert hatte. „Mittlerweile wird mir sowieso kein Mensch mehr glauben, dass ich *nichts* von deinen Plänen weiß“, fasste er Johns Befürchtungen in Worte. „Wenn ich weiß, was du vorhast, kann ich dir vielleicht aber auch helfen. Würde ich jedenfalls sehr gerne“, fügte er leiser hinzu. 

John schwieg einen Moment. Dann kam er offenbar zu einem Entschluss. 

„Danke.“ Er drückte kurz Rodneys Hand. 

„Ich will nach Atlantis zurück, das ist richtig. Ich hoffe, dass die Stadt noch existiert. Das ist der erste, große ungewisse Punkt. Dann hoffe ich, dass mein Körper dort noch am Leben und nicht völlig zerfallen ist und dass meine Naninten in der Lage sein werden, den Rücktransfer in den Körper zu überstehen. Wenn sie meinen Körper infizieren, sollten sie in der Lage sein, den Alterungsprozess zu „reparieren“, sprich, mich wieder den Ursprungszustand versetzten.“ 

John gab sich den Anschein völlig unbeeindruckt zu sein und nicht, als ob er auf heißen Kohlen säße. Nicht, als ob seine Zukunft gerade in der Schwebe hing und er einem einzigen Mann die Entscheidung darüber anvertraut hatte. Denn wenn Rodney ihn mit diesen ganzen neuen Informationen als Sicherheitsrisiko einstufte und die Flasche nie wieder öffnete, war’s das mit seiner Aussicht auf ein ‚normales’ Leben. John glaubte nicht, dass sein Körper in dem Stasis-Grab noch viel Zeit hatte. 

„Du willst in deinen Körper zurück“, wisperte Rodney als ihm die Tragweite dessen, was John aufzählte, langsam bewusst wurde. 

John nickte. Er setzte sich etwas bequemer hin und hielt seine Hand mit fünf gespreizten Fingern hoch. „Punkt fünf der Unsicherheiten: ich hoffe, dass ein ganz spezielles EM-Feld, den Verjüngungsprozess dann an genau der richtigen Stelle stoppen kann, um die Naniten abzuschalten, ehe sie mich zu sehr verjüngen. Falls alle diese Punkte erfolgreich sind, sollte ich wieder normal leben und altern können. Das ist mein Plan, ist es in all den Jahrtausenden gewesen. Mit wenig Aussicht auf Erfolg, ich weiß. Aber die Alternative ist, für immer in der Flasche zu bleiben. Was habe ich also wirklich zu verlieren?“ 

„Nun, da wüsste ich schon einiges, aber lassen wir das jetzt erst einmal. Mhmm, das SGC und seine Technik, sein Stargate, sind also dein Ticket zurück nach Hause. Mit dem kleinen Problem, dass Daniel noch nicht weiß, wo Atlantis liegt.“   
„Ich aber.“   
„Wir schmeißen also heimlich das Stargate an und marschieren da hin?“, fragte Rodney mit großen Augen.   
John lächelte. Das ‚wir’ in Rodneys Satz gefiel ihm sehr gut. „Nein, ganz so einfach ist es leider nicht. Wir brauchen dafür ein voll funktionsfähiges ZPM. Ich weiß, dass du daran forscht und ich weiß, dass das SGC zurzeit keins hat. Aber ich habe eine Idee, wo man in dieser Galaxis eins finden könnte. Proclarush Taonas. Wenn es den Ort noch gibt, und wenn noch niemand das ZPM vor uns gefunden hat.“ 

„Das wäre … “ Rodney fand kein Adjektiv, das dieser Situation angemessen wäre und stoppte deshalb mit einem hilflosen Handrudern. So viele Unwägbarkeiten in Johns Plan, so viele Unsicherheiten. Aber auch so viele aufregende Zukunftsaussichten! 

„Du siehst, jetzt da du meine Pläne kennst, kannst du mich jederzeit stoppen.“ John tat so, als ließe ihn diese Aussicht völlig unberührt, aber das nervöse Zucken seiner Finger verriet ihn.   
Rodney grinste: „Du magst es ja leugnen, aber du hast doch einen Hang zur Dramatik.“   
„Ich?“ John schien wirklich überrascht.   
„Also, wenn dieser ganze ‚Mein-Leben-in-deiner-Hand’ Kram nicht an meine Menschlichkeit oder weiß der Kuckuck was, irgendetwas … Großes in mir appellieren sollte, dann weiß ich es auch nicht.“ 

John duckte seinen Kopf und das kleine Lächeln dazu jagte Rodney einen Stich durch das Herz. Er würde John helfen, koste es, was es wolle! Und wenn er dafür näher mit Daniel, oder ja, auch mit Samantha Carter zusammenarbeiten müsste, statt seinen eigenen Kram zu machen, dann müsste es wohl so sein. Wahrscheinlich war es Zeit, ins SGC zurückzukehren und zu sehen, wie die Dinge dort standen. Er hatte noch hunderte, tausende von Fragen, aber wenn er morgen halbwegs fit sein wollte, sollten sie jetzt wohl mal langsam an schlafen denken. 

Rodney hob die Bettdecke an. „Also komm schon her du … du … wie beleidigt man einen Naniten-Haufen am Effektivsten?“, fragte er mit funkelnden Augen. 

John ging auf den Tonfall nicht ein. „Indem du ihn Naniten-Haufen nennst. Denn ich bin viel, viel mehr. Ich bin John Sheppard, mit all seinen Gefühlen, Wünschen, Träumen, Idealen und ja, auch Fehlern. Vielleicht ist mein Speichermedium für all diese Informationen ein anderes als bei dir, es macht mich aber nicht weniger zum Menschen, oder zum Antiker, wenn du so willst.“ 

Dieser Punkt war John ganz wichtig. Rodney durfte erst gar nicht anfangen, etwas Künstliches, eine Maschine in ihm zu sehen. Denn so fühlte er sich ganz und gar nicht.   
Das hatte es ja auch manchmal so schwer für ihn gemacht. Hätte er sich auf rein logische Ja-Nein Entscheidung stützen können, wie es eine Maschine gekonnt hätte, wäre er sicher in viele Situationen gar nicht erst hinein geraten, in die ihn sein Mitempfinden und sein Gefühl von Recht und Gerechtigkeit oft hineingebracht hatten. Er hätte stur sein Ziel verfolgt und nicht bedacht, ob er auf seinem Weg damit über Menschen hinwegtrampelte oder nicht. 

„Meine Nervenbahnen verarbeiten die Impulse genauso wie deine, der Unterschied ist wirklich nur marginal. Ich kann Schmerz spüren und Glück. Pizza oder Bier schmeckt für mich nach etwas, weil ich Sinneszellen auf der Zunge habe.“   
John presste die Lippen kurz zusammen. „Ich habe immer daran gearbeitet, so menschlich wie möglich zu sein. Ich habe es im Laufe der Jahre gelernt, dass meine Naniten den menschlichen Körper so genau wie möglich nachbilden. Knochen, Muskeln, Sehnen – alles sollte so naturgetreu wie möglich sein. Nicht nur, damit ich nicht auffiel, sondern auch, um die Erinnerung an meine Menschlichkeit, meine Grenzen, meine Sterblichkeit nicht zu verlieren. Verstehst du das?“ 

Er blickte fragend in Rodneys Augen. „Ich hätte heute Nachmittag auf dem Platz sterben können, wenn zu große Mengen von Naninten durch das Blut aus meinem Körper herausgespült worden wären. Wenn eine gewisse Anzahl unterschritten wird, kann der Rest den Datenverlust und fehlenden Speicherplatz nicht mehr kompensieren. Es gibt eine untere Grenze, wenn ich die unterschreite, dann ist mein Bewusstsein wirklich verloren. Dann bin ich wirklich ‚tot’.“ 

John merkte wie emotional er geworden war und schloss in einem ruhigeren Tonfall: „ Ich denke, das macht mich ziemlich menschlich – selbst wenn mein Heilungsvorgang dann schneller war, als bei einem Menschen.“

„Okay. Verstanden.“ Rodney druckste etwas herum. Das hatte John ja wesentlich persönlicher genommen, als es gedacht gewesen war. Aber er verstand Johns Standpunkt – wenigstens andeutungsweise. Deshalb meinte er nach einem kurzen Moment inneren Kampfes: „Tut mir leid. Entschuldigung.“ 

„Kein Problem. Denn im Prinzip bin ich ja ein Naninten-Haufen.“ John grinste fett, um den unbehaglichen Moment zu überspielen.   
„Hey! Sheppard! Du bist so … unmöglich! Verdammt!“ Rodney gab ihm eine Kopfnuss und jammerte dann sofort: „Aua, aua“, und schaute anklagend seine verbundenen Hände an. 

John nahm Rodneys Hand behutsam in seine. „Rodney, danke für die Rettung heute Nachmittag. Für alles, was du für mich getan hast. Du wirst mir morgen erzählen, wie du es angestellt hast, die Flasche sicher wieder zurückzubringen und uns von dort wegzubringen. Ich möchte jede Einzelheit wissen.“ 

Sein Daumen fuhr sanft über Rodneys Knöchel. „Danke sehr. Wenn sie mich in die Finger bekommen hätten – ich darf gar nicht daran denken.“ John streckte vorsichtig seine andere Hand aus und legte sie auf Rodneys Brust. Schließlich hatte Rodney den Körperkontakt während seines Geständnisses unterbrochen und selbst wenn er ihn jetzt neben sich im Bett haben wollte, wusste John nicht, wie viel Berührungen gestattet waren, mit wie viel Rodney sich wohl fühlte. 

„War ja das Mindeste, was ich tun konnte, nachdem du dich so heldenhaft über mich geworfen hattest.“ Jetzt, da Rodney wusste, dass auch Antiker-Dschinns nicht unverwundbar waren und John bei der Aktion auch hätte draufgehen können, und dann niemals seine Heimat wieder gesehen hätte, gab ihm das noch etwas mehr zu denken. „Lass uns jetzt schlafen, John. Ich merke, wie mir die Augen zufallen.“ 

Das war nur halbwahr, Rodney plante schon, noch ein wenig über die Situation nachzudenken. Aber er wollte John nicht in seiner Flasche wissen, sondern neben sich. Sollte er Albträume bekommen, wollte er sich jederzeit versichern können, dass John noch lebte. Und er wollte ihn neben sich, um sich daran zu erinnern, dass er sich wie jeder andere ‚Mensch’ in seinem Bett auch anfühlte. 

„Hier?“, fragte John, um ganz sicher zu sein und deute eine Bewegung mit seinem Kinn Richtung Bett an.   
„Hier“, bestätigte Rodney. „Es sei denn, du _musst_ in deine Flasche?“   
„Nein, das muss ich jetzt nicht unbedingt. Kann ich auf morgen verschieben.“   
„Dann bleib hier.“ 

Für einen Augenblick schauten sie sich stumm an. 

John wusste, dass Rodney unter der Bettdecke nackt war, er hatte ja gesehen, wie er sein Handtuch auf den Boden hatte gleiten lassen. Rodney nackt war natürlich nichts Neues für ihn, aber in der Zwischenzeit war so viel vorgefallen, dass er ganz sicher sein wollte, dass sie hier auf derselben Seite unterwegs waren. 

Er zeigte er auf sein T-Shirt und seine Hose und fragte: „Stört es dich … Wäre es dir recht …? Soll ich …?“   
„Ja, ja. Natürlich.“ Rodney nickte heftig. 

John schlüpfte schnell aus seinen Sachen. Er legte sich neben Rodney, zog die Bettdecke hoch und über sie beide.   
Rodney rückte an John heran. John war sehr froh über dieses eindeutige Signal und legte Rodney einen Arm um die Taille, Mit einem erleichterten Aufseufzen lehnte Rodney seinen Kopf gegen Johns Schulter. 

Es fühlte sich absolut richtig an. So viel Haut auf Haut, so viel Wärme und das wunderbare Gefühl, nicht alleine schlafen zu müssen. Ein Restzweifel nagte natürlich immer noch an John, ob er nicht vielleicht zu viel von sich und seinen Plänen preisgegeben hatte, aber mit diesem Restzweifel konnte er leben. Denn das Gefühl der Hoffnung, vor einem Durchbruch zu stehen, mit Rodney auf die richtige Person gesetzt zu haben, überwog. Und das war ja nur die „technische“ Seite. 

Das Gefühl, das ihm am meisten überwältigte, war die Verbundenheit, die er zu Rodney fühlte. Er scheute sich, es Liebe zu nennen, dafür war es wohl noch zu früh, aber, verdammt, darauf würde es wohl hinauslaufen. Er wollte nicht nur seinen Körper zurückhaben, weil es das war, was er seit Jahrtausenden wollte. Er wollte auch wieder ein Leben haben, dessen Ende vorprogrammiert war. Unsterblichkeit war wirklich eine der größten Lügen im Universum. Er war es so Leid, Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, altern zu sehen, sterben zu sehen. Er wollte mit Rodney alt werden. 

Shit, John, dich hat es ganz schön erwischt. Er lauschte auf Rodneys leises Schnarchen. Er war tatsächlich schon eingeschlafen. Ja, ein Leben mit Rodney, das war wirklich das, was er wollte. Er war nicht so naiv anzunehmen, dass jetzt alle Schwierigkeiten zwischen Rodney und ihm behoben waren, aber es wäre … ausgeglichener. Jetzt da Rodney von seinen Plänen wusste, würde er nicht hinter jeder Annährung einen Versuch vermuten, sich Informationen zu beschaffen. Rodney würde mit Sicherheit von seinen Kenntnissen als Antiker profitieren wollen und damit auch seiner Karriere einen Vorwärtsschub geben - und er wollte von Rodneys Beziehungen zum SGC profitieren, um im Endeffekt nach Atlantis zurückzukehren. Aber solange sie beide wussten, was der andere wollte, war es wohl okay. Es konnte nur besser werden. Mit diesem beruhigenden Gedanken schlief endlich auch John ein.


	11. 11. Kapitel

**11\. Kapitel**

 

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Rodney, der auch normalerweise nie viel mehr als fünf, sechs Stunden pro Nacht schlief, vor John auf. Es war warm, er fühlte sich sicher und Johns Hand lag auf seiner Hüfte. Wenn er sich ein bisschen zur Seite drehte, würde diese Hand auf eine sehr interessante Stelle seiner Anatomie treffen. Er seufzte wohlig. Gab es eine bessere Art und Weise wach zu werden? 

Vielleicht könnte sein Dschinn ihm einen Kaf… und mitten in diesem Gedanken fluteten all die Ereignisse des Vortages mit einem Schlag wieder in Rodneys Gehirn zurück. Der Bootsausflug, die Explosion, die bangen Stunden, in denen er das Schlimmste befürchtet hatte, das Geständnis. Sein Dschinn war kein Dschinn, sondern ein Antiker. Nein, nicht einmal ein richtiger Antiker, sondern eine Ansammlung von Naniten. In Menschenform. Antikerform. Was auch immer.

Ein wenig … unschön war diese Mini-Roboter Sache schon. Wenn auch faszinierend. Rodney fühlte sich hin und her gerissen. Er drehte sich und schaute John an und alles sagte ihm, dass er genauso ein fühlendes, lebendes, atmendes Wesen war, wie er selbst. Er war zu Mitgefühl und Schmerzen fähig, hatte ihm schließlich gestern sein Leben gerettet. Vielleicht spielte es wirklich keine Rolle, nach welchen Prinzipen die Reizübertragung im Körper funktionierte, und Naniten waren ebenso „gut“ wie Zellen. Er musste sich nur ein paar Tage Eingewöhnungszeit geben, und durfte auf gar keinen Fall „Replikator“ denken. Dann würde alles gut werden. Er hatte sich schließlich auch einen Dschinn gewöhnt, da könnte ein Repli…, konnte eine andere Lebensform, doch nicht so schwierig sein. 

„Rodney?“  
Er spürte Johns Atem gegen seinen Nacken.  
„Du bist wach?“, stellte Rodney überflüssigerweise fest.  
„Seit ein paar Minuten. Ich habe dich praktisch denken gehört.“  
In John Stimme schwang Befangenheit und Vorsicht mit, was Rodney nicht gefiel.  
„Unsinn. Niemand kann jemand anderes denken hören“, schnaubte Rodney. „Das ist völlig … eh … es sei denn …Ernsthaft? Kannst du wirklich ...?“  
John lachte kurz und nicht wirklich erheitert auf. „Nein, Rodney. Keine Sorge, das kann ich nicht. Gedankenlesen gehört zu nicht zu meinem Repertoire.“ Jetzt klang er resigniert: „Aber ich habe genügend SGC-Berichte gelesen, um mir vorstellen zu können, was dir im Moment durch den Kopf geht. Naniten.“  
Darauf wusste Rodney nichts zu erwidern.  
„Was wirst du jetzt tun?“, flüsterte John, seine Hand steif auf Rodneys Hüfte gepresst. 

Rodney schluckte. Offenbar wusste John um seine Unsicherheit und wartete auf sein Urteil. Ob er überhaupt geschlafen hatte? Oder sich die ganze Nacht das Hirn zermartert, ob er Rodney zu viel gesagt hatte? Ob er die ganze Nacht befürchtet hatte, am Morgen in die Flasche gesperrt und nicht wieder herausgelassen zu werden, weil er für die Sache mit den Naniten doch nicht aufgeschlossen genug war? Aber, hey, das war er! Er war einer der führenden Wissenschaftler seiner Zeit und er würde sich doch nicht von so einer Kleinigkeit abschrecken lassen. Und jetzt musste er John mal ganz schnell beruhigen.

„Ich schmeiße dich nicht samt Flasche ins Meer, wenn es das ist, was du wissen willst.“  
„Gut zu wissen.“ Johns Griff auf Rodneys Taille lockerte sich etwas, und Rodney merkte erst jetzt, wie verspannt seine Hand gewesen war.  
„Aber ich denke, wir sollten unsere restlichen Urlaubtage verfallen lassen und ins SGC zurückkehren. Hören, wie die Sache so steht, Daniel zu seinen Atlantis-Forschungen befragen und nach einem ZPM Ausschau halten, was meinst du?“ 

„Du willst mir immer noch helfen?“ 

Diese Frage gab Rodney einen Stich ins Herz. Was für eine schlechte Meinung hatte John eigentlich von ihm, oder von den Menschen ganz allgemein?  
„Natürlich“, beruhigte er ihn und legte seine Hand über Johns Arm. „Ich kann mir doch nicht die Gelegenheit entgehen lassen, einen Antiker, der sich verlaufen hat, nach Hause zu bringen.“ Zum Teufel mit seinen Zweifeln. Er würde jetzt das zu tun, was ihm richtig erschien. Langfristig mit Atlantis und kurzfristig mit dem Dsch… mit John in seinem Bett. „Und jetzt küss mich, du Dummkopf.“

In der nächsten Sekunde rollte sich John über ihn, ergriff von seinem Mund Besitz und küsste ihn, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen. All seine aufgestaute Energie, Hoffnung und Erleichterung legte er in den Kuss. Rodney hatte ihm soeben versichert, dass er ihn so nehmen wollte wie er war und ihm auf lange Sicht helfen wollte. Das war der beste Ausgang, den sein Geständnis hatte nehmen können. 

Er streichelte über Rodneys Wange, wuschelte durch die Haare und ließ seine Zunge in Rodneys Mund gleiten, während seine Finger über Rodneys Haut strichen. Oh ja, er hatte das vermisst. Hatte die angespannte Situation zwischen ihnen als bedrückend empfunden. Das hier war eine riesige Erleichterung, fühlte sich so prächtig an. Er küsste sich über Rodneys Kinn herunter auf dessen Hals. Das war stoppelig und kratzig – und das beste Gefühl, das er seit Tagen gespürt hatte. Seine Hände, seine Lippen, seine Zunge – er musste Rodney spüren, musste wissen, dass es zwischen ihnen wieder im Lot war. 

Rodney seufzte wohlig auf. Mein Gott, wie er das vermisst hatte! Erst jetzt wurde ihm so richtig klar, wie sehr ihm das gefehlt hatte. Damit stand dann ja wohl fest, dass das leere Gefühl in seinem Magen nicht immer Hunger gewesen war, oder wenn Hunger, dann Hunger auf eine ganz andere Sache als Nahrungsmittel.  
Auf John.  
Auf dessen Berührungen. Auf diese wundervollen Hände, die ihn an all den richtigen Stellen streichelten und es ihm noch wärmer werden ließen, als es ihm schon war. Er strampelte ein wenig, um die Bettdecke loszuwerden, sie wenigsten ein paar Zentimeter herunter rutschen zu lassen, um etwas Luft an ihre Körper zu lassen. 

Aua! Die Bewegung machte ihm deutlich, dass er wohl mit dem Muskelkater aller Muskelkater gesegnet war. Na super. Aber kein Wunder. Von null körperlicher Betätigung innerhalb eines Tages zum Marathonläufer zu mutieren, hätte wohl jeden überfordert. Er wollte eigentlich ein wenig jammern, wurde aber abgelenkt, weil Johns Hand offenbar an ihrem Ziel angekommen war und sich federleicht auf Rodneys Glied legte. 

„Was möchtest du heute?“, wisperte ihm John dazu ins Ohr und der Atemhauch jagte Rodney ein Kribbeln über das Rückgrat.  
„Ich … irgendetwas wobei ich mich möglichst wenig bewegen muss“, erklärte er. Er spannte noch einmal die Beinmuskeln an und bekam von dort die Bestätigung, dass das die richtige Entscheidung war.  
„Bist du in Ordnung?“, fragte John natürlich sofort besorgt.  
„Alles bestens, nur ein Monster-Muskelkater“, beruhigte ihn Rodney und ließ seine Hand über Johns Rücken gleiten. Ja, auch bei John war alles bestens verheilt. Keine Narbe, nichts, war zu fühlen. So ein Naniten-Dasein hatte auch seine Vorteile. 

„Soll ich dich massieren?“  
„Untersteh dich. Mach das weiter, was du tust, das ist schon sehr entspannend.“ Er würde doch jetzt nicht Sex gegen eine Massage tauschen!  
John lachte und fuhr fort, Rodneys Körper mit Küssen und sanften Bewegungen zu verwöhnen, die an einigen Stellen auch etwas fester wurden. Nun, wenn das Johns subtile Methode war, ihn dennoch zu massieren, wollte er sich nicht beschweren, denn es sendete all die richtigen Signale an sein Gehirn. 

Rodney gestattete sich, für einen Moment nur dazuliegen und zu genießen. Eh … vielleicht sollte er auch mal …? Nein, John würde ihm schon sagen, wenn er von Rodney mehr „Aktion“ sehen wollte. Da brauchte er sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Johns kleine, lustvolle Seufzer fuhren ihm ohne Umweg direkt in den Penis. Klang so, als sei John ganz zufrieden. 

John konnte nicht genau sagen ob Rodney ihm noch immer oder eher wieder vertraute, er merkte nur, dass sein Freund keine Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich ganz in seine Hände zu begeben. So reagierte kein Mann, der ununterbrochen an außerirdische Technologie denken musste. Rodney gefiel offenbar, was er machte und er ließ es ihn durch zustimmende Äußerungen und wohliges Stöhnen wissen. Nachdem John sich – wie er hoffte – ganz unauffällig davon überzeugt hatte, dass Rodney von der gestrigen Explosion keine bleibenden Schäden zurückbehalten hatte, legte er etwas mehr Kraft in seine Bewegungen. 

Und er wollte noch mehr, als diese tändelnden Berührungen. Wollte Rodney mit all seinen Sinnen spüren, wollte mit ihm den Höhepunkt erreichen, wollte das wieder haben, was sie am Abend nach dem Grillfest bei O’Neill miteinander geteilt hatten. Ja, er grinste, während er seine Lippen über Rodneys bereits hoch aufgerichtetes Glied stülpte – er wollte nicht weniger alsalles. Er genoss es, Rodney mit seinen Lippen zu verwöhnen, mit seiner Zunge an der Vene an der Unterseite entlangzufahren und ein ganz bestimmtes, tiefes, zustimmendes Grollen bei Rodney auszulösen, wenn er mit seiner Zunge eine Stelle direkt unter der Eichel neckte. 

Dazu atmete er Rodneys erregenden Duft ein, erinnerte sich wieder, wie sehr es Rodney bei ihrem ersten und einzigen Male gemocht hatte, einen Blowjob zu bekommen. Und nicht gezögert hatte, es ihm mitzuteilen. John spürte, wie sich Rodneys Hände in seine Haare legten, sie sanft durchkämmten, aber auch ganz behutsam versuchten ihn in dieser Stellung zu halten. Sah so aus, als gälte das mit den Vorlieben auch heute noch. 

John verlor sich in dem Gefühl Rodney zu geben, was dieser wollte. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller und mit seinen Ellenbogen drückte er Rodneys Beine ein wenig weiter auseinander, damit er leichter Rodneys Hoden umfassen konnte. Er rollte sie sanft in seiner Hand, umfing sie mit seinen warmen Fingern. 

„Oh, Gott, John. Lass mich kommen!“, bettelte Rodney mit einer Stimme, die schwer von Verlangen und Ungeduld war. 

Jetzt schon? Das war John noch nicht genug. Er wollte eine noch engere Verbindung. Er hauchte noch einen Kuss auf Rodneys Penis, dann richtete er sich zum Sitzen auf und schaute auf Rodney: Erhitzte Wangen, zerzauselte Haare, die auf dem Kopfkissen in alle Richtungen abstanden und eine sanfte Röte, die sich über Rodneys ganze Brust zog. Rodney sah wie der personifizierte Sex aus. 

Der personifizierte, leider unterbrochene Sex – wie er ihm jetzt lautstark zu verstehen gab.

„He, nicht schon wieder dieses Spielchen mit dem fast kommen lassen. Bitte, John, es ist schon über eine Woche her, ich will dich jetzt.“ Um seiner Beschwerde etwas mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen, stupste er John mit seinem Bein an. „Komm schon.“  
„Hast du was eingepackt?“  
„Ja, natürlich. Im Badezimmer. Ich … hatte Hoffnungen für diese Reise“, gestand ihm Rodney ein und schaute ihn so herausfordernd an, als wolle er sofort jegliche Bemerkung dazu im Keim ersticken.  
„Ich bin sofort zurück“, versicherte ihm John und tätschelte im Aufstehen Rodneys Bein. 

Er ging ins Badezimmer und als er zurückkam, hatte Rodney sich auf den Bauch gedreht und spreizte einladend seine Beine. 

Verlangen raste durch Johns Körper und setzte sich warm in seinem Unterleib fest. Er verspürte zu seinem Erstaunen den Wunsch, Rodney in sich zu wissen. In all den Jahren, bei all seinen Bekanntschaften davor, hatte er es immer vermieden, weil er Angst hatte, dass sich das Machtgefüge dann zu seinen Ungunsten verschieben würde. Bei Rodney hatte er diese Sorge nicht. Bei ihm blieb nur noch eine Frage zu klären. 

Er kniete sich neben Rodney auf das Bett, strich mit seiner Hand über Rodneys Hintern und fragte: „Magst du es so lieber? Oder bist du auch für ein bisschen … Abwechslung zu haben?“  
Rodney drehte den Kopf und schaute John über seine Schulter an, während er seine Hand auf dessen Knie legte. „Ich bin durchaus für Abwechslung zu haben. Aber heute früh würde ich etwas vorziehen, das nichts mit sportlicher Betätigung meinerseits zu tun hat. Das überlasse ich gerne dir.“  
„Alles klar. Dann dreh dich wieder um.“  
Wie ein gestrandeter Wal hievte sich Rodney erneut auf den Rücken und jammerte dazu ein bisschen: „Es gibt keinen Muskel in meinem Körper, den ich gestern nicht überstrapaziert habe.“

„Du bist mein Held, Rodney“, bestätigte ihm John mit liebevollem Spott, woraufhin Rodney das Gesicht verzog.  
„Und du bekommst jetzt die Belohnung eines Helden.“  
„Wurde auch Zeit.“ Rodney nahm seine Beine auseinander, damit John dazwischen Platz fand und brachte seine Füße flach auf das Bettlaken, damit es für John leichter war. Und dann wurden seine Augen größer und größer und sein Mund öffnete sich, ohne einen Ton herauszulassen. 

John hatte ein wenig Gel aus der Tube auf seine Finger gepresst, beugte sich etwas vor und stützte sich mit seiner zweiten Hand auf dem Bettlaken ab. Die Hand mit dem Gel führte er nach hinten und bereitete sich selbst vor. Er sah, dass Rodney etwas anderes erwartete hatte und bekam genau den Moment mit, in dem Rodney klar wurde, was John da tat. Und dass er es absolut heiß fand. Denn seine Augen wurden dunkel und John konnte einen Hunger in ihnen lesen, den er genau in diesem Moment auch in seinem Unterleib erwachen fühlte. Rodneys Atem beschleunigte sich und erst mit einem gestammelte „wow“ gelang es ihm wieder seinen Mund zu schließen. 

Rodney streckte seine Beine wieder aus und John spreizte sich über ihn. Bevor er ihn überhaupt berührte, legte ihm Rodney schon die Hände auf die Oberschenkel und sagte mit drängender Stimme: „Oh ja. Ja.“ Dann holte er tief Luft und fügte noch mit komischer Verzweiflung hinzu: „Nur erwarte bitte keine Ausdauer von mir.“ 

„Bei mir ebenf …“ John konnte den Satz nicht beenden, denn in dem Moment, in dem er die ersten Zentimeter von Rodney in sich spürte, konnte er sich auf nichts anderes mehr konzentrieren. Es war … überwältigend. Ein Gemisch aus Aufgabe und Inbesitznahme, ein Hauch von Schmerz, der sich sofort verlor, als er sich noch etwas tiefer gleiten ließ und ein unbeschreibliches Glücksgefühl. Es war genau das, was er jetzt wollte. Er ließ sich tiefer gleiten und nahm langsam noch die letzten Zentimeter von Rodney in sich auf – und schloss für ein paar Sekunden die Augen. 

Genauso. Genau das. Egal, was noch geschehen würde, egal, ob er sein eigentliches Ziel erreichen würde oder nicht, für diesen Moment hatte es sich schon gelohnt. Er fühlte sich so eins mit sich selbst wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er fühlte sich durch und durch menschlich, und wenn es gestern noch mehr wie eine Verteidigungsrede geklungen hatte, in diesem Augenblick wusste er, dass es wahr war. Er war immer noch John Sheppard, mit allen seinen Wünschen, Empfindungen und Träumen. 

Wenn er sich jetzt noch bewegte, dann wäre es vorbei. Es war zu viel, zu plötzlich, zu erlösend. Er öffnete die Augen und schaute auf Rodney herunter, um den Moment in sein Gedächtnis einzubrennen, ehe es zu spät war. 

Rodney hatte seine Zähne fest in seine Unterlippe gepresst und biss sie fast blutig. Er zitterte und seine Hände verkrallten sich in dem Bettlaken. Er sah aus wie jemand, der kämpfte. Mit aller Macht darum kämpfte, nicht zu kommen und darüber fast den Spaß an der Sache verlor. 

„Rodney?“  
„Mhmm?“ Rodney hielt die Augen geschlossen.  
„Schau mich an.“  
„Ich … kann nicht. Das Gefühl alleine ist schon … so … wenn ich dich auch noch sehe, ist es sofort aus“, presste sich Rodney atemlos ab.  
„Dann ist es zusammen aus“, versicherte ihm John.  
„Aber …“ Rodney machte die Augen auf und schaute John direkt ins Gesicht.  
„Wir machen die Regeln“, grinste John. „Und wenn unsere Regel lautet, beim ersten Mal darf man nach einer Minute kommen, dann darf man das.“  
Wider Willen musste Rodney grinsen und entspannte sich etwas. „Dschinn-Regeln?“  
„Dschinn-Regeln“, bestätigte John lächelnd und begann sich auf und ab zu bewegen. 

Rodney brachte ihm das Becken entgegen und es stellte sich heraus, dass eine Minute fast noch eine etwas zu optimistische Schätzung gewesen war. John spürte wie Rodney losließ, nicht länger versuchte seinen Höhenpunkt zurückzuhalten und sich ganz seiner Leidenschaft hingab, die ihn dazu brachte, laut zu stöhnen und sich John immer hektischer entgegen zu biegen. 

John ließ sich mit Rodney fallen, gestattete sich, all das zu fühlen, was er schon seit so langer Zeit nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Ließ zu, dass sich die Eindrücke in seinem Kopf überluden, erlaubte es sich, nur zu fühlen, nicht zu denken, nur auf seinen Körper zu hören, der Rodneys Bewegungen entgegenkam, sie aufnahm, sie verstärkte. Und als er spürte, dass Rodney sich in ihm verströmte, ließ er alle Barrieren sinken, nahm den Moment in seiner Totalität in sich auf und gestattete sich mit Rodney einfach davon treiben zu lassen, in eine Zeitlosigkeit zu fallen, die so ganz anders, so viel erfüllter war, als die Zeitlosigkeit die er die letzten Jahrtausende gekannt hatte. 

Als John wieder klar denken konnte, spürte er Dankbarkeit. Er hatte dieses Mal nicht nur die richtige Zeit gefunden, sondern auch den richtigen Mann. Es war das absolute Vertrauen, das Rodney ihm entgegenbrachte, trotz allem, was er inzwischen über ihn wusste. Das machte Rodney so besonders. Er lehnte sich noch einen Moment gegen ihn und genoss dieses Gefühl. 

Wie immer war das Danach sehr viel prosaischer als der Akt selbst. Rodney beschwerte sich, dass John schwer wurde, John rollte sich von Rodney herunter und als sich ihr Herzschlag wieder normalisiert hatte, gingen sie gemeinsam unter die Dusche. Sie seiften sich gegenseitig ein, genossen spielerisch eine andere Form der Intimität, bis das warme Wasser versiegte und sie wohl oder übel den nächsten Tag beginnen mussten. 

\---------------------------------------

Nach einem Frühstück in „Wilma’s Pancake House“, erholte sich John für zwei Stunden in seiner Flasche und Rodney nutzte die Zeit auf der langweiligen Interstate, um sich über seine Situation Gedanken zu machen.  
Atlantis.  
Die sagenhafte Stadt der Antiker. Johns Zuhause. Natürlich wollte John dahin zurück und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Sie wussten zwar noch nicht wie, aber je eher sie die Situation im SGC klären könnten, umso besser.  
Atlantis. Eine andere Galaxie.  
Rodney atmete tief durch.  
Eine Zukunft ohne John? Das kam nicht in Frage. Irgendwie würde er es einrichten, dass er mitgehen könnte, so wahr er Meredith McKay hieße. Den Gedanken, dass Johns biologische Uhr vielleicht bereits abgelaufen war, verdrängte er rigoros. 

Außerdem – Altantis, das war unvorstellbare Technologie! Antworten auf Fragen, die er sich noch gar nicht gestellt hatte. Technik, von der auf der Erde noch niemand gehört hatte. Der Traum eines jedes ernstzunehmenden Wissenschaftlers. Natürlich musste er … mussten sie nach Atlantis! 

Nur wie? Sie brauchten eine Strategie. 

Rodney nahm das Steuer in die linke Hand und öffnete mit der rechten Johns Flasche. „John? Komm raus, wir haben Pläne zu schmieden.“ 

Aber als erstes wollte John jetzt alles erfahren, was noch in der Marina passiert war und Rodney erzählte ihm ausführlich und weitschweifig von seiner heldenhaften Rettung. John bedankte sich noch einmal.  
Bis zum nächsten Tankstopp unterhielten sie sich dann über Atlantis und die Antiker und John beantwortete die Fragen nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen. Dann kamen sie auf die Sache mit dem Plan zurück. 

Ein Anruf kurz vor Colorado Springs brachte dann zu Tage, dass niemand vom SG-1 Team im Cheyenne Mountain war. Walter Harrimann konnte Dr. McKay jedoch mitteilen, dass er Dr. Jackson wahrscheinlich daheim antreffen würde. Rodney steuerte einen Rastplatz an, sie stiegen beide aus, vertraten sich etwas die Füße und Rodney tätigte einen weiteren Anruf. 

„Und?“ fragte John, der an den Wagen gelehnt in die Sonne blinzelte, neugierig, als Rodney das Handy zuklappte.  
„Wir können kurz mit Jackson sprechen, er hat sich breitschlagen lassen. Er ist nicht zu Hause sondern wartet in O’Neills Haus auf uns. Aber er hat nicht viel Zeit, die Prometheus wird ihn in Kürze abholen, er hat nur ein paar Sachen gepackt.“  
John sah ihn überrascht an. „Sachen gepackt? In O’Neills Haus? Wo will er denn hin?“  
Rodney zuckte mit den Schultern, steckte das Handy wieder in die Brusttasche seines Hemdes und ging um den Wagen herum. „Keine Ahnung. Er war ziemlich kurz angebunden.“ Er seufzte: „Mir passt es gar nicht, dass wir ihn nicht alleine erwischen können.“ 

Er öffnete die Wagentür und bedeutete John mit einer Handbewegung ebenfalls wieder einzusteigen.  
Rodney drehte den Schlüssel im Zündschloss und in das erste Tuckern des Motors hinein meinte er: „Du musst versuchen O’Neill abzulenken.“  
John stieß ein ungläubiges Schnauben aus. „Ich werd’s versuchen. Der Colonel ist sicher ganz begeistert davon.“ 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Als sie ankamen, öffnete Daniel die Tür und bat sie ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Rodney, entschuldigen Sie, aber ich habe nicht viel Zeit, in einer viertel Stunde … was haben Sie da gemacht?“ Er zeigte auf das Pflaster auf Rodneys Stirn. „Ich dachte, Sie waren im Urlaub?“  
„War ich auch. Das war der Imbisswagen, der uns am Lake Powell um die Ohren geflogen ist.“ Rodney präsentierte ihm auch noch seine aufgeschürften Hände.  
„Imbisswagen?“  
„Lange Geschichte“, meinte Rodney, der sich plötzlich besann, dass sie aus einem anderen Grund hergekommen waren. „Steht es schon fest, wenn das Stargate wieder in Betrieb genommen werden kann?“ 

„Rodney!“ Kopfschüttelnd schaute Daniel ihn an, hüstelte und sagte: „Wir haben … äh … Zuhörer.“ Er warf einen Blick auf John. 

John hatte mit Rodney im Auto darüber debattiert, ob es besser war, wenn er fürs Erste in seiner Flasche bliebe, aber der Wissenschaftler hatte darauf bestanden, dass er anwesend sein sollte, falls eine Demonstration seiner Fähigkeiten gebraucht wurde, um den Colonel auf sehr augenscheinliche Weise zu überzeugen. Sah so aus, als wäre das nicht die richtige Entscheidung gewesen. Daniel hätte wohl freier geredet, wenn er nur Rodney vor sich gehabt hätte. 

Rodney machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Dr. Sheppard hat die Freigabe für die höchste Geheimhaltungsstufe.“  
Daniels Augenbrauen gingen nach oben. „Ach ja? Seit wann? Nachdem wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben, haben Jack und ich noch ‚Dr. Sheppard’ gegoogelt und nichts, nada, niente, null, über ihn gefunden – wie Jack sagen würde.“  
Mit mehr Schwung als nötig stopfte er ein paar Zeitschriften in eine Reisetasche. 

„Wo ist der Colonel eigentlich?“, erkundigte sich John, nachdem der Besitzer des Hauses so gar nicht auftauchte.  
„Weg. Ebenfalls eine lange Geschichte.“ Daniel kämpfte sichtlich um seine Fassung. Erst als er sie zurück gewonnen hatte, wandte sich wieder an Rodney. „Was ist das für ein Unsinn mit der Sicherheitsfreigabe?“ Seine Stimme hatte bei der Frage wieder an Schärfe zugenommen. 

„Sheppard weiß über das Stargate-Programm Bescheid.“ Rodney stopfte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und stellte sich etwas breitbeiniger hin. 

„Rodney!“ Dieses Mal stellte Daniel seine Packtätigkeiten ein und schaute den Wissenschaftler in einer Mischung aus Schock und Unglauben an. „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie mit Dr. Sheppard verbindet, aber Sie können ihm doch unmöglich davon erzählen! Sie müssen doch auch wissen … “ 

„Ich habe keinen Ton gesagt! Für wen halten Sie mich eigentlich? John hat … äh …“, er gestikulierte wild mit seinen Händen und suchte nach einer Ausreden, denn er wollte nichts von dem gehackten Computer erzählten. „Er wusste schon … ähm … schon Bescheid, sozusagen. … Indirekt. Und vielleicht, ganz vielleicht ist im Rahmen unserer gemeinsamen Experimente mal der Name Stargate gefallen. Das kann sein.“ 

„Als Sie an dem Projekt gearbeitet haben, bei dem der noch ungeklärte Flaschen-Transporter-Unfall mit der unbekannten Technologie passiert ist?“, fragte Daniel süffisant mit hochgezogenen Brauen. 

Rodney warf John einen flehenden Blick um Hilfe zu. 

„Wir können das alles erklären“, sagte John tapfer, auch wenn er noch keine Ahnung hatte, wo sie dann anfangen sollten. 

Rodney nickte vehement. 

Immerhin brachte dieses kleine Zwischenspiel Daniel dazu, schief zu grinsen und er stieß ein leises Schnauben aus. „Ich weiß, ich sollte das nicht witzig finden und Jack würde mir den Kopf abreißen. Aber … ach, verdammt, ich weiß ja sowieso nicht, wo mir der Kopf steht.“ Er ließ sich aufs Sofa sinken und fuhr sich müde mit einer Hand durchs Gesicht. „Setzen Sie sich doch. Noch mal von vorne. Wieso sind Sie hier? Warum wollen Sie mich sprechen? Sie haben fünf Minuten, machen Sie’s überzeugend.“ 

John musterte Daniel genauer und ihm fiel auf, dass er nicht nur müde und erschöpft aussah, sondern auch als trüge er die Last von viel zu vielen, viel zu schweren Entscheidungen auf seinen Schultern. Er hatte Dr. Jackson bisher erst zwei Mal getroffen, aber sowohl auf dem Grillfest, als auch in Jacks Esszimmer, hatte er immer wie ein Energiebündel gewirkt. Diese resignierte Müdigkeit schien so gar nicht zu ihm zu passen. John fragte sich, was in den vergangenen Tagen wohl vorgefallen war und ob es etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass der Colonel abwesend war. 

„Wie weit ist das Atlantis-Programm?“, fragte Rodney gerade heraus. „Ich kenne nur die Gerüchte, die in der Kantine umgehen. Aber wie weit sind Sie wirklich?“

„Rodney!“, rief Daniel anklagend. „Ich … ich, da kann ich jetzt nicht drüber reden“, Daniel warf einen unsicheren Blick auf John. „Tatsachen, wie die Stargates sind eine Sache. Aber unsere Zukunftspläne? Wir sollten das jetzt nicht diskutieren. Und ich habe auch eigentlich gar keine Zeit.“ Er erhob sich wieder. „Ich muss nach…“ 

„Auf Proclarush Taonas müsste ein ZPM zu finden sein“, sagte John ruhig. Es war Zeit die Sache voranzutreiben.  
Daniel fiel auf das Sofa zurück und öffnete den Mund. Es brauchte eine Weile, bis er sagte: „Das stimmt. Aber woher wissen Sie das? Die Missionsberichte sind noch gar nicht geschrieben. Mit wem haben Sie …? Haben Sie mit jemanden aus dem Team von Colonel Reynolds gesprochen?“ 

„Es stimmt also? Ihr habt ein ZedPM gefunden? Mit Energie? Voll aufgeladen?“ Aufgeregt rutschte Rodney bis an die Stuhlkante vor. „Auf …? Wo wolltet SG-1 noch gleich hin, als wir uns das letzte Mal getroffen haben?“  
„P3X 439“, antwortete Daniel mechanisch, während man ihn denken sah.  
„Ist das dieses Proclarush Toanas von dem du gesprochen hast?“, fragte Rodney John.  
Der zuckte die Schultern. „Ich kenne eure Bezeichnung nicht.“  
„Nein“, erklärte Daniel an Johns Stelle. „Aber … es gab wirklich ein ZPM auf Proclarush Taonas. Woher wissen Sie davon?“ 

Jetzt musste er geschickt taktieren. „Ich habe es während meiner Reisen erfahren“, antwortete John vorsichtig. „Aber was heißt: ‚Es _gab_ ein ZPM’? Was ist damit geschehen?“ Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass die Menschen die dringend benötigte Energiequelle tatsächlich gefunden und schon wieder verloren hatten! Das wäre eine Katastrophe, denn er kannte in dieser Galaxie keine weiteren Lagerstätten von ZPMs. 

Statt die Frage zu beantworten, wollte Daniel wissen: „Ihr habt überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, was in den vergangenen Tagen passiert ist? Oder?“  
„Wir waren im Urlaub und haben nur einmal kurz die Nachrichten eingeschaltet. Was ist denn passiert?“, wollte Rodney alarmiert wissen. „Irgendetwas mit dem Stargate Center?“

Daniel schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. „Okay, Kurzfassung. Das meiste davon werden Sie“, er schaute Rodney an, „in ein paar Tagen in den internen SGC-Berichten lesen können. Und wenn Sie Dr. Sheppard sowieso auf dem Laufenden halten …“ Man sah ihm an, dass ihm dieser Gedanke nicht gefiel, er aber im Augenblick nicht die Energie aufbringen konnte, sich wirklich darüber aufzuregen. 

Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann begann er: „Auf P3X 439 haben wir eine Antiker-Datenbank gefunden. Das war übrigens an dem Tag von Jacks jährlichem Barbecue. Da uns Anubis’ Truppen auf den Fersen waren, blieb Jack nichts anderes übrig, als das Wissen noch einmal in seinen Kopf zu laden.“ 

„Nein!“, riefen John und Rodney gleichzeitig.  
„Doch.“ Daniel seufzte. „Wir konnten ihn nicht davon abbringen, wir brauchten das Wissen. Jedenfalls war ich überzeugt davon. Dann haben wir die Datenbank zerstört, bevor sie den Goa’uld in die Hände fallen konnte.“ 

Rodney warf John einen raschen Blick zu, doch der ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie sehr ihn das bedrückte. Aber wenn Rodney sich vorstellte, dass er auf der Suche nach seiner Heimat wäre und dann würde jemand eine irdische Datenbank zerstören, die ihm hätte so viele Fragen beantworten können, wäre er wohl am Boden zerstört. 

Daniel fuhr fort: „Mit dem Antiker-Wissen in seinem Kopf konnte uns Jack ein paar Tage später mitteilen, dass wir auf Proclarush Taonas“, jetzt schaute er John ganz durchdringend an, „ein ZPM finden würden.“  
„Und habt ihr es mitgebracht?“, platzte Rodney dazwischen. 

„Ja. Jack hat uns zu einer Waffenplattform, einem Außenposten der Antiker, was ich zuerst für Atlantis gehalten habe, in der Antarktis geführt. Dort gab es eine Art Kontrollstuhl, den Jack dank seines neu herunter geladenen Wissens bedienen konnte. Damit hatte er Zugriff auf Waffen, eine Art Drohnen, die er mit Hilfe des Stuhls kontrollieren konnte. Er hat sie benutzt, um im letzten Moment das Flagschiff und die gesamte Flotte von Anubis zu zerstören, nachdem es so ausgehen hatte, als könnten die Allianz aus irdischen Schiffe, Jaffa-Schiffen und der Einsatz der Prometheus den Goa’uld nicht aufhalten.“ 

„Es hat über der Antarktis eine epochale Schlacht um die Erde gegeben während ich im Urlaub war?“ Rodney war empört. Da fuhr man mal eine halbe Woche weg … und dann so etwas. Beinahe wären sie alle von einem machthungrigen Goa’uld versklavt worden, während er auf dem Lake Powell Bötchen fuhr. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! 

„Ja, es ist wirklich gedankenlos von Anubis, sich nicht erst die Urlaubspläne anzuschauen“, bestätigte Daniel sarkastisch. 

John interessierte ein anderer Punkt mehr. O’Neill konnte den Kontrollstuhl bedienen? Das war interessant! „Was ist mit dem Colonel? Ist er noch in dem Außenposten? Hat das ZPM noch genügend Energie, um die Station zu betreiben?“ erkundigte er sich und rutschte auf dem Stuhl gespannt ein paar Zentimeter nach vorne. Von der Antwort hing so viel ab! 

„Jack ist …“ Daniel schluckte sichtbar, „Jack ist in einer Art Kammer ‚eingefroren’. Auf seinen eigenen Wunsch hin. Einer der Ärzte des SGC war schon bei ihm, kann ihn aber nicht untersuchen, da niemand von uns diese Kammer wieder öffnen kann. Dazu braucht es wohl das Antikerwissen, das in Jacks Kopf ist und an das kommen wir nicht heran. Scheiß-Spiel, vor allem, da sie uns auch noch das Stargate Center vor der Nase dicht gemacht haben, so dass wir auch nicht woanders Hilfe suchen können.“ 

Erschöpft fuhr sich Daniel mit beiden Händen über die Stirn. „Jack hat allen mal wieder den Hintern gerettet. Aber alles, was die diversen Regierungen im Moment machen, ist, darüber zu streiten, wer das Sagen auf dieser Außenstation bekommen soll. Auf keinen Fall soll es das amerikanische Militär sein. Aber ehe sie sich auf eine multinationale Lösung einigen, können noch Monate vergehen. Das ist so zum – Entschuldigung – Kotzen. So kleinlich.“ Hilflos hob er die Hände. 

John rang mit sich, aber Daniel sah so völlig am Boden zerstört aus, der Mann konnte etwas Hoffnung gebrauchen. Und so bekam er vielleicht einen Fuß in die Tür.  
Doch genau in dem Moment fragte Rodney: „Wo sind Teal’c und Major Carter?“  
„Die beiden haben Dr. Weir halb beschwatzt, halb erpresst, sich mit dem umgebauten Al’Kesh auf die Suche nach den Asgard begeben zu dürfen.“  
„Das ist doch wie die Nadel im Heuhaufen suchen!“, rief Rodney.  
„Nicht ganz. Sie hoffen, sie beim Planeten Halla zu treffen, da sie dort das Zeitverzerrungsfeld überwachen, das die Replikatoren gefangen hält. Es ist einen Versuch wert, die Asgard sind die einzige Hoffnung, die Jack im Moment hat.“ 

„Nicht ganz.“ John schaute Daniel, der überrascht aufblickte, fest an. Er war seinem Ziel noch nie so nahe gewesen, da musste er auch einen Einsatz bieten, der ihn auf diesen Außenposten brachte. Nur dort könnte er entscheiden, wie viel der Technologie dort noch funktionierte. 

„Colonel O’Neill kann den Kontrollstuhl nicht deshalb bedienen, weil er das Wissen aus der Datenbank in sein Gehirn geladen hat, sondern weil er über ein bestimmtes Gen verfügt, mit dem man Antiker-Technologie aktivieren kann. Jeder, der das Gen hat, kann die Technik benutzen. Denn …“  
„Ich auch?“, unterbrach ihn Rodney begierig.  
„Leider nein“, zerstörte John seine Hoffnung. „Denn dann hättest du den Mini-Transporter aktivieren können.“  
„Ich habe das Gen nicht, aber O’Neill, der es gar nicht braucht für wissenschaftliche Forschungen, hat es? Wie ungerecht ist denn das?“ Empört schaute Rodney von John zu Daniel.  
John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist das Leben je gerecht? Und um noch ein wenig Salz in deine Wunde zu träufeln: O’Neills Gen muss sogar sehr stark ausgeprägt sein, wenn er damit so ohne weiteres die Drohnen kontrollieren konnte.“ Er grinste schief. „Wahrscheinlich ist das Gen durch Kreuzung in den menschlichen Gen-Code gelangt. Tja, den bedauernswerten Mangel in deinem Gen-Code kannst du dem schlechten Geschmack deiner Vorfahren bei der Partnerwahl ankreiden.“ 

Rodney öffnete den Mund, aber Daniel war schneller. „Sie sind bemerkenswert gut informiert, ‚Dr. Sheppard’. Haben Sie das Gen?“  
„Ja.“  
Daniel setzte die Brille ab, presste seine Nasenwurzeln mit Zeigefinger und Daumen zusammen und starrte auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Dann schien er zu einer Entscheidung gekommen zu sein. Er setzte die Brille wieder auf. „Okay. Ich will im Moment gar nicht wissen, wie das mit der Dschinn-Geschichte zusammenhängt. Aber Sie könnten theoretisch die Stasis-Kammer öffnen, damit die Ärzte Jack untersuchen können?“ Zum ersten Mal im Laufe des Gesprächs leuchtete so etwas wie Zuversicht in Daniels Augen auf. 

John mochte ja kein Wissenschaftler sein, aber über Stasis-Kammern wusste er bestens Bescheid, er hatte alles darüber gelesen, was es zu lesen gab, nachdem der Rat sein Urteil verkündet hatte. „Ja, das kann ich. Aber das ist nicht ratsam. Der Colonel ist in dieser Kammer im Moment am Besten aufgehoben. Er kann dort hunderte Jahre drin verbringen und kaum einen Tag altern. Und das Wissen aus der Datenbank kann nicht weiter sein Gehirn überladen, wenn er dort drin ist.“ 

„Also warten wir doch auf die Asgard?“, fragte Daniel enttäuscht. 

„Nein. Nehmen Sie uns mit auf den Antiker-Außenposten, denn ich vermute, das ist es, wohin Sie gerade unterwegs sind, oder nicht? Dort können wir sehen, welche Geräte die Antiker noch hinterlassen haben, ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt, den Colonel von dem Wissen zu befreien, und es eventuell sogar innerhalb der Station zu speichern, damit es nicht verloren geht. Die Kapazitäten sollten dafür eigentlich vorhanden sein. Aber alles kommt natürlich auf den Zustand der Station an.“ 

„Du willst in die Antarktis?“, erkundigte sich Rodney wenig begeistert. Irgendwie hatte er gehofft, dass sich das alles vom Cheyenne Mountain aus erledigen lassen würde. „Also in Nevada ist es ja schon unangenehm, weil viel zu heiß. Aber …“ 

John warf ihm einen durchdringenden Blick zu. „Rodney … So eine Chance kommt nicht wieder. Und außerdem, du willst doch nicht anderen – unfähigen – Wissenschaftler die Genugtuung geben, vor dir Hand auf die aufregendste Technologie zu legen, die seit langem entdeckt worden ist?“ John schaute Rodney auffordernd und mit leisem Spott an. 

Rodney wackelte unschlüssig und etwas unglücklich mit dem Kopf. „Wenn du es so ausdrückst …“  
„Du wirst es nicht bereuen“, lockte John. 

„Entschuldigung, wenn ich unterbreche“, Daniel räusperte sich. „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich Sie da so einfach mit hinnehmen kann. Zur Zeit ist nur ein Technik-Corps dort stationiert, das einen Aufzug in den Schacht baut, den die Transportringe in das Eis gefräst haben, damit man nicht immer auf ein Raumschiff angewiesen ist, um in die Station zu gelangen. Außerdem ziehen sie ein paar Quartiere hoch, falls sich die Staatsmänner irgendwann mal einigen können, wer die Station leiten soll. Das ist alles. Keine Wissenschaftler, niemand sonst.“ 

_‚Umso besser, dann haben wir Zeit uns in Ruhe alles anzusehen’._ Jetzt musste er Daniel die Sache nur noch etwas schmackhafter machen. „Rodney ist doch der ideale Kandidat, sich dort ein wenig umzuschauen. Er ist Zivilist, gehört also nicht dem Militär an, das dort niemand haben will, und er ist Kanadier. Besser geht es doch gar nicht.“ 

„Außer dass ‚er’ sich nicht den Hintern abfrieren will“, grummelte Rodney. Atmete dann aber tief durch und meinte zu Daniel. „John hat Recht. Wenn wir etwas für den Colonel tun wollen, muss John in die Station. Und ich muss ihn begleiten.“ 

Unschlüssig schaute Daniel zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck. „Nichts ist mir wichtiger. Und sollte Dr. Weir versuchen, mich wegen Kompetenzüberschreitung dran zu kriegen – wenn es Jack hilft, ist es mir fast alles wert.“ Er wandte sich an John und fragte wie jemand, der nur zu gerne überzeugt werden wollte: „Können Sie mir noch irgendetwas anderes als Ihr Wort bieten, dass Sie das Gen haben?“  
„Wenn Sie kein Antiker-Artefakt haben, das ich initialisieren kann … dann wüsste ich nicht wie“, musste John eingestehen. 

Rodney hob seine Hand. „Ich hätte da vielleicht eine Idee. Wir brauchen doch warme Kleidung in der Antarktis-Station, nicht wahr?“  
„Ja, sicher. Falls ich Sie mitnehme, fahren wir noch kurz an Ihrem Apartment vorbei“, erwiderte Daniel, offensichtlich über diesen Themenwechsel leicht verwirrt. 

Rodney schaute John an. „Nicht nötig, oder, John?“  
Huh? John brauchte eine Sekunde, dann wusste er, was Rodney meinte. Er wollte eine kleine Show für Daniel? Nun, das würde zwar nicht zweifelsfrei beweisen, dass er das Gen hatte, aber vielleicht war es wirklich nicht verkehrt, Dr. Jackson ganz deutlich zu zeigen, dass sie über Mittel verfügten, die sie aus der Masse der Wissenschaftler, die nach einer Einigung der Regierungen später noch über den Außenposten wuseln würden, herausragten. 

„Willst du die orangene Fleecejacke mitnehmen?“, fragte er mit einem Lächeln.  
„Auf jeden Fall.“ Rodney nickte. „Und warme Unterwäsche.“ 

John presste das Armband, konzentrierte sich, und ein paar Sekunden später standen zwei gepackte Reisetaschen auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. 

„Wow!“ Daniel riss die Augen auf. „Sehr beeindruckend. Sie haben den Transporter mit dem Sie in Jacks Esszimmer gelandet sind also weiter entwickelt?“  
„Ich kann mit ihm auch Dinge transportieren“, umging John geschickt eine direkte Antwort. 

„Gut. Dann sind wir reisefertig?“ Daniel schaute Rodney an.  
Der nickte. „Sind wir.“  
„Vielleicht begehe ich jetzt gerade eine der größten Dummheiten meines Lebens“, meinte Daniel seufzend. „Aber die Situation ist im Moment so verfahren, dass ich bereit bin, nach jedem Strohhalm zu greifen.“ Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem widerwilligen Lächeln. „Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass ich mich kopfüber in etwas hineinstürze, was andere Leute nur zum Händeringen bringt.“ 

Dr. Jackson rief die Prometheus und bat darum, drei Personen hinauf zu beamen. 

Rodney schluckte hektisch. Jetzt war wohl nicht der Zeitpunkt, seinen beiden Mitreisenden mitzuteilen, dass er zwar alles über das Stargate-Programm wusste, doch noch niemals in einem Transporterstrahl gestanden hatte, noch niemals durch ein Stargate geschritten war, dass er mehr der Theoretiker war. Und der Technik, die er nicht selber überprüft hatte, nicht hundertprozentig vertraute. 

Er stellte sich neben John und Daniel, schützte seine Männlichkeit mit seinen Händen – man konnte nie vorsichtig genug sein – und schloss die Augen, als sich O’Neills Wohnzimmer vor seinen Augen auflöste. 

John schloss ebenfalls die Augen. Weil ihn die Anspannung zu überwältigen drohte. Er war so nah dran, nur noch Sekunden davon entfernt, wieder eine Antiker-Stadt zu sehen, zu fühlen, in seinem Geist zu haben. Nur noch Sekunden, um herauszufinden, ob er sich Hoffnungen gemacht hatte, die niemals erfüllt werden konnte, oder ob im ewigen Eis der Antarktis wirklich alles für eine mögliche Rückkehr finden würde. Er wollte hoffen, er wollte aber auch nicht enttäuscht werden. Noch mal von vorne anzufangen, er bezweifelte, ob er das noch einmal schaffen würde. 

Oder ob es überhaupt Sinn haben würde. 

Zehntausend Jahre waren eine lange Zeit, selbst in einem Stasis-Sarg.


	12. 12.Kapitel

**12\. Kapitel**

 

Daniel hatte dem Techniker auf der Prometheus mitgeteilt, dass es drei Personen hochbeamen sollte und der hatte das ohne Nachfrage hingenommen. Drei Doktoren, zwei davon, die der Techniker kannte, da war er gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen, den Befehl in Frage zu stellen. Nach einem nur wenige Sekunden langen Aufenthalt auf der Prometheus wurden sie, nachdem der Transporter neu justiert war, auch gleich weiter in die Antarktis-Station transportiert. 

Als Rodney wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte, ließ er einen tiefen Seufzer der Erleichterung hören. Er bewegte einmal kurz seine Finger, krümmte seinen Zehen, rollte einmal die Schultern – Glück gehabt, alles war da, wo es sein sollte. Der Transportstrahl schien ihn wieder richtig zusammengesetzt zu haben.

Er schaute sich um. Im ersten Moment war er enttäuscht. Es war so dunkel, dass er kaum etwas erkennen konnte. Eine Antikerbasis hatte er sich irgendwie eindrucksvoller vorgestellt. 

John machte ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein und die Lichter gingen an.  
Daniel meinte mit einem Kopfnicken: „Genau wie bei Jack.“ Man sah ihm an, dass ihm diese kleine Lichtshow gefiel und beruhigte, zeigte sie doch, dass John zumindest in Teilbereichen die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. 

Rodney folgte dem langsamen Erwachen der Station. Yes, Sir, das war schon etwas anderes! Mehr so, wie er es sich nach Johns Erzählungen vorgestellt hatte. Die Eiswände ließen keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie in der Antarktis waren. Aber dann war da auch noch eine Architektur, die Rodney nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Blau-grüne Säulen, Wände, Raumteiler – wie auch immer man die Dinger nennen wollte. Mit verschlungenen Mustern, geometrisch und doch von einer Leichtigkeit, die einen reizvollen Kontrast zu dem massiven Eis bildete. 

John legte seine Hand an die Wand. Es war nicht dasselbe Gefühl wie in Atlantis. Das hier war alles viel kleiner und viel mehr auf Nützlichkeit ausgerichtet als bei Atlantis. Aber es fühlte sich überwältigend gut an, endlich wieder Antiker-Technologie unter den Fingern zu spüren, die größer als seine Flasche war. Er sog das Gefühl gierig in sich auf. 

Er schritt an den Wänden entlang, blieb vor Konsolen stehen, die er nach jahrtausende währendem Schlaf wieder zum Leben erweckte und hob hier und da einen Gegenstand auf, den er in den Fingern drehte und danach wieder behutsam zur Seite legte. Die Station sah erfreulich gut erhalten aus und er war unendlich erleichtert, dass Anubis’ Truppen sie nicht in Schutt und Asche gelegt hatten. 

Daniel und Rodney folgten ihm und da Daniel nicht wusste, welche Bedeutung diese Antikerbasis für John hatte, war er der erste, der die fast feierliche Stimmung unterbrach: „Und? Was meinen Sie? Ist das etwas, womit Sie arbeiten können? Denn wenn ich mir so die Lightshow ansehe, die Sie hier veranstaltet haben, dann haben Sie mit Sicherheit dieses …“ Er versuchte sich an das Wort zu erinnern, „…Technologie-Gen.“ 

John ließ seine Hand über eine Verzierung gleiten, dann wandte er sich Daniel zu. „Die Basis ist noch sehr gut erhalten. Ich denke, wir sollten als erstes eine kleine Inventarliste aufstellen. Dann sehen wir, was verfügbar ist, um dem Colonel zu helfen.“ Natürlich wollte John in Erfahrung bringen, ob es eine Möglichkeit gab, O’Neill zu helfen, er wollte aber auch eine Liste haben, um zu wissen, womit er arbeiten konnte, was seine Rückkehr betraf. 

Inzwischen waren sie vor der Stasiskammer angekommen, in der Jack wie hinter einer Schicht aus dicken Eis in sehr schwachem, leicht bläulichem schimmerndem Licht ruhte. Die Augen geschlossen, die Gesichtszüge entspannt, aber von einer fast spürbaren Aura von Traurigkeit umgeben. 

„Dormata“, flüsterte John.  
Daniel meinte: „Das hat Jack auch gesagt.“ Er biss sich sichtlich auf die Zunge John nicht schon wieder zu fragen, woher er das wusste.  
John sah den Blick und erklärte: „Ich … uh … ich habe ein paar Brocken aufgeschnappt.“  
Daniel schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Wunderbar. Ich sehe schon das wird eine sehr lohnende Zusammenarbeit.“ 

John legte die Hand auf die Stasiskammer und das Licht wurde heller, zeigte den Mann darin in aller Deutlichkeit.  
So sähe er auch aus. Nur älter. Gebrechlicher. Wenn er überhaupt noch lebte. Er wollte nicht daran denken, dass er nur noch ein Häuflein Staub vorfinden könnte.  
Er zog seine Hand wieder zurück. Er musste gegen das Gefühl der Überwältigung anschlucken. „Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um den Colonel da heraus zu holen. Lasst uns anfangen.“ 

Die nächsten Stunden arbeiteten sie konzentriert und verschafften sich einen Überblick über die Station. Daniel stellte Dr. McKay und Dr. Sheppard den anderen Leuten auf dem Stützpunkt vor und somit hatte niemand den geringsten Zweifel, dass sie das Recht hatten, dort zu sein. Dann zeigte ihnen Daniel die provisorischen Schlafgelegenheiten, die sie benutzten, bis die Wohnbaracken einzugsfertig waren. 

Es gab MREs zum Abendessen, aber da Rodney ein Fan davon war, beschwerte er sich nicht, wie John erstaunt feststellte. Das hob er sich für die Matratze auf, die man ihm zugewiesen hatte. 

Den nächsten Tag arbeiteten sie von morgens bis abends durch. Mit Johns Hilfe machten die Übersetzungen der Inschriften und Datenbanken rasante Fortschritte. John schubste Daniel immer in die richtige Richtung, ohne Eins-zu-Eins-Übersetzungen anzubieten. Noch war es zu früh, Daniel gegenüber zu viel von sich zu offenbaren. Er musste den richtigen Augenblick abwarten und seine Karten klug ausspielen. 

Sie erforschten die Station sehr gründlich und John war unendlich erleichtert zu sehen, dass das ZPM, das Jack im Antikerstuhl installiert hatte, um die Drohnen abschießen zu können, noch fast voll geladen war. Eine Last fiel von seinen Schultern – theoretisch gab es damit eine Energiequelle, um die Pegasus Galaxie anzuwählen. 

Jetzt musste er ihnen nur noch einen Grund liefern, das auch zu tun. 

Sie arbeiteten gerade in dem Raum, in dem sich O’Neills Stasiskammer befand, als ein dringender Anruf des Stargate-Centers für Dr. Jackson einging. Dr. Weir brauchte seinen Rat im Cheyenne Mountain. 

„Es ist zu einer gefährlichen Situation gekommen“, erklärte Daniel ihnen anschließend. „Ein paar Goa’uld wollen uns einen Besuch abstatten, offensichtlich, um herauszufinden, was wir mit unserer Wunderwaffe, die sogar jemanden wie Anubis vernichten konnte, sonst noch alles anstellen können und wollen.“ Man sah Daniel an, dass er eigentlich lieber bleiben wollte, als Dr. Weir bei den Verhandlungen zur Seite zu stehen. 

John bemühte sich, seine Frage nicht allzu berechnend klingen zu lassen, aber das war *die* Gelegenheit für ihn anzudeuten, dass er ihnen mit seiner Fähigkeit, die Technik hier zu bedienen, etwas bieten konnte, was das SGC gerne hätten. „Goa’uld? Das klingt nicht gut.“  
Daniel seufzte. „Nein. Ist es auch nicht. Wenn es um die Goa’uld geht …“ Der Satz hing unvollendet in der Luft. 

John sah ihn einen Augenblick lang an, ehe er mit einer Kopfbewegung auf die umgebenden Wände deutete: „Ich wette, die Erbauer dieser Anlage hätten noch ein, zwei Trümpfe in der Hand gehabt, die Sie gegen die Goa’uld gut gebrauchen könnten. Wenn Sie Zugriff auf deren Technik bekommen könnten und ich ihnen dabei behilflich sein könnte …“ Er ließ den Satz mit einem Schulterzucken ausklingen. 

Daniel lächelte flüchtig. „Da haben Sie wahrscheinlich Recht. Sobald ich wieder zurück bin …“ Sein Blick wanderte zu Jacks Stasiskammer. 

John interpretierte den Blick richtig. „Wir passen gut auf den Colonel auf während Sie weg sind“, versicherte John Daniel. „Und sollte es zu irgendeiner Veränderung in seinem Zustand kommen, sind Sie der erste, den wir darüber informieren.“ 

„Okay, vielen Dank.“ Daniel trat noch einmal auf die Kammer zu. Er legte die Hand gegen das Glas und starrte mit unendlicher Wehmut auf Jacks Gesicht.

John machte Rodney ein Zeichen, dass er ihn aus dem Raum begleiten sollte, aber Rodney, der überhaupt nicht verstand, was John wollte, meinte natürlich prompt: „Ich muss das hier noch zu Ende machen. Gleich.“  
John zog Rodney am Ellenbogen weg. „Jetzt“, zischte e ihm leise zu und deutete eine Kopfbewegung in Daniels Richtung an. 

Rodneys Blick ging zu der Stasiskammer und er sah immer noch nicht ein, warum sie gehen sollten, nur weil Daniel davor stand. Das machte er doch täglich mehrmals. Ja, Rodney hatte ihn sogar schon dabei erwischt, wie er leise zu dem Colonel gesprochen hatte. Als ob der durch das Glas hindurch irgendetwas verstehen konnte. Das war technisch gesehen ganz und gar unmöglich. 

„Aveo, Amacuse“. 

Und wieder sprach er mit ihm. Rodney schüttelte den Kopf. Sprachwissenschaftler halt, die hatten es nicht so mit den Gesetzen der Physik. „Was hat er gesagt?“, erkundigte er sich neugierig bei John. 

John war hin und her gerissen. Wenn er es übersetzte, gab er Daniels Geheimnis preis. Wenn er es nicht machte, würde Rodney auch die nächsten Wochen noch wie ein Elefant über die Gefühle von Dr. Jackson hinwegtrampeln. Er entschied sich, ein wenig Aufklärungsarbeit zu leisten. 

„Lebewohl, Geliebter.“ John beobachtete Rodney genau bei diesen Worten.  
Rodneys Augen wurden rund. „Was? Aber, aber … der Colonel?“  
„Yep.“  
Immerhin ließ sich Rodney jetzt widerstandslos in den Flur vor dem Raum ziehen. 

„Deshalb“, meinte Rodney als machte jetzt alles Sinn für ihn, als hätte er alle Fakten zu einem logischen Ganzen zusammen gebracht. Er warf John einen schnellen Blick zu. „Wenn du da drin stecktest würde ich wahrscheinlich auch … Sieht die Kammer, in der du bist, genauso aus?“  
„Ganz ähnlich.“  
„Ich werde mich nicht mehr über Daniels Plaudereien mit jemanden, der ihn nicht hören kann, mokieren“, versprach Rodney ernsthaft.  
„Prima.“ John musste sich ein Lächeln bei so viel Ernsthaftigkeit verbeißen, aber er wollte den guten Ansatz nicht gleich durch Spott wieder gefährden. 

Daniel versprach, so schnell es ging wieder da zu sein, dann hatten Rodney und John die Antikerbasis – sah man mal von den Technikern ab, die zu den Mahlzeiten und zum Schlafen reinkamen – für sich. 

Am nächsten Abend fand John dann endlich einen Hinweis in der Datenbank, wie sich das Wissen seiner Leute wieder aus O’Neills Kopf entfernen ließ. Aber er war Soldat, kein Wissenschaftler, und selbst Rodney brauchte noch einen weiteren Tag, um die Konstruktion des erwähnten Gerätes zu verstehen. 

Doch bevor sie damit tatsächlich etwas anfangen konnten, verschwand O’Neill in einem hell-gleißenden Transporttrahl der Asgard. John war froh, dass er in dem Moment gerade zugegen war, denn sonst hätte er sich wohl Vorwürfe gemacht, nicht besser aufgepasst zu haben. Aber so war er beruhigt. Es sah es ganz so aus, als wäre Major Carters und Teal’cs Plan, die Asgard mit der Rettung des Colonels zu beauftragen, aufgegangen. 

Rodney rief im SGC an und wollte deswegen mit Daniel sprechen, wurde aber mit Dr. Weir verbunden. Er musste erfahren, dass Dr. Jackson ebenfalls durch einen Asgard-Transportstrahl verschwunden war. Über eine mögliche Rückkehr konnte sie ihm nichts sagen. 

Dafür hatte sie eine ganze Menge Fragen zu seiner Anwesenheit in der Antarktisstation und zu einem gewissen Dr. John Sheppard, der ihn als sein … persönliches Protegé begleitet hatte, wie Dr. Jackson es so elegant formuliert hatte. Und über seinen laxen Umgang mit Geheimhaltungsklauseln. Und über das Ausschalten des normalen Dienstwegs bei Einstellungen. Und über das unerlaubte Nutzen des Transporters der Prometheus. Und … 

Glücklicherweise musste sie das Telefonat beenden, bevor Rodney zu einem der Punkte wirklich Stellung beziehen musste. Aber sie ließ ihn mit der drohenden Versicherung zurück, dass sie noch einmal auf darauf zurückkommen würde.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Rodney hatte wider besseres Wissen gehofft, dass sich hier, am Ende der Welt und Meter unter dem Eis, so schnell niemand blicken lassen würde. Aber nur wenige Tage später wurden mehrere Hubschrauber angekündigt und ein Schwarm von Leuten ergoss sich über den bis dahin sehr ruhigen Antarktis-Stützpunkt.

Dr. Weir war nicht allein gekommen, sondern brachte ein Team von Wissenschaftlern aller Fachbereiche, eine Militäreskorte und Dr. Jackson mit. Rodney, John und einige Techniker waren zur Begrüßung und die Haupthalle gekommen. 

„Eh, hallo, Dr. Weir“, Rodney trat auf sie zu und schüttelte ihr die Hand. „Uh, seit wann sind Sie nicht mehr blond? Das … äh … sieht gut aus. Ja, Wirklich.“ Rodney wusste, dass Weir ihnen keinen Höflichkeitsbesuch abstattete und er ihr noch einige Antworten schuldig war. Nervös fuchtelte er mit seinen Händen herum. Zwar hatte er mit John an den letzten Abenden besprochen, dass sie sicher mit einigen Wahrheiten herausrücken mussten, aber wie viele und in welcher Reihenfolge hing natürlich auch von der Vorgehensweise der Leiterin des SGC ab. 

Statt Rodneys Frage zu beantworten fragte Dr. Weir als erstes: „Wer von Ihnen ist Dr. Sheppard?“ 

„Das bin ich.“ Als John vortrat, gab Dr. Weir den sie begleitenden Soldaten ein Zeichen und verfügte: „Lassen Sie ihn nicht aus den Augen! Und zwei Leute bewachen den Aufzug.“

„Aber …“ Rodney schaute hektisch von Weir zu John, aber der schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Das mit den Wachen am Aufzug war sowieso nur eine kleine Machtdemonstration, denn wo hätte er wohl mitten in dieser Eiswüste zu Fuß hinflüchten sollen? So lange sie ihm sein Armband ließ, hatte er einen viel effektivern Ausweg. 

Dr. Weir wandte sich jetzt an Rodney und erklärte ihm: „Neuer Job, neue Haarfarbe.“  
„Was? Wieso neuer Job? Was ist …? Wollen Sie sagen, Sie leiten nicht mehr das Stargate Center?“  
„Richtig.“  
„Oh, nein! Sagen nicht Kinsey ist der neue Leiter! Alle, nur nicht der Vizepräsident.“  
„Nicht der Vizepräsident“, versicherte sie ihm und Rodney atmete erleichtert auf. 

Weir befahl ihren Leuten, die Helikopter zu entladen und alle Ausrüstungsgegenstände in die Station zu bringen, dann wandte sie sich wieder an Rodney. „Man hat mir die Leitung dieses Außenpostens übertragen, wie Sie sich inzwischen wahrscheinlich schon denken können. Und das Folgende besprechen wir am besten in privatem Rahmen. Wo können wir reden, Dr. McKay?“ 

Rodney wollte John auf gar keinen Fall links und rechts von einem Marine flankiert in der Halle zurücklassen, aber er sah ein, dass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb. Er begleitete Dr. Weir in einem Raum, wo sie einen großen Tisch und mehrere Whiteboards aufgestellt und ihre bisherigen Forschungsergebnisse ausgebreitet hatten. Er schob ein paar Papiere zur Seite und sie setzten sich.

Dr. Weir erklärte: „Senator Kinsey ist von Präsident Hayes all seiner Ämter entbunden worden, nachdem er sich in den letzten Tagen, während der Krise mit den Goa’uld, als sehr selbstsüchtiger Mensch erwiesen hat.“  
„Ich kann nicht sagen, dass mir das leid tut“, erklärte Rodney. „Wer leitet das SGC dann?“  
„Brigadier General Jack O’Neill.”  
„Wow.“ 

Rodney und John hatten schon von dem geglückten „Auftauen“ des Colonels durch die Asgard erfahren, die Beförderung zum General war allerdings eine Neuigkeit. Eine sehr gute Neuigkeit, wie seine raschen Überlegungen ihm versicherten. Denn Jackson würde den Col… den General schon überzeugen können, dass die Suche nach Atlantis ein sehr lohnenswertes Unternehmen war. Und als Leiter des SGC hatte O’Neills Wort durchaus Gewicht in möglichen Verhandlungen mit den Geldgebern und Entscheidungsträgern. Ja, das war keine schlechte Lösung. 

Rodneys positive Gedanken wurden durch ein tiefes Luftholen Weirs unterbrochen und er wusste, was jetzt kam. 

„Was Dr. Sheppard betrifft, werden wir jetzt Klartext reden. Wir, das heißt General O’Neill und ich, haben ihn durch alle Datenbanken gejagt – und es gibt ihn praktisch nicht. Also, heraus mit der Sprache. Wer ist er? Und was macht er hier? Und dass wir alles andere erfreut über Ihre Eigenmächtigkeiten und eklatanten Pflichtverletzungen sind, brauche ich ja wohl nicht zu erwähnen. “ 

Rodney atmete einmal durch, dann meinte er: „Ich denke, das sollten Sie John wirklich selbst erklären lassen.“  
Dr. Weir ließ sich mit der Antwort ein paar Sekunden Zeit, sichtlich um Geduld bemüht, dann nickte sie widerstrebend. „Keine weiteren Spielchen, McKay. Dafür ist die Situation zu ernst. Und Sie wissen, dass Ihre Karriere an einem ganz dünnen Faden hängt.“  
„Ich weiß.“ Rodney schaute sie direkt an. „Aber John hat wirklich Antworten.“  
„Also schön. Aber wenn die nicht zufriedenstellend sind, wird das ein unangenehmes Nachspiel haben“, drohte sie. 

Sie gab den Befehl Dr. Sheppard herzubringen. Eskortiert von zwei Wachen und in Begleitung von Daniel Jackson, betrat er den Raum. 

Weir Augenbrauen gingen nach oben, aber erst nachdem die Wachen den Raum verlassen hatten, wandte sie sich an Daniel. „Dr. Jackson.“ Dann schien sie sich zu erinnern, dass sie auf Vornamenbasis standen, denn sie schob noch ein „Daniel“ nach. „Wollen Sie Ihren Schwierigkeiten noch ein paar hinzufügen?“, erkundigte sie sich ironisch.  
„Nein, ich bin wegen der Antworten hier. Genau wie Sie“, erwiderte Daniel ruhig und zog sich einen Stuhl heran.

John setzte sich auf den Platz, den Weir ihm zuwies, ihr gegenüber – und ja, ihm entging nicht, dass das hier wohl mehr an ein Verhör als an eine Unterhaltung erinnern sollte. 

„Dr. Sheppard? Oder wie sollen wir Sie nennen? Wie kommt es, dass Sie so gut über diese Station Bescheid wissen? Ja, wieso wissen Sie überhaupt so viel über Antiker und ihre Technologien?“ 

John hoffte mal, dass es für ihn von Vorteil war, dass er es jetzt mit Dr. Weir, der Diplomatin und Menschenrechtlerin zu tun hatte. Eine bessere Gelegenheit würde er wohl nicht bekommen – und er hatte ja auch etwas anzubieten.  
Er nickte Dr. Weir, vor allem aber Daniel zu. „Mein Name ist wirklich John Sheppard. Ich kann die Technik auf dieser Station bedienen, weil ich ebenso wie General O’Neill über ein bestimmtes Gen in meiner DNA verfüge.“ Er fasste für Weir das zusammen, was er auch schon Daniel erklärt hatte. 

„Schön, dann gibt es also außer dem General noch jemanden, der den Kontrollstuhl bedienen kann. Das ist gut zu wissen, das ist mir als Antwort aber noch nicht genug. Was haben Sie noch anzuführen, dass mich davon abhalten könnte, Sie umgehend festzunehmen und einer genauen Untersuchung unterziehen zu lassen, bis ich weiß, wer Sie wirklich sind?“ 

John würde jetzt volles Risiko spielen. „Ich bin für Sie der Schlüssel, der nach Atlantis führt.“  
„Ist das so?“, fragte sie wenig überzeugt. Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Ja.“ John holte tief Luft. Dann sagte er ruhig: „Atlantis liegt nicht in dieser Galaxie, sondern in der Pegasus-Galaxie.“ 

„Was?!“ Daniel starrte John an. „Wieso wissen Sie …? Warum …? Oh, mein Gott, es würde Sinn machen.“ Er schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn. „Ich bin ja so kurzsichtig gewesen! Und da ist auch der Grund, warum wir hier auf der Erde von einer Sackgasse in die nächste gelaufen sind.“ Er sprang auf und ging drei Schritte auf und ab, mehr gab der kleine Konferenzraum nicht her. „Ja, eine andere Galaxie. Das muss es sein. Das macht am meisten Sinn.“  
Dann setzte er sich wieder und meinte zu John. „Außerdem, bisher hat alles, was Sie mir gesagt haben, gestimmt. Und glauben Sie mir, mit ein bisschen Nachdenken bin ich drauf gekommen, dass nicht alle Geistesblitze bezüglich der Übersetzungen von mir stammen.“ Er ließ ein schwaches Lächeln sehen.  
„Ich …“  
Daniel unterbrach John. „Kennen Sie die Gate-Adresse für Atlantis?“ 

John schloss für einen Moment die Augen, Weir setzte sich aufrechter hin, Rodney knabberte auf einem Fingernagel und Daniels Finger ballten sich zur Faust und entspannten sich wieder.  
Die Luft war zum Schneiden und obwohl es wirklich nicht warm in dem Raum war, zog Daniel den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke herunter. 

Johns Gedanken rasten. Daniel wäre wahrscheinlich der Einzige, der die Gate-Adresse für Atlantis plötzlich präsentieren konnte, ohne dass andere Leute Verdacht schöpften. Und Dr. Jacksons Worte hatten deutlich gemacht, dass er sie ihm nicht einfach mehr so unterjubeln konnte, wie er das mit Teilen der Übersetzung gemacht hatte.  
„Ja, ich kenne die genaue Adresse.“ John nahm ein Stück Papier und zeichnete die acht Symbole auf.  
„Acht Zeichen?“ Daniel starrte fasziniert auf das Papier und man sah richtig, wie es in seinem Kopf ratterte. „Das achte Zeichen ist für die andere Galaxie?“  
„Genau. Die Pegasus-Galaxie.“  
„Wahnsinn! Wieso bin ich nicht selber darauf gekommen?“  
„Vielleicht, weil Sie dachten, der Mythos von Atlantis gehört in diese Galaxie?“, schlug John vor.  
„Vielleicht.“ Daniel strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und fuhr mit seinem Finger träumerisch die Zeichen auf dem Blatt nach. 

Dr. Weir wandte sich an den Archäologen. „Ihrer Reaktion darf ich entnehmen, dass Sie diese Gate-Adresse tatsächlich für die von Atlantis halten?“  
Daniel blickte von dem Zettel auf. „Ja, das tue ich.“  
„Dann bleibt ja *nur* noch zu klären, woher Sie das wissen, Mr. Sheppard.“ Dr. Weir schaute wieder John an. 

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte …“ John machte klar, dass alles, was er ihnen jetzt mitteilte, nur für einen ganz kleinen Kreis von Leuten bestimmt war. Es würde nicht an die Presse gehen und er würde sich auch nicht als Versuchskaninchen hergeben. Er würde ihnen für einen Teil der Sachen, die erzählte, Beweise liefern können, für einen anderen Teil, mussten sie sich mit seinem Wort zufrieden geben. Daniel nickte ohne nachzudenken, Dr. Weir rang sich eine halbherzige Zustimmung ab. 

Das musste John genügen und so begann er seine Geschichte. Er fing bei den Antikern, die aus der Pegasus-Galaxie auf die Erde gekommen waren an, verschwieg aber, dass er die Reise als Gefangener in einer Flasche angetreten hatte. Und so fuhr er fort: einen Teil der Wahrheit enthüllte er, etliche Dinge, die er Rodney anvertraut hatte, behielt er jetzt jedoch für sich. 

Nach etlichen Zwischenfragen beendete er seine Ausführungen eine Stunde später, indem er sagte: „Sie sehen, ich kenne die Stadt also. Mit mir haben Sie viel bessere Chancen auf Sachen wie Waffen, Energiequellen und sonstige Dinge, die Ihnen im Kampf gegen die Goa’uld von Nutzen sein können, zu stoßen. Ich kann Ihnen Monate, nein vielleicht sogar Jahre wertvoller Zeit ersparen.“ John hatte keine Ahnung, ob es das alles in Atlantis noch gab. Aber wenn nicht, dann würden sie das erst herausfinden, wenn es schon zu spät war, wenn er in seiner Heimatgalaxie war. Und nicht alles war ja gelogen. Sein Wissen um die Pegasus-Galaxie, ihre Gefahren und Gepflogenheiten, würde ihnen in der Tat einen enormen Vorteil verschaffen. 

Als Letztes deutete John noch an, dass er die Verteidigungsanlagen der Stadt kannte, sie aber nicht offenbaren würde, weil er dies seine Rückversicherung war, dass ihn niemand hintergehen würde. Irgendwie gelange es ihm, das weniger wie eine Drohung, sondern mehr wie einen Punkt auf seiner Habenseite klingen zu lassen. 

Für einen Moment herrschte nachdenkliche Stille. Rodney beobachtete genau die Reaktionen von Daniel und Dr. Weir auf diese Enthüllungen und sah, dass John dasselbe tat. 

Nun, Daniel war nicht schwer zu lesen, er war Feuer und Flamme, hätte wohl am liebsten John sofort mit Fragen gelöchert. Aber er schien nicht einen Moment in Zweifel zu ziehen, dass alles, was John gesagt hatte, auch stimmte. 

Und nach einigen Blicken auf Dr. Jackson war wohl auch Dr. Weir zu einer Entscheidung gelangt. Sie entschuldigte sich, weil sie kurz mit General O’Neill Rücksprache nehmen wollte und verließ den Raum. 

Als sie zurückkam, sagte sie zu John: „General O’Neill wird in Kürze noch persönlich vorbeikommen, um Sie ‚in Augenschein’ zu nehmen, wie er sich ausgedrückt hat. Fürs Erste ist er aber einverstanden, dass Sie hier bleiben können. Wir wollen auf ihr Wissen bei der Erforschung der Station nicht verzichten. Und da Sie irgendeine Berufsbezeichnung brauchen – Sie wissen ja sicher auch, wie Verwaltungen funktionieren – werden Sie als persönlicher Assistent des wissenschaftlichen Leiters der Station geführt werden.“ 

„Wissenschaftlicher Leiter?“ John runzelte die Stirn. 

Elizabeth lächelte: „Der wissenschaftliche Leiter der brandneuen Atlantis-Expedition, Dr. Dr. Rodney McKay. Glückwunsch, Rodney. Sie haben diese Beförderung einzig und allein der Tatsache zu verdanken, dass Sie Kanadier und Zivilist sind, aber weiß Gott nicht Ihrer unorthodoxen Vorgehensweise, was die Einbeziehung von Antikern in unser Forschungsprogramm betrifft. Nur damit wir uns klar verstehen. Solche Eigenmächtigkeiten werde ich nicht mehr dulden.“ 

Rodney, der seine Karriere schon hatte den Bach runter gehen sehen, machte diese Eröffnung im ersten Moment sprachlos. 

Erst als Daniel ihn neckte und sagte: „Jack will bestimmt sicher gehen, dass Sie sich so einen Stunt nie wieder erlauben, so lange er Leiter des SGC ist und deshalb schickt er Sie in die Antarktis“, wachte er langsam aus seiner Trance auf. 

„Pah!“ Er war aber viel zu gut gelaunt, die Aussichten war viel zu überwältigend, als dass er Daniel mit seinem üblichen Sarkasmus bedachte.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Weir beraumte ein gemeinsames Treffen des ganzen Personals für den Abend an. Dort hielt sie eine kleine Ansprache, lobte die bisherige Arbeit des Technik-Corps und von Dr. McKay und seinem Assistenten und stellte die Neuankömmlinge kurz vor. Es ergaben sich schon erste Fachgespräche, erste Abneigungen und spontanes Verstehen wurde deutlich, wie es bei so einer gemischten Truppe nicht anders zu erwarten war.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Für Rodney und John war es seltsam, so viel Leben in der Station zu haben, selbst wenn es bedeutete, jetzt eine Küche mit Personal zu haben und nicht mehr auf MREs angewiesen zu sein. Aber den Geräuschpegel und die Unruhe waren sie nicht mehr gewöhnt und so zogen sie sich am Abend gerne in ihr gemeinsames Quartier in einer der Baracken auf der Oberfläche zurück, die mit der Ankunft von Dr. Weir eingeweiht worden waren.

Gerade für John war es dringend nötig einen unbeobachteten Rückzugsplatz zu haben, denn blauen Rauch wollten sie niemandem erklären müssen. Von diesem Aspekt hatten sie niemandem erzählt. 

Aber auch Rodney, dem seine neue Stellung als wissenschaftlicher Leiter der Station ausgesprochen gut gefiel, hatte in wenigen Tagen schon gelernt, dass er in dieser Position auch der Ansprechpartner für Probleme und Problemchen war. Nun, wenigstens die Sache mit der Lösung der Problem _chen_ hatte er wohl wirksam an Dr.Grodin delegiert – hoffte er zumindest. Mit wissenschaftlichen Problemen konnte er besser umgehen. 

„Und, Dr. McKay, wie fühlt man sich denn als der Herr über so viele Wasserträger?“, lachte John, nachdem sie die Tür des Quartiers hinter sich geschlossen hatten.  
„Wasserträger ist ein sehr guter Ausdruck, denn zu viel mehr sind einige von ihnen sicher nicht zu gebrauchen“, schimpfte Rodney und ließ seine Fleecejacke nachlässig aufs Bett fallen.  
John trat auf ihn zu und zog ihn in seine Arme: „Aber sie wollen dasselbe wie wir, deshalb sollten wir freundlich zu ihnen sein.“ 

Rodney knuffte John in die Seite: „Sehr subtil, aber keine Sorge, ich weiß mich zu benehmen. Ich werde ihnen keinen Vorwand liefern, mich aus dem Programm zu schmeißen.“  
„Gut zu hören.“ John wollte ihn küssen, aber Rodney hielt ihn zurück.  
„Wirklich, John. Ich weiß, was auf dem Spiel steht. Ich werde meine Zunge im Zaum halten, aber ich werde keine Inkompetenz dulden.“  
„Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in dich.“ Jetzt bemächtigte sich John Rodneys Lippen und noch während des Kusses ließen sie sich – vorsichtig, damit nichts zusammenkrachte – nach hinten auf die schmale Pritsche fallen, die den hochtrabenden Namen „Bett“ trug…

\-------------------------------------

In der nächsten Woche erreichte weiteres Personal die Basis. Wissenschaftler, mögliche Kandidaten für eine Atlantis-Mission, und ein Militärkontingent unter der Leitung eines gewissen Colonel Sumner. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, bis die gegenseitige Abneigung zwischen Sumner und John für jeden ersichtlich war, aber immerhin noch fünf Stunden, ehe sie tatsächlich aneinander gerieten.

Schnell stellte sich heraus, dass General O’Neill wohl in einem Nebensatz erwähnt hatte, dass Sheppard zwar der Schlüssel für die Expedition nach Atlantis war, im gleichen Atemzug Sumner aber auch angewiesen hatte, ein Auge auf ihn zu haben. 

„Wenn es nach mir ginge, würden Sie hier keinen Schritt unbeaufsichtigt tun“, knirschte Sumner. „Und nach Atlantis nähme ich Sie schon mal gar nicht mit.“  
„Wie schade, dass es in diesem Fall nicht nach Ihnen geht.“ Johns Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus.  
Was Sumner noch wütender machte. Seine Kiefer mahlten und seine Zähne knirschten gegeneinander. „Vergessen Sie nie, wer hier die Befehle gibt!“  
John sah ihn einen Augenblick lang an. „Dr. Weir, würde ich sagen“, entgegnete er dann mit aufreizender Ruhe.  
Colonel Sumner stürmte zornig davon.  
John lächelte dünn. Betonköpfe gab es wohl in jeder Armee. 

Am Abend erzählte John Rodney davon. 

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wenn alle Stricke reißen, nehme ich deine Flasche als meinen persönlichen Gegenstand mit. Sollen sie doch denken was sie wollen.“  
„Das ist sehr nett von dir, Rodney. Aber ich hoffe sehr, dass das nicht nötig werden wird.“ 

Drei Tage später war die Situation nicht besser geworden, im Gegenteil. Die Abneigung war ständig spürbar und es sah fast so aus, als sollte es nicht das Problem sein, grünes Licht für die Atlantis-Expedition zu bekommen, sondern dass John Mitglied dieser Expedition wäre.  
Sumner machte kein Hehl aus seiner Antipathie. Und die Art, in der er süffisant durchblicken ließ, dass John als McKays _‚persönlicher’_ Assistent eine Unterkunft mit Rodney teilte, sprach für sich selbst – und es begann auf andere Leute abzufärben. Homophobie mischte sich mit Unmut über mögliche Vetternwirtschaft und manche begannen, ermutigt von der offen zur Schau gestellten Abneigung des Militärkommandanten der Expedition, John das spüren zu lassen.

\-------------------------------------------

Ein paar Tage später war Rodney es leid. Absolut leid. Das ewige Misstrauen, das Getuschel, die Bildung von Fraktionen innerhalb des Personals, so konnte das nicht weiter gehen. Klärung musste her.

Als Daniel, der wieder kurz in den Cheyenne Mountain abberufen worden war, das nächste Mal in der Antarktis landete, marschierte Rodney mit John im Schlepptau am Abend in dessen Quartier. 

„Daniel, es ist jetzt Zeit, so zu tun, als hätte Sie die Gate-Adresse entschlüsselt. Sie müssen in den nächsten Tagen bekannt geben, dass Sie wissen, wo Atlantis zu finden ist“, erklärte er ohne Umschweife, nachdem er Platz genommen hatte. „In den letzten Wochen haben wir so viele neue Entdeckungen gemacht, dass es nicht mehr unglaubwürdig klingt, wenn Sie die Adresse jetzt präsentieren. Ich will, dass sich die Leute in ihrer freien Zeit mit etwas anderem als John beschäftigen.“ 

Daniel nickte. „Ja, das sehe ich genauso. Colonel Sumner hat angefangen auch Colonel Caldwell und Colonel Elliot, zwei Freunde von ihm, in die Sache hereinzuziehen und Druck auf Jack auszuüben. Das ist einer der Gründe warum ich hier bin, ich wollte wissen, wie weit Sie sind.“  
„Fertig“, erklärte Rodney kurz und bündig. „Alles untersucht.“  
„So fertig wie man sein kann, nach nur drei Wochen“, schränkte John ein.  
„Fertig“, wiederholte Rodney noch einmal entschieden und John grinste.  
„Gut, laden wir Jack hierher ein, damit er sich selbst ein Bild machen und grünes Licht für die Atlantis-Expedition geben kann.“ Daniel hörte sich sehr zuversichtlich an, und klang als ob es nur noch eine pro forma Sache war. 

John hoffte, dass Dr. Jacksons Optimismus gerechtfertigt war. 

Zwei Tage später wurde der Helikopter von General O’Neill angekündigt, gerade als Dr.Beckett im Stuhl saß und von Rodney gezwungen wurde, sich zu konzentrieren.  
Der schottische Doktor jammerte und zeterte, schloss dann aber die Augen und … aktivierte ausgerechnet die Drohne, an der Dr. Grodin gerade arbeitete! Die Drohne schoss aus der Station heraus und hielt direkten Kurs auf den Hubschrauber des Generals. 

„Was habe ich nur gemacht?“, rief Dr. Beckett hektisch. „Ich habe gleich gesagt, dass ich nicht der Richtige bin!“  
„Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle!“, blaffte Rodney zurück. „Tun Sie etwas!“  
„Was denn?“ Die Panik war Dr. Beckett anzuhören. 

Dr. Weir und Daniel kamen angerannt und konnten über die Funkverbindung mit dem Helikopter des Generals mitbekommen, wie sich die Lage zuspitzte.  
Dr. Beckett war nicht fähig, die Drohne zu deaktivieren und der Pilot, mit dem O’Neill unterwegs war, hatte nicht das fliegerische Können und die jahrelange Erfahrung, die nötig gewesen wäre, um der Drohne auszuweichen.  
Nachdem sie fast gestreift worden wären, nur O’Neills beherztes Runterdrücken des Steuerknüppels hatte noch einmal Schlimmeres verhindert, brüllte der General ins Mikrophon seines Helms: „Verdammt noch mal, tut irgendetwas! Noch einmal kommen wir nicht davon!“ 

Daniel fuhr zu Elisabeth herum. „Sheppard! Rufen Sie Sheppard!“ Sein Gesicht hatte alle Farbe verloren. „Er muss in den Stuhl!“ Elizabeth nickte knapp und wollte gerade kehrt machen, als John schon durch die Tür eilte.  
Daniel stürzte auf ihn zu und packte ihn am Arm. „Bitte, John, unternehmen Sie etwas. Ich kann … “ Seine Stimme brach. Leise und nur für John hörbar flüsterte er: „Ich kann ihn nicht verlieren, nicht so. Nicht so … sinnlos.“ 

John zögerte keine Sekunde. Schon streckte er Dr. Beckett eine Hand entgegen, um ihn aus dem Stuhl zu ziehen. Er ließ sich in den Stuhl fallen und sofort hatten seine Gedanken die Drohne aufgespürt. Es war ein Kinderspiel, mit der Antiker-Technik in Kontakt zu treten. Er lenkte die Drohne ohne Mühe von dem Hubschrauber weg, deaktivierte sie und ließ sie wieder zur Basis zurückkehren. Sanft setzte er sie auf dem Gestell auf, von wo sie vor ein paar Minuten direkt vor Dr. Grodins Nase gestartet war. 

Ein kollektiver Seufzer der Erleichterung ging durch die ganze Station. Viele Leute warfen John einen dankbaren und anerkennenden Blick zu. Für einen Moment waren ihre Ressentiments in den Hintergrund getreten. 

Zehn Minuten später war der General sicher gelandet und betrat zusammen mit Daniel den ‚Konferenzraum’, in den Dr. Weir alle beordert hatte.  
Nach den Begrüßungsfloskeln sagte Dr. Weir: „General, wir brauchen ihn.“  
„Tut mir leid, Doc. Ich brauche Daniel hier“, erwiderte O’Neill ohne Zögern.  
„Ich spreche über Dr. Sheppard“, stellte sie klar.  
„Oh. Okay. Wenn Sie ihn wollen, fragen Sie ihn.“ O’Neill warf ihr ein spitzbübisches Grinsen zu.  
„Dr. Sheppard?“ Sie wandte sich an John. 

„Sehr gerne“, sagte er schlicht und verbarg seine absolute Erleichterung, hinter einer undurchdringlichen Miene. In seinem Innern jubelte und sang es jedoch so, dass er Mühe hatte zu verstehen, was sonst noch beschlossen wurde. Aber das machte nichts, das könnte ihm Rodney auch am Abend noch erklären. Wichtig war erst nur einmal, dass er dabei war. Er würde mit nach Atlantis gehen, da konnte Sumner machen, was er wollte! 

Daniel präsentierte schließlich das achte Chevron, mit dem die Pegasus-Galaxie angewählt werden konnte, und gemeinsam beschwatzten sie den General für den Anwählvorgang das ZPM bereitzustellen, indem sie ihn mehr davon in der Pegasus-Galaxie versprachen.  
„Und wer weiß, was wir sonst noch alles finden können, Jack“, zeigte Daniel seine ganze Begeisterung. „Das ist nicht einfach nur eine neue Zivilisation. Wir sprechen hier über die Konstrukteure der Stargates.“ 

Da sich niemand davon abschrecken ließ, dass es bei dem riesigen Energiebedarf selbst mit dem ZPM eine Reise ohne garantierte Rückkehr war, stimmte Jack im Endeffekt zu und die Atlantis-Mission war endgültig und offiziell eine beschlossene Sache.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ende August war es dann so weit. Rodney hatte die ganze Wissenschaftsabteilung mit lauter Änderungen in letzter Sekunde verrückt gemacht, sein Apartment verschlossen und Faraday schweren Herzens an seine Nachbarin gegeben.

John und Colonel Sumner konnten sich immer noch nicht ausstehen, aber der Colonel war klug genug einzusehen, dass Sheppard mit Weir und O’Neill zwei mächtige Verbündete hatte. Er beschränkte seine Antipathie auf Sticheleien, aber da Sheppard offiziell McKay unterstand, konnten sich die beiden gut aus dem Weg gehen.  
Vielleicht hatte auch O’Neill noch einmal ein Wörtchen mit Sumner geredet und ihn zur Ordnung gerufen, John wusste es nicht. Tatsache war, er war bei dem Gang durchs Sternentor dabei und das war alles, was zählte. 

Dr. Weir hielt im Gateraum des SGC noch eine kurze Rede, ehe sie sich aufmachten, die Stadt, die zehntausend Jahre im Schlaf gelegen hatte, wieder in Besitz zu nehmen. 

„Chevron sieben aktiviert.“ 

Sergeant Harrimans Stimme klang wie aus weiter Ferne an Johns Ohren. John war wie betäubt von der Aussicht, dass seine Suche nach all den Jahrtausenden doch noch ein Ende finden sollte. Was würden sie vorfinden? Er erinnerte sich an ein Atlantis voller Leben. An eine Stadt im Kriegszustand, die aber immer noch von Stimmen und Geschäftigkeit erfüllt war. So hatte er sie zum letzten Mal gesehen. Jetzt lag die Stadt im Schlaf. Niemand würde dort sein. Nicht seine Freunde, nicht seine Kameraden – nicht seine Ankläger. Und hoffentlich auch keine Wraith. 

Das achte Chevron rastete ein. 

Der Ereignishorizont schwappte blau in den Gateraum hinein und füllte dann den Ring wabernd und wie Wasser schimmernd aus. 

Das M.A.L.P. ratterte die Rampe hoch und durchquerte das Tor. 

John wagte kaum zu atmen. Er stand neben Rodney und starrte auf den immer noch schwarzen Bildschirm. Dann, endlich … 

„Wir haben Telemetriesignale“, verkündete Rodney. „Auf den ersten Blick schient alles intakt zu sein.“ Er warf John einen kurzen, begeisterten Blick zu. „Die Sensoren zeigen Sauerstoff an, keine messbaren Giftstoffe. Luft ist atembar. Sieht so aus, als kämen wir aus der Sache nicht mehr heraus.“

Und erst jetzt konnte John wieder atmen. Rodney drückte seinen Arm und er strahlte zurück, unfähig ein Wort zu äußern. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits: einige Dialog-Zeilen stammen aus „Rising I“.


	13. 13 Kapitel und Epilog

**13\. Kapitel**

Atlantis. 

Er hatte es geschafft. Nein, _sie_ hatten es geschafft. Denn John war sich bewusst, dass er ohne Rodney und wahrscheinlich auch ohne Daniel jetzt nicht die große Treppe von Atlantis hinaufginge.

Die Stadt, die zehntausend Jahre im Schlaf gelegen hatte, erwachte wieder zum Leben. John spürte in jeder Faser seines Körpers, in jeder Zelle seines Gehirns, dass sie nicht tot war sondern auf sie gewartet hatte. Tiefe Dankbarkeit erfüllte ihn, dass er dies allen noch einmal sehen, noch einmal fühlen durfte. Es war betrübt, dass keiner seiner Leute mehr hier war, aber besser eine vergessene Stadt auf dem Boden des Meeres, als dass sie in der Zwischenzeit den Wraith in die Hände gefallen wäre. 

Rodney und seine wissenschaftlichen Mitarbeiter wuselten um die zentrale Steuereinheit herum, das Militär war überall hin ausgeschwärmt, um die Lage zu sondieren. Von zentraler Wichtigkeit war es jetzt erst einmal die wenige, verbliebene Energie der Schutzschilde zu schonen und Atlantis auftauchen zu lassen. 

Es war, als ob Atlantis seinen Gedanken gespürt hätte, denn plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch die ganze Stadt, es knirschte und ächzte, als ob die Türme und Fundamente auseinander brechen würden. Aber die Schilde hielten und langsam, ganz langsam und mit majestätischer Ruhe stieg Atlantis empor, bis sie auf der Meeresoberfläche schwamm. 

Offenbar funktionierte das Notfallprogramm zum Auftauchen noch immer einwandfrei. Das ließ für die Energieversorgung der Stasiskammern hoffen. John rannte auf den Balkon hinaus und im hellen Sonnenlicht funkelten und glitzerten die Sturzbäche von Wasser die von allen Türmen und Pfeilern herunter flossen, tropften und rannen.  
Es war atemberaubend.  
Atemberaubend schön.  
John drückte Rodney an sich, der neben ihm stand und im ersten Moment nicht einmal versuchte dem Wasser auszuweichen, das ihm in den Kragen rann, so war er von dem Moment in den Bann geschlagen. 

Das änderte sich nach wenigen Minuten aber wieder. Rodney meckerte: „Jetzt bin ich bis auf die Knochen durchnässt. Das ist ja ein toller Anfang für meinen Aufenthalt in der neuen Galaxie.“ Er zupfte an seinem feuchten T-shirt, das auf seiner Brust klebte. 

John hielt ihm lachend den Mund zu und meinte nur: „Dank des nassen Auftauchens und der Entlastung der Schilde hast du aber noch genügend … Saft in den ZPMs übrig, um später noch ein paar Spielereien mit Langstreckensensoren und dem einen oder anderen Puddlejumper auszuprobieren.“ 

„Puddlejumper?“ Rodney schaute ihn perplex an. 

„Na ja, offiziell heißen sie Sternentorgleiter – aber niemand hat die kleinen Raumschiffe jemals so genannt. Und wenn du den kleinen Hüpfer siehst, wirst du mir zustimmen.“ John grinste. 

Rodney strahlte und war einen Moment abgelenkt von der wundervollen Aussicht, so ein kleines Schiff fliegen zu können, ehe er erneut grummelte: „Das ist alles gut und schön, aber nass bin ich trotzdem.“ 

„Dann lass uns jetzt ein Quartier aussuchen und du kannst dich umziehen, ehe du dir eine Erkältung holst.“ John wusste ganz genau, wo er hinwollte. Nicht in sein altes Quartier, dazu fühlte er sich jetzt noch nicht bereit. Das wäre noch mit zu vielen Erinnerungen verbunden, denen er sich noch stellen musste. Aber nicht jetzt, dazu war noch Zeit, wenn er wusste, ob er überhaupt … überleben würde. 

Nein, nicht sein Quartier, aber die schönen, lichtdurchfluteten Privaträume der Militärkommandantin waren genau das Richtige. Dort gab es eine Kommandokonsole mit Zugang zu allen zentralen Systemen. Ein Blick würde ihm zeigen, ob die Stasiskammern noch in Betrieb und zugänglich waren. Eine Fehlfunktion dort … Nein, es würde keine Fehlfunktion geben. Er strich seine schwitzigen Finger an seiner Hose ab. 

Rodney würde das großzügige Bad mit der Rundbadewanne lieben und der Ausblick vom Balkon war wunderschön. Die Räume lagen ganz in der Nähe eines Transporters und doch so weit außen, dass der Balkon ausgesprochen viel Privatsphäre bot. John wandte sich zum Gehen. 

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich diese nicht einmal mit rudimentärem Halbwissen ausgestatteten ‚Wissenschaftler’ wirklich ohne Beaufsichtigung auf Atlantis’ Technik loslassen kann“, riss Rodney ihn aus seinen Gedanken. 

„Wenn du hustend im Bett liegst, wirst du in den nächsten Tagen gar nichts machen können und muss ihnen _alles_ überlassen“, beschied ihm John. „Also komm.“ 

John führte Rodney zu den Räumen, die er ausgesucht hatte. Als Rodney schon von der Tür aus verkündete: „Nehmen wir“, wusste er, dass er die richtige Wahl getroffen hatte. 

Keine zehn Minuten später war Rodney umgezogen und trat mit flauem Gefühl im Magen neben John, der an der Kontrollkonsole stand. „Und?“ 

John rief diverse Schaubilder und Tabellen auf. „Nichts. Von dieser Konsole kann ich keinen Zugriff auf die Aufzeichnungen der Stasiskammern bekommen.“ 

„Vielleicht ist … sind die Leitung irgendwo unterbrochen. Oder korrodiert. Das wäre bei dem ganzen Salzwasser ja gut möglich.“ Rodney räusperte sich. „Wahrscheinlich ist das nur eine Frage der Materialermüdung.“ 

John starrte auf die Konsole. 

Und genau das war der Grund, warum Rodney es nicht so eilig hatte, zu den Stasiskammern zu gelangen. Denn er ahnte, was es für John bedeuten würde, wenn es sich herausstellen würde, dass sie zu spät waren. Er wollte nicht in Johns Augen schauen müssen, wenn die Hoffnung erlosch, falls der Körper die ganzen Jahre nicht überstanden hatte und sie nur noch einen leblosen, vielleicht ausgetrockneten, verschrumpelten oder zu Staub verfallenen Körper vorfinden würden. 

Jetzt war noch alles möglich. Das Fehlen der Daten musste nichts besagen. Rodney hätte nie vermutet, dass er die Kopenhagener Deutung der Quantenmechanik mal so hautnah erleben würde. Aber Johns Körper war wie Schrödingers Katze. Er konnte tot sein, oder er konnte noch leben. Genau wusste man es erst, wenn man die Kiste öffnete und nachschaute. Und wenn es nach ihm ginge, könnten sie den Moment des Aufmachens, den Moment der Gewissheit, ruhig noch ein bisschen nach hinten schieben. 

John legte ihm einen Hand auf die Schulter: „Woran denkst du?“  
„Schrödingers Katze“, platzte Rodney heraus. 

Es sprach dafür, dass sie wohl auf der gleichen Wellenlänge unterwegs waren, wenn John nur einen Moment des Augenbrauenhochziehens brauchte, um dann zu sagen: „Sie kann nicht tot sein. Das wäre einfach … Sie ist schließlich eine Katze mit neun Leben“, fügte er mit einem kleinem hoffnungslosen Schulterzucken hinzu, das deutlich machte, das er durchaus auch die andere Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen hatte. 

Rodney schlang einen Arm um John. „Faraday hat auch einmal einen Sturz aus dem zweiten Stock überlebt.“  
„Na siehst, du. Damit spricht die Statistik doch für mich.“ John hauchte einen Kuss auf Rodneys Lippen.  
„Du bist so ein Idiot, Sheppard“, beschwerte sich Rodney, küsste aber zurück. 

Nach einer Weile meinte er: „Wann wollen wir es angehen?“  
John entschied: „Du gehst noch einmal zurück und schaust, dass alle das tun, was sie tun sollen. Ich sehe zwischenzeitlich nach, ob der übliche Weg zu den Kammern noch passierbar ist. Sobald ich mehr weiß, rufe ich dich an.“  
„Meinst du nicht, ich sollte lieber mitgehen?“  
„Nein.“ Entschieden schüttelte John den Kopf. Wenn er tot war, wenn es nichts mehr gab, was wiederbelebt werden konnte, dann wollte er Rodney den Anblick ersparen.  
„Aber …“  
„Nein.“ 

Man sah Rodney an, dass er mit der Antwort nicht glücklich war, aber er nickte. „Okay.“ Er machte zwei Schritte zur Tür, blieb dann stehen, drehte sich zu John um und meinte: „Es … macht mir nichts aus, wenn du … so bleiben musst, wie du jetzt bist. Nur damit du es weißt. Ich … ich …“, er gab sich sichtlich einen Ruck. „Ich liebe dich und nicht die Tatsache, ob du aus Naniten bestehst oder mit auf Kohlenstoff basiertem Stoffwechsel funktionierst.“

Das war die seltsamste Liebeserklärung, die John je bekommen hatte, aber die Worte waren so sehr Rodney, dass sie ihn dennoch voll ins Herz trafen. Und Rodney hatte es gewagt „ich liebe dich“ zu sagen, und es war ganz egal in welchen Zusammenhang er die Worte gesetzt hatte. Das war mehr als er bisher zustande gebracht hatte. Das machte ihn … verlegen. Das wiederum machte ihn wütend auf sich selbst und so stieß er in gepresstem Tonfall hervor: „Ich liebe dich auch.“ 

Das begeisterte Aufleuchten von Rodneys Augen machte die momentane Verlegenheit mehr als wett.  
„Ich … ich gehe jetzt lieber“, meinte Rodney mit einer Handbewegung zur Tür hinaus. „Sonst … sonst bekommt keiner heute mehr etwas getan“, fügte er noch mit einem schiefen Grinsen hinzu. „Ich sehe dich später.“  
„Du hörst von mir.“ 

Es dauerte mehr als drei Stunden, ehe er von John hörte. Und wäre die Technik in Atlantis nicht so neu und aufregend und überwältigend gewesen, und hätte sie ihn nicht voll in ihren Bann gezogen, so hätte er seine Mitarbeiter wohl zur Weißglut getrieben. Aber auch jetzt hatten sie nichts dagegen, als sie Dr. Sheppards Stimme hörten, die Rodney ruhig bat, ihn im Jumperhangar zu treffen, weil er ihm etwas zeigen wollte. 

Der Transporter konnte ihn kaum schnell genug in den Hangar bringen, wo John nur meinte: „Komm!“ und ihn sofort wieder in einen Transporter zog.  
Sie wiederholten das Spielchen noch zwei weitere Male, denn John wollte absolut sicher sein, dass ihnen niemand folgte. Er wollte niemanden dabei haben, dem er nicht hunderprozentig vertrauen konnte. Und das war bislang nur Rodney. 

Und falls das Experiment schief lief, wollte er nicht, dass irgendjemand Rodney dafür verantwortlich machen konnte. Deshalb war es besser, wenn niemand wusste, wo sie hingingen und was sie vorhatten. 

Nachdem sie den zweiten Transporter verlassen hatten, lief John noch einen langen Gang entlang. Sie waren jetzt in einem Teil der Stadt, der unter der Wasseroberfläche lag, denn vor den Fenstern sahen sie Fische vorbeischwimmen und das gefilterte Sonnenlicht spielte mit wechselnden Mustern auf dem Fußboden. 

John bog um mehrere Ecken, stieg eine Treppe und herunter und betrat zum Schluss mit Rodney einen Raum, der bis auf eine Konsole, einen großen Tisch und mehrere Stasiskammern leer war. 

In dem Halbdunkel konnte Rodney im ersten Moment nicht ausmachen, ob jemand in den Stasiseinheiten war. Erst nachdem sich seinen Augen adaptiert hatten, sah er, dass nur eine der Kammern belegt war. 

John. 

Es gab ihn also noch. Das war gut. Oder auch nicht. Ohne Körper hätte John seinen Plan nicht in Angriff nehmen können und Rodney … Nein, er war ungerecht. John wollte das und deshalb würde er sich für ihn freuen, dass Punkt eins auf ihrer Liste schon mal geklappt hatte. 

Er schaute sich den Mann in Stasis genauer an. Es war ein deutlich gealterter John. Mit grauen Haaren und zerknitterter Haut. Aber es war nichts von der Melancholie zu spüren, die O’Neill umweht hatte. Dieser Mann hier war hocherhobenen Hauptes in die Kammer geschritten. Das Kinn vorgereckt, forderte er selbst nach zehntausend Jahren den Betrachter noch heraus. 

Rodney trat näher und legte seine Hand gegen das Glas. Oh mein Gott, wie sehr konnte er plötzlich verstehen, dass Daniel das Bedürfnis verspürt hatte, mit dem Menschen hinter der Barriere zu sprechen! 

Er ließ seine Hand liegen wo sie lag und drehte sich zu John um. „Und die anderen? Die mit dir verurteilt worden sind?“  
„In zwei Kammern ist Wasser eingedrungen und hat die Elektronik ausgeschaltet. Sie sind tot. Der Zugang zu den letzten Kammern ist versperrt, dort sind Teile der Decke einstürzt. Ich werde noch einmal mit schwererem Gerät zurückkommen müssen. Doch ohne ihr Bewusstsein, können wir sowieso nichts für sie tun.“ 

„Nein, das ist wahr.“ Und ob sie etwas für John tun könnten, würde sich auch noch zeigen. 

Erst jetzt, als sie direkt davor standen, wurde Rodney die ganze Trageweite dessen, was sie tun wollten, so richtig bewusst. Bisher waren es mehr akademische Spielereien, Berechnungen aus einem Elfenbeinturm heraus gewesen – doch jetzt war es im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes greifbar. Seine Finger glitten über das Glas. 

Sie wollten auf arrogante Weise Gott spielen und Leben zurückgeben. Hoffentlich kam Übermut nicht vor den Fall. Wenn jetzt etwas schief ging, dann flog ihnen kein Motor um die Ohren, oder etablierte sich kein richtiges Wurmloch, wenn jetzt etwas schief ging, war ein Mensch betroffen. Der Mensch, den Rodney auf gar keinen Fall einer Gefahr aussetzen wollte. Der Mensch, für den er … 

„Wenn wir … du weißt, du… Du musst es nicht tun. Nicht für mich jedenfalls. Nur wenn du meinst, aber nicht meinetwegen …“ 

„Rodney, wir haben doch schon oft darüber gesprochen. Ich muss es tun. Zehntausend Jahre sind lang genug. Ich muss einen Schlussstrich setzen.“ 

„Aber du könntest mit dem Schlussstrich noch ein paar Wochen warten.“ Ganz plötzlich war es Rodney unendlich wichtig, dass sie noch etwas Zeit miteinander hatten. Verflucht, er hatte ihre kostbare gemeinsame Zeit verplempert, war er sich plötzlich sicher. War viel zu oft erst spät abends oder in den frühen Morgenstunden in ihr Apartment getaumelt und hatte nur noch schlafen wollen. Er hätte mehr delegieren sollen, hätte mehr Zeit mit John verbringen sollen.  
Denn jetzt rann sie ihm durch die Finger.  
Unaufhaltsam. 

„Es wird schon gut gehen“, versuchte ihn John zu beruhigen. „Wir holen den da“, sein Zeigefinger ging zu seinem Körper, „jetzt da raus. Legen ihn hier auf den Tisch. Du transferierst meine Naniten zurück. Wir warten, bis ich wieder jung und knackig aussehe und dann stoppst du den Prozess mit dem EM-Feld, das dieses Gerät hier“, er zeigte auf eine Vorrichtung die an der Konsole angebracht war, „erzeugt. Eh, voilà.“ 

„Nichts: Eh, voilà!“, rief Rodney. „Wir haben doch darüber gesprochen, an welchen Stellen es alles schief gehen kann.“ 

„Ja, haben wir. Aber ich muss es tun. Das verstehst du doch.“ Natürlich hatte sich John auch überlegt, ob es nicht vielleicht besser wäre, auf Nummer sicher zu gehen und in seiner jetzigen Form zu bleiben, statt das nicht unerhebliche Risiko einzugehen und bei dem Versuch, wieder er … ganz er selbst zu werden, drauf zu gehen. Aber er hatte nicht tausende von Jahre in dieses Ziel investiert, als dass er es jetzt einfach so aufgeben könnte. Auch Rodneys bittende Augen konnten ihn da nicht umstimmen. 

Ja, es war eine Alles oder Nichts Entscheidung und er war sehr versucht, noch ein paar Wochen zu warten. Mit Rodney noch ein paar Wochen zu verbringen, um ihm die Wunder von Atlantis zu zeigen, aber … er konnte nicht. Er musste es jetzt tun und nicht erst in ein paar Wochen. Es war wie eine juckende Narbe, an der man kratzen musste, auch wenn man wusste, dass es falsch war. Aber so fühlte es sich für ihn an. Er musste raus aus dieser Abhängigkeit von der Flasche. Er musste … „Ich muss es tun“, wiederholte er noch einmal. 

„Ja.“ Rodney nickte schlicht und machte sich dran, die Konsole zu untersuchen und mit Johns Hilfe Justierungen vorzunehmen. Er mochte Johns Entscheidung nicht mehr beeinflussen können, aber er könnte es so sicher wie möglich gestalten. Auch wenn Mr. Ungeduld neben ihm anfing zu maulen, weil es ihm nicht schnell genug ging. 

„Du hast zehntausend Jahre so verbracht, da machen ein paar Minuten auch nichts mehr aus. Und jetzt lass mich das noch einmal überprüfen“, beschied Rodney ihm kompromisslos.  
Sie waren es in der Theorie schon hundert Mal durchgegangen, aber da sie nicht gewusst hatten, in welchem Zustand Johns Körper war, waren das natürlich alles nur Näherungen gewesen. Die Zeit der Simulationen war jetzt vorbei, nun gab es nur einen Versuch und da war Ruhe und Genauigkeit das oberste Gebot. 

Sam Carter mochte mit Huschi-Wuschi Wissenschaft Stargates betreiben, er aber nicht. Und wenn Johns Leben davon abhing schon mal gar nicht. 

Aber nach der dritten Überprüfung sah selbst Rodney ein, dass er es nicht mehr länger hinaus zögern konnte. „Wir wären dann so weit“, sagte er und schluckte gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals an, denn in seinen Ohren klang es verdammt nach einem Todesurteil. 

John ging zu der Stasiskammer, legte seine Hand auf die Kontrollen und die Tür öffnete sich. Sie standen beide bereit, den gebrechlichen Körper, der sofort in sich zusammensackte als das Kraftfeld nachließ, aufzufangen und sachte auf den Tisch zu betten. 

Ein ganz schwacher Puls war unter der fast pergamentenen, dünnen Haut zu spüren. Die Lebenserhaltungssysteme, die sie rasch und ohne zu zögern anschlossen, halfen den Kreislauf etwas zu stabilisieren. Aber es war klar, lange hätte der Körper in der Kammer nicht mehr überlebt und jetzt außerhalb waren es nur noch Minuten, über die sie sprachen. 

Als sein Körper verkabelt war, trat John auf Rodney zu, umfasste dessen Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsste ihn kurz aber voller Leidenschaft.  
„Danke für alles. Und ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in dich. Es wird schon gut gehen.“ 

„John …“ Rodney kämpfte. Kämpfte gegen die Emotionen und ja, verdammt, auch gegen die Tränen an, die er in seiner Kehle aufsteigen fühlte. Kämpfte gegen das Gefühl der Ohnmacht und der Endgültigkeit, das ihn zu überschwemmen drohte. 

Ihre Uhr tickte. 

Vor seinen Augen löste sich John in blauen Rauch auf, doch dieses Mal ging er nicht in seine Flasche, sondern zog sich in die Infusionsflasche zurück, die sie an seinen Körper angeschlossen hatten, damit die Naniten von dort in seine Adern fließen konnten. 

Und wie vor einer kleinen Ewigkeit, auf einem mit Staub bedeckten Platz, als er auch um Johns Leben gebangt hatte, waren es Johns Worte, die ihn wieder in die Gegenwart zurückholten. 

„Tu es!“, war der letzte Befehl, den er hörte, ehe sich der blaue Rauch ganz aufgelöst hatte. 

Rodney riss sich zusammen, John vertraute auf ihn, er baute auf ihn, dass er alles richtig machte, dass er die Nerven behielt. Er konnte das. Er öffnete das Ventil an der Infusionsflasche und konnte nur noch denken, wie unwirklich es war, dass das jetzt „John“ sein sollte, der dort als silbrige Flüssigkeit in seinen eigenen Körper rann. Noch war das Bild des Dschinns so stark in seinem Kopf, dass das für Rodney der „richtige“ John war. Dieser Körper hier kam ihm im Moment wie ein Usurpator vor, der das verschlang, was Rodney nur sehr ungern hergegeben hatte. 

Eine Sekunde voller hilfloser Wut auf diesen alten Mann, der dort auf dem Tisch lag und sich Johns Leben einverleibte, brandete in Rodney auf. 

Und diese Wut wurde heftiger, als auch die letzten Tropfen in den fast leblosen Körper auf dem Tisch gelaufen waren und dieser alte Hurensohn keinerlei Anstalten machte, tief zu atmen, oder bessere Werte in seinen Vitalanzeigen zu erreichen. 

„Nun komm schon! Du alter … Mistkerl. Mach schon! Du hast alles bekommen, was John dir geben konnte. Jetzt halte dich gefälligst an deinen Teil der Abmachung.“ 

Rodney starrte auf die Anzeigen und ein Gefühl der Übelkeit stieg rasch in ihm auf als er sah, dass die Werte schlechter statt besser wurden. Und nicht nur das! Nicht nur die unzuverlässige menschliche Hülle schien zu versagen, auch die Signaturen der Naniten überall im Körper wurden schwächer! 

„Nein!“, brüllte Rodney voller Zorn und Verzweiflung. Die Dinger hatten zehntausend Jahre überdauert, da würden sie doch nicht ausgerechnet heute, ausgerechnet jetzt ihre Energie verlieren. Das war doch … 

Und dann kam Rodney ein ganz entsetzlicher Gedanke: Was, wenn die Antiker mit so einem illegalen Rücktransfer gerechnet hatten? Und das ihre allerletzte Bastion war, um ihn zu verhindern? Wenn sie es irgendwie geschafft hatten, dem leblosen Körper in Stasis einen Befehl mitzugeben, der die Naniten zum Abschalten brachte, sobald sie mit ihm in Kontakt kamen? Was, wenn der korrekte Ablauf die Eingabe einer Autorisierung brauchte weil das Bewusstsein sonst vernichtet wurde? Was, wenn dies ihre allerletzte Perfidie wäre? 

John hatte offensichtlich nicht mit so etwas gerechnet, denn dafür hatten sie keinen Notfallplan. Der allerletzte Plan, den sie gemeinsam ausgemacht hatte, hatte vorgesehen, dass, wenn sich der Körper gar nicht wieder beleben ließ und die Naniten abstieß, Rodney ihn ausbluten lassen würde, so dass sich die Naniten neu zusammensetzen konnten. Deshalb auch dieser Tisch. Hier hatten schon die Antiker mit Replikatoren experimentiert. Schon das Ausblutungsszenario war ihm widerlich vorgekommen. Wie in einem Schlachthaus – aber es war wenigstens ein Plan gewesen. Ein verzweifelter Plan mit einer völlig ungewissen Erfolgsaussicht.

Aber dies hier? Das war eine Katastrophe! 

Könnte er jetzt noch …? Oder waren überhaupt nicht mehr genügend funktionstüchtige Naniten übrig? Was würde passieren, wenn …? 

Rodney griff nach dem Skalpell, aber es ging hier nicht um eine Maschine, die repariert werden musste und das machte ihn unentschieden. Er konnte einfach nicht abschätzen, was für John in diesem Moment das Beste war. 

Diese verfluchten Antiker! 

Rodney schlug so heftig mit der Faust auf den Tisch, dass alles vibrierte und er für einen Moment befürchtete, sein Handgelenk gebrochen zu haben. „Scheiße! Ihr … ihr …!“ 

„Nanitenhaufen?“ Fast hätte er es überhört, so leise war es gewesen. Mehr ein Flüstern als ein Satz, und wenn John es nicht mit einem Husten begleitete hätte .. 

„John!“  
„Rodney.“ John hustete erneut.  
„Was ….? Was soll ich jetzt tun?“ Nervös knetete Rodney Johns Hand, die nicht an der Infusionsnadel hing.  
„Warten. Sie müssen … ihre Arbeit machen.“  
„Aber die Naniten verlieren ihre Signatur!“  
„Sie verlieren Energie, weil sie die Zellen reparieren. Das ist in Ordnung.“ 

Und während John noch sprach hatte Rodney tatsächlich den Eindruck, als würde die Haut ein wenig straffer werden, ein bisschen Grau aus den Haaren verschwinden.  
„Es funktioniert!“, rief er begeistert.  
„Ja, lass mich nur nicht zu jung werden“, scherzte John, schon mit deutlich stärkerer Stimme.  
„Ich höre dann auf, wenn du aussiehst wie der Dschinn aussah“, bestätigte Rodney, dessen Blick immer hektisch von Johns Anzeigen, zu Johns Körper und dem EM-Impulsgeber in seiner Hand ging. 

Die Minuten vergingen quälend langsam und er war mehrmals versucht zu stoppen, obwohl er wusste, dass John riesige Erklärungsarbeit abzugeben hätte, wenn er innerhalb ein paar Stunden um zwölf, fünfzehn Jahre gealtert schien. Aber besser John war etwas älter, als dass er wieder zum Teenager wurde. Ja, Rodney gestand sich ein, dass er selbstsüchtig war und einen John haben wollte, der im Alter zu ihm passte.  
„Jetzt?“, fragte John.  
Okay, fünf, sechs Jahre mehr … Rodney drehte den Schalter. 

Nichts passierte! 

„Nein, nein, nein! Komm schon“, Rodney hämmerte auf das Gerät ein, aber die Energieanzeige machte deutlich, dass es sich rasend schnell entladen hatte, seit seiner letzten Kontrolle. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!  
„John! Wir brauchen eine neue Energiequelle!“  
John stützte sich vorsichtig auf einem Ellenbogen ab und schaute sich im Zimmer um. „Wie sieht es mit der Stasiskammer aus? Hat die noch genug Energie?“  
„Nein. Das Licht ist erloschen.“ 

„Ich hatte ja mit vielen Komplikationen gerechnet, aber nicht, dass ich wieder in den Kindergarten gehen müsste, bevor die Naninten ihre Energie aufgebraucht haben.“ John griff sich mit beiden Händen in die Haare und verwuschelte sie noch mehr. „Verdammt noch mal, was nun? Was können wir noch machen? Denk, Rodney!“ 

„Wie lange wird es dauern, bis die Naniten ihre Energie erschöpft haben? Wie weit ...?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Embryonalstadium? Keine Ahnung.“ John schluckte. „Wir müssen abschalten, sonst bleibt nichts …“

„Ja, ja, ja, ich weiß.“ Rodneys Gesicht verzog sich ganz unglücklich. Das gab es doch gar nicht! Ein technisches Problem und er konnte es nicht lösen? Er hatte schließlich sogar das Geheimnis des Dschinn in der Weinflasch….

Rodney rannte zu dem kleinen Werkzeugkoffer, den er mitgebracht hatte und zog Johns Flasche hervor.  
Er hielt sie ihm vor die Nase: „Können wir die verwenden?“  
„Meine Flasche?“ John überlegte ein paar Sekunden, dann nickte er. „Wir können es versuchen. Gib her. Das könnte die Lösung sein. Es ist beides Antikertechnologie.“ 

Und so reichte Rodney John in den nächsten Minuten die gewünschten Werkzeuge an und gemeinsam verkabelten sie die Flasche mit dem EM-Impulsgeber. 

John wirkte inzwischen schon zwei, drei Jahre jünger als er in seiner Dschinnform ausgesehen hatte, als er Rodney befahl: „Versuch es jetzt.“  
Er ließ sich auf den Tisch zurückfallen und Rodney aktivierte das provisorisch zusammengebaute, keinerlei Sicherheitsstandards entsprechende, niemals getestete, höchst unsichere Gerät, um es über Johns Körper zu halten. Wenn das ein Ausblick auf zukünftiges Arbeiten in der Pegasus-Galaxie war …

Das Gerät ratterte und zischte, der Impuls entlud sich und Johns Körper bäumte sich mit einem schlecht unterdrückten Schmerzensschrei auf.  
Rodneys Blick flog zu den Anzeigen – und mehr als die Hälfte der Naniten-Signaturen war erloschen.  
„Noch einmal“, befahl John.  
Und mit einem stummen Gebet, dass das Gerät noch so viel Energie hätte, drückte Rodney den Knopf erneut.  
Es summte, der Ton wurde schriller, es gab einen lauten Knall und die Flasche zersprang in hundert Einzelteile. 

Johns Körper zuckte wild und lautes Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle, für eine Sekunde befürchtete Rodney, dass es jetzt zuviel gewesen wäre und er nicht nur den kleinen Viecherchen sondern auch John geschadet hatte. Oder dass John doch noch in einer Verbindung mit der Flasche gestanden hatte und dieses Zerbersten auch seinen Tod bedeutete.

Aber dann nahm John einen tiefen Atemzug und ließ sich entspannt auf den Tisch zurücksinken.  
Auf den Anzeigen war keine roten Punkte mehr, die für die Naniten gestanden hatten, zu sehen.  
Sie warteten atemlos noch einen Moment – aber das Schaubild blieb Naniten frei. 

„Ja! Ja! Wir haben’s!“, schrie Rodney voller Begeisterung.  
„Puh! Das war wirklich knapp.“ Langsam richtete John sich zum Sitzen auf und betrachtete seine Hände. Keine Altersflecken mehr, wenig Falten – die Hände eines jungen Mannes. Viel mehr als Mitte dreißig würde er sich nicht geben. Gerade richtig für Rodney. 

„Du bist wieder du!“, verkündete Rodney strahlend und legte behutsam, so als wäre John zerbrechlich, eine Hand an dessen Wange.  
„Ich war immer ich“, stellte John klar. „Aber ich weiß, was du meinst. Keine Wunderheilungen mehr, kein nächtliches Verschwinden in der Flasche – du musst jetzt gut auf mich aufpassen.“ Er warf Rodney einen übermütigen Blick zu und zog ihn zu sich heran. 

Rodney hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann sagte er: „Nicht hier. Gehen wir das schöne, breite Bett einweihen, das in unserem Quartier ist.“  
„Deal“, meinte John und ließ sich Rodney aufhelfen. 

 

****

****

Epilog

Die Sonne schien durch die großen Fenster hinein und weckte Rodney und John fast gleichzeitig. Staub flirrte in der Luft und machte deutlich, wie lange hier niemand mehr erwacht war.

Rodney lag hinter John und hielt ihn fest umschlungen. Sein Blick ging in den klaren, blauen Himmel und auf die weißen Türme der Stadt, die von einem der gegenüber liegenden Piers aufragten. 

Sie waren am gestrigen Abend beide etwas zu optimistisch gewesen, was die Einweihungsparty des Bettes betraf. Johns Körper war einfach zu erschöpft gewesen. Aber das machte gar nichts, denn Rodney stellte fest, dass er das hier fast ebenso gerne mochte. 

Dieser Augenblick war so friedvoll und so perfekt. 

Als John Rodneys Arme, die dieser vor seinem Bauch verschränkt hatte, drückte, beantwortete Rodney das mit einem trägen Stoß seiner Hüften gegen Johns Hintern.  
„Du bist wach, schließe ich daraus“, stellte John mit einem amüsierten Unterton in der Stimme fest.  
„Alles an mir ist wach“, nuschelte Rodney in Johns Halsbeuge, die so verführerisch direkt vor seinen Lippen lag.  
„Hört sich gut an“, bestätigte John und rieb seinen Hintern gegen Rodneys Unterleib.  
„Und bei dir?“  
„Auch ohne Flasche bin ich wieder voll … uh … regeneriert.“ Er wiederholte die Bewegung noch einmal. 

„Schade, dass du kein Dschinn mehr bist“, seufzte Rodney.  
„Warum?“ John drehte sich in Rodneys Armen um.  
„Dann könntest du jetzt gewisse Dinge herzaubern, die ich im Bad liegen gelassen habe.“ Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern Johns Gesichtszüge nach.  
„Dazu brauche ich kein Dschinn sein, sondern nur den Mini-Transporter haben“, meinte John und hielt sein Handgelenk mit dem Armband hoch.  
„Super praktisch“, bestätigte Rodney.  
„Du musst mir nur eine neue Möglichkeit basteln, das Armband aufzuladen, jetzt, da die Flasche kaputt ist.“  
„Wenn’s weiter nichts ist, du bist mit dem größten Genie von *zwei* Galaxien im Bett“, Rodney ließ seine Hand über Johns Brust gleiten. 

John lachte und ‚zauberte’ Rodneys Kulturbeutel her. „Bitte sehr … Meister.“ Seine Augen funkelten übermütig.  
Für einen Moment wurde Rodney ernst und sagte: „Ich bin so froh, dass alles so gekommen ist, wie es gekommen ist.“  
„Ich auch.“ Er verschloss Rodneys Lippen mit seinen und genoss den friedlichen Moment mit allen seinen Sinnen. So viel entspannte Ruhe in Atlantis war neu für ihn, zuletzt hatte er die Stadt nur noch im Belagerungszustand und unter Kriegsrecht gekannt. 

In dem Moment ging die Sprechanlage. Dr. Weirs aufgeregte Stimme erklang: „Dr. McKay? Dr. Sheppard? Bitte kommen Sie sofort in den Kontrollraum!“ 

Mist, manche Dinge sollte man nicht einmal in seinem Kopf beschreien. 

„Colonel Sumner ist von den Wraith entführt worden ...“

\-------ENDE-------

©Antares, April-September 2012 


End file.
